Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: In a New World Redux
by SakushiRyu
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V is about to air, and an excited youth can't wait. But when the episode starts, he is suddenly thrown into a Yu-Gi-Oh! series, ARC-V itself! Watch as he makes friends, rivals, and foes in this isekai and discovers his role in a war between dimensions and gods from the past, present, and future! (Rewrite of "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V In A New World") (Cover Art made by AiraAura)
1. In a New World!

**Yoo-hoo! Welcome to the rewrite of my most read and liked story "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V In A New World"! For those who are new, I hope this story will be able to entertain you with its craziness, but for those who come from In A New World, I guess this is a late Christmas present from my part!**

**I won't delete the old version from this site. In case someone wants to see the before-and-after effects, you're free to do so. And! At the end of each chapter, there will be a segment reminiscent of **_**Demon Slayer**_**'s Taisho Secret (for those who don't know what that is, it's a short scene with fun facts and comedy related to their respective episode/chapter with two characters starring it)!**

**As Tokumatsu Chojiro would say...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, its characters, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its cards. But I do own this story, its OCs and its fan-made cards.**

**[Using Anime/Manga Effects.]**

* * *

Today's a big day, one of the best days that comes with being a _Yu-Gi-Oh! _fan: a new _Yu-Gi-Oh! _series is about to air! To say I was excited would be an understatement. Only two weeks have passed since Zexal ended, and I luckily had animes to catch up to, mangas to finish reading, and school to agitate my life, but boy oh boy time passed slowly.

But the wait is now over. The first episode of ARC-V is about to start! As I waited for the video to finish loading, my mind wondered about the new MC and Summoning Mechanic: apart from the MC's identity- Sakaki Yuya-, I've managed to keep myself spoiler-free! Let's just hope the effort wasn't for nothing.

Alright, the episode's ready to play! I immediately started the video and I was met with white. Will the white fade into the scene?

...

It sure was taking its sweet time to start... Don't tell me it's lagging! Why does this always happen when it shouldn't? Like when I was watching Season 1 of _Gundam 00_, Episode 23 and Lockon was—No, calm down, me! I grunted, exasperated. I tried to pause the video and restart it, but I discovered the entire screen froze and the white was getting brighter and brighter, to the point it became a blinding light.

"What the—" I shouted, trying to shield my eyes when the light got too powerful to bear. I felt my body turn to jelly and my mind went blank...

* * *

**Turn 1:**

**In a New World!**

* * *

I came back to with a gasp, my eyes swung open and the first thing they recognized was me standing on a sidewalk. The sun shone brightly in the sky, birds chirped happily in the trees planted along the sidewalk, and people- anime people!- were passing by, minding their own business.

"W-Where am I...!?" I whisper-shouted, not wanting to draw any attention and look like a lost weirdo. I scanned my surrounding in confusion and dread: am I dreaming? Is this real? The people around me are anime people, did I fall into an isekai anime!? Oh god, please help me—

I froze when I saw a guy around my age was staring at me at the side. OK, calm down, calm down! Just play it cool for now, you can panic later, can't you? I gave an embarrassed smile and waved my hand, and the other person did the same. By waving, I noticed some kind of black gauntlet on my left arm. I moved my hand to touch it, but the person mimicked me again.

I raised an eyebrow, he mimicked me, and I gasped. I was staring at my reflection on glass doors: my shoulder-length hair was sand-colored, instead of my home clothes I wore a white shirt, blue denims with holes on its knees, a black belt, and black shoes. What really caught my attention were my eyes: the right one was green, but the left one was red.

I didn't have time to ponder about my appearance as the glass doors slid open, surprising me.

"That's it! I'm not shopping with you anymore, Yuzu!" a boy said, clearly irritated, and too irritated to notice me.

I heard a female shout 'watch out!' right when the boy and I bumped into each other, and we fell to the ground with a loud THUD! Both of us whined loudly, and the girl ran to us.

"Are you two OK!?" the girl, surely named Yuzu, asked in a worried tone. I simply nodded and stood up with a grunt. I had worse happen to me, this is nothing, but it still hurt.

"I'm fine..." Yuya stood up and nodded. He looked at me, and I noticed right away I was a tad bit taller than him and Yuzu. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you in my haste!"

"D-Don't sweat it..." I rubbed the back of my neck, showing an embarrassed smile. I was talking to Yuya. I was really talking to Yuya! That meant I'm in ARC-V! Fudge, I knew nothing of this anime's plot: I have no idea what shenanigans will be thrown at us... Great...

Also... a bizarre feeling burnt inside me as I kept staring at Yuya and Yuzu, as if I knew them already from a distant past. Yuzu was the most abnormal out of the two: I felt some kind of hatred toward her, although we've just met... I immediately shoved those strange feelings away, questioning their existence.

"What was all that about, Yuya?" Yuzu spoke up, glaring at the male. "I was getting ready to buy my clothes when you suddenly stormed out!"

"I've wasted all my afternoon in this _one_ shop!" Yuya glared back. "You pick out a dress, put it back, and walk around for eternity, then choose the very dress you placed down at the beginning! You're a disaster!"

Yuzu gasped as her face turned red in anger, surely prompting me to sweatdrop.

"M-Maybe you should take that back—"

_SLAP!_

I didn't get the chance to finish as Yuzu slapped Yuya on the head with a paper fan. Where...did that come from...?

"That's what you get!" she added with a huff, Yuya caressing his head with a scowl.

"That escalated rather quickly..." I muttered, catching their attention. "Are you two...a couple, perhaps?"

"No!" they cried out in unison, causing some passerby to stare at us in confusion. Yuzu's face was red, clearly flustered, but Yuya seemed offended.

"Why would I be with a crude, strong—I mean, why would you think that!?" Yuya had to correct himself when he noticed the murderous glare Yuzu sent upon hearing 'strong'. "We're just friends."

"If you say so..." I slowly nodded. They're so in denial, wow. Talk about being in the friendzone.

"I'm Sakaki Yuya." the tomato-haired said, changing the subject.

"And I'm Hiiragi Yuzu." she smiled.

Wait, my introduction has to follow! I am...um... "Vincent." my first name could remain, but I didn't want my surname to be the same. Come on, let me have that privilege if I was in an isekai. OK, I guess I'll use my favorite writer's pen name. "Sakushi Vincent. But Vince is enough."

"A pleasure to meet you, Vince." Yuzu's smile widen. "I never saw you before. Are you new here?"

"Yes..." I lied with a nod, my heart threatening to burst out of my chest from anxiety. "...I just arrived."

"I hope Maiami City will please you, then!" Yuya chuckled. "What brings you here?"

OK, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh anime, why would I want to travel? "I...came to Duel new opponents!" yep, that sounded about right.

"You're a Duelist?" Yuzu asked, curiously glancing at the gauntlet on my arm. Oh, so this must be a Duel Disk. "Are you attending any Duel School?"

Duel School? Ohhh, like the Duel Academia in GX? "...No, I'm self-taught."

"Self-taught?" she blinked. "That's...new." it was my turn to blink. "You don't see many self-taught Duelists nowadays."

"Yeah, this is my first time seeing one in person." Yuya agreed. Wow, self-taughts were this rare? "Actually... Say, Vince, would you mind Dueling me?" he showed his pearly whites. "I'd like to see if I can hold my ground against a self-taught Duelist!"

"Yuya, you can't go around asking people to Duel you." Yuzu scolded him.

"It's fine, Yuzu. I don't mind..." I assured her with a smile. This is the perfect opportunity to discover more of these two, and maybe become friends. Also, it's better to Duel them than god knows what dangerous opponent. "I accept your challenge, Yuya."

* * *

"Where are we?" I stared at the large, playground-like building we stopped in front of.

"This," Yuya started with a grin. "Is the Duel School Yuzu and I attend: You Show Duel School. Here, we practice the art of Entertainment Dueling passed on from my father."

"Ent...Ent-what now?"

"Entertainment Dueling," Yuzu said with a smile. "In these Duels, the Duelists make use of flashy presentations, acrobatics, and maybe a bit of humor- in short, we strive to create an entertaining Duel for the crowd."

"Oh..." that's an interesting Dueling style, I never heard anything like it. Well, it does debut in this series, no wonder it's new. "...Cool."

"Would you like to try it out?"

"Uhhh..." I stared at Yuzu, unsure. "I'm not good with acrobatic acts, but if I can skip that, I guess I can give it a try."

"Great!" Yuya beamed. He grabbed my hand and took me inside.

"Are you guys sure we can enter just like that...?" I asked, expecting a teacher to appear and scold us.

"Don't worry, Vince." Yuzu said behind us. "My father is the Principal of this school, and our doors are always open to anybody who wants to give Entertainment Dueling a try."

They guided me to a large room of sorts supervising an arena where, by the looks of things, a Duel was ongoing between four people.

"Yuzu, Yuya!" a voice caught our attention. A male with an imposing frame and black hair styled into a large pompadour and restrained by a red band walked up to us. "I, the man Gongenzaka, thought you two will be spending the afternoon shopping."

Why was he talking in third-person? Weird... Does he think high of himself or is it just in his character?

"Well, that _was _our plan." Yuzu sounded irritated. "However, Yuya decided to behave like an idiot and he accidentally collided into Vince."

"I didn't see him and I apologized!" Yuya remarked. "Don't get angry again, Yuzu."

"I'm Sakushi Vincent! Happy to meet you!" I quickly stated before Yuzu could retort.

"Gongenzaka Noboru." he raised a hand. I took it and I almost fell over by the strength with which he shook it. "I'm also pleased to meet you."

"Oh, Yuzu! Is that y—A new student!?" a new voice exclaimed, surprising us. A man with spiky, brown and orange hair ran up to me with a big smile, causing me to yelp. "I'm very happy you decided to enroll at our school! I'm Hiiragi Shuzo, the Principal of this school and "

"Father stop! You're scaring him!" Yuzu interrupted him. He's Yuzu's father!? They're nothing alike! She must have had taken after her mother... "And he isn't a new student!"

"Oh..." Shuzo muttered. He glanced at me. "I'm very sorry, I had the wrong idea. But! You're always free to enroll at You Show Duel School!"

"I won't forget it." I nervously chuckled.

"Vince is a self-taught Duelist and I challenged him to a Duel," Yuya explained.

"Self-taught?" Gongenzaka parroted with a shocked face. "I, the man Gongenzaka, am intrigued in your Dueling skills as well then, Vince." wow, I never thought being self-taught would make me this popular...

"I want to Duel him myself!" a childish voice shouted. A door to the arena swung open just then, and a short, young boy with light cyan hair entered the room with a lollipop in his mouth. The Duel must have ended and he overheard. "If you're self-taught, you must be as strong as my teacher!"

"Sora, how many times have I told you not to call me your teacher." Yuya sighed in exasperation. "Besides, I'll Duel Vince first!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sora pouted.

While the two started arguing with each other, three kids- Sora's opponents- approached me.

"Ayuwaka Ayu," a little girl with red hair smiled at me. "I hope we can become good friends!"

"I'm Harada Futoshi!" a chubby boy shouted after her, grinning.

"I am Yamashiro Tatsuya," the last one, a boy with blue hair, said. "A pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Sakushi Vincent, happy to meet you guys too," I nodded with a smile. You Show Duel School accepts students of various ages it seemed. Entertainment Dueling does require imagination by what Yuzu explained to me, and who have better imagination than children?

"Yuya, Sora, that's enough!" Shuzo separated them. "If you both want to Duel Vince, why don't you have a hot-blooded Tag Duel!? You two can fight him as a team, and Vince could be joined by Gongenzaka."

"Can we Duel by not sharing Graveyards?" Gongenzaka asked, earning a confused glance from us. "It's because of my deck. This is going to be the first time you see my deck in action, except for Yuya; I can assure you'll understand once you see it."

"Of course, Gongenzaka!" Yuya immediately said.

"Then I, the man Gongenzaka, am all in!" Gongenzaka nodded with a smile, and so did Yuya and Sora. They looked at me. "What about you, Vince?"

"I accept." I nodded. I was a little unsure since I don't know what deck I have, but a Tag Duel would be of great help until I figure things out.

"Great!" Sora exclaimed and glanced at Shuzo. "Principal, we can start!"

"That's the spirit!" he nodded. "I'll prepare the Action Field!"

"Action Field?" I asked in confusion. "What's an Action Field...?" was I supposed to know that?

"You don't know what an Action Field is?" Yuzu's eyebrows furrowed. "You never had an Action Duel before?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Oh..." Yuya's mouth formed an 'o', shocked like the others. "From where you come, Action Duels aren't present?"

"N-No..." did I blow my cover?

"Hey, don't sound disheartened!" Yuya quickly added, making me mentally sigh in relief. "It's not hard to master, we can go over it as we Duel."

"Thanks." I smiled again. It's a good thing these guys are kind and understanding, I have no idea how to start a journey such as this.

I followed the three Duelists into the arena, and we all got into position. I could see Shuzo through the glass of a control room situated behind Yuya and Sora, working on a control panel.

"Vince, do you know what Solid Vision is?" Shuzo spoke through a loudspeaker.

"Um... Solid Vision makes the holographic projections that appear during Duels, right?" I said, recalling the things I once read on the _Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia_.

"That's right." Shuzo said. "An Action Duel occurs with the help of tangible Solid Vision."

"Tangible?" I blinked twice. "Does that mean...I can touch my Monsters and my hand won't phase through them?"

"Exactly!" Yuya grinned. That's amazing... I can literally Duel with my Monsters now! "The Monsters summoned during Action Duels are real enough to let Duelists interact with them. And there's more! During this type of Duel, a Field Spell- commonly referred to as an Action Field- is activated before the Duel starts, modifying the terrain to look exactly the same as the card's picture. Solid Vision surrounds the field and the Duel takes place in the entire area."

"So we can wander around with our Monsters?" I deduced. When Yuya nodded, I felt a sudden rush to give this kind of Duel a try. "I can't way to Duel then!"

"That's the spirit!" Shuzo shouted. "I won't let your fiery passion burn out. Get ready, Vince! Action Field on: Field Spell, Acrobatic Circus, activate!"

The entire arena around us glowed, taking the shape of a giant, colorful circus tent's inside!

"It really changed..." I whispered, astonished. I walked to a small, purple ball decorated with white dots floating around the main stage we stood on and nudged it with a finger. As Yuya confirmed, my finger didn't pass it like a ghost, and the ball slowly floated away. "Cool..."

"I'm happy to see you're enjoying yourself." Yuya told. "After all, that's why Duels exist! Duelists locked in battle!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. What's he chanting for? I was going to ask my Tag Partner about it, but he and the others activated their Duel Disk by pressing a button on it. My eyes widen, but when I saw only one button was on mine- on the screen's right-, I sighed in relief.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their Monsters!" Sora continued with a smile, catching my attention. Right, I have to activate my Duel Disk. After pressing the button, an energy blade with a red border burst to life!

"They storm through this field." Gongenzaka went on.

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" I heard the three kids shout from the viewer room. "Action...!"

"**DUEL!**" Yuya, Sora, and Gongenzaka shouted.

"D-DUEL!" my shout came a little later.

**Yuya & Sora: LP 4000**

**VS**

**Vince & Gongenzaka: LP 4000**

While we drew our starting hands, above us, a sphere suddenly shattered and let cards scatter around the field.

"Cards...?" I asked, completely dumbfounded again.

"Those are Action Cards!" Yuya pointed out. "When an Action Duel begins, Action Cards are scattered throughout the field, which Duelists can search for to aid them. An Action Card is treated as a Spell Card, and when you find one, it is placed in your hand and can be used at any timing. Like this!"

Yuya sprinted forward, passing me and Gongenzaka before jumping off the main stage and onto a trampoline, bouncing up into the air. He then made a 360, landing on a high platform and grabbing a card glued to its railing. W-Wow, so this is an Entertainment Duelist in action... and that's an Action Card, huh? I wasn't too much of a sports guy back in the real world, but now I must step my game up.

"To discourage Duelists from simply hoarding Action Cards, a player may only hold on to one Action Card at a time," Yuya explained. "Action Cards are also made out of tangible Solid Vision, so once the Action Duel ends, they vanish. Let's see, what else...? Ah! Although an Action Field is active in your Field Zone, you can activate a Field Spell on top of it and the Action Field isn't destroyed, so its effect continues to be applied. Pretty easy, right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Vince!" I glanced at my Tag Partner. "Can I, the man Gongenzaka, start this Duel? I can see you're uncertain. It's understandable since it is your first time Action Dueling."

"I would appreciate it." I nodded, feeling uncertain as he said.

"Very well. Ore no turn!" Gongenzaka announced. "I set a Monster in face-down position and end my turn."

Fitting of his sturdy appearance, he went for a defensive play. Someone wasn't so happy about it, though.

"That's all? Don't be a bore, Gongenzaka!" Sora pouted. He then smirked. "I'll show you a real turn. Boku no turn, draw! From my hand, I summon Fluffal Sheep!"

Like Gongenzaka, Sora placed a card onto his energy blade, and he summoned a cute sheep with amber wool and two angel wings emerging from its back.

**Fluffal Sheep: Earth / Fairy / Effect / **_**ATK: 400 **_**/ DEF: 800 / LV: 2**

"OK... That's cute, I guess." I'm sure I sweatdropped. I think this Monster suited Sora's childish and innocent appearance, even if he's surely as old as Yuya, maybe one year younger?

"Why, thank you!" Sora chuckled. "My Monsters are always cute, just like me. Continuing with my turn, I activate the Continuous Spell Toy Vendor from my hand!"

He inserted the card into his Duel Disk, causing a giant toy vending machine to appear behind his side of the field. At the same time, Sora mimicked Yuya by jumping onto a trampoline and he went flying, landing on a large ball in the air where he grabbed an Action Card.

"I activate Toy Vendor's effect." Sora stated, inserting the Action Card into his Duel Disk. A coin materialized before his machine, and it fell into its slot. "Once per turn, by discarding a card from my hand, I can draw one card and reveal it. If it is a Level 4 or lower Monster, it's Special Summoned. Anything else is sent to the Graveyard. I draw!"

He drew dramatically, grinning when he revealed his new card.

"It's a Monster! Edge Imp Sabres, appear!" a ball rolled out of the machine's mouth, opening to reveal a pair of scissors with two, demonic red eyes inside.

**Edge Imp Sabres: Dark / Fiend / Effect / **_**ATK: 1200 **_**/ DEF: 800 / LV: 3**

So Action Cards can be even discarded to pay a cost? I'll have to keep that in mind.

"When Edge Imp Sabres is Normal or Special Summoned, I can return one "Fluffal" Monster I control to my hand to Special Summon one Fluffal from my hand in its place," Sora explained. "Bye-bye Sheep, and hellooo Fluffal Bear!"

Sabres sheared Sheep, but instead of revealing Sheep without its wool, a pink bear with two angel wings emerging from its back was revealed.

**Fluffal Bear: Earth / Fairy / Effect / **_**ATK: 1200 **_**/ DEF: 800 / LV: 3**

"I activate Fluffal Sheep's effect! If this card is returned from the field or Graveyard to my hand, I can add this card from my Deck to my hand: Polymerization!"

"Polymerization? You're a Fusion user!?" my eyes widen in surprise.

"That's right!" Sora laughed. "Be amazed! I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, and the Monsters I'll fuse are Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres!"

His Monsters turned into red and blue energy respectively, which then spiraled into a portal as Sora chanted and grasped his hands together.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"

Fluffal Bear seemed to emerge from the portal, but then scissors burst out of its arms and stomach and its mouth opened to reveal two, demonic red eyes inside. The Fusion Monster gave a crazy laugh as it landed under the ball Sora stood on.

**Frightfur Bear: Dark / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / **_**ATK: 2200 **_**/ DEF: 1800 / LV: 6**

"What the—What happened to all that cuteness from earlier!?" I shouted, shocked by the Monster's maniac features.

"What do you mean? It's still cute—No, it's even cuter than before!" Sora laughed again, seemingly not bothered by his Monster. OK, this kid may have some problems... "Moving on, I activate a second Continuous Spell Card: **Frightfur Needlework**!"

A card, which depicted a person creating a Frightfur Bear, appeared.

"With this card, I can target one "Frightfur" Monster I control and send one "Fluffal" or "Edge Imp" card from my hand to the Graveyard. Obviously, I'm going to target Frightfur Bear and send Fluffal Sheep from my hand to the Graveyard." Sora stated as his Bear was surrounded by a purple aura. "Since I did that, this turn, if Bear attacks a Monster, that Monster's effects are negated until the end of the damage calculation!"

"Any Monster it battles has its effects negated...!?" I muttered in concern. And who knows what effect it has up its sleeve.

"Battle!" Sora exclaimed, pointing at us. "Frightfur Bear attacks your face-down Monster!"

The face-down card was replaced by a blue, humanoid machine with cone-shaped contraptions attached to its arms.

**Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler: Earth / Machine / Effect / ATK: 0 / **_**DEF: 2000 **_**/ LV: 4**

"Alright!" Yuya cheered from the side, and I turned at him. "The Monster Sora attacked is Blue Brawler, which can't be destroyed by battle thanks to its effect. However, due to Needlework's effect, Blue Brawler's effect is negated!"

"And it can be destroyed by battle!" I realized.

Frightfur Bear laughed hysterically as it punched Blue Brawler with its paw, causing it to explode in a shower of particles. I sighed when I remembered it was in defense, so we won't take any damage.

"I activate Frightfur Bear's effect!" Sora suddenly stated, making me gasp. "When this Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can equip that Monster to my Bear and have it gain Attack equal to the equipped Monster's Attack!"

"But, Blue Brawler has 0 Attack. Frightfur Bear's Attack won't increase." I admired how calmly Gongenzaka was able to say that, despite the odds not being in our favor. I should take an example from him instead of gasping at every little thing.

"In that case, I activate Frightfur Needlework's other effect." Sora declared. "I target Fluffal Sheep in my Graveyard, and by sending one other face-up card I control to the Graveyard, I add it back to my hand. I choose to sacrifice the equipped Blue Brawler for Sheep! I activate its effect again, adding my second Polymerization from the Deck to my hand. With that, I end my turn."

"Th-Then it's my turn!" I announced, thrilled again. "Boku no turn, draw!"

I stared at the six cards in my hand: one Monster, three Spells, two Traps. Knowing my luck, it could've been worse. However, what type of Monster was this? It was half green and it had a blue and red arrow with text written in an additional rectangle area above its usual one. Could this be ARC-V's new Summoning Mechanic? I guess I'll have to learn about it as I go.

But these cards... I knew these cards! I was working on a custom deck in the real world but didn't get the chance to create its Extra Deck, also, I gave it a different archetype-name and didn't implement the new Summoning Mechanic. Maybe I won't be a total drag after all.

"From my hand, I summon **Mythorror Orthrus**!" I stated, placed the card on my own energy blade.

A twin-headed wolf with fur as black as night, gold appendages structured to resemble bones adorning its back and necks, and scarlet eyes appeared in front of me with a howl.

**Mythorror Orthrus: Dark / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / **_**ATK: 1800 **_**/ DEF: 1500 / LV: 4 / SC: 3**

"Mythorror?" I heard Yuzu ask. "I've never heard of it before."

"Its name is a mix of myth and horror." Tatsuya noted.

"It certainly gives me the shivers!" Futoshi shouted. OK...shivers...that's a thing now.

"I activate the Equip Spell **Demon Halberd **and equip it to my Monster." I inserted the card into my Duel Disk like Sora. "The Fiend-Type Monster equipped with this card gains 700 Attack!"

A menacing halberd with a black handle and a skull attached to its tip that had a crimson blade emerging from its opened mouth materialized in one of Orthrus's jaws.

(Orthrus: 1800→2500 ATK)

"Now that pooch's Attack is higher than Sora's Monster!" Ayu cheered, prompting me to smile.

"Now my Orthrus is going to attack Frightfur Bear, Sora!" I announced.

"Let's see if we can change that!" Sora smirked and jumped onto other balls.

"Another Action Card?" I wondered. Wait, don't just stand there! I have to find one, too!

I won't do anything extreme like Yuya and Sora, but I'll give it my best. I climbed down from the main stage, landing on solid ground before sprinting around it, looking in every direction for an Action Card.

"Bingo!" I glanced at Sora, who had an Action Card in hand and stood on a colorful pillar. "I activate the Action Magic Evasion! When a Monster declares an attack, by targeting that Monster, the attack is negated!"

"Dammit!" I muttered as Bear dodged Orthrus's strike by simply stepping to the side. I climbed up a ladder, sighing in relief when an Action Card greeted me on top of a platform. These Action Duels sure are involving. "I activate the Action Magic **Failed Stunt**!"

A card, which depicted a crowd of silhouettes booing one on a stage, appeared.

"Thanks to its effect..." I quickly read its effect. I then smirked. "When my Monster's attack on a Monster is negated, I can target the attacked Monster and destroy it!"

"Huh!? I found an Action Card for nothing!?" Sora pouted as his Fusion Monster exploded in particles.

"I place two cards face-down and pass!" I concluded. Now, it's Yuya's turn to show us what he's made of!

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuya shouted and the spotlights focused on him. "Ladies and gentlemen! You will only be able to enjoy our forthcoming act by paying attention, so please, don't look away just yet! Especially you, Vince! Here's something none of you get to see on a daily basis! I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scales!"

Yuya revealed two cards from his hand, and I noted with a gasp they're like Orthrus. He then deposited them on the ends of his energy blade, causing the word [PENDULUM] to flash between his cards. Two pillars of blue light appeared on his left and right, both containing a human Monster; one was clad in white robes with a purple cape and had long hair, the other had black robes with short, spiky brown hair and a red scarf.

**Stargazer Magician: Dark / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 5 / SC: 1**

**Timegazer Magician: Dark / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3 / SC: 8**

"It's here!" Ayu cheered.

"Yuya-oniichan's Pendulum!" Tetsuya shouted.

"Shivers!" Futoshi added.

"This is...Pendulum?" I whispered, amazed. This was our newest Summoning Mechanic!

"With this, I can simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 2 to 7!" Yuya declared with a smirk. Simultaneously? And he gets to Summon any number of Monsters for free!? Heh, I could already see the Yami Yugi 'wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?' meme intensify. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my Monsters!"

A portal opened between the two pillars, and three beams shot out of it before landing on the field.

"Performapal Whip Snake!"

A purple cobra wearing a hat and a bow tie was revealed.

**Performapal Whip Snake: Earth / Reptile / Effect / **_**ATK: 1700 **_**/ DEF: 900 / LV: 4**

"Performapal Sword Fish in defense mode!"

A weird, light blue fish fused with a sword and a blade on its head styled to resemble a pompadour was revealed.

**Performapal Sword Fish: Water / Fish / Effect / ATK: 600 / **_**DEF: 600 **_**/ LV: 2**

"And our main attraction! Come, dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Lastly, a bipedal dragon with red scales, mismatched eyes, and horn-shaped appendages on its head and back was revealed, and it gave a resounding roar.

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Dark / Dragon / Pendulum / Effect / **_**ATK: 2500 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / SC: 4**

So that was...a Pendulum Summon. I honestly wasn't a big fan of those circus-like Monsters, but they do suit Yuya's personality a lot. The Magicians and his dragon too, which I liked way more in terms of appearance.

"I activate Whip Snake's effect!" Yuya shouted, catching my attention. "Once per turn, I can target one face-up Monster my opponent controls to swap its current Attack and Defense until the End Phase. Of course, I target your Orthrus!"

Whip Snake started swinging the charm on its tail, forcing Orthrus down with a growl.

(Orthrus: 2500→1500 ATK)

"What!?" I gasped. Now my Monster's weaker than both Whip Snake and Odd-Eyes! Dammit, I have to look for an Action Card!

"Next, I activate Sword Fish's effect!" Yuya stated. "Once per turn, I can target one face-up Monster my opponent controls to lower its Attack by 600 until the End Phase! I target Orthrus for a second time!"

Six, spectral images of Sword Fish emerged from the original and launched at my Monster, which used its halberd to deflect them with another growl.

(Orthrus: 1500→900 ATK)

"From 2500 to 900... Those Monsters may look ridiculous, but together they're strong." I muttered while I climbed up the ladder again.

"Odd-Eyes has 2500 Attack and Whip Snake has 1700 Attack..." Sora rubbed his chin. "If Yuya attacks with both, he can inflict 3300 points of damage."

"No, it won't be 3300!" Yuya grinned at that. He then raised the Action Card he found at the Duel's start. "I activate the Action Magic High Dive! I target Odd-Eyes and have it gain 1000 Attack until the End Phase!"

His dragon gave another roar.

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500→3500 ATK)

"3500 Attack!?" Yuzu inquired.

"I see!" Sora punched his palm. "With this, the damage they'll take is 4300!" an OTK already!?

"Battle!" Yuya called out. "Whip Snake will lead this act! Go, attack Vince's Mythorror Orthrus!"

I reached the top and saw an Action Card glued to the platform's railing.

"I activate..." I grabbed the card and read it. "The Action Magic Miracle! If a Monster on the field battles, I can target it and make it so it can't be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved! Then, I activate a Trap Card!"

Oh, the Trap didn't activate... do they not work on voice recognition or something? Um... I quickly tapped a face-down on my Duel Disk's screen, causing it to turn around and reveal my Trap. Phew, thank god!

"**Book of the Yamimakai**!" a card, which depicted a mechanized grimoire fastened with black chains and black pages bound by purple leather held by a clawed hand, appeared. "If my Mythorror is being attacked, I can choose to apply one of two options! I select the second option: this turn, I take no battle damage involving my Mythorrors!"

"Well played, Vince!" Yuya praised me, which caused me to smirk. "However, Odd-Eyes can still attack! Let's attack Orthrus once again! Spiral Strike Burst!"

His dragon let loose of a spiraling, red energy stream from its mouth, which washed over Orthrus and caused it to vanish.

"Sorry, Orthrus..." I whispered, moving its card to my Graveyard. I've always been fond of my belongings, especially if they're my custom cards. My eyebrows furrowed when a notification appeared to tell me Orthrus was sent to my Extra Deck. Why would it go there? I wasn't able to ponder any longer as another notification came, saying I could activate Demon Halberd's effect. I'll ask Yuya about it once the Duel is over. "I activate the other effect of Demon Halberd! If it's sent from the field to the Graveyard, my opponent takes 400 damage!"

Two, purple lightning bolts shot down from the ceiling, striking Yuya and Sora and making them grunt in pain.

**Yuya & Sora: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"Are you OK!?" I asked in concern. I didn't expect something so over the top like lightning bolts.

"Of course, that was nothing!" Sora scoffed, almost offended. "Damaging your opponent on their turn...cool move, Vince!"

"I still have a move to make!" I declared, and at their surprised faces, I smirked. "If my Mythorror is destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can activate the Trap Card **Book of Myths**!"

A card, which depicted a large and antique book with three silhouettes around it- one holding a trident, one holding a sword, and one with snakes instead of hair-, appeared.

"I add up to two different "Mythorror" Monsters from my Deck to my hand." I said. But which should I add? I don't have an Extra Deck...which means the cards I need are— "**Mythorror Huldra** and **Mythorror God Yamatochi**."

I blinked twice. Why did my voice sound...irritated, like I'm wasting my own time? W-Weird... Two cards ejected from my deck and I took them, noting they're the cards I wanted.

"My attack helped you more than it did to me." Yuya admitted begrudgingly. "Is this the strength of a self-taught Duelist...? I set a card face-down and end my turn! High Dive's effect expires, and Odd-Eyes's Attack returns to normal."

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 3500→2500 ATK)

"Ore no turn!" Gongenzaka drew his card, creating a current of wind as he did so. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist!"

A purple, humanoid machine with its arms attached to a mechanized flute appeared, playing its instrument as it did so.

**Superheavy Samurai Flutist: Earth / Machine / Effect / **_**ATK: 500 **_**/ DEF: 1000 / LV: 3**

"I activate its effect." Gongenzaka stated as Flutist exploded into particles. "If Flutist was Normal Summoned this turn, I can release it to Special Summon one "Superheavy Samurai" Monster from my hand. Appear, the Monster that embodies my Steadfast Dueling: Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

A giant, humanoid machine with an imposing frame appeared on our field, twirling its weapon to demonstrate its prowess in handling it.

**Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: Earth / Machine / Effect / ATK: 1000 / **_**DEF: 3500 **_**/ LV: 8**

"3500 Defense Points? Talk about a high defense..." I muttered. "But what's this Steadfast Dueling you mentioned? Is it a style of Dueling like You Show Duel School's?"

"That's correct." Gongenzaka nodded. "It's a Dueling style whose strength relies on the use of a full-Monster Deck and by not chasing Action Cards, Duelists determined to remain stationary no matter what, even if an attack from a Monster is received!"

"Full-Monster Deck!?" I cried out in shock, the others sharing the feeling, except Yuya, who was smiling. That's why he hasn't moved an inch from the Duel's start! But to refuse Spells and Traps like that...it's a risk I don't think I could take... "But if you're a Steadfast Duelist, then why are you here at You Show Duel School?"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, know Yuya since our childhood and we continue to train together up today."

"I see... Well, that's an interesting Dueling style!" I gave a thumbs up.

"Then I, the man Gongenzaka, will try to live up to your expectations!" he declared. "I activate the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Conjuror **in my hand, banishing this card as I only control Big Benkei in defense mode to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" Monsters, one from my Deck and one from my hand! Appear, Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall and Soulhorns!"

Two machines appeared in front of Big Benkei, a large green shield and a chest plate with horns and boosters.

**Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall: Earth / Machine / Effect / **_**ATK: 1200 **_**/ DEF: 1200 / LV: 3**

**Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns: Earth / Machine / Effect / **_**ATK: 0 **_**/ DEF: 300 / LV: 1**

"I activate Soulshield Wall's and Soulhorns' effects!" Gongenzaka shouted. "These Monsters can be equipped to a Superheavy Samurai I control, and while they're equipped, that Monster gains 1200 Defense and if I have no Spell and Trap Cards in my Graveyard it can attack twice each Battle Phase thanks to Soulshield Wall's and Soulhorns' effects respectively!"

Both Monsters attached themselves to Big Benkei's body.

(Big Benkei: 3500→4700 DEF)

"So much defense!" Ayu breathed out.

"But, since it is in defense mode, Big Benkei can't attack." Tatsuya pointed out.

"Big Benkei can attack even if it's in defense mode by using its Defense as Attack." Gongenzaka stated.

"Attack in defense mode!?" I gasped.

"With 4700 defense!?" Yuzu asked.

"Shivers!" Futoshi sang.

"Battle! Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei attacks Performapal Whip Snake!"

Whip Snake coiled around Yuya's right arm and he used the Monster like a lasso to swing across the field, grabbing an Action Card on top of a ball as he did so. He landed on the main stage with a smirk.

"Action Magic **Battle Close**!" a card, which depicted two swords- one of which was shattering- striking each other, appeared. "When my Monster is targeted for an attack, all battle damage I would take is halved!"

Big Benkei punched the ground, creating a tide of energy that washed over Whip Snake and Yuya, prompting the latter to gasp in pain. That gotta hurt, are these Action Duels meant to kill us!?

**Yuya & Sora: LP 3600 - 1500 = 2100**

"What?" Gongenzaka's eyes widen as he saw Whip Snake on the field. "It wasn't destroyed?"

"Battle Close had another effect." Yuya pointed out. "If my attacked Monster would be destroyed by that battle, I can destroy another Monster I control instead, and if I do, the Battle Phase ends. I chose to sacrifice Sword Fish, that's why Whip Snake is still on the field!"

"Not bad. That means attacking again through Soulhorns' effect isn't an option." I remarked. "And that troublesome Whip Snake remains..."

"Then my turn ends here." Gongenzaka told.

"It's finally my turn again! Draw!" Sora cried out with a smirk. "Since in a Tag Duel the teams share a field, I can use Yuya's Whip Snake as my own. I activate Whip Snake's effect, targeting Big Benkei with it!"

Whip Snake started swinging its tail again, forcing Big Benkei to drop its weapon. Now our defense was reduced to nothing.

(Big Benkei: 4700→1000 DEF)

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion Conscription!" Sora stated. "Through its effect, I target one Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck to add one of the Fusion Materials listed on it from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose to reveal Frightfur Wolf and return Edge Imp Sabres from the Graveyard to my hand. Next, I activate Polymerization again to fuse Fluffal Sheep and Edge Imp Sabres from my hand!"

As his Monsters turned into red and blue energy that spiraled into a portal, Sora chanted and grasped his hands together.

"Claws of the demon, become one with the devil disciple and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, demonic hunter that cuts everything to pieces! Frightfur Wolf!"

A dog plush toy seemed to emerge from the portal, but then scissors burst out of its arms and stomach and its mouth opened to reveal two, demonic red eyes inside. The Fusion Monster gave a loud howl as it landed on the main stage.

**Frightfur Wolf: Dark / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / **_**ATK: 2000 **_**/ DEF: 1500 / LV: 6**

"Battle!" Sora pointed forward. "Performapal Whip Snake attacks Big Benkei!"

"If Big Benkei is destroyed, we'll lose for sure!" I shouted.

"I activate Soulshield Wall's effect!" Gongenzaka abruptly stated. "When the Monster equipped with this card is targeted for an attack, I can send Soulshield Wall to the Graveyard to negate that attack, at the cost of changing the equipped Monster's Defense to 0!"

Whip Snake rammed its head into the shield, causing it to explode into particles.

(Big Benkei: 1000→0 DEF)

"In that case, I'll have Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Big Benkei!"

"Do it, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya shouted after his Tag Partner. "Spiral Strike Burst!"

His dragon fired the spiraling, red energy stream and pierced Big Benkei's chest, causing it to explode.

"Big Benkei was destroyed." I muttered. "But since it was in defense we take no damage, and we managed to survive! Frightfur Wolf has 2000 Attack, but we still have 4000 Life Points!"

"Don't sell the skin before you've caught the bear, Vince." Sora said, confusing me. "Frightfur Wolf has an effect as well! This card can attack a number of times each Battle Phase up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon. Since I used Sheep and Sabres as materials..."

"It can attack twice...!" I finished for him, shocked. "2000 times two... that's 4000 damage! Another OTK threat!?"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, won't let that happen!" Gongenzaka declared. "I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads in my hand! When one Defense Position Monster I control is destroyed by battle and is sent to the Graveyard, I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon that Monster in attack mode! Come back, Big Benkei!"

A portal opened on the main stage as the imposing machine emerged from it, revealing its 1000 ATK to us.

"Oh, come on!" Sora stomped the ground three times and fumed. "I was so close, too! Frightfur Wolf attacks Big Benkei!"

The Fusion Monster leaped onto Big Benkei and bit its shoulder, making it explode. Gongenzaka and I grunted from the shock waves that hit us.

**Vince & Gongenzaka: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Battle!" Sora shouted, this time grinning. "I wanted to finish this Duel with my own Monster, but I guess a direct attack will do just fine! Frightfur Wolf, go!"

I yelped when Frightfur Wolf howled, releasing purple sound waves at us. I stumbled back by it, but Gongenzaka managed to remain standing.

**Vince & Gongenzaka: LP 3000 - 2000 = 1000**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Sora concluded.

"Boku no turn, draw!" I called out. With my current hand, I had two options: Advance Summon Yamatochi by using Huldra's effect or set what Yuya called the Pendulum Scales. I'd like to conduct my very first Pendulum Summon, but I didn't have any Monsters in my hand to Pendulum Summon...

"_...Use Huldra's Pendulum Effect..._"

"Eh?" who said that?

"What's the problem, Vince?" Gongenzaka asked upon seeing my confused face.

"S-Someone talked, right?"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, didn't hear a sound."

"Oh... N-Nevermind then..." I told him. Was I imagining things? Somebody spoke to me, but why didn't Gongenzaka hear them? Use Huldra's Pendulum Effect, they said... What's a Pendulum Effect? It couldn't be the Monster Effect; is it the effect in the additional text box?

"Come on, Vince!" Sora fumed, surprising me. "Are you gonna do something or not?"

"Y-Yes, sorry!" I apologized with an embarrassed smile. I then read Huldra's 'Pendulum Effect' and made up my mind: let's give it a try. If anything bad happens, I'll say this is my first time performing a Pendulum Summon- which was not a lie. Time to mimic the MC! "Sorry for the wait, everyone. Now I'm ready to make my move! I, using the Scale 9 Mythorror Huldra, set one of the Pendulum Scales!"

I revealed the card from my hand and deposited it on the right side of my energy blade. A pillar of blue light appeared on my right, containing an incredibly beautiful young woman with pale skin, light blue eyes reminiscent of a clear sky, short blonde hair, and wearing a white Victorian dress with a matching light blue shawl and bonnet and having a cow tail peeking out under its skirt.

**Mythorror Huldra: Dark / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4 / SC: 9**

"What!?" Yuya exclaimed, shocked like the others.

"That's a Pendulum Monster!" Sora added.

"Vince has one, too!?" Gongenzaka inquired.

I smirked at their faces, feeling my pride rising. A notification said I could activate Huldra's Pendulum Effect on my screen; so those additional text boxes are a Pendulum Monster's Pendulum Effect!

"I activate Huldra's Pendulum Effect! When she's activated, I can add one "Mythorror" Monster from my Graveyard or face-up from my Extra Deck to my hand! I add Orthrus back to my hand, then I use him to complete my Scales!"

When I placed Orthrus on the other end of my energy blade, the word [PENDULUM] flashed between my cards and Orthrus appeared on my left inside the blue pillar with a [3] under it.

"No way... Vince can—"

"Pendulum Summon!" the three kids finished Yuzu's sentences.

"With this, I can simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 4 to 8!" I declared. Time to yell the summon chant I made for Yamatochi back in the real world! "Pendulum Summon! Appear, the eight heads and tails which shake the Heavens and Earth! Mythorror God Yamatochi!"

A portal opened between my two pillars, and a single beam shot out of it before landing on my field, revealing a tall human with fair skin, a toned body clad in a black and dark red _Nanban dou gusoku _that left its chest and upper arms bare, long and thick, black hair that faded into blue tips and reached its shoulders, a mask over its face that had a dragon-motif, seven tentacles on its upper back which ended in miniature dragon heads, eight tails thrashing from its lower back, and holding an obsidian sword.

**Mythorror God Yamatochi: Dark / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / **_**ATK: 2800 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / SC: 4**

"No way... Why... How come you can Pendulum Summon!?" Yuya raised his voice, surprising me. He was beyond shock, _devastated_ even. Crap, my decision to Pendulum Summon backfired...

"I just copied you." I admitted, raising my hands in defense. "This is my first time, actually... It wasn't hard to memorize what you did, also, the notification my Duel Disk gave helped me a big deal. It pointed out Orthrus was sent to my Extra Deck and I could activate Huldra's Pendulum Effect..."

"This is your first time?" Sora asked, wide-eyed and grinning. "Wow—"

"But!" Yuya shouted over him. "Pendulum Cards were something only given to me! They should be unique, so why do you have them as well!?"

"U-Um, you see..." quick, quick, quick, think of something! "This deck... Somebody gave me this deck before I came to Maiami City! Yeah, on the day of my departure I found it before my front door...!"

"Somebody gave them to you...?" Yuya muttered.

Say something cliché that makes it believable! "Y-Yeah! Maybe this person knew I was headed to Maiami City, the city where Sakaki Yuya- the pioneer of Pendulum Summons- resided, and they wanted for our decks to battle...a-and evolve!"

"E-Evolve?" Yuya echoed.

"Well... as the other Summoning Methods evolved throughout time...Pendulum could evolve too if we battle and discover its secrets!" I declared with a fake smirk of confidence. Buy it, buy it, buy it, please!

There was a long pause from Yuya, who clasped his pendant and managed to calm down.

"Battle...and evolve..." he parroted, deep in thoughts. "Like the others... Vince, I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you when you're the first to not know why you possess that deck. Also, you're right: if this 'chance' was given to us...we should harness it."

"Are you OK, Yuya?" my eyebrows furrowed at his pained expression. Pendulum Summoning must be really important to him...

"Hey, turn that frown upside down!" he quickly shouted, doing it himself for emphasis. "This is an Entertainment Duel! If the Duelists aren't smiling, how could they expect the crowd to enjoy themselves?"

"Y-Yeah." I nodded. He's even avoiding the subject, damn...

"The Monster you Pendulum Summoned has a cool appearance." Yuya commented. "Our crowd and I can't wait to see it in action."

"Monster? This isn't any Monster, Yuya." I proudly declared, gesturing to my Main Deck ace. "Yamatochi is _Yamata no Orochi_ itself!"

"_Yamata no Orochi_?" Ayu echoed.

"What's that?" Futoshi inquired.

Hoho, you can bet explaining my cards' lores are my favorite thing to do! "You see, _Yamata no Orochi_ is a legendary Japanese dragon that has not one, not two, not three, but EIGHT heads and tails! As you can see for yourself."

I gestured to my ace, who moved its tentacle-heads and tails around for emphasis. Woah, I didn't think it'll do that! They even become sentient beings...

"But it's not cute like my Monster!" Sora pointed out, and his Fusion Monster barked. "Also, it may have 2800 Attack, but it can't defeat us!"

"Don't sell the skin before you've caught the bear, Sora." I told, which made him pout. "And now, it's time for the advent of a primordial deity! I activate the Continuous Spell **Upper Sky of Aether**!"

A card, which depicted a young man with fair skin, light blue eyes, short and curly white hair reminiscent of clouds, wearing a chiton, a chlamys, sandals, and a scarf made of clouds and flying in a pink-purple hued sky, appeared.

"When this card is activated, I place Aether Counters on it equal to the total sum of Levels on the field," I explained, smiling. "Yamatochi and Odd-Eyes are Level 7, Frightfur Wolf is Level 6, and Whip Snake is Level 4. The total sum is twenty-four, therefore, I place 24 Aether Counters on my card!"

"24 Counters? This many!?" Ayu exclaimed.

(Upper Sky of Aether: 0→24 Aether Counters)

"I activate Upper Sky of Aether's other effect." I stated. "Once per turn, I can remove up to 5 Aether Counters from it to have one Mythorror God I control gain 100 Attack for each removed Counter until the End Phase. Obviously, I'm removing 5 Counters to increase my Monster's power by 500!"

(Upper Sky of Aether: 24→19 Aether Counters; Yamatochi: 2800→3300 ATK)

"Its Attack is over 3000!" Tatsuya smiled.

"And now, Battle!" I pointed forward. "Yamatochi, attack Performapal Whip Snake! I also activate Upper Sky of Aether's other effect! Once per Damage Step, when my Mythorror attacks an opponent's monster, I can remove up to 5 Aether Counters from Upper Sky to lower the opposing Monster's Attack by 200 for each removed Counter until the End Phase. Aether embodies the pure air the gods breathe, so the penalty for Whip Snake breathing this sacred air are 1000 Attack Points!"

Whip Snake's eyes widen in shock as chain-shaped clouds suddenly tied its body.

(Upper Sky of Aether: 19→14 Aether Counters; Whip Snake: 1700→700 ATK)

"If this attack hits, Yuya and Sora will lose." Gongenzaka noted.

"Dammit...!" I heard Sora mutter. He was staring at one of his face-down cards; does that mean he can't activate it at this moment? "I activate the Trap Card Yuya left me with, **Final Performance**!" he suddenly shouted, playing his other face-down.

A card, which depicted many Performapals performing on a stage, appeared.

"If a Performapal I control is being attacked," Sora explained. "I can activate this card to negate that attack, and if I do, the Battle Phase ends and I gain 1000 Life Points!"

"Alright!" Yuya cheered. "We'll avoid defeat!"

"Not if I activate Orthrus's Pendulum Effect!" I stated, surprising them. "Once while Orthrus is in the Pendulum Zone, when a card or effect which would negate an attack or battle damage is activated, I can negate that activation, and if I do, all battle damage my opponent takes for the rest of this turn is doubled!"

"What!?" Yuya gasped.

"Doubled!?" Yuzu added.

Sora leaped from the colorful pillar he stood on and landed on the main stage, sprinting to the other side before jumping onto another pillar, clasping an Action Card.

"Action Magic **Battle Fairness**!" a card, which depicted two swords- one of which was shattered- with an equals sign between them, appeared. "If two Monsters are battling, the Attack of the weaker Monster becomes equal to the Attack of the stronger Monster!"

"Another reversal?" Gongenzaka's eyes widen.

"I activate Upper Sky of Aether's other effect!" I yelled. "During the Battle Phase, when my opponent activates a card or effect, I can remove all Aether Counters from this card to negate that card's or effect's activation!"

"What!?" Sora gritted his teeth.

(Upper Sky of Aether: 14→0 Aether Counters)

Yamatochi's sword glowed purple, and it swung it to the side, releasing a crescent moon-shaped energy slash that bisected Whip Snake and made it explode. Our opponents shielded their faces from the shock waves with their arms.

**Yuya & Sora: LP 2100 - 5200 = 0**

**Winner: Vince & Gongenzaka!**

"He did it!" Tatsuya and Ayu shouted. "Vince-san defeated them!"

"Shivers!" Futoshi cried out.

Gongenzaka and I...won. We won! Alright, my first Duel in ARC-V was a success! The Action Field and the remaining cards on the field vanished, and our crowd joined us in the arena, their main attraction being yours truly.

"That was a fantastic, hot-blooded Duel, Vince!" Shuzo exclaimed. "For your first time, you burnt splendidly!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, agree."

"You're a self-taught Duelist alright." Yuzu chuckled.

"You aren't half bad..." Sora said and licked a lollipop, looking annoyed as he didn't win.

"Th-Thanks, everyone." I chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Vince." we turned to Yuya, who walked up to me with a smile. I could see it was still forced, so I didn't say a thing. "That was a fun Duel! Did you have fun?"

"Me?" I blinked. Running around to find Action Cards, Dueling for real, narrating my cards' lores, winning, and the blood pumping in my veins—I grinned. "Of course!"

"That's great to hear." Shuzo smiled, too. "Say, Vince, what do you think of our Entertainment Dueling so far?"

"It's good." I said. If this Dueling style meant having fun in such ways, then consider me onboard!

"What's your new opinion on my offer, then?" he asked.

"Offer?" oh, the offer to enroll in You Show? Well... "I guess...that's a yes. I'd like to enroll here and learn more, including Pendulums."

"REALLY!?" Shuzo's face lit up like a Christmas tree, happy like the others. Even Yuya looked happier. "Thank you, Vince! We're really happy to hear this! In case there's something you need, I'll gladly help you out as thanks for choosing our Duel School!"

"Really? Well...there would be one thing..."

"I'm all ears!"

"You see...I'm new to Maiami City...do you know a good place where I could stay for the night?"

"Oh? There are lots of hotels here in the city, but all the prices have increased due to the upcoming Championship..." Shuzo rubbed his chin. He then snapped his fingers. "You know what? You can come to live at our house!"

"E-Eh!?" my eyes widen in shock. Why would you say that to a total stranger!? Sure, I hoped he would suggest a free place as I don't have a single penny, but I didn't expect _that_!

"Yeah!" Yuzu chimed in with a smile. "We have a guest room ready to be used."

"B-B-But!" I stuttered. "Won't I be a burden...?"

"Of course not!" she laughed with a wave of her hand. "Having some guests will at least liven up our place. You can stay for as long as you want."

"A-Are you sure...?" I asked again. She and Shuzo nodded in unison, prompting me to sweatdrop. Like father, like daughter, huh...?

The Duel must've taken a lot to finish: the sun started to set. We decided to call it a day and we bid farewell to each other with Gongenzaka and Yuya escorting the three kids home, Sora wandering off, and me following Shuzo and Yuzu. Along the way, I finally made the question I wanted to make since I Pendulum Summoned.

"What happened to Yuya?" the two glanced at me in confusion. "Why was he angry when I revealed I can Pendulum...?"

"Oh, that..." Shuzo stared at the ground now, clearly depressed. "Yuya...took a great hit in the past, something which time wasn't able to wash away. When Yuya was a kid, his father mysteriously disappeared and hasn't returned yet. His father is Yuya's idol; his disappearing scarred him deeply."

"Oh..." was all I could muster to say.

"If that wasn't enough, other kids started to look down on him," Yuzu continued. "He was bullied a lot... But after he became the pioneer of Pendulum Summons, he thought he could clean his father's name and become a pro fighter."

"I must've hurt his self-confidence a lot, then." I muttered, suddenly feeling ashamed. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know I could..."

"Vince, it's alright." Shuzo assured me, placing a comforting hand over my shoulder. "Yuya just needs some time to get used to this."

Not everything can go smoothly, right? I released a bitter sigh. I'll make it up to Yuya in some way, shape, or form. I glanced at my Duel Disk and thought of doing that through a future Duel, an Entertainment Duel to be exact, using the Mythorrors...which aren't destined for Entertainment Duels, but their lores might be.

Speaking of Mythorrors: when Sora Fusion Summoned, a zone opened on the Duel Disk's left side that was opposite to the Main Deck. This specific zone was stored in the Duel Disk as it was currently deactivated, so I turned it on and it emerged.

"Vince?" Yuzu blinked.

"Um...I never checked if I had an Extra Deck or not." I stated. "...I didn't know where it was."

The three of us stopped walking as I opened the Extra Deck, extracting three cards from there.

"Those are...!" Yuzu gasped at the sight.

"Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz...one of each..." I whispered. I was given an Extra Deck!? No way! So many questions- including the voice which assisted me during the Duel-, so little answers. Overlooking things like these are a really bad idea since they're anime-related, but I don't have any clues whatsoever. Will I answer them before it's too late...?

"An Extra Deck..." Shuzo muttered, reading the effects. "And so powerful, too. But Vince, can you use these?"

"I think so." they stared at me with wide eyes. "Uh... I know how to Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz for starters, but I haven't tried these out in combat yet."

"You know all the Extra Deck summoning methods!?" Yuzu asked, astonished. OK, I'll take it knowing other summoning methods is _also _a rare sight.

"Incredible! To think someone like Vince is now part of You Show Duel School...! My heart is burning from happiness!" Shuzo's eyes burnt in glee, prompting me to sweatdrop.

Good grief, will I survive this adventure? Sadly, there's only one way to find out...

* * *

**Fan-made Cards:**

**Action Cards:**

**Failed Stunt**

Action Spell

When a monster attacks an opponent's monster and that attack is negated: Target the attacked monster; destroy it.

**Battle Close**

Action Spell

When your monster is targeted for an attack: All battle damage you would take from that battle is halved, and if the attacked monster would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy 1 other monster you control instead, and if you do, end the Battle Phase.

**Battle Fairness**

Action Spell

If 2 monsters are battling: Make the ATK of the monster with the lower ATK become equal to the ATK of the other monster, until the end of the damage calculation.

**Sora:**

**Frightfur Needlework**

Continuous Spell

You can target 1 "Frightfur" monster you control: Send 1 "Fluffal" or "Edge Imp" card from your hand to the GY, and if you do, this turn, if that target attacks a monster, that monster's effects are negated until the end of the damage calculation. You can target 1 "Fluffal", "Edge Imp", "Polymerization", or "Fusion" card in your GY: Send 1 other face-up card you control to the GY; add that target to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Frightfur Needlework" once per turn.

**Vince:**

**Mythorror Orthrus **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 3)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once while this card is in the Pendulum Zone, when a card or effect which would negate an attack or battle damage is activated: You can negate that activation, and if you do, all battle damage your opponent takes for the rest of this turn is doubled.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Beast monster while on the field.

[Trivia: this card's name is a reference to _Orthrus_, the brother of Cerberus, who was also a multi-headed guard dog.]

**Demon Halberd**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a Fiend monster. The equipped monster gains 700 ATK, and during the Damage Step, the effects of monsters it attacks are negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent. You can only control 1 "Demon Halberd".

**Book of the Yamimakai**

Normal Trap

If your "Mythorror" monster is being attacked, choose 1 of these following effects to apply:

\- This turn, "Mythorror" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

\- This turn, you take no battle damage involving your "Mythorror" monsters.

[Trivia: "Yamimakai" in this card's name translates to "Dark Demon World". It's a reference to "Dark Contract with the Yamimakai" and "King of Yamimakai".]

**Book of Myths**

Normal Trap

If your "Mythorror" monster(s) is destroyed by battle or card effect: Add up to 2 different "Mythorror" monsters from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Book of Myths" per turn.

**Mythorror Huldra **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600/LV: 4/SC: 9)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Mythorror" monster from your GY or face-up from your Extra Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Huldra" once per turn.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Fairy monster while on the field. If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon Fiend monsters the turn you use this effect of "Mythorror Huldra". Can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Mythorror" monster.

[Trivia: this card's name is a reference to the _huldra_, a seductive forest creature found in Scandinavian folklore.]

**Mythorror God Yamatochi **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. If a "Mythorror" card is activated in your other Pendulum Zone: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror God Yamatochi" once per turn.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Dragon monster while on the field. If this card is Normal Summoned by Tributing only "Mythorror" monsters: You can add 1 Continuous Spell from your Deck to your hand. If you are being attacked directly and this card is in your hand: You can activate this effect; destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone and halve all battle damage you would take from that attack.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to _Yamata no Orochi_, a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon.]

**Upper Sky of Aether**

Continuous Spell

You can only control 1 "Upper Sky of Aether". When this card is activated: Place Aether Counters on it equal to the total sum of Levels on the field. Once per turn: You can remove up to 5 Aether Counters from this card; 1 "Mythorror God" monster you control gains 100 ATK for each removed Counter until the End Phase. Once per Damage Step, when your "Mythorror" monster attacks an opponent's monster: You can remove up to 5 Aether Counters from this card; that opponent's monster loses 200 ATK for each removed Counter until the End Phase. During the Battle Phase, when your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can remove all Aether Counters from this card; Negate that activation. During the End Phase: Destroy this card.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to Aether, a primordial deity in Greek mythology and the personification of the "upper sky".]

**Gongenzaka:**

**Superheavy Samurai Conjuror **(Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 5)

If you only control exactly 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster in face-up Defense Position and this card is in your hand or GY: You can activate this effect and reveal this card (if it is in your hand); banish this card, and if you do, Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monsters (1 from your Deck and 1 from your hand). You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai Conjuror" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's Japanese name would be "Superheavy Samurai Yobidash-C" (_yobidashi_, without following the naming pattern), which translates to "Invocation" in Japanese.]

**Yuya:**

**Final Performance**

Normal Trap

If your "Performapal" monster is being attacked, negate that attack, and if you do, end the Battle Phase and gain 1000 LP. You can only activate 1 "Final Performance" per turn.

* * *

**Now **_**this **_**is a good beginning for our beloved story, isn't it?**

**Let's start from the main OC, Vince: I decided to keep his identity the same and not change his name and/or surname to keep his 'roots' the same- that's why I had him state 'Sakushi' is a pen name. He never thought he'll be sent to an isekai, so to come up with the surname 'Sakushi' just like that doesn't make much sense. His personality is more insecure than before, which makes sense as he was sent to an anime out of the blue and the anxiety of being in a new world is right behind the corner. He has some adaptability with his cards as he created them (Monster Effect and lore wise), but he has to learn how to use Pendulums and his Extra Deck monsters (which will accumulate as the story progresses).**

**For the Duel, I had to separate the Graveyards if not Gongenzaka's deck would've had trouble functioning. And the big guy knows that, hence why he made such a request. I hope I got Yuya's outburst right this time; in the end, Yuya accepted the fact Vince has Pendulums but begrudgingly, which is evident by how he avoided the matter and forced a smile. A special thanks to **_**scififan599 **_**who helped me with the introduction to Yuya and Yuzu.**

**Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, here's the chapter's last scene!**

* * *

Two cards appeared on the screen before turning around, revealing Mythorror God Yamatochi and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. They suddenly glowed, and Vince and Yuya emerged from them respectively, both smiling.

"Woah, so this will be each chapter's last segment?" Yuya asked, looking from Vince to yours truly. "I hope this can entertain the readers as much as our Duels do!"

"Me, too." Vince nodded and looked at Yuya, suddenly concerned. "Listen, Yuya, about me having Pendulum Cards..."

"Don't sweat it, Vince." Yuya quickly said. "I was simply shocked, I'm not angry at you or anything. If we're the only Pendulum users on this planet, then we should help each other learn and entertain the crowd with our unique cards and Duels!"

"Y-Yeah, I couldn't have said it better!" Vince chuckled nervously. He then quickly turned to the viewer. "I-It's time for the Secret of the Chapter!"

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Yuya said in concern. "Prying into the secrets of other people..."

"It's fine, Yuya." Vince said. "As long as the person doesn't mind sharing! Here's the secret: unlike many people believe, I'm not the same age as the MC. I'm eighteen to be precise!"

"E-Eighteen!?" Yuya yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes wide. "But you're just one inch taller than I am!"

"Like Sora, I'm a person of short stature." Vince sweatdropped. "But I'm sure when Sora and I grow up, we'll be the tallest!"

"Tallest? You guys will be giants!" Yuya cried out before the screen faded into black, followed by the words [To Be Continued...]!


	2. LDS Invasion

**Sorry readers for the long wait, but we're back! These last weeks were challenging and made it hard to find time for writing, but I've managed to finish this chapter!**

**Before we start, I wanted to quickly announce that I'm not accepting new Custom cards for Vince's deck. There are so many cards I wish to introduce, both made by me and you readers, so I've decided to take this route. Already submitted will appear though, fear not!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**\- In response to **_**SoulMatter**_**'s review:**

"Many cards' names will be replaced in this rewrite for one of three reasons:

\- I've decided to make each card's name reference the myth/historical event they're based on, hence why Huldra's name changed (and many others in the future will, too);

\- to fit the deck's theme;

\- to be original, embrace as many different myths as possible (also, while writing this chapter, I realized a card named God's Authority already existed)."

**\- In response to **_**Haoh Ryu Z-ARC**_**'s review:**

"'Shenanigans' did actually refer to Vince, Yuya, and Yuzu. He may not be fully acquainted with them, but he knows Yuya's the MC and we all know how crazy Yu-Gi-Oh can get. But your opinion is plausible as well since, as you said, the phrasing was ambivalent.

Knowing Vince's age makes us feel differently about his stay at Yuzu alright...and thanks for pointing out a possible scene in the house and Yuya's jealousy. And the age groups for the Maiami CS, too! I kinda forgot about that when I revealed Vince's 18... I never understood how the age groups worked since Shun's 17 but Yuu looks like 16..."

**\- In response to **_**Guest**_**'s review:**

"I'll try to make the trio a little more relevant than in the anime, but they sadly won't become Lancers. I don't want to repeat IANW's mistake by overshadowing Vince. The only reason why I added Yuu to the team is that he was a Lancer to begin with (the Lancers that came before the actual Lancers), and I have plans for him and Daphne (as I do with Manek).

**[Using Anime/Manga Effects.]**

* * *

**Turn 2:**

**LDS Invasion**

* * *

"Agh, too cold, too cold!"

I whisper-shouted when the showerhead sprayed me with cold water. I quickly turned the handle, letting warm water flow instead—warm, not hot: Yuzu and Shuzo called me over, but I mustn't be easygoing and use all their hot water. It's not in my character (no pun intended) and it should be the right thing to do, out of courtesy. Cold showers also have their benefits, but I never liked them.

The Hiiragis were very generous people: they gifted me their guest room, which was in perfect conditions even if nobody's used it so far, they said I could use the bathroom in the morning without worrying about them up as the water ran silently, they gave me a towel, soap bar, and shampoo and also cooked for me! I scolded them a couple of times, saying they're taking this too far, but they assured me it's fine and _I _was too anxious and I should enjoy my stay in Maiami City.

Anxious, huh...? Of course I was anxious! I'm in an anime! I still haven't gotten over that, but I'm trying my best not to blow my cover and act collected. It would be difficult to explain I'm from a totally different world and whatnot.

After I got out of the shower and dried off, I put the only clothes I owned back on and left the towel on my head. I was about to leave when I caught a glance of my reflection on the bathroom mirror, and I stared at my dual colored gaze; I was always a fan of heterochromia, especially in anime, so to have it myself was a great plus.

"Fusion Summon...!" I clasped my hands together, copying Sora's posture when he Fusion Summons. Did my tendency to Yu-Gi-Oh out of nowhere while I'm alone have to remain? Sora's Fusion chant was pretty awesome and I couldn't wait to do it myself; I've already studied a Pendulum chant and some individual chants for my Monsters.

I suddenly felt like I was being judged by my own reflection, so I left the bathroom and tiptoed to my room, closing the door after me. I sat down on my bed, Duel Disk in hand and towel discarded for now.

"Let's see..." I activated my Duel Disk, causing its screen to lit up. Yesterday night, I saw Shuzo making a call on his Duel Disk, and I got curious: what else can these devices do? I got my answer when I managed to leave the Duel Disk's Duel Mode, entering a home screen which had five apps: the Duel Mode, settings, a phone, a notebook, and a web browser.

I didn't have any contacts or web pages saved away but I had one note, which I believed was very important as it was called [READ ME]. I opened it and read its contents out loud, but in a low tone to keep a low profile.

"What I mustn't forget list." OK, that's pretty straightforward. "One: in this universe, I can choose to lie about my age. If I do, I must say I'm at least fourteen."

Phew, it's a good thing nobody questioned my age yet... Before I fell asleep last night, I thought of every question anyone could possibly ask me and made a lie for it. I hate questions I don't expect! For instance, Yuzu asked me why don't I have any luggage with me at dinner last night... I was able to come up with a quick excuse- all my stuff was stolen, I've said- but I didn't like the tension at all. I then escaped by changing the subject, wondering where Mrs. Hiiragi was; I was dumbfounded when Yuzu said she didn't have a mother. I didn't see that coming...

"Two: I must be at least fourteen so that I can enter the Maiami Championship's Junior Youth category, the same in which Sakaki Yuya will participate." oh, this must be the championship Shuzo mentioned yesterday! In order to stay close to the action, it's rational to stay close to the MC. Makes sense.

"Three: to qualify for the championship, a Duelist must have participated in at least fifty official Duels in a year, with a win rate of at least 60%. This Duel Disk certifies I'm qualified to participate..." so I'm all set to go, huh? The notes ended there.

At least now I knew I was sent here by someone. But who? Why didn't they add these details? It would be too easy, right? Anime logic, what a pain! Wait, this bizarre feeling I suddenly felt towards the notes... it's the same from yesterday when I stared at Yuya and Yuzu: it's as if I knew the writer and I hated them. I wouldn't overlook these details, but I didn't have any clues whatsoever.

I guess I should focus on what I can learn for now, like my deck and its new Pendulum Effects and its Extra Deck trio. Some Spell and Trap Cards were integrated with new effects since all the Main Deck Monsters became Pendulums. I also have to review my cards' lores if I wish to continue narrating during my Duels; I won't try any death-defying acrobatics as I value my life too much, so I have to compensate for it.

Some time later, I heard noise coming from downstairs and a good smell hit me when I exited my room. The doors to Shuzo's and Yuzu's rooms were also left open; they must be making breakfast, so I went to join them.

* * *

"Today we will be studying the many different Summoning Methods." Shuzo stated.

I always thought no matter how young or old you are, you aren't a crazy fan when it comes to school: meeting friends and learning is always good, important, and fun—yada yada, but the idea of going to school for hours is always a mood killer.

But boy, going to a school where you get to study how to play Yu-Gi-Oh? I would be the first person to stand in front of the gates twenty-four on seven!

I was taking notes on how to Normal Summon for goodness sake! How excited do you have to be in order to accept that? It's a miracle I wasn't squealing the entire time, but only lightly jumping up and down in my chair as Shuzo explained things.

But it was a little hard to follow when I had Sora on my left 'fusing' ice creams and chanting in a low tone, his exercise book acting as a makeshift wall.

"Oi, that's not good!" Yuya, who was on my right, whispered at Sora, voicing my thoughts. Back in my world, even we ate during lessons from time to time, but not _ice cream_! Sora's on a totally different level.

"No, it tastes great!" Sora whispered back. "Do you want some too, Yuya? And you, Vince?"

"Well..." I mumbled. Seeing him eat ice cream triggered my own appetite for it. "If you have another spoon, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Guys, cut it out." we turned at Yuya. "If you get caught eating that in class, who knows when Yuzu's paper fan will..." he glanced at Yuzu and stopped upon noticing her troubled expression lost in thoughts. "Not come flying? Something's been off about her these days..."

"These days?" my eyebrows furrowed. "She seemed fine yesterday...although, this morning she was a little spaced out."

"I tried to cheer her up the other day by going shopping, but you saw how that turned out..." Yuya turned at me again. "Then you came and I thought she was back to normal...but now...how was your stay at Yuzu's?"

"Excellent." I smiled, trying to cheer him up. "She and Shuzo-san are very good people. Maybe too good...I mean, they would've been in trouble if I ended up being a psycho or burglar taking shelter in their house."

"Yeah..." he nodded slowly, his eyes a little narrowed. His reaction surprised me: did he take the joke too seriously? Sure, we just met and it's understandable if he doubts me, especially with the 'I have Pendulums as well' history between us and Yuzu being a childhood friend of his. He's cautious for Yuzu's and Shuzo's sakes, too.

Wait.

An unknown male appeared out of nowhere and slept at the girl lead's house; the next day, the male lead asks information regarding his stay—

"Are you jealous?" I found myself ask. It's obvious Yuzu will be Yuya's waifu, their feelings just haven't bloomed yet. I didn't want to start a competition, especially with the age gap between me and Yuzu.

Yuya sported an annoyed expression, the same he had when I wondered if he and Yuzu were an item. He opened his mouth to reply—

"I activate Donut's effect! Vanilla Prince is powered up even more!"

"What are you doing eating in class!?" Shuzo roared as Sora started eating donuts.

"Dad! About Xyz..." Yuzu spoke up out of the blue, standing up.

"Xyz...?" Shuzo parroted in confusion, a sentiment shared by the entire class. We were only at Advance Summons, how come she wanted to skip all the others?

"We don't teach Xyz Summoning at our school, do we?" Yuzu continued.

"W-We don't. I can't teach what I haven't done." his father said. "It's just recently that they started teaching it at LDS, isn't it? Why are you bringing Xyz up all of the sudden?"

"No... I was just wondering..." she muttered, glancing at Yuya with a worried expression, which then turned to shock.

"Eh? What?" Yuya was confused.

"Are you alright, Yuzu?" I asked, concerned.

"Ah! No, it's nothing..." she quickly said, sitting back down.

"Hey, I know!" Shuzo exclaimed before I could ask her if she was sure. "Vince, you said you know all the Extra Deck summoning methods, yes? Would you mind giving us a lesson?"

"Eh? Me?" I echoed in surprise.

"_All_ of them?" Sora raised an eyebrow in shock.

"That's amazing!" Ayu smiled.

"Shivers!" Futoshi added.

"Please, Vince-oniichan!" Tatsuya pleaded.

"O-OK, OK!" I chuckled and raised my hands in defeat. I didn't hate explaining things to others, but this will be my first time teaching Yu-Gi-Oh! There's a first time for everything.

"Thank you, Vince!" Shuzo patted my shoulder and sat down at my seat. He also sequestered Sora's ice creams and donuts, much to the other's chagrin.

"Here's what you need to know..." I started. "During their Main Phase, the turn player can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from their Extra Deck by vertically stacking two face-up Monsters with the same Level as the Xyz Monster's Rank that are listed on it as Xyz Materials; this is called Overlaying, and the materials become Overlay Units. After that, the player summons the Xyz Monster in face-up Attack or Defense Position by placing it on top of the stacked Xyz Materials. There are some Xyz Monsters that require more than two materials or only one, and they don't possess Levels but Ranks."

"They don't have Levels...!?" Ayu gasped.

"Vince-oniichan." Tatsuya called out and raised a hand. "If Xyz monsters don't have Levels, I can't use them to Xyz Summon another Monster, right?"

"I'm afraid you can't, Tatsuya." I shook my head. "Unless the Monster you're summoning states you can use an Xyz Monsters for its summon, then no. And since they don't have Levels, effects which affect Levels don't affect Xyz Monsters either. Other questions?"

"Vince, those Overlay Units..." Yuzu started. "You can use them for something else, right?"

"That's right." I smiled. "Some Xyz Monsters use their Overlay Units to activate their effects, and when you use them, they're sent to the Graveyard. Albeit, they aren't treated as being sent from the field to the Graveyard if that's the case."

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about Xyz, Vince!" Sora spoke up. "Do you happen to have an Xyz Monster yourself?"

Before I could answer his question, Gongenzaka's shouts could be heard so we rushed outside to see what's happening.

"What's all the fuss about!?" Shuzo demanded.

"Oh, Principal!" Gongenzaka glanced at us. "I, the man Gongenzaka, was in the midst run for my leg training when I noticed three suspicious male figures peeking into your Duel School, and when I questioned them they said Yuya ambushed someone yesterday night! Unforgivable!"

"Ambushed!?"

"I did!?"

Shuzo and Yuya shouted respectively, deeply shocked like the rest of us. Yuya? Ambush someone? From the short time I spent with him, I can confidently announce he would never do such a thing.

"That's right!" one of the three males confirmed. "We won't let you say you forgot!"

"We were there and saw you with our very eyes!" another said.

"There were four- no, five witnesses present!" the last one declared. "Sawatari-san, us, and her too!"

He pointed at someone behind us—at Yuzu! Was that why she's been acting strangely these days? Because she witnessed an ambush?

"Isn't that right? Hiiragi Yuzu-chan!?" the three shouted in unison and displayed the infamous Jonouchi chin meme. I would've laughed in their faces if it wasn't for the tense situation.

"Is that true, Yuzu? You saw it too?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Saw? What?" Shuzo was beyond confusion.

"The face of the culprit!" one replied. "The son of the soon to be Mayor, Sawatari-san's assaulter, the face of Sakaki Yuya!"

"Huh!?" Yuya cried out. Soon to be Mayor? Damn, this could take a dangerous route if what they're saying is true. But Yuya? No, that should be impossible!

"Stop lying!" Futoshi suddenly shouted, voicing my thoughts.

"Yuya-oniichan would never do something like that!" Tatsuya added.

"The one who attacked first was Sawatari!" Ayu told. "So to stop him, Yuzu-oneechan went to Duel him!"

"W-Wait a minute! The one who Dueled him wasn't Yuya but Yuzu!?" Shuzo asked.

"Yeah!" the little girl shouted.

"And her opponent was—"

"Sawatari!"

"Then that means... The one who ambushed him was Yuzu!" Shuzo ran his hands through his hair.

"That's wrong!" the three kids shouted in unison. Again, I would've laughed if it wasn't for the situation.

"We just told you it was Sakaki Yuya..." one pointed out.

"He's the one who attacked Sawatari-san!" another remarked.

"I feel so sorry for Sawatari-san..." the last one sighed. "He was injured so severely he was hospitalized."

"Hospitalized!?" Yuya gasped.

"No way!" Yuzu's eyes widen.

"...Is this the moment where we see how the person's enjoying themselves in the hospital?" I wondered out loud.

"This isn't a joke, you!" one of three shouted at me. "If something happens to Sawatari-san, how are you going to take responsibility!?"

"T-Take responsibility?" Yuya turned towards Yuzu. "Say something, Yuzu! You saw something, right!?"

"I did see it, but..."

"Don't tell me you doubt me too, Yuzu!" Yuya exclaimed.

"That's-!" Yuzu couldn't finish her sentence and looked away. Just what happened!?

"OK, can we just calm down for a minute!?" I raised my voice, annoyed. "Instead of shouting at each other, can someone explain exactly what happened from the start so we can sort this problem out like grown people?"

"I approve of your idea."

A woman wearing expensive clothing said as she stepped out of her limousine, smiling at us.

"You're LDS'..." Shuzo realized who she was. Luckily, I knew too: while I was researching my cards' lores, I stumbled on a recent article which talked about LDS, a prestigious Duel School, and its CEO and Chairwoman.

"Yes, I am the current Chairwoman. My name is Akaba Himika." she said. "Can we continue this discussion inside?"

We weren't in the position to disapprove, so we accepted; the kids and I shot glares at the goons before entering the school, though. Himika sat on a couch opposite to Shuzo's, and we stationed ourselves on the Principal's side. I sat down on the couch's armrest.

"Everything they said is the truth," she explained. "The fact that one of our LDS students, Sawatari Shingo, was attacked, as well as his statement that the culprit is Sakaki Yuya-kun who is currently enrolled as a student at this Duel School."

"Well, Yuya?" Shuzo looked at him. "Did you really—"

"Of course not!" Yuya burst out. "I would never do anything like that!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, believe in my friend!" Gongenzaka declared. "It's the same for all of you, isn't it?"

"Of course!" Futoshi agreed with Tatsuya and Ayu.

"I don't know you for a long time, Yuya, but I'm positive you wouldn't hurt somebody to the point of sending them to the hospital." I said confidently.

"And you, Yuzu?" Gongenzaka turned at her.

She stared at the floor for a couple of seconds, but then looked at her friend. "That really wasn't you, right, Yuya?"

"I don't know what you saw, Yuzu, but I didn't attack Sawatari!" Yuya assured her with a serious expression.

"...I got it." Yuzu finally smiled. "Then I'll believe in you too, Yuya!"

"Oh my, what strong bonds you have," Himika spoke up. "It seems it would be impossible for me to ask you to hand Yuya-kun over. But we cannot back down at this point now. If rumor spread that a student from LDS, the world's number one Duel School, lost in a Duel, it would bring forth immense damage to our reputation."

"But Yuya didn't—"

"That's no longer relevant!" Himika cut Shuzo off, now angry. Well, well, Himika Rage was activated; its effect causes Himika to shout out of the blue. "The problem here is the symbol of LDS has been dragged through mud! The only way to clear this disgrace is a Duel between our schools!"

"A Duel between schools!?" Shuzo echoed in disbelief. At least they won't throw cops at us...

Himika's smile returned. "Yes. If your part wins, we'll ignore the case concerning Sawatari-kun. But if we win, we will have you make this You Show Duel School a part of LDS."

"What did you say!?" Yuya cried out.

"Not only do you want to clear your name, but to take over You Show as well!?" Gongenzaka was enraged.

"As long as it's a win-win situation, I don't believe she minds." I said.

"Chairwoman Akaba, I've heard you've acquired many other Duel Schools across the world. Am I right in saying You Show Duel School has become your next target?"

Himika's smile widen, giving her answer to Shuzo.

"Don't tell me-! You set up the entire attack on Sawatari just for this!?"

"U-Um..." I started nervously. "Correct me if I'm wrong...but Chairwoman Akaba could very well lie about the truth, after all, we don't have any proof. Setup or not, she took hold of a chance given to her, and now we're forced to accept her challenge..."

"I'm not pleased to hear you'd doubt us, but you do have a point." Himika agreed. "And yes, I did use this case to my advantage. The chance to have four pillars support LDS, namely Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum, would be an amazing gift, don't you think? Using the skills and abilities of our Leo Corporation to add Pendulum Summoning to our LDS curriculum will increase the number of enrolling students. There are many Duelists who aspire to use Pendulum Summoning as Yuya-kun does, and I cannot ignore this fact."

"B-But if you don't have Yuya's Pendulum Cards to Pendulum Summon..." Tatsuya started.

"That can also be resolved by the power of our Leo Corporation." Himika pointed out. "That is why it's necessary for us to unite."

"So you'll have the power to create Pendulum Cards...?" I muttered. With all the power LDS can hold, it will be no surprise.

"Dueling is not a tool for fighting." Yuya clasped his pendant. "But I don't want You Show Duel School or Pendulum Summoning taken away by somebody else! You Show was created by my father to teach Entertainment Dueling, to teach that Duels should be something to be enjoyed and viewed by others. I don't want to give it over to somebody like you who thinks they can use money and power to control others!"

Himika wasn't too happy to hear that, and I had to admit, me too: 'Pendulum Summoning taken away by somebody else', didn't I do that? It's hard to deduce if Yuya's still vexed over my Pendulum Cards, but that's how he feels, so maybe he is...but maybe he isn't. I hope by Dueling for the school he treasures will sort things out between us, in case they weren't already.

"Well said, Yuya!" Gongenzaka placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I, the man Gongenzaka, agree whole-heartedly! In order to defend You Show, I'll fight alongside you!"

"But you're an outsider, aren't you?" Sora inquired, and Gongenzaka froze on spot. "If Duel School students are fighting together, then Yuya, Yuzu, Vince, and I should do, yes? I also wanted to fight an LDS student."

"T-To think you would exclude a man such as I, Gongenzaka! I-It-It's unforgivable!"

"It seems your students' feelings are in line with each other." Himika spoke up.

"Mine are as well." Shuzo stated. "We won't—"

"Hand over You Show Duel School!" they all shouted in unison.

"U-Uh, yeah, that's right!" I quickly added, sweatdropping. I really have to work on my timing.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Himika said after a long sigh.

We moved to the arena, followed by Himika and three youths she called in.

"Three versus three. The one who gets two wins is the victor, is that good with you?" Himika asked, and we nodded back. "So then, who will go first?"

"Me!" Sora immediately shouted.

"Wait a minute now! I'm going first!" I declared, stepping in front of the shorter male. "This is going to be a great opportunity to demonstrate that it wasn't a bad choice from your part on letting me enroll here!"

"Bad choice? Of course it wasn't!" Shuzo exclaimed.

"Yuya," I turned at him, lowering my voice. "Can I go? I wish to fix the inconvenience between us by winning this first match."

"Vince..." he looked shocked at first, but he nodded. "Of course." he then smiled. "And don't think there's an inconvenience in play here. I pondered about yesterday's events and, while I'm still confused, I'm not mad at you."

"That's really good to hear." I smiled, too.

"Oi, oi, hold up!" Sora glared at me. "You might be new here, but that doesn't mean you get to steal my Duels!"

"That's enough of you." Yuzu patted his head, making him stop.

"Ah, so you're a newly enrolled student?" Himika chuckled. "I applaud your spirit, but it's in your best interest if you don't think you'll win that easily. They're all Junior Youth class Duelists like yourself, but they're the ace's of each LDS course."

"If you went through all this trouble, I wouldn't expect anything less." I admitted with a lopsided smile. This won't be an easy ride...

"A good hunch." Himika's smile widen. "The one who'll battle you is..."

"LDS' Xyz course member, Shijima Hokuto." the youth with purple hair stepped forward.

"Xyz? Is fate telling me something?" I joked, glancing at Yuzu.

"S-Sorry." she gave an embarrassed smile.

"Don't sweat it, Yuzu." I assured her.

"Here it is!" I glanced backward, seeing the kids and Gongenzaka staring at something on Tatsuya's Duel Disk. Ayu continued. "LDS' Shijima Hokuto."

"His record this year is..." Futoshi's eyes widen. "58 matches with 53 wins!?"

"His winning percentage is over 90%!" Tatsuya added.

"He's got over top scores in the Junior Youth class rank testings!" Futoshi said.

"Forget test scores, I hear he's said to be favored to win the championship!" Ayu shouted.

"That's not how you're supposed to cheer for someone...!" I muttered, clearly sulked. Don't tell me I volunteered to Duel the strongest out of the three...! My beautiful luck I'd _love _to kill came to hunt me! Figures.

"Whether he's an ace or a potential champion is nothing to be afraid of!" Shuzo scolded me. "Show him your abilities, Vince. They're burning and hot-blooded!"

I sweatdropped at his abrupt shouting, but he was right: this isn't the time to chicken out and go home. I promised Yuya I'll win the first match! Here goes nothing!

The others headed to the viewer room and Hokuto and I got into position while the Principal went to the control room.

"Our students can handle any situation." Himika boasted. "So choose whatever you want."

"Can handle everything you say?" Shuzo inquired. "Then how about this!? Action Field on: Field Spell, Cosmic Sanctuary, activate!"

The entire arena around us glowed, taking the shape of an ancient sanctuary on top of a mountain with a starry sky and a large hole around the platform in the field's center. Seriously, are they trying to kill us? What if we will fall into that!?

"Use the power of the stars to fight, Vince!" Shuzo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"S-Sure!" I gave a thumbs-up. I didn't know much about stars, but this antique-like location could fit my theme just right!

Hokuto was staggered by the Field—and started laughing.

"Of all things, you chose the field that suits me the best?" he inquired. "Do you even want to win?"

"I'm honestly starting to doubt it..." I muttered as my right eyebrow twitched.

"NANIII!?" Shuzo exclaimed in horror.

"Just looking at the name Hokuto you can figure out that much..." Sora told with a disappointed sigh.

"Name? What does your name mean?" I asked my opponent, intrigued.

"Hokuto is the Japanese name of the Big Dipper and an alternate name for the North Star," he explained. "I suggest you remembering it well, after all, knowing the name of who defeats you is the least you can do."

Well somebody likes to trash talk. Too bad I can do it myself! If I try hard enough...

"F-For all I'm concerned, we're standing on the sacred ground of Mount Olympus."

"Mount Olympus?" Hokuto's eyebrows furrowed

"Yes, notable in Greek mythology as the home of the Greek gods!" I added with a smirk. "I suggest you remembering it well, after all, knowing the location of your defeat is the least you can do, yes?"

Hokuto scoffed loudly; did I touch a sore spot? He activated his Duel Disk, and I did so myself.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Ayu began the chant. Great, there's something I forgot the memorize...

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their Monsters!" Futoshi continued. Phew! The kids will give us the chant it seems.

"They storm through this field." Tatsuya yelled.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action...!" Futoshi and Tatsuya shouted in unison after Ayu's line.

"**DUEL**!" Hokuto and I declared. Finally, got one right!

**Hokuto: LP 4000**

**VS**

**Vince: LP 4000**

Eh? Why weren't Action Cards scattered around the field? A malfunction? I don't think so...after all, no one said a word about it. Maybe this field's different from yesterday's...

"Now, Hokuto, show us your abilities." Himika urged her Duelist.

"Understood, Chairwoman-sensei." Hokuto smiled. "I'll be taking the first turn! From my hand, I summon Constellar Algiedi!"

Hokuto placed a card onto his energy blade, causing a humanoid Monster clad in armor with two horns, holding a staff, and having a cloak fastened to its shoulders to join us. The cloak's interior glowed with a starry sky.

**Constellar Algiedi: Light / Spellcaster / Effect / **_**ATK: 1600 **_**/ DEF: 1400 / LV: 4**

"Constellar?" I thought out loud. Not for nothing he's from LDS' Xyz course; that archetype's Extra Deck is only composed of Xyz Monsters. I've started this Duel with a handicap or two, but at least I'm familiar with my opponent's deck.

"When this Monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 "Constellar" Monster from my hand!" Hokuto stated. "I Special Summon Constellar Kaus!"

Algiedi waved its staff as its tip glowed, conjuring a portal from which a centaur clad in armor, holding a bow and arrow, and having a cloak fastened to its shoulders, whose interior glowed with a starry sky, emerged.

**Constellar Kaus: Light / Beast-Warrior / Effect / **_**ATK: 1800 **_**/ DEF: 700 / LV: 4**

"Seikuriddo Kausuto no kōka hatsudō!" Hokuto gestured at his Monsters. "This Monster can, twice per turn, raise or lower the Level of a "Constellar" Monster I target by one. For starters, I'll raise Algiedi's Level by one!"

Kaus fired an arrow that exploded in the sky, letting particles rain onto its comrade.

(Algiedi: Level 4→5)

"I'm using this effect for the second time on Kaus itself, raising its Level by one as well!"

Following its user's command, Kaus fired another arrow and enveloped itself with particles.

(Kaus: Level 4→5)

"I overlay the now Level 5 Algiedi and Kaus!" his two Monsters turned into yellow beams which entered a swirling galaxy, triggering a pillar of light to shoot out of it. "Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!"

An imposing, humanoid Monster clad in ornate armor and a cloak, whose interior glowed with a starry sky, emerged from the portal with a battle cry and brandished its sword.

**Constellar Pleiades: Light / Warrior / Xyz / Effect / **_**ATK: 2500 **_**/ DEF: 1500 / RK: 5**

So this was an Xyz Summon up close... not too different from Zexal's animation when you Xyz Summon a "Number", but cool nonetheless.

"As Vince-oniichan said, it doesn't have Levels but Ranks!" I heard Tatsuya shout.

"And those lights orbiting it must be its Overlay Units!" Ayu noted.

"As 'you' said, huh?" Hokuto placed his free hand on his hip. "So you have knowledge of Xyz Monsters' particularities. That's a surprise."

"A surprise that I know or...?" he might be referring to something else, but in a world where being self-taught is enough to amaze others, there's a chance he's surprised that I know trivial stuff like Ranks and Overlay Units.

"A surprise that you enrolled in You Show instead of LDS!" Hokuto clarified. "You can't possibly hope to harness your skills in a place like this."

"We don't know for sure." I remarked. "After all, the people here know things I don't, like Entertainment Dueling and Pendulum Summoning!"

"Both of which will belong to LDS when your school is defeated." Hokuto sneered, prompting me to frown. Who said _we_'ll lose? I stayed silent so he would continue his turn and then pass the baton over to me. I'll show him what my Mythorrors and I are made of. "Can't find words? Humph. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Boku no turn!" I declared. "Draw! I start my turn by activating the Spell Card **Sevenfolded Luck**! It makes me toss a coin, and depending on the result, an effect is applied. Let's see if the _Seven Lucky Gods_ will grant me good luck!"

A card, which depicted seven netsukes arranged in a circle and staring at a glowing, golden coin in its center, appeared. The coin materialized in front of the card, albeit oversized, and while its Head showed a skull, its Tail showed a tail with spikes.

"So you Duel relying on luck?" Hokuto looked offended.

"It's not luck. It's inevitability." I corrected, using my favorite line of Tenjo Kaito from his Duel with Jinlon. The confused expression Hokuto made further boosted my pride. "The best Duelists can even guide their cards. That's the bond me and my deck share."

"Well said, Vince!" Yuya cheered. I know, but I better get the result I want and not make a fool out of myself!

"If the coin lands on Tails, then we both get to draw a card," I explained as the coin flipped into the air. "But if it lands on Heads, I excavate the top five cards of my Deck, then add two of those cards to my hand and shuffle the rest into my Deck! So, what will the result be!?"

We all went silent as the coin landed on the ground and revealed—

"Heads!" Tatsuya and Ayu cried out.

"Shivers!" Futoshi shouted.

"The gods rewarded me with their kindness!" I smirked. "Let's turn over the top five cards of my Deck." after I did so, slowly showing each card to the crowd, my smirk turned into a grin: the two cards I lacked to defeat Pleiades were among them!

"All the Monster Cards you excavated were Pendulum Cards...!" Hokuto's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Sakaki Yuya's Pendulum wasn't a singularity...!?" Himika was also shocked, a sentiment shared by her other two youths. "This changes everything... Hokuto!"

"Yes, Chairwoman-sensei!" he beat her at it. "It seems your cards are also wanted now, Mr. Myth Knower."

"It's Sakushi Vincent." I remarked with a scowl. "And I won't let you have my cards either!" I added the two cards to my hand and placed the rest onto my deck, which immediately auto-shuffled. Oh, it can do that, cool. "Since you're the only one to control Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Appear, Mythorror Huldra!"

The beautiful, young woman with pale skin, light blue eyes, short blonde hair, and wearing a white Victorian dress with a matching light blue shawl and bonnet and having a cow tail peeking out under its skirt appeared.

**Mythorror Huldra: ATK 1400 / **_**DEF 1600 **_**/ LV: 4 / SC: 9**

"Huldra can be treated as two sacrifices for the Advance Summon of a Mythorror!" I stated. "So I release her to summon a god! Appear, the eight heads and tails which shake the Heavens and Earth! Mythorror God Yamatochi!"

Huldra clasped its hands as it vanished in particles, which took the form of the tall human with fair skin, a toned body clad in a black and dark red _Nanban dou gusoku _that left its chest and upper arms bare, long and thick, black hair that faded into blue tips and reached its shoulders, a dragon mask over its face, seven tentacles on its upper back which ended in miniature dragon heads, eight tails thrashing from its lower back, and holding an obsidian sword.

**Mythorror God Yamatochi: **_**ATK 2800 **_**/ DEF 2000 / LV: 7 / SC: 4**

_What the? _a notification appeared to tell me Huldra was sent to my Extra Deck. When they're destroyed _and _released, Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck? Wasn't that too cheap? If the game allows you, I guess it wasn't.

"Yamatochi has 2800 Attack; Pleiades only has 2500!" Yuzu shouted. "It can defeat it!"

"You aren't going to use Pendulum Summoning? Oh well, either way, you won't be a challenge to me." Hokuto said.

"We'll see. I activate Yamatochi's effect!" I stated. "If this card is Advance Summoned by releasing only Mythorrors, I can add one Continuous Spell from my Deck to my hand. Let's Battle! Mythorror God Yamatochi, attack his Monster! Darkness Flood!"

"Naïve!" Hokuto exclaimed. "Such childish moves won't faze me! I activate Constellar Pleiades' effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, by using one of its Overlay Units, I can return one card on the field to its owner's hand! I target your Yamatochi!"

"I was waiting for that! I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Solemn Command **from my hand!" a card, which depicted the elderly man in Solemn Judgment pointing at the viewer, appeared. "When exactly one "Mythorror" Monster I control is targeted by an opponent's card effect, the all-glorious God will negate that card or effect and gift my comrade with 600 Attack Points until the End Phase!"

Pleiades crushed one of its Overlay Units and raised its sword, but a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and washed over the Xyz Monster, causing it to grunt in pain and fall to one knee. At the same time, my Monster gained an eerie aura and it gave an inhuman roar.

(Yamatochi: 2800→3400 ATK; Pleiades: 2→1 OVU)

"This much is within my expectations. Torappu hatsudō: **Nakshatric Constellation**!" a card, which depicted a circular barrier of light divided into twelve segments, each containing a constellation of the zodiac, appeared. "If my Constellar is attacked, this Trap negates your attack, and I also get to add one "Constellar" Monster from my Deck to my hand!"

Yamatochi's sword glowed purple and it swung it to the side, releasing a crescent moon-shaped energy slash that headed for Pleiades. The attack never hit as the barrier on Nakshatric Constellation appeared before Pleiades, deflecting the energy slash.

_That card's Constellar Sombre._ I thought upon seeing the card Hokuto fetched. If he uses Pleiades' effect next turn, he'll have a second Constellar in his GY, which means Sombre's effect could be used and he could Xyz Summon another Pleiades, then Xyz Summon Ptolemy M7 by using the first Pleiades as material. It's good I had a certain Trap in my hand that can save me next turn. "I place one card face-down and pass!"

(Yamatochi: 3400→2800 ATK)

Shooting stars suddenly rained from the sky, and I watched in surprise as some even fell onto the battlefield. Actions Cards didn't scatter when the Duel started...could those comets be...?

"Yamatochi." I turned to my ace, which glanced back. "Can you take me there?" I pointed at a temple where a shooting star fell. I could've run to it and not reveal my intentions to my opponent, but I won't risk potentially falling in the hole.

"Aiming for an Action Card, are you?" Hokuto assumed, unknowingly confirming my theory.

My god stared back, silent like death, but it eventually nodded. Two of its tail coiled around my waist and Yamatochi leaped into the air, flying over the hole and making me sigh in relief. We were about to land on the temple when Pleiades appeared in front of Yamatochi and their swords clashed, sending sparks flying.

I yelped the moment my god leaped backwards, landing inches before the temple, and it let go of me. Pleiades landed on the stairs, pointing its sword at us as if it was the sacred building's guardian.

"Could it be you came here...for this?" Hokuto chuckled as he emerged from behind a pillar, waving an Action Card between his fingers. Dammit, he beat me at it! "This field is one I specialize in. The timing of the shooting stars as well as their location...I have it all memorized."

"Vince, forgive me!" Shuzo apologized. "B-But keep burning! Hot-blooded!"

_I'm really trying here! _I thought, a little annoyed. Then I scoffed. "But now that you have an Action Card in your hand, you can't collect new ones!"

"I don't need to collect them to stop you." Hokuto said. "Just so you know, after honing my skills and by mastering Xyz, I've now won forty games in a row. This will be number forty-one."

"OK, someone's _awfully_ full of themselves." I intoned, rolling my eyes.

"Say what you want, but don't hope I'll let some weakling ruin my reputation!" Hokuto declared. "Boku no turn, draw! Firstly I'll activate the Spell Card **Holy Meteorite**! For each "Constellar" Xyz Monster I control, one Spell or Trap Card you control is destroyed. Your only line of defense will now vanish!"

A card, which depicted an open star cluster- Pleiades' itself, if I wasn't mistaken- from which a shooting star was falling towards the viewer, appeared.

"Then I'll chain its activation to your effect! I present you the Trap Card **The Pearly Gates to Heaven**!" a card, which depicted the holy gateway to Heaven atop white clouds with its doors closed, appeared. "I may activate it if I control a Mythorror. This turn, you can't target my Mythorrors for attacks!"

My opponent's Spell fired a shooting star, piercing my Trap and causing it to explode in particles.

"If that's the case, all I have to do is purge your Monster!" Hokuto pointed at me. "I activate Pleiades' effect once again! By detaching one Overlay Unit from it, I return your god to your hand!"

The Xyz Monster crushed its last Overlay Unit and raised its sword, whose tip glowed brightly. The same light enveloped my own Monster, causing it to vanish with a gasp.

(Pleiades: 1→0 OVU)

"Vince-oniichan's field is empty!" Ayu was clearly concerned.

"That's not all." Sora interjected. "Since Vince doesn't control any "Mythorror" Monsters, his Trap Card's effect doesn't apply anymore."

Wait, wah? But my card states... Oh, yeah...he's right. The Pearly Gates to Heaven only stops my opponent from attacking Mythorrors, which means the player isn't affected by it. I didn't think of that when I made the card...

"Vince! You have to get an Action Card!" Yuya shouted.

"There is no need for such thing, Yuya!" I assured my teammate, and I wasn't joking. "I've got everything under control!"

"Under control, you say?" Hokuto sneered, enjoying my foolish choice of words. "Let me put this bluntly: you will lose! This turn to be precise! From my hand, I summon Constellar Sombre!"

A humanoid Monster with a feminine frame clad in armor, having two horns, wings whose membranes glowed with a starry sky and a glowing web-like structure on top of it, a cloak whose interior also had a starry sky, appeared.

**Constellar Sombre: Light / Fairy / Effect / **_**ATK: 1550 **_**/ DEF: 1600 / LV: 4**

"I activate Sombre's effect!" upon Hokuto's command, Sombre gave a battle cry as its wings started releasing yellow dust, enveloping my opponent's field in light. "I can banish a Constellar from my Graveyard to add another one from there to my hand! I choose to banish Algiedi to return Kaus to my hand! Furthermore, the turn this effect is activated, I can Normal Summon one Constellar in addition to my usual Normal Summon and Set! Come back to us, Constellar Kaus!"

The bow and arrow carrying centaur reappeared, displaying its 1800 ATK.

"He controls two Monsters of the same Level...!" Yuya gasped. "That means—"

"Not yet!" Hokuto cut him off, making me scowl. His plan's the one I expected! "Seikuriddo Kausuto no kōka hatsudō! Twice per turn, I can raise or lower the Level of a targeted "Constellar" Monster by one! Obviously, I'm targeting Sombre and Kaus and raise their Levels by one each!"

Kaus fired two arrows in unison, enveloping the two Monsters with particles.

(Sombre: Level 4→5; Kaus: Level 4→5)

"I overlay the Level 5 Sombre and Kaus!" his two Monsters turned into yellow beams which entered a swirling galaxy, triggering a pillar of light to shoot out of it. "Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!"

A second warrior emerged from the portal with a battle cry.

**Constellar Pleiades: **_**ATK 2500 **_**/ DEF 1500 / RK: 5**

"All of the conditions have been met! The Monster I'm about to summon can be also Xyz Summoned by using a "Constellar" Xyz Monster I control as the Xyz Material. Of course, I'll use the Pleiades with 0 Overlay Units and Xyz Summon this card!" Hokuto cried out. "Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

A mechanical dragon clad in ornate armor and possessing wings whose membranes glowed with a starry sky and a web-like structure on top of it emerged from a swirling galaxy, landing where Pleiades stood seconds ago. It then let loose of a valiant roar.

**Constellar Ptolemy M7: Light / Machine / Xyz / Effect / **_**ATK: 2700 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / RK: 6**

"Pendulum Summon being acquired by this school was simply a coincidental gift." Himika spoke up. "As I said, no matter who it is, joining with LDS is within their best interest!"

"That's not true!" Yuya shouted dismissively. "I believe in Vince, and that he'll win this!"

"Go, Vince!" Gongenzaka cheered.

"Don't give up!" Yuzu called out.

"You can do it, Vince-oniichan!" the kids supported.

"Words won't save the dead!" Hokuto yelled and pointed at me. "Battle! Constellar Pleiades will attack you directly! If my two attacks hit, it's over!"

"It isn't over yet!" I abruptly smirked. "I activate the effect of The Pearly Gates to Heaven in my Graveyard! If I'm being attacked directly and this card is in my Graveyard, I can banish it to not only end the Battle Phase but to inflict 600 damage to you as well!"

"A Trap's effect from the Graveyard!?" Hokuto's eyes widen in shock, a sentiment shared by the other viewers.

The giant doors depicted on my Trap materialized between us, blocking the Xyz Monster's strike and forcing it to retreat. The spot which its sword touched suddenly glowed, releasing a lightning bolt that hit Hokuto and made him stumble against a pillar.

**Hokuto: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"D...Damn you...!" Hokuto muttered, anger dripping from his voice. "Within my forty consecutive wins, you were the first to ever damage me...!"

"I should feel honored, then." I said sarcastically.

"Why you! I'll make you pay for this humiliation!" he all but screamed. "I activate the Continuous Spell Constellar Tempest! This card can only be activated if I control two "Constellar" Xyz Monsters!"

When the card appeared on his field, it fired a flare into the sky—and I gasped when meteors started pouring towards my direction!

"A-Are you serious!?" I cried out, running away from my spot with eyes widen in fear. This guy wants to kill me because I damage his LP and his pride!? "Give me a bre—EEEAAAK!"

I couldn't finish my sentence without a shriek as a meteor slammed into the ground right behind me, sending me flying to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Crush him! Crush him!" Hokuto laughed like a madman. The hysteric idiot! "During the End Phase, Constellar Tempest lets me halve my opponent's Life Points! I end my turn!"

"W-What did you say!?" I gasped after- somehow- hearing what he said amidst the destruction. That archetype never had such an OP card! I took cover behind a large boulder, which managed to save my skin from the meteors, and as I waited for the chaos to stop, I noticed an Action Card lying there. "Aren't you having an easy life..." I grumbled and added it to my hand.

**Vince: LP 4000**→**2000**

"I'll take you down in the next turn." Hokuto vowed when I left my hiding place. "No matter what it takes!"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Futoshi addressed my opponent.

"That's right! Don't you know what a Duel is!?" Ayu asked.

"Silence! A Duel is a fight!" Hokuto snarled. He then smirked. "If it's to win, you can't be picky about your methods."

"You're wrong!" Yuya debated. "Duelings isn't meant to hurt others!"

"Quit the useless chit chatter!" Hokuto scoffed and waved a hand. "You're wasting your breath."

"Then let's put it to good use!" I shouted, catching their attention. Time for my comeback! "Boku no turn, draw! To start things off, I activate the effect of Solemn Command in my Graveyard! During my Standby Phase, if I control one or less "Mythorror" monsters and this card is in my Graveyard, I can banish it to negate the effects of one Monster you control. Obviously, I target your Pleiades with this effect!"

A lightning bolt shot down from the sky and washed over Pleiades, causing it to grunt in pain and fall to one knee.

"Alright!" Gongenzaka cheered. "Now that Pleiades' effect was negated, it can't return Vince's cards back to his hand!"

"So my cards are safe." my smirk returned. "I continue my turn by summoning **Mythorror Nattmara**!"

Joining me in the battle was a skinny young woman with pale skin, piercing yellow eyes, long and spiky black hair tied into a low ponytail, some bangs falling over its forehead and cheeks, black claw-like nails, canine ears adorning the top of its head, furry legs which ended in paws, a long tail, and wearing a dark brown gymsuit with black fur around its waist- thus covering its crotch- and armholes.

**Mythorror Nattmara: Dark / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / **_**ATK: 1700 **_**/ DEF: 400 / LV: 4 / SC: 6**

"Don't make me laugh!" Hokuto snorted. "That Monster's Attack is lower than both Pleiades' and Ptolemy M7's Attack! What do you hope to accomplish by delaying Pendulum Summoning!?"

"Pendulum Summoning isn't my only weapon!" I pointed out. "Let's go, Battle! Nattmara, attack Constellar Ptolemy M7! Due to her effect, if she attacks, she gains 400 Attack and my opponent can't activate cards or effects until the end of the damage calculation!"

My huntress bared its fangs and got ready to pounce.

(Nattmara: 1700→2100 ATK)

"Even then, my Attack is higher!"

"Not for long!" I shouted after my opponent. "This curse affects only you, which means I'm free to do this: Akushon Majikku hatsudō!" a card, which depicted a drawn, four-sided purplish star in a dark blue galaxy, appeared. "**Dark Star**! With this card, I have to target one Monster we each control, and while yours loses 600 Attack, mine gains that much!"

"What!?" Hokuto gasped. "When did you grab an Action Card!?"

"During your tantrum, I found it behind the boulder where I hid! Rage must had really blinded you if you haven't noticed an extra card in my hand." I commented. "Now, Nattmara and Ptolemy M7, feel the Dark Star's radiance upon your skin!"

A star glowed brightly in the sky above our heads, and the mentioned Monsters gained a purple outline seconds later.

(Nattmara: 2100→2700 ATK; Ptolemy M7: 2700→2100 ATK)

"Go! Mara Cutter!" I gave my attack order, and Nattmara's nails lengthened when it slashed the opposing dragon across its chest, causing it to roar in pain before exploding.

**Hokuto: LP 3400 - 600 = 2800**

(Nattmara: 2700→2300 ATK)

"When a Constellar leaves the field, Constellar Tempest is destroyed by its own effect..." Hokuto muttered as his card also exploded in particles. "To think I would suffer this much damage... Unforgivable!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I sighed in exasperation. This guy's pride is too fragile; with this much rage, it's easier for him to make a mistake. Not that I'm complaining. Now that I took care of Ptolemy M7, I won't have to worry about my Monster returning to my hand unless he summons another Pleiades. "I pass! During the End Phase, Dark Star's effect expires."

(Nattmara: 2300→1700 ATK)

"Boku no turn!" Hokuto drew his card and grinned at the result. "Your decision to dispose of Ptolemy M7 instead of the weakened Pleiades was wily—but ultimately useless! Using Constellar Pleiades as the Xyz Material, I perform an Xyz Summon! Rain down your dazzling light: Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

A second mechanical dragon emerged from a swirling galaxy.

**Constellar Ptolemy M7: **_**ATK 2700 **_**/ DEF 2000 / RK: 6**

"Another one!?" Yuzu cried out in surprise.

"I activate the Equip Spell **Constellar Excellence** and equip it to Ptolemy M7!" a card, which depicted Ptolemy M7 with its body's golden parts glowing brightly and flying upwards, appeared. "Thanks to its effect, the equipped "Constellar" Xyz Monster loses its Condition effect. Ptolemy M7's Condition effect doesn't permit me to activate its other effect the turn it was Xyz Summoned by its own effect, but now that it lost said effect, I can activate it!"

You gotta be kidding me! First he can halve my LP, now he can bypass his Monster's _only _weakness!?

"Ptolemy M7's Monster effect! Once per turn, I can detach one of its Overlay Units to target one Monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard and return it to its owner's hand! Vanish!"

Following Hokuto's command, his dragon gave a roar as a light orbiting it was sucked into its chest and Nattmara vanished from my field with an annoyed growl.

(Ptolemy M7: 3→2 OVU)

"It all ends now." Himika chuckled, and I could almost imagine the smirk on her face. Too bad it won't stay for long!

"BATTLE!" Hokuto cried out, grinning. "Ptolemy M7 attacks you directly! Lose disgracefully, and leave this Duel School to LDS! Comet Stinger!"

"Vince!"

"Vince-oniichan!"

"I already said it isn't over yet!" I shouted after my allies' concerned cries. "I activate a Monster effect from my hand! If I'm being attacked directly and Mythorror God Yamatochi is in my hand, I can destroy all cards in my Pendulum Zones to place him in my Pendulum Zone and halve all battle damage I would take from this attack!"

A ray of light erupted from the tip of Ptolemy M7's tail but was deflected by a purple, transparent barrier that formed around me. Seconds later, Yamatochi appeared in the Pendulum Zone on my left inside the blue pillar with a [4] under it.

**Vince: LP 2000 - 1350 = 650**

"HE DID IT!" the ones on my side rejoiced.

"First a Trap's effect from the Graveyard...now a Monster's effect from the hand...!?" Hokuto gritted his teeth and clenched his free hand. "But my overwhelming advantage didn't change! I activate Constellar Excellence's other effect! Once per turn, I can attach one "Constellar" Monster from my Graveyard to the equipped Monster as an Overlay Unit. I target the Constellar Sombre I detached earlier from my Monster to activate its effect!"

His dragon's golden parts glowed as an orb emerged from a GY Portal and started orbiting its body.

"Now I activate Holy Meteorite's effect from my Graveyard! I use the newly attached Overlay Unit from Ptolemy M7 to add Holy Meteorite back to my hand, and activate it! For each "Constellar" Xyz Monster I control, one Spell or Trap Card you control is destroyed, so bid farewell to your Scale!"

A shooting star emerged from his Spell, piercing Yamatochi in the chest and causing it to explode in particles.

"Yamatochi!" I gasped in worry.

"You're lucky I have an Action Card in my hand, or else I would've found one to deplete your miserable Life Points!" Hokuto said, earning a glare from yours truly. "I end my turn with this!"

"I've got to hand it to you: that swelled pride of yours is annoying as Hell, but you're a great Duelist. I can see why LDS is the world's number one Duel School." I admitted, surprising my opponent with my honesty. "So unless you change your attitude, I won't accept a revenge match from you! Boku no turn! Draw!"

"Revenge match? Humph!" Hokuto glared. "Don't talk like you've won this!"

"I wouldn't have said that if I hadn't already gathered my winning formula!" I shouted back. I then revealed two cards from my hand. "I, using the Scale 3 Mythorror Orthrus and the Scale 6 Mythorror Nattmara, set the Pendulum Scales!"

I placed them on the ends of my energy blade, causing the word [PENDULUM] to flash between my cards and two pillars of blue light to appear on my left and right, one containing Nattmara and the other the twin-headed wolf with black fur, gold appendages structured to resemble bones adorning its back and necks, and scarlet eyes.

"That's...!"

"Vince's Pendulum!" Yuya finished for the kids.

"With this, I can simultaneously Summon Level 4 and 5 Monsters!" I declared with a smirk. "Battalion of mythical creatures and gods! With our souls on the line, our power becomes the hammer which crushes despair! Pendulum Summon! Be reborn, Mythorror Huldra!"

A portal opened between my two pillars, and a single beam shot out of it before landing on my field, revealing Huldra and its 1400 ATK.

"So this is a Pendulum Summon up-close..." Hokuto muttered. "Moreover, as our data states, they can revive from the Extra Deck... but that Monster wasn't destroyed! How did you send it there!?"

"When I released Huldra to perform an Advance Summon during my first turn, that's when." I revealed. "Pendulum Monsters just happen to go to the Extra Deck when released, too. And now, here's the finisher I've been hiding from the beginning of this Duel! By sending a card in a Pendulum Zone to the Graveyard, I can activate the Continuous Spell **Hera's Sacred Flower** from my hand!"

Nattmara left the field in a shower of particles which were sucked into the ground, and seconds later, a snow-white lily with peach-colored tips and surrounded by a divine glow bloomed before me.

"It's beautiful..." Ayu breathed out.

"Right? This flower's beauty mirrors that of the goddess it symbols, Hera, she who rules over Mount Olympus as queen of the gods!" I narrated, then blinked as I realized something. "Oh my, but aren't we standing on Mount Olympus as I speak? If that's the case, I mustn't smear dirt on Hera's name by losing in her kingdom, especially after she gifted me her holy flower! But my field isn't ready to defeat the opposing Ptolemy M7 yet..."

"Hoh?" Sora spoke up. "What's missing?"

"Luckily for me, Hera's overjoyed I'm giving my all to win in her kingdom, hence why she's about to hand over another beautiful gift! When Hera's Sacred Flower is activated, I can add this card from my Deck to my hand," I explained as a card ejected from my deck, and I took hold of it. "This card's activation cost is the same as Hera's Sacred Flower, so from Orthrus's valiant sacrifice, I can activate the Continuous Spell **Hera's Sacred Fruit**!"

The particles Orthrus left behind caused a root to emerged from the ground, which took the form of a hand holding a pomegranate that was surrounded by a divine glow.

"You threw away your Pendulum Scales?" Hokuto was confused.

"For victory's sake, yes." I firmly nodded. Huh...it never occurred to me, but narrating also helped me gather confidence; one more reason to use it. "My comrades are counting on me, so I'm going all out. I activate Hera's Sacred Fruit's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Mythorror I control with 2000 or less Attack and gain Life Points equal to its Attack. Of course, I target Huldra!"

A crack suddenly appeared on the fruit, and a red fluid flowed out of it to surround Huldra and then me before turning into green particles.

**Vince: LP 650 + 1400 = 2050**

"At this moment, I activate Hera's Sacred Flower's effect!" I shouted and the flower's glow intensified. "Once per turn, when I gain Life Points, I can target one Mythorror I control and gift it Attack Points equal to the gained amount of Life Points until the End Phase. Once more, Huldra, it will be you!"

The same glow surrounded my Monster, and it bowed its head in my direction.

"You don't have to bow." I waved my free hand to stop it, earning a surprised stare. "U-Um, I insist!" Huldra eventually nodded and let out a faint smile, prompting me to do the same.

(Huldra: 1400→2800 ATK)

"Alright! Huldra's Attack is now higher than Ptolemy M7's!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"HA! So what!?" Hokuto snorted. "My Life Points stand at 2800, you can't deplete them all this turn! On my next turn, I will be the one to end this!"

"My preparations aren't completed yet." I pointed out. "I activate the Equip Spell Demon Halberd and equip it to my Monster. As its name suggests, this weapon can only be held by a Fiend-Type Monster and it increases its Attack by 700 points!"

The menacing halberd with a black handle and a skull attached to its tip that had a crimson blade emerging from its opened mouth appeared on the field and Huldra silently took hold of it.

(Huldra: 2800→3500 ATK)

"I activate the Continuous Spell **Vahakn's Aura**!" a card, which depicted a grinning young man with tan skin, yellow eyes, short blood red hair, a toned body left bare-chested, wearing golden armor from its waist downwards with a flaming waist cape, and standing on top of a deceased, giant dragon surrounded by lightning bolts, appeared. "The aura of the god of fire, thunder, and war now envelops this battlefield, doubling any battle damage my opponent takes from attacks involving my Mythorrors!"

"Double!?" Hokuto's eyes slightly widen.

"Lastly, I activate Dark Star's effect from my Graveyard. During my Main Phase, except the turn this Action Magic was sent to the Graveyard, I can banish it to apply its first effect! I have to target one Monster we each control, and while yours loses 600 Attack, mine gains that much!"

A star glowed brightly in the sky again, and our Monsters gained a purple outline seconds later.

(Huldra: 3500→4100 ATK; Ptolemy M7: 2700→2100 ATK)

"Their difference in Attack is 2000!" Yuzu cheered. "Since the battle damage will be doubled...!"

"You're burning, Vince! Hot-blooded!" Shuzo cried out.

"Battle!" I pointed forward. "Mythorror Huldra, attack Constellar Ptolemy M7! It's over!"

Huldra started spinning the halberd in its hands before throwing it at its target.

"Like that would happen!" Hokuto hissed and finally played the Action Card he was holding since Turn 2. "Akushon Majikku hatsudō: **Gravity Pressure**!" a card, which depicted a humanoid silhouette being knocked to the ground by an invisible force, appeared. "When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can target that Monster to send it to the Graveyard and inflict 400 damage to you!"

"The tables have turned." Himika commented.

"Not yet! Hera's Sacred Fruit's additional effect!" I yelled. "The Monster I targeted with its effect can't leave the field by my opponent's card effects this turn! And because you targeted exactly one card I control with a card effect, Hera's Sacred Flower's additional effect gifts me with 500 Life Points!"

"Impossible!" Hokuto wheezed out.

**Vince: LP 2050 + 500 = 2550**

The halberd pierced Ptolemy M7's chest, and the dragon to roar in pain as it exploded and skyrocketed Hokuto against an invisible wall in the air. The defeated youth slowly fell to the ground with a pained groan.

**Hokuto: LP 2800 - 4000 = 0**

**Winner: Vince!**

"That's one win!" Yuya exclaimed as I exhaled in relief and tiredness. I couldn't help but grin at my victory, proud I was able to win the first match for You Show. The Action Field and the remaining cards on the field vanished, and I joined the others in the viewer room.

"Vince-oniichan!" the kids tackled me into a hug.

"You gave me the shivers!" Futoshi shouted.

"If you enjoyed it, then that gives me the shivers as well." I told them, happy my storytelling did its magic.

"Well done, Vince!" Gongenzaka also hugged me with a big smile. "I, the man Gongenzaka, was really moved!"

"G-Gong...can't...breathe...!" I wheezed out, prompting him to release me.

"Good job, Vince!" Yuya gave a thumbs up. He then glanced at the girl lead, who was already staring at him. "Yuzu, you're up next! I'm counting on you!"

"Y-Yeah, leave it to me." her words sounded forced. Her eyes then turned dead serious. "Our You Show Duel School is riding on it after all. I'll definitely win this!"

That was a sudden mood change. She seemed so lost and vexed for a second, but now she's determined. Girl power, I guess? Too bad...it didn't help her win. Her opponent, Kotsu Masumi from the Fusion course, and her "Gem-Knight" Monsters gave Yuzu a tough time; at first, victory was on her side, but it suddenly shifted when Gem-Knight Master Diamond hit the field and Yuzu failed to gather an Action Card, tricked by the reflection of a crystal, resulting in her loss.

"With this, the score's even." I remarked, and something in my very being activated when Yuzu hugged Yuya and they stayed in that position for a couple of seconds. "But more importantly...! How adorable you two lovebirds are!"

"That's quite the show you're giving us." Masumi taunted, too.

Yuzu's face grew red as she shoved Yuya away, knocking him to the ground with a yelp.

"Where did that come from?" he stood back to his feet. "If you're just going to apologize, you don't have to push me."

"S-Sorry..." Yuzu lowered her head. "It was such an important Duel and I..."

"Don't worry about it! All we have to do is win the next one." Yuya placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which caused her to smile.

Sora wasn't feeling up to it so he let Gongenzaka start the decisive Duel, his opponent being Todo Yaiba from the Synchro course. Using an "X-Saber" deck, he did an excellent job in cornering Gongenzaka, but the latter used XX-Saber Gottoms' effect to his advantage, discarding two Monsters from his hand whose GY effects concluded the Duel in a draw.

Himika wasn't too happy with the end result, and she demanded a tiebreaker. I kinda expected that, after all, for the MC not to Duel in this situation would be odd. What I didn't expect was for the son of Himika and CEO of LDS, Akaba Reiji, to appear and start the final Duel with Yuya.

From my short research on Reiji, I learned he's a prodigy in Dueling and business despite his young age and he plays a "D/D" deck—with a slash, distinguishing it from the "D.D." archetype, albeit their etymology's the same. I couldn't help but point out his Monsters were based on myths and were Fiends like mine, but even I turned shocked when he Fusion Summoned a "D/D/D" Monsters.

That's right: not one, not two, but _three_ Ds!

...Getting back to the point, there was no record of Reiji using Fusion during any of his past Duels. If he was that overwhelmingly strong without them, does that mean he's even stronger now? As if getting concerned for Yuya wasn't enough, the bizarre feeling of familiarity accompanied by hatred was spiking up the more I stared at this "D/D/D". Does this feeling appear at random, or is there some sort of connection?

Reiji further turned up the heat by going serious and displaying his Synchro and Xyz Monster, and in his next turn after suffering Yuya's assault, his Pendulum Cards, throwing our Duelist into disarray like I accidentally did the other day.

The goddess of victory seemed to favor Yuya when Reiji's Pendulum Scales changed and destroyed all his Monsters—but it was useless in the end: as Reiji was about to make his move, a man in a suit arrived to the scene and told him something privately, prompting him to surrender and leave You Show with a vexed expression.

"That was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" Sora thought out loud when the LDS people left and the Action Field vanished, revealing the afternoon sky. "To think he could even use Pendulum..."

"Yeah..." I agreed with a nod, still shocked by Reiji's power. To be a CEO at such a young age and a professional Duelist takes skill, which he obviously didn't lack considering he knew all the Extra Deck methods and Pendulum. Taking into account most Duelists in this universe didn't surpass Advance Summoning yet, Reiji's Dueling alone makes him a worthy opponent. We...should be glad for this turn of events.

The door to the arena opened just then, and Yuya emerged with his head low and goggles over his eyes.

"Yuya!" Yuzu gasped as we rushed over to him.

"How could he know how to Pendulum...?" Yuya mumbled and fell to his knees. "Why does the number of people...who have Pendulum Cards keep rising...!?"

"Yuya..." I whispered, knowing I also was a factor of his frustration.

"Man...anyways, good for us!" Shuzo scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile, walking up to us.

"Good for us!?" Yuzu parroted, suddenly angry.

"Yeah, LDS left after all." Shuzo stated. "First and foremost, we managed to protect our school thanks to everyone's efforts."

"Even if you say everyone, the only ones who've actually won were Vince and Yuya." Sora crossed his hands behind his head, causing Yuzu and Gongenzaka to frown and the kids to glare at him.

"Sora, don't say that." I tried to scold him, but he only shrugged in response.

"You didn't even fight for us!" Tatsuya accused him. "You shouldn't be complaining!"

"Yeah, you weakling!" Ayu shouted.

"You Show Duel School doesn't want somebody like you on board!" Futoshi told.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Sora faked sympathy and walked off.

"Oi, where are you going, Sora?" Shuzo's question was ignored by the small boy. He then turned at the kids. "And you shouldn't be saying things like that!"

"Whatever!" Futoshi jeered.

"We don't need weaklings anyway." Ayu said.

"That's right!" Tatsuya complained. "Yuya-oniichan's Pendulum Summoning—"

"Pendulum Summoning isn't just mine!" Yuya burst out and aimed to run away, but Shuzo caught his wrist before he could.

"And where do you think you're going?" Shuzo inquired with a serious expression. "Reality won't change even if you run from it. Just as you said, Pendulum Summoning isn't unique to you anymore. More people who use them have shown up. That's a shock to you, isn't it?"

Yuya gritted his teeth at that.

"I don't know how Akaba Reiji got his hands on Pendulum Cards." Shuzo said. "Maybe his company developed them in the first place."

"_His _company?" Yuzu and the others seemed lost.

"Leo Corporation." I replied. I'm sure I sweatdropped when her expression became confused. "Y-You didn't know...? Akaba Reiji is Himika's son and the CEO of Leo Corporation."

"That's right." Shuzo confirmed. "For his company which boasts the worldwide number one share in Duel systems, decrypting the secrets of Pendulum Cards could be a child's play."

That's when I realized something. "Come to think of it... Himika stated our schools have to unite in order for Leo Corporation to create Pendulum Cards, but Reiji already has them... Why do they want our Pendulum Cards, then? At least this confirms Leo Corporation wasn't the one who gave me the Mythorrors..."

"That may be the reason in the first place." Shuzo said. "They don't know who created your and Yuya's Pendulum Cards and they want to research them, hoping to find something new. For all we know, if they obtain your Pendulum Cards, one day, the world will be overflowing with them."

"I can see that happening." I hesitantly admitted. "Introducing a new form of summoning would make a lot of profit for Leo Corporation, thus they'll have to keep making more and more Pendulum Cards to satisfy the public..."

"That's...!" Yuya started angrily, but his words got stuck in his throat.

"Yuya, the more time you waste with your emotions, the more time you give Akaba Reiji to improve. Is that what you really want? If not, Duel me this instant!" Shuzo pointed at Yuya. "I'll beat that pessimistic personality of yours into shape with my hot-blooded guidance!"

"Wait, what are you saying, dad!?" Yuzu became worried.

"That's why you couldn't beat Akaba Reiji!" Shuzo removed Yuya's goggles. "So get ready!"

"Wait, Shuzo-san!" I quickly stepped forward. "Can I do it?" I looked at the MC in the eyes. "Yuya, I know you said you aren't mad at me, but as a person who drew out the same emotions from you as Reiji, I, the third and last Pendulum user, should be the one to help you sort things out. My win against Hokuto was for the school, this for you."

"Vince..." Yuya stared at me in surprise.

"This way..." I continued and smiled. "It will really feel like there's no inconvenience between us."

"Well said, Vince!" Shuzo suddenly roared, making us all flinch. "To satisfy your feeling, I'll let you do it instead!"

"Are you guys listening to yourselves!?" Yuzu demanded. "Dueling at a time like this...!?"

"No need for interference." Gongenzaka placed a hand on her shoulder. "The Principal has challenged Yuya to a serious Duel and Vince took over the wheel. You can tell he's also serious by the look in his eyes."

"Shall we start?" I made my way into the arena, following shortly after by Yuya.

"Are you two ready!?" Shuzo asked from the control room.

"I still haven't agreed to this!" Yuya remarked, but Shuzo ignored his words.

"Here we go! Action Field on: Field Spell, Showtime Street, activate!"

The entire arena around us glowed, taking the shape of a futuristic street among skyscrapers, reminiscent of the infamous Broadway road, with colorful shapes floating around. The lights brightened the battlefield so much you couldn't register it was the dead of night unless you looked up and saw a black sky.

"It's so similar to the real thing..." I whispered in awe.

"This is...dad's..."

"This is the field your father held as his forte!" Shuzo addressed Yuya. "Instead of Sakaki-senpai, Vince will show you what a real Entertainment Duel looks like!"

"Are you saying my Duels are fake!?" Yuya exclaimed in shock, a sentiment I shared as well.

"Your Duels aren't even comparable to those of your father!" the Principal continued. I knew he was trying to rile him up, but saying his Duels were fake...

"Then I'll show you a true Entertainment Duel!" Yuya vowed and activated his Duel Disk, and I did the same. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their Monsters!" Shuzo continued.

"They storm through this field!" Yuya shouted.

"Behold..." I finally joined in, hoping I said the right thing.

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" yep, got mine right if nobody stopped.

"Action...!" I also shouted with them, more convinced this time.

"**DUEL**!" Yuya and I declared, and Action Cards scattered around the field.

**Vince: LP 4000**

**VS**

**Yuya: LP 4000**

"I'll take the first move!" I stated with a smirk. "She who's a werewolf and helped me defeat the sacred stars, aid me once more! I summon Mythorror Nattmara!"

Nattmara emerged from a portal with a backflip, successfully landing in front of me.

**Mythorror Nattmara: **_**ATK 1700 **_**/ DEF 400 / LV: 4 / SC: 6**

"I activate the Equip Spell **Demon Aegis** and equip it to my Monster!" roots burst out of the ground and coiled together, forming a large, round-shaped shield with several thorns and a skull engraved on its center. Nattmara took hold of its new weapon. "Only a Fiend-Type Monster may hold this shield, and during my End Phase, if the equipped Monster didn't battle this turn, I can change its Battle Phase to inflict 400 damage to my opponent!"

"It's the first turn and he can already inflict damage?" Ayu gasped in awe.

"Shivers!" Futoshi shouted.

"Going first or second doesn't matter. My deck always has a way to gain the upper hand." I said. "I place three cards face-down and pass! During the End Phase, Demon Aegis' effect activates!"

Some white roses bloomed on the shield's thorns, which then released black rays of light that struck Yuya and made him hiss in pain.

**Yuya: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"The fact Vince-oniichan couldn't attack in his first turn didn't faze him at all!" Tatsuya noted.

"Come on, Yuya!" Shuzo spurred my opponent. "It's your turn! You're going to Pendulum Summon, right?" Yuya grimaced at that, and the Principal continued. "Unless what? It's not like you're afraid of being compared to Akaba Reiji and can't use them, right, Mr. Sore Loser Yuya?"

"Aren't you taking this too far...?" I thought out loud. I concur Yuya has to understand he can't run away from his problems but to harass him...that's horrible.

"Shut up!" Yuya glared at the control room. "Ore no turn! Draw! I summon Performapal Friendonkey!"

A donkey with narrowed eyes, a saddle on its back that had a box strapped to it, and wearing a hat and a bow tie appeared.

**Performapal Friendonkey: Earth / Beast / Effect / **_**ATK: 1600 **_**/ DEF: 600 / LV: 3**

"When this card is successfully Normal Summoned," Yuya explained. "I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Performapal from my hand or Graveyard! I Special Summon Performapal Whip Snake from my hand!"

The purple cobra wearing a hat and a bow tie emerged from Friendonkey's box.

**Performapal Whip Snake: **_**ATK 1700 **_**/ DEF 900 / LV: 4**

"With or without Pendulum, my formation was built by using the power of the gods!" I declared with a smirk. "I activate the Continuous Trap **Minerva's Tactical Forecast**!"

A card, which depicted a young woman with fair skin, hazel eyes, long dark hair, and a body covered in armor with a golden breastplate and a helmet encompassed with olives standing in a war room and holding a map in her hands with an owl on her left shoulder, appeared.

"The Roman goddess of wisdom and strategic warfare sees through your plan, Yuya! As long as this card's in play, if my opponent controls two or more Monsters, they can only declare attacks with one of those each Battle Phase! I should also inform you that this card has another effect: once per turn, when you control two or more Monsters and you declare an attack with the Monster with the highest original Attack you control, I can negate that attack!"

"What?" Yuya's eyes widen in shock.

"Pendulum Summoning allows the player to Special Summon any number of Monsters from their hand or Extra Deck, accumulating Monsters that can attack during the Battle Phase." Gongenzaka stated. "However, Minerva's Tactical Forecast penalizes the enemy for controlling more than one Monster at a time, limiting their attacks. I, the man Gongenzaka, believe that Trap can be considered an anti-Pendulum card."

"It doesn't stop only Pendulums, but all decks which love to gather a bunch of Monsters on the field." I pointed out, my smirk widening. _It can stop Reiji's three D/D/D kings! _I found myself think.

"Dammit...!" Yuya frowned. Whip Snake coiled around his right arm and he used the Monster like a lasso to swing across the field, grabbing an Action Card glued to a wall before landing on a rooftop. "Action Magic **No Guard**!"

A card, which depicted a blue shield with a yellow 'X' on it shattering into two, appeared.

"Through its effect, I target your Nattmara and change it to Attack Position, along with lowering its Attack by 600 until the End Phase!" Yuya shouted as my Monster took a battle stance and growled, displaying its fangs.

(Nattmara: 1700→1100 ATK)

"Battle!" Yuya cried out. "Your Continuous Trap only negates the attack of my Monster with the highest original Attack, in this case Whip Snake. If I attack with Friendonkey, then that effect is useless! Go, Friendonkey! Attack and destroy Nattmara!"

"My Monster isn't going anywhere!" I interjected. "Demon Aegis' other effect: the first time the equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed! Then I activate the Continuous Trap **Fufluns' Euphoria**!"

A card, which depicted a laughing male youth with fair skin, green eyes, short brown hair with curly ends, wearing a white chiton and holding a thyrsus dancing with beautiful females of his age dressed in fawn skins with ivy-wreaths weaved around their heads in a forest, appeared.

"Thanks to this card, the first time I would take damage each turn, I gain that much Life Points instead!"

Friendonkey charged at Nattmara, but my Monster effortlessly stopped the attack by grasping the opposing Monster by its head, causing Friendonkey to sweatdrop and slowly walk backwards like nothing had happened.

**Vince: LP 4000 + 500 = 4500**

"Yuya-oniichan's attack...!" Tatsuya gasped.

"Only helped Vince-oniichan!" Ayu finished for him.

"I end my turn...!" Yuya glared at the control room again. "Principal, you said Vince will show me what a real Entertainment Duel looks like, but no one's Action Duels can be compared to my dad's! My dad was magnificent and cool—"

"Exactly!" Shuzo shouted over him. "Sakaki Yusho was an entertainment far cooler and more magnificent than anyone else. But it wasn't always like that." Yuya's eyes widen in confusion. "Your father brought thrills and speed to Action Dueling, however, his acrobatic style attracted a lot of criticism. But eventually, the jeers turned into cheers and Sakaki-senpai became a real shining star of the Action Duel world!"

"Nobody...starts off famous." I slowly added. "I can't tell you how many times I've stumbled down my path, be it with school or personal life...but what's important is to never give up, no matter what. Courage is what makes you step forward."

"That's right!" Shuzo agreed. "The door to a new world won't open unless someone with courage pushes it! Yuya, you've opened a new door called Pendulum! But now, Pendulums aren't exclusive to you anymore! That's a shock to you, but Sakaki-senpai would never feel that way. When everyone started Action Dueling like him, he was overjoyed!"

"Overjoyed?" Yuya parroted.

"Yes, and he undauntedly polished his skills. Everyone around him followed his example and created the prosperity of Action Duels we know today through diligent training!" Shuzo shouted, prompting me to remember Reiji's words from his Duel with Yuya, of how he respected Yusho as the pioneer of Action Duels. "Only the best know what it's like to be the best! You have to become the best, Yuya! As the first one to open the doors to Pendulum Summoning, you need to set an example for those who follow!"

"You've already helped me, Yuya." I revealed a goofy smirk. "Thanks to you, I've learned the basics of Pendulum Summoning, however, there's still much for us to learn! Let's fearlessly hone our skills so you can defeat Reiji...and I can discover the story behind my deck!"

There was a long pause from Yuya, who clasped his pendant and stared at his cards.

"...Have courage and step forward!" he abruptly shouted. "I can't see the next evolution of Pendulums, but we can discover it through Dueling. Vince, as you said yesterday...if our decks battle, there's a chance they'll evolve!" he let loose of a goofy smirk, too. "So let's Duel to our heart's content!"

"Yuya!" Yuzu shouted in relief and happiness.

"That's the Yuya I know from a day!" the same feelings flowed from my words as well. "Let's go, Yuya! Boku no turn! Draw! I activate the face-down Trap **Eden's Ruin**!" a card, which depicted a large garden in flames under dark clouds, appeared. "Eden, the garden of God, is thrown into dismay upon the activation of this Trap, causing all other face-up cards I control to be destroyed!"

A lightning bolt shot down from the sky and enveloped my field, leaving it empty once the radiance died down.

"But your formation..." Yuya was confused. "Why would you discard it?"

"Our crowd has to enjoy the show! Where's the fun in hiding?" I inquired. "Also, you should be happy I'm changing tactics!"

"W-Well, you got that right..." Yuya scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "That formation was giving me a hard time."

"The effect of Eden's Ruin continues." I declared. "I draw one card for each "Mythorror" card destroyed this way, in this case one. But I also take 200 damage for each non-"Mythorror" card destroyed this way, in this case 600 damage!"

A lightning bolt hit me next, making me hiss in pain.

**Vince: LP 4500 - 600 = 3900**

"This effect...it reminds me of Akaba Reiji's Contract Laundering." Yuzu admitted. "But why would you sacrifice your board and 600 Life Points to draw a single card?"

"My cards' additional effects activate." I told with a grin. "If it's destroyed on the field and sent to the Graveyard, Minerva's Tactical Forecast allows me to draw a card and inflict 500 damage to my opponent! If Demon Aegis is sent from the field to the Graveyard, my opponent takes 400 damage!"

A spear-shaped beam and two purple lightning bolts shot down from the sky, striking Yuya and making him grunt in pain.

**Yuya: LP 3600 - 500 - 400 = 2700**

"Lastly, Fufluns' Euphoria's effect resolves! If it's destroyed on the field and sent to the Graveyard, I can draw a card and gain 500 Life Points!"

Green particles surrounded me at those words.

**Vince: LP 3900 + 500 = 4400**

"He drew, dealt damage, and gained Life Points by destroying his own cards!" Tatsuya shouted.

"Shivers!" Futoshi added.

"That's the way, Vince!" Shuzo exclaimed. "Burn more! Hot-blooded!"

"Of course! I activate the Spell Card **Hephaestus' Gift**!" a card, which depicted the silhouette of a bearded man working at a forge, appeared. "The Greek god Hephaestus will build the weapons I need to defeat my opponent! Since I control no Monsters, I can draw one card and add the face-up Mythorror Nattmara from my Extra Deck to my hand!"

As I stared at the new cards in my hand, I couldn't help but chuckle in excitement.

"It's time I reveal more of what my deck is capable of! Yuya, we're going to discover something new about Pendulum Cards. If they're destroyed or released, they're sent to the Extra Deck...but what happens when they're used as materials?"

"As materials?" Yuya parroted.

"Yeah!" I confirmed. "Since you're the only one to control Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Appear, **Mythorror Lindworm**!"

An oversized snake with dark green scales, two arms that ended in sharp black claws, and a mouth full of long fangs that made it impossible to be closed appeared, roaring at my opponent.

**Mythorror Lindworm: Dark / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / **_**ATK: 2000 **_**/ DEF: 500 / LV: 5 / SC: 2**

"I summon Mythorror Orthrus!" the two-headed dog appeared next.

**Mythorror Orthrus: **_**ATK 1800 **_**/ DEF 1500 / LV: 4 / SC: 3**

"Then, I activate Lindworm's effect! If this Monster was Special Summoned this turn, by using Monsters I control and Lindworm as materials—I Fusion Summon one "Mythorror" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"Fusion!?" Yuya cried out.

"Without a Fusion Spell!?" Gongenzaka added.

"Too bad Sora isn't here to see this! Orthrus, Lindworm, here goes!" my Monsters turned into red and blue energy respectively, which then spiraled into a portal as I chanted and clasped my hands together. "The howls which mark doomsday! Poison of the greedy one! Let your desires awaken the canine deity of heavenly fire! Fusion Summon! Level 6! **Mythorror God Xolotl**!"

An imposing warrior with a muscular, tan-skinned human body, a dark gray furred canine head, empty eye-sockets, wearing a sleeveless ichcahuipilli that covered its torso down to its hips, golden bands on its neck, biceps, wrists, thighs and ankles, a necklace with a conch-like object strapped to it, and holding two broadswords of stone with flames and lightning bolts carved on it emerged from the portal with a resounding howl.

**Mythorror God Xolotl: Dark / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / **_**ATK: 2200 **_**/ DEF: 1300 / LV: 6**

"I did... I really did it!" I also howled in excitement. "My first Fusion Summon was a success! And the Pendulum Monsters used as Fusion Materials were sent to the Extra Deck, answering my earlier question!"

"You...had a Fusion Monster, Vince?" Yuya couldn't believe his eyes.

"U-Um, yeah..." I scratched the back of my neck, blushing. "I myself discovered it yesterday. With everything that happened, I forgot to bring it up. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That's amazing!" Yuya gave a thumbs-up. "Don't apologize, be proud of yourself!"

"Vince-oniichan is really strong!" Ayu clapped her hands.

"I'm not done yet!" I pointed out, revealing two cards from my hand. "I, using the Scale 4 Mythorror God Yamatochi and the Scale 6 Mythorror Nattmara, set the Pendulum Scales!"

The word [PENDULUM] flashed between my cards as I set them, and the pillars of blue light containing my Monsters appeared.

"Since Nattmara was activated after Yamatochi, the latter's effect activates and I draw one card because a Mythorror was activated in my other Pendulum Zone," I explained. "I activate Nattmara's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can target one Mythorror in my other Pendulum Zone other than a copy of Nattmara to either increase or reduce its Scale by 3. I reduce Yamatochi's Scale by 3!"

(Yamatochi: Scale 4→1)

"With this, I can simultaneously Summon Monster from Levels 1 to 5! Battalion of mythical creatures and gods! With our souls on the line, our power becomes the hammer which crushes despair! Pendulum Summon! Be reborn, Orthrus, Lindworm!"

Two beams shot out of the portal between my Scales, before landing on my field and revealing Orthrus and Lindworm with 1800 and 2000 ATK respectively.

"The Fusion Materials returned to the field..." Yuzu sounded shocked.

"Battle!" I threw an arm forward. "Go, Xolotl! Attack Performapal Whip Snake with Scorching Lightning!"

Yuya used Whip Snake once again to swing across the field.

"An Action Card?" I caught up on his plan. I was about to do the same thing when I realized something: there's no reason to prolong the Duel; Yuya learned his lesson. So I watched with a pleased smile as he found and Action Card and played it.

"Action Magic Big Escape!" Yuya cried out. "It ends the Battle Phase!"

"I place two cards face-down and pass!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuya shouted and spotlights focused on him. "Ladies and gentlemen! Now I'll show you the true original Sakaki Yuya-style Entertainment Duel! Let's go, Whip Snake!"

This time, the youth landed on the tallest building and found an Action Card there.

"Alright! I activate the Action Magic Illusion Dance!" Yuya stated as a paper lantern appeared on the field and his Monsters started dancing, while mine only took defensive stances. "All Monsters in Attack Position are changed to Defense Position! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for: today's main event! I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scales!"

The word [PENDULUM] flashed between his cards as he set them, and the pillars of blue light containing his magicians appeared.

"With this, I can simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 2 to 7!" Yuya declared. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my Monsters! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Performapal Spikeagle!"

Two beams shot out of the portal between his Scales, before landing on his field and revealing his dragon with mismatched eyes and a brown feathered eagle wearing sunglasses and a bow tie.

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **_**ATK 2500 **_**/ DEF 2000 / LV: 7 / SC: 4**

**Performapal Spikeagle: Wind / Winged-Beast / Effect / **_**ATK: 900 **_**/ DEF: 900 / LV: 2**

"I activate Spikeagle's effect, targeting Odd-Eyes with it!" Yuya mounted his ace. "If Odd-Eyes attacks a Defense Position Monster this turn, it can inflict piercing battle damage to my opponent! Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Mythorror Lindworm! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"The gods haven't abandoned me yet! I activate the Trap Card **Andarta's Trial**!" a card, which depicted a muscular man wearing a fur coat with a bear hood that covered his eyes wrestling with a real bear in a forest, appeared. "When my Mythorror is attacked, all battle damage I would take from that battle is inflicted to my opponent instead!"

"This is bad." Gongenzaka told. "Since Lindworm's a Level 5 Monster, the battle damage Vince would've taken from this attack is doubled by Odd-Eyes' effect! If Yuya's the one to take that damage..."

"He won't survive!" the kids finished for him.

"No reason for concern!" Yuya winked towards our crowd. "When my opponent activates a card or effect that would inflict damage to me, if I control a "Magician" or "Performapal" Monster, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell **Magic Barrels**!" a card, which depicted a similar artwork to Magic Cylinder but with colorful, wooden barrels instead of cylinders, appeared. "Its effect negates the activation of Andarta's Trial and increases the Attack of one Monster I control by 800 until the End Phase! Of course, Odd-Eyes will gain that boost!"

His dragon let loose of a spiraling stream of energy from its mouth, but it was absorbed by my Trap which then re-fired it at Yuya and Odd-Eyes. The two barrels in Magic Barrels' artwork materialized in front of my opponent and the stream was sucked into one of them, then the other barrel released crimson particles that surrounded Odd-Eyes.

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500→3300 ATK)

"The attack continues!" Yuya grinned wide when I gasped in surprise.

"In that case, I activate the Trap Card Book of the Yamimakai!" I exclaimed. "If my Mythorror is being attacked, I can choose to apply one of two options! I select...the first option: this turn, my Mythorrors can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"What!?" Shuzo gasped. "Why wouldn't he apply the second option that cancels the damage!?"

My Monsters turned to stare at me, also shocked and confused.

"Why those faces?" I addressed them, smiling. "There are things more important than winning! You guys- my entire deck- are those important things." _and there's no reason to prolong the Duel_, I thought again.

"Vince!" I heard Gongenzaka sob. "I, the man Gongenzaka, am moved by your display of love towards your Monsters!"

"You really are an interesting fellow, Vince!" Yuya yelled. "If that's your choice, then accept this blow! Odd-Eyes' effect activates: if this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster, any battle damage Odd-Eyes inflicts to you is doubled! Reaction Force!"

His dragon fired its second stream of energy at Lindworm, but a purple transparent barrier appeared around my Monster and deflected the attack towards the sky, where it exploded in colorful fireworks.

**Vince: LP 4400 - 5600 = 0**

**Winner: Yuya!**

The Action Field and the remaining cards on the field vanished, bathing us in the afternoon's shades of orange. The others joined us in the arena with cheers and hugged us.

"You've done well, Yuya!" Shuzo roared. "Everything I wanted to convey has been conveyed thanks to you as well, Vince!"

"C-Can't...breathe...!" Yuya and I wheezed out in unison, prompting them to release us.

"...Thank you, Principal, Vince." Yuya said. "From now on...I'll train harder than anyone else. I'll get better and stronger! So that I can become a Duelist who puts smiles on everyone's faces like my father one day!"

"Yuya..." Yuzu stared at him. She eventually nodded with a firm expression.

"Don't leave me out of it!" I quickly added.

"This is youth!" Gongenzaka cried, and we all laughed...

* * *

**Fan-made Cards:**

**Action Cards:**

**Dark Star**

Action Spell

Target 1 monster each player controls: Your opponent's monster loses 600 ATK and your gains 600 ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish it, then apply its first effect.

**Gravity Pressure**

Action Spell

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that monster; send it to the GY, and if you do, your opponent takes 400 damage.

**No Guard**

Action Spell

Target 1 face-up Defense Position monster on the field; change it to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, lower its ATK by 600 until the End Phase.

[Trivia: this card's a counterpart of the Action Spell Quick Guard, in fact, the shield which appears on both cards' artworks are the same.]

**Vince:**

**Sevenfolded Luck**

Normal Spell

Toss a coin:

\- Heads: Excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, then add 2 of those cards to your hand, also shuffle the rest into your Deck.

\- Tails: Both players draw 1 card.

You can only activate 1 "Sevenfolded Luck" per turn. You cannot Summon until your next End Phase after you activate this card, except "Mythorror" monsters.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to the _Seven Lucky Gods_, and are believed to grant good luck in Japanese mythology.]

**Solemn Command**

Quick-Play Spell

When exactly 1 "Mythorror" monster you control is targeted by an opponent's card effect: Negate that card or effect, and if you do, that monster gains 600 ATK until the End Phase. During your Standby Phase, if you control 1 or less "Mythorror" monsters and this card is in your GY: You banish it, and if you do, target 1 monster your opponent controls; its effects are negated. You can only use each effect of "Solemn Command" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's Japanese name would be "God's Command". The person which appears in this card's artwork is the one from the "Solemn" series, in fact, in Japanese it bears the name of "God's".]

**The Pearly Gates to Heaven**

Normal Trap

If you control a "Mythorror" monster(s): This turn, your opponent cannot target "Mythorror" monsters you control for attacks. If you are being attacked directly and this card is in your GY: You can banish it, and if you do, end the Battle Phase and inflict 600 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "The Pearly Gates to Heaven" once per turn.

[Trivia: the _Pearly gates_ is an informal name for the gateway to Heaven according to some Christian denominations.]

**Mythorror Nattmara **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 400/LV: 4/SC: 6)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Mythorror" card in your other Pendulum Zone, except "Mythorror Nattmara": Increase or reduce its Scale by 3 (min. 1 and max. 12).

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Beast-Warrior monster while on the field. If this card attacks, until the end of the damage calculation, it gains 400 ATK and your opponent cannot activate cards or effects.

[Trivia: the _Nattmara_ is a race of she-werewolves in Scandinavian folklore.]

**Hera's Sacred Flower**

Continuous Spell

Activate by sending 1 face-up Continuous Spell on the field or 1 card in a Pendulum Zone to the GY. When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Hera's Sacred Fruit" from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Hera's Sacred Flower" per turn. Once per turn, when you gain LP (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the gained amount until the End Phase. You gain 500 LP each time your opponent targets exactly 1 card you control with a card effect. During your Standby Phase: Destroy this card.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to Hera's flower, the lily. Hera was a goddess in ancient Greek mythology.]

**Hera's Sacred Fruit**

Continuous Spell

Activate by sending 1 face-up Continuous Spell on the field or 1 card in a Pendulum Zone to the GY. When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Hera's Sacred Flower" from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Hera's Sacred Fruit" per turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control with 2000 or less ATK; gain LP equal to its ATK, and this turn, it cannot leave the field by your opponent's card effects. During your Standby Phase: Destroy this card.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to Hera's fruit, the pomegranate. Hera was a goddess in ancient Greek mythology.]

**Vahakn's Aura**

Continuous Spell

You can only control 1 "Vahakn's Aura". If you control no "Mythorror" monsters, destroy this card. At the end of your Battle Phase, if you control a monster(s) that did not declare an attack this turn: Destroy that monster(s). Double any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving "Mythorror" monsters you control. Once per turn, if your opponent takes battle damage: You can lower the ATK of all monsters they currently control by that amount.

[Trivia: _Vahakn _was a god of fire, thunder, and war worshiped anciently in Armenia.]

**Demon Aegis**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a Fiend monster. During your End Phase, if the equipped monster did not battle this turn: You can change its Battle Phase, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent. The first time the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent. You can only control 1 "Demon Aegis".

[Trivia: this card's name is a reference to the _Aegis_.]

**Minerva's Tactical Forecast**

Continuous Trap

You can only control 1 "Minerva's Tactical Forecast". If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, they can only declare attacks with 1 of those each Battle Phase. Once per turn, when your opponent controls 2 or more monsters and they declare an attack with the monster with the highest original ATK they control: You can negate that attack. If this card on the field is destroyed by a card effect and is sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Minerva's Tactical Forecast" once per turn.

[Trivia: _Minerva_ was the Roman goddess of wisdom and strategic warfare.]

**Fufluns' Euphoria**

Continuous Trap

You can only control 1 "Fufluns' Euphoria". The first time you would take damage each turn, you gain that much LP instead. If this card on the field is destroyed by a card effect and is sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card and gain 500 LP. You can only use this effect of "Fufluns' Euphoria" once per turn.

[Trivia: in Etruscan religion, _Fufluns_ was a god of plant life, happiness, wine, health, and growth in all things.]

**Eden's Ruin**

Normal Trap

Destroy all other face-up cards you control, then draw 1 card for each "Mythorror" card destroyed this way and take 200 damage for each non-"Mythorror" card destroyed this way.

[Trivia: this card's name is a reference to the _Garden of Eden_, the "garden of God" described in the Book of Genesis.]

**Hephaestus' Gift**

Normal Spell

If you control no monsters, draw 1 card and add 1 "Mythorror" monster from your GY or face-up from your Extra Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Hephaestus' Gift" per turn.

[Trivia: _Hephaestus_ was the Greek god of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths.]

**Mythorror Lindworm **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 500/LV: 5/SC: 2)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. You can activate this effect: Fusion Summon 1 "Mythorror" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand and/or field as Fusion Material. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Lindworm" once per turn.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Reptile monster while on the field. If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card was Special Summoned this turn: You can activate this effect; Fusion Summon 1 "Mythorror" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your field as Fusion Material, including this card. You can only use each effect of "Mythorror Lindworm" once per turn.

[Trivia: the _Lindworm_ in British heraldry is a technical term for a wingless serpentine monster with two clawed arms on the upper body.]

**Mythorror God Xolotl **(Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1300/LV: 6)

(This card is also always treated as a Beast monster.)

2 "Mythorror" monsters

Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 other "Mythorror" monster you control; this card gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 "Mythorror" monster from your GY, face-up from your Extra Deck, or from your Banish Zone to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror God Xolotl" once per turn.

[Trivia: _Xolotl_ was a canine god associated with lightning, death, fire, sunset, twins, monsters, misfortune, sickness, and deformities in Aztec mythology. He would guard the Sun as it traveled through the underworld every night, and he and a dog were believed to lead the soul on its journey to the underworld.]

**Andarta's Trial**

Normal Trap

When your "Mythorror" monster is attacked: All battle damage you would take from that battle is inflicted to your opponent instead, also, after the damage calculation, all damage you and your opponent would take becomes 0 until the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Andarta's Trial" per turn.

[Trivia: _Andarta_ is a goddess in Celtic polytheism whose name translates to "Well-fixed, Staying firm" according to modern analysis.]

**Hokuto:**

**Nakshatric Constellation**

Normal Trap

If your "Constellar" monster is attacked: Negate that attack, also add 1 "Constellar" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Nakshatric Constellation" per turn.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to the _Nakshatra_, the term for lunar mansion in Hindu astrology and Indian Astronomy. A nakshatra is one of 28 (sometimes also 27) sectors along the ecliptic, and their names are related to a prominent star or asterisms in or near the respective sectors.]

**Holy Meteorite**

Normal Spell

Destroy Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls for each "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can detach 1 material from 1 "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control; add this card (from your GY) to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Holy Meteorite" once per turn.

**Constellar Excellence**

Equip Spell

Equip only to an Xyz Monster whose original name contains "Constellar". The equipped monster loses its Condition effect(s). Once per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster in your GY; attach it (from the GY) to the equipped monster as a material. You can only control 1 "Constellar Excellence".

**Yuya:**

**Magic Barrels**

Quick-Play Spell

When your opponent activates a card or effect that would inflict damage to you, if you control a "Magician" or "Performapal" monster: Negate that activation, and if you do, 1 monster you control gains 800 ATK until the End Phase. If this card is in your GY: You can banish it; add 1 "Magician", "Performapal", or "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Magic Barrels" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to the Trap Card Magic Cylinder and the _Battle of the Barrels _transportation illusion.]

* * *

**Here it is in all of its glory!**

**While writing the class scene I realized Vince appeared between Yuto's debut and LDS' attack, hence why I felt that changing the dialogue was a must. Hokuto vs. Vince was the same except for a couple of things, but Vince vs. Yuya suffered a big transformation.**

**For one, it wasn't Vince who initiated the Duel but Shuzo, Vince just took over. It makes more sense for Shuzo, who was somewhat of a father-figure to Yuya, to say all that stuff instead of Vince, who wasn't portrayed as an overconfident person that could insult/stimulate Yuya to that extent.**

**Vince's purer, gets confident while Dueling, and easily lets his instincts take over the wheel (he Fusion Summoned because he wanted to, not because he had to). His choice to protect and be nice to his Monsters will help him gain their trust in a more natural manner than by shouting at them later on in the story.**

**Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, here's the chapter's last scene!**

* * *

Two cards appeared on the screen before turning around, revealing Mythorror God Xolotl and Constellar Ptolemy M7. They suddenly glowed, and a smiling Vince and a frowning Hokuto emerged from them respectively.

"I still can't believe I lost to someone from such an inferior school...! Sakushi Vincent!" Hokuto pointed a finger at Vince. "Fight me this instant to decide who and which Duel School is superior!"

"Kotowaru." Vince made a reference to Kishibe Rohan's 'I refuse' meme.

"Nani!?" and Hokuto concluded it.

"I told you: unless you change your attitude, I won't accept a revenge match." Vince clarified. "For instance, don't underestimate You Show and don't call it 'inferior'. Avoid making comments that could insult others."

"But if it's the truth!"

"Then don't mouth all your thoughts! Also, you can't call us weaklings when you're the one who lost in the first place!"

Hokuto froze up and went white, retreating to a corner in shame.

"E-Eh? H-Hokuto, are you alright?" the other youth didn't reply, causing Vince to sweatdrop. He quickly turned to the viewer. "Did I break him...? Um... Let's move on, sh-shall we!? Here's the Secret of the Chapter: Mythorror Huldra's appearance was inspired by Silver Lady, a character of _The Ancient Magus Bride _anime! I hope you'll stay tuned for more, readers. My journey has just begun!"

The screen faded into black, followed by the words [To Be Continued...].


	3. Rising Shadows

**I welcome everybody back and hope you're all safe from the COVID-19 that's threatening to destroy us. This chapter is VERY different from its predecessor, so you're in for a treat! A thank you to **_**ZarcEternal**_** and **_**SoulMatter**_** who reviewed the last chapter, and without further ado, let's dive into our new chapter!**

**[Using Anime/Manga Effects.]**

* * *

"Vince, do you have a moment...?"

My attention darted to Yuzu, who was standing by the door with a hand on its frame. Shuzo's faint whistling could be heard coming from downstairs as he was washing some dishes. I copied Yuzu's smile and placed down my cards on the bed, beside my Duel Disk.

"Of course. What's up?"

"I'm grateful you helped us out today," she continued. "To fend off LDS and motivate Yuya with Dad's help... It meant a lot to me."

"Don't sweat it, Yuzu. Friends help each other out, don't they?"

"Yeah..."

I meant what I said, but guilt still managed to spark inside of me: when we first met, I wanted to become friends with her and Yuya to get a front-row seat at ARC-V, but now I actually want to befriend them. They're very nice people and, above all, know how to Duel; back in my world, I've longed for friends like that. They deserve an honest friend, not a two-face.

"Are you OK, Yuzu?" I inquired, seeing her thoughtful expression.

"You see..." she left me hanging, but a couple of seconds later her smile widened. "I have school tomorrow, but after that, let's meet up."

"Meet up?" I tilted my head to the side. "For what?"

"You'll see!" she chimed and left my room, leaving me to ponder...

* * *

**Turn 3:**

**Rising Shadows**

* * *

Because Yuzu and the others had to go to _actual _school and were stuck there until the afternoon, I spent some time with Shuzo at our Duel School. After lunch, Shuzo gave me the school's address and I headed out to reunite with the others, curious to see what Yuzu had in store for me.

When I arrived at the school's opened gates, I greeted Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya who were already there and we waited for our Duel Schoolmates. Numerous students walked past us, chatting and laughing among themselves, and eventually, our not-in-love duo came into view.

"Yuzu-oneechan! Yuya-oniichan!" Ayu waved at them.

"Had fun at school?" Futoshi inquired innocently, but I seriously doubted from Yuya's dejected expression. Ouch, a bad mark? I hope so, in my opinion that's the least that could happen to you in actual school.

"Let's hurry up and go to You Show Duel...School...?" Tatsuya noticed the same thing before he could finish his sentence. "What's wrong, Yuya-oniichan?"

"I'm not qualified...for the Junior Youth Championship..." Yuya stated after a long exhale when we started walking towards You Show.

We needed three seconds to process his words.

"...Eh?" the kids and I said in unison. Then we realized the gravity of the situation. "Eeeh!?"

"You aren't qualified!?" Futoshi's eyes widened.

"That's right..." Yuya nodded. I'm all set to go, but the MC isn't!? "To qualify for the championship, you need to have at least fifty matches in a year with a 60% win rate..."

"What's your current record?" I quickly asked. He looks pretty demoralized to me, is it that bad...?

"Forty-six matches with twenty-five wins..." Yuya said.

"So that's twenty-five divided by forty-six..." Tatsuya said. "54,3%. You're right, it's not enough."

"Wow, Tatsuya, you're fast at math!" Futoshi remarked and I couldn't agree more.

"But you still have four matches until fifty, right?" Ayu asked.

"If you win all of them, you'll have thirty wins, putting you to a 60% win ratio." Tatsuya added.

"That's right, but..." Yuzu started. "We searched around school for those last four but nobody accepted a Duel. They said they don't have a chance to win against Yuya who beat Strong Ishijima."

Oh, that's the champion who Yuya defeated in a Duel by using Pendulums for the first time in history! I've read of that in an article the other day.

"That was just an exhibition match!" Yuya wept in frustration. "Everyone's getting the wrong idea. I don't even have pro qualifications yet!"

"In order to be a pro, you have to win the Junior Youth Championship." Tatsuya stated.

"Then pass the Youth Exam and win the Youth Championship." Futoshi continued.

"And then you have to pass the Pro test, right?" Ayu concluded. That's a long process, but becoming a pro is never easy and it takes time and effort.

"To think I can't take that important first step forward...!" Yuya ran his fingers through his hair in anger. "Dammit! If it's come to this, I'll just find four people and Duel them! Wait..." he suddenly stopped walking, prompting us to do the same. "One, two, three, four, _five_..." he grinned wide.

"You want to Duel us?" I asked the obvious, sweatdropping.

"That's a no!"

"No way!"

"Why!?" Yuya gasped at Ayu's and Futoshi's words.

"Because we're elementary schoolers and we're still in Junior class," Tatsuya explained. "Junior Youth is for middle schoolers."

"Then at least you, Yuzu, Vince!"

"I'm saying no, too." Yuzu declared. "I've already qualified, and besides, we've had plenty of practice matches."

I've already lost to Yuya in a one-on-one Duel, but if it means helping him get qualified... "OK, Yuya, I—"

"No, you won't." Yuzu immediately cut me off. "We got plans, remember?"

"Ah..." I scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah... Sorry, Yuya."

"Yuzu, how could you! Then who else is there!?" Yuya shouted.

"How about Gongenzaka?" she tilted her head. "It's thanks to the Gongenzaka Dojo that you've gotten most of your matches this past year, right?"

Yuya hummed in confirmation. "I'm thankful for that. He's always helped me whenever I needed it. Even the fact that I'm aiming to become a pro now is thanks to Gongenzaka. But that's exactly why I don't want to rely on him anymore." he smiled and raised a fist. "Instead, I have to become someone who Gongenzaka can rely on. With my own strength."

"With your own..." Yuzu muttered.

"Yuya, that's—"

"You're right!" Yuzu grabbed my wrist and ran off, dragging me along before I could comment on Yuya's valiant words.

"Oi, where are you going!?" Yuya wondered.

"Don't worry about us!" Yuzu replied with a smile.

"What about Duel School!?" Tatsuya shouted.

"Tell Dad we won't be going today!"

"What?" I intoned in surprise. What does she plan on doing for the entire afternoon? She even phoned Sora using her Duel Disk, asking about his whereabouts before deciding to rendezvous in front of LDS later...

We eventually stopped at the entrance of a shopping centre, the very one where I met Yuzu and Yuya for the first time.

"Why are we here...?" I pointed at the building with a confused face.

"You said all your stuff was stolen, so to thank what you've done for us so far, I thought it would be a good idea to buy you clothes. Don't worry about money, I got you covered this time."

I lied that, didn't I? New and spare clothes wouldn't hurt, but I can't accept her offer so bluntly.

"But you already let me stay at your house, provide me food and water." I pointed out. "That's more than enough help, Yuzu. Also, I'm not sure if I'll be able to repay you."

"This isn't about money." Yuzu assured me, but I replied with a flat stare, causing her to sigh. "Fine, then let's list what you've done for us so far, shall we? You enrolled in You Show," she raised a finger and continued doing so. "You helped Yuya when he saw your Pendulum Cards, you won against Shijima Hokuto, and you helped Yuya- again- after he saw Akaba Reiji's Pendulum Cards."

"B-But you provide me with shelter and...um...and you teach me Entertainment Dueling!" I quickly raised two fingers. "It's two against four...therefore, I'll let you buy me two garments!"

"Deal!" we shook hands.

We roamed the shopping centre in search of a shirt and trousers, and we found the latter in the first shop we entered; it was an identical copy of the ones I was already wearing. It was my favorite type and we found a cheap pair. I don't want Yuzu to spend too much money on me after all.

"What about...this one!" Yuzu pointed at a t-shirt with an ocean on it.

"Not bad..."

"Or that one!" she gestured at a gray sweater.

"Hmm..."

"Woah!" Yuzu grasped an elegant sweater dress. "I would look great in this... I don't see the price anywhere... Excuse me!"

She ran to the counter, leaving me alone to search. My eyes landed on a dark gray sweatshirt with a pocket on its chest's left side, which looked identical to one I had back in the real world. I remember my mother bought it for me a long time ago...

"Something caught your eye?" Yuzu said after she returned, still holding the dress.

"Yeah. It reminds me of home...of Mom." who knows what's she doing now. Freaking out because her son vanished (probably having joined some sort of cult or whatever moms think at a moment like that)? Or does time flow differently in the real world? Who sent me here could've specified that!

"How is she?"

"Too energetic for her own good and selfless." I chuckled, recalling all my memories of her. "Heh, back in junior high school, when the other kids gave me a hard time, Mom told me I was extra special and they were just jealous."

"That's very nice." Yuzu smiled.

"And if they still gave me a hard time, she told me to say 'my mother can have you eliminated with one phone call'."

"Oh..." Yuzu sweatdropped. "That's...caring."

"In any case, it's settled." I chuckled at her face and seized the sweatshirt. "We're buying this."

After we met up with Sora at LDS and Yuzu scolded him for trying to stalk Reiji out of interest, she hauled us to a warehouse at Maiami City's pier. Going shopping was a surprise, I can understand why she kept that a secret, but what's on her mind this time? With Sora to boot...

"Why did you bring us to a place like this?" Sora wondered, voicing my exact thoughts.

Yuzu closed the door shut and walked up to us. We watched in silence as she took a deep breath—and bowed with her hands placed together.

"Please! Teach me how to Fusion Summon!"

"Eh?" Sora blinked twice.

"That's it...?" she nodded twice at my question. "But why here...? Do you remember how I explained Xyz Summoning the other day at You Show? Sora and I could've done the same thing but for Fusion Summoning. I'm sure Shuzo-san wouldn't mind."

"I agree, but you would have to focus on too many people at once," Yuzu explained, sounding regretful. "I know it's a selfish excuse, but we haven't got much time until the Championship starts. I have to learn Fusion Summoning before that happens! I want to get stronger! I'm not enough as I am right now!"

"Um...are you still upset that you lost to that lady?" Sora asked, referring to Masumi.

"Akaba Reiji said he gave us the win." Yuzu straightened out. "But I want to become strong enough to protect You Show and win against Kotsu Masumi with my own strength! That's why..."

"You want us to teach you, is that it?" Sora finished for her.

"Yes, I'm begging you!"

So that's what this is all about...she quickly wants to become stronger by learning the same Summoning Method she lost to in order to protect what she holds dear and settle a score. I'm in a Yu-Gi-Oh anime alright...

"I see. Just like with Yuya, I'll gladly help you too, Yuzu." I assured her with a smirk.

"Vince...! Thank you!" she smiled happily.

"It seems you have this covered—"

"Not so fast." I grasped the collar of Sora's jacket, stopping the shorter male from walking off. "Fusion is your area of expertise, Sora. As such, you should lend us a hand to make things easier and faster! Two is better than one, after all."

Sora sighed in defeat and took out his Duel Disk. "All right. First, we'll go over the basics." he extracted Polymerization from his deck and showed it to Yuzu. "This card's Polymerization. It's a Spell Card that allows you to fuse Fusion Materials. This is the bread and butter of Fusion Summoning."

"Got it." Yuzu nodded, paying close attention to his words.

"The Fusion Materials can be on the field or in the hand." I continued, doing the same thing as Sora and revealing Mythorror Lindworm. "In this card's case, you can only fuse Fusion Materials which are on the field. But in Polymerization's case, you can also perform a Hand Fusion."

"That's what Masumi used during our Duel..." Yuzu recalled. "She also had a card that lets her fuse Fusion Materials from the Graveyard, the Trap Card Fragment Fusion."

"There are numerous ways to Fusion Summon." I stated. "There's a type of Fusion Summoning called Contact Fusion that Special Summons a Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck with its own Summoning procedure, but we'll get to that later."

Yuzu and Sora stared at me in shock, prompting me to stop.

"You didn't know?" I addressed more so Sora. Yuzu didn't know Hand Fusion was a thing till yesterday, so her shock is comprehensible, but Sora?

"Ah... No, I know what a Contact Fusion is..." he shook his head and smiled. "Anywho, what's important is that you have all the Fusion Materials for the Monster you're Summoning!"

Yuzu nodded. "When you activate a card like Polymerization, the materials are sent to the Graveyard and the Fusion Monster is Summoned from the Extra Deck."

"That's right." Sora confirmed. He then abruptly glanced to the side and narrowed his eyes—before sprinting forward, chasing an actual person. Somebody was watching us the whole time!? How did he notice, I didn't hear or see a thing!

"W-What!?" Yuzu gasped in shock, a sentiment shared by yours truly.

Their nimble movements proved too fast for us to follow; they ran around, jumped onto walls and containers, and even used their Duel Disks' energy blades as makeshift swords. They stopped at one point, with Sora standing in front of me and Yuzu and the other person on the opposite side from us.

"W-What just happened?" I found myself ask out loud, still shocked.

I was able to get a good look at the person now that they were at a standstill: it was a male with black and light purple hair swept upward and to the right side of his head- with hair like that, he must be an important character- and wore a punk-style outfit with a cape, a mask, and a red scarf.

_This is... _I thought while placing a hand over my chest. The bizarre feeling of familiarity I get from staring at Yuya, Yuzu, and Reiji's D/D/Ds...

"Who are you?" Sora demanded, but the person didn't answer.

"Ah!" Yuzu gasped, eyes wide. "Y-You're from before...!"

"Eh? Yuzu, you know him?" Sora asked.

"Yes, when I was here with Sawatari before..."

"So he's the culprit who uses Xyz!" I realized, and Yuzu nodded.

"Are you behind the new incident as well?" she addressed the newcomer, who said nothing.

"New incident?" I parroted. Don't tell me the innocent Yuya will be in trouble again...!

"Apparently an LDS teacher was attacked." Yuzu stated.

"From LDS..." Sora muttered. "That explains why there were so many guards... So? Are you the culprit?"

The person in question continued to remain silent.

"He isn't cooperative at all..." I grumbled in a low tone, not knowing what to do. Should we attempt to stop him or make a run for it? He looks pretty dangerous, especially after witnessing his moves. How did Sora mirror them in the first place...? No wonder he joined You Show.

"Just who are you?" Yuzu narrowed her eyes. "Did you Duel Sawatari to save me? Or do you have a grudge against LDS!?"

"That's...incorrect." he finally spoke. His gaze turned cold and angry. "I have a grudge...against the people who aren't from here." And the plot thickens...

"What do you mean 'not from here'?" my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, prompting him to glare at me. I involuntarily gulped under his stare, intimidated; if he attacks me, unlike Sora, I'm toast...

"It's no use, Vince!" Sora chimed in, waving a hand in exasperation. "He isn't the type of person who explains himself. I say we make this quick and Duel him."

"Wait, Sora!" Yuzu stepped forward. "We don't know if he's involved in the new incident yet!"

"Does it matter?" Sora raised an eyebrow. The person's eyes darted to him, making me sigh internally since I wasn't his main attention anymore. "And it's not like he'll answer if you ask him."

He had a point there... Yuzu thought of the same thing judging from her pained expression.

"Were you behind the new incident or not?" he didn't say a word back. Yuzu's voice started to get desperate...not that I could blame her. The guy isn't giving us any feedback. "Please, tell us! Is there a reason why you don't answer our questions!?"

"...If you would know the truth..." he started after a short silence. "You would get hurt."

Yuzu let out a shocked gasp. "Why...do you keep saying...you don't want me to get hurt? I...I don't know you..."

"You're simply a bystander." he stated. "Innocent people shouldn't be swept into this battle."

"Battle? What battle...?"

"I say we beat the information out of him!" Sora suggested with a grin. The person raised his Duel Disk, which stood for 'I am not opposed to the idea.'

"V-Vince, help him!" Yuzu shoved me forward.

I successfully avoided falling face-first on the ground, so yay me. It was easy to notice she was panicked, clearly worried for Sora. Not that I could blame her: this guy apparently hospitalized Sawatari. We can't let the same happen to Sora!

"Help? I don't need help, this masked weirdo's no match for me!" Sora proudly declared.

"We don't want you to get hurt!" I activated my Duel Disk and aligned with Sora. Our opponent gives me the creeps, but I can't just abandon my newly made friends. And it's not like I could outrun the spiky-haired dude... Luckily for me, I'm not alone since Sora will also Duel.

"Suit yourself." Sora rolled his eyes, displeased at me. "We'll go with Battle Royal rules. Each player has a field, we're all treated as opponents but cooperation is possible, and none of us can draw or attack on their first turn."

"Fine." our opponent said, and I nodded in agreement.

"**DUEL**!" we shouted in unison.

**Unknown: LP 4000**

**VS**

**Sora: LP 4000**

**Vince: LP 4000**

"The youngest goes first! Boku no turn!" Sora took out a lollipop from his pocket and put it in his mouth. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion Conscription! Through its effect, I target the Fusion Monster **Frightfur Penguin **in my Extra Deck to add Edge Imp Chain, which is a Fusion Material listed on Penguin, from my Deck to my hand. Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Frightfur Factory! Using its effect, I banish Fusion Conscription from my Graveyard to fuse Fluffal Penguin and Edge Imp Chain in my hand!"

As his Monsters turned into red and blue energy that spiraled into a portal, Sora chanted and grasped his hands together.

"Steel chains possessed by demons. Become one with the frigid beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, demonic beast that binds angels! Frightfur Penguin!"

A cute penguin plush emerged from the portal, but then chains burst out of its torso and turned it into a grotesque monster. Its body was ripped in various places and held together by chains, which connected to two, spiked wheel-like objects on its flippers, and its eyes were now grossly bulged out.

**Frightfur Penguin: Dark / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 1800 / **_**DEF: 2500 **_**/ LV: 5**

"Seriously, who designed your cards...?" I wondered in exasperation.

"Fusion..." our opponent's reaction was different, it seemed to have...angered him?

"The effect of Fluffal Penguin activates." Sora grinned. "Since it was sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a 'Frightfur' Monster, I can draw two cards before discarding one! Let's go, I draw!"

Following his overdramatic draw, he slid a card into the GY slot.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." he slid another card into his Duel Disk.

"Ore no turn!" the spiky-haired youth declared. "I set all five cards from my hand face-down!"

"Eh!?" Sora and I gasped simultaneously. He...He didn't draw a single Monster? A bad hand at a time like this?

"He did the same thing when he Dueled Sawatari..." Yuzu muttered. He also won back then, so this must be his play style.

"Because I have no Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can activate these cards the turn they're set!" our opponent stated as two of his set cards flipped up. "I activate two copies of the Trap Card The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine! Each copy is Special Summoned to my field as a Monster in Defense Position!"

The Traps' namesake appeared on his field, surrounded by blue flames and floating in the air like ghosts.

**The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine****: Dark / Warrior / ATK: 0 / **_**DEF: 300 **_**/ LV: 4 - (x2)**

"A Trap that can be used the turn it's set?" that considerably helps his deck be more aggressive on Turn 1, especially if the said Trap has a strong effect. Bad news is this guy's no pushover for sure.

"Heh, now you control two Monsters with the same Level!" Sora chimed in. "Naturally, what comes next is..."

"I overlay the two Level 4 Shade Brigandines!" the two Monsters turned into purple beams that entered a swirling galaxy, from which a pillar of light shot out. "Steadfast determination born on the battlefield. Part the darkness with the fury of a thousand men! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! **The Phantom Knights of Raving Axe**!"

A warrior whose body was made of blue flames encased in dark armor that had several cracks on it, from which blue flames erupted, particularly from the back of its helmet and thus giving it the appearance of hair, and holding an oversized axe with purple gems on its handle emerged from the portal with a battle cry.

**The Phantom Knights of Raving Axe: Dark / Warrior / Xyz / Effect / **_**ATK: 2200 **_**/ DEF: 1600 / RK: 4**

"It's a different Rank 4 Xyz Monster from last time..." Yuzu noted in worry.

"Due to its effect, while Raving Axe has a 'The Phantom Knights' card attached to it as an Overlay Unit, Level 6 or higher Monsters cannot be Special Summoned!" talk about annoying... "I activate Raving Axe's effect, targeting itself for it. By using an Overlay Unit, the Attack and Defense of the targeted Raving Axe are raised by 500 until my next Standby Phase!"

An Overlay Unit was absorbed into the Monster's namesake, and its gems started glowing.

(Raving Axe: 2→1 OVU, 2200→2700 ATK, 1600→2100 DEF)

"I activate Raving Axe's other effect, converting the Shade Brigandine in my Graveyard to an Overlay Unit for itself." so he essentially used its first effect for free... "I end my turn."

"It's my turn now!" but there's not much I can do since I can't attack and Raving Axe seals my Level 6 or higher Monsters from being Special Summoned. I'll use this turn to prepare for the ones to come. "I summon **Mythorror Nokk**!"

A humanoid Monster covered from head to toe in wet green and brown seaweed with a tiny, light blue glow radiating from where its eyes should be appeared on my field with a loud moan akin of a zombie.

**Mythorror Nokk: Dark / Fiend / Pendulum / Tuner / Effect / **_**ATK: 1500 **_**/ DEF: 0 / LV: 4 / SC: 2**

"When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, I can use his effect to add a non-Nokk 'Mythorror' Monster from my Deck to my hand. It will be **Mythorror Nekomata**. Now I activate the Equip Spell Demon Aegis and equip it to my Monster!" the large shield made of roots with thorns and a skull engraved on its center materialized in front of Nokk. "I set two cards face-down and pass. During my End Phase, I activate Demon Aegis's effect! If the equipped Monster didn't battle this turn, I can change its Battle Position to inflict 400 damage to my opponent!"

Some white roses bloomed on the shield's thorns, which then released black rays of light that struck our opponent who used his arms to shield himself.

**Unknown: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"Their usual run-of-the-mill kind of strategy." I heard him mutter.

"From this point on, we're free to draw and attack!" Sora pointed out. "Boku no turn, draw! I activate the Trap Card Designer Frightfur! I target Edge Imp Chain in my Graveyard and Special Summon it!"

The said Monster returned to his field through a GY Portal.

"Next, I summon Patchwork Fluffal from my hand!"

A bear plush with two angel wings emerging from its back appeared.

**Patchwork Fluffal****: Earth / Fairy / Effect / **_**ATK: 0 **_**/ DEF: 0 / LV: 1**

"I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" our opponent's eyes narrowed that. "Using its effect, I fuse Patchwork Fluffal and Edge Imp Chain on my field! Through its effect, I'll treat Patchwork Fluffal as Fluffal Sheep during this Fusion Summon!"

As his Monsters turned into red and blue energy that spiraled into a portal, Sora chanted and grasped his hands together.

"Demonic chains! Devil disciple! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself, chained beast that binds everything! Frightfur Sheep!"

The sheep plush emerged from the portal, but then two, spiked wheel-like objects erupted from its back, tangled to chains that bound the Monster's body, and its eyes were now grossly bulged out.

**Frightfur Sheep: Dark / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / **_**ATK: 2000 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 5**

"When this card declares an attack, you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards for the rest of that Battle Phase," Sora explained. He then pointed at our opponent with his lollipop. "So all those set cards you have won't help you escape my attack. I activate the Equip Spell Fusion Weapon and equip it to the Level 5 Frightfur Sheep, increasing its Attack and Defense by 1500!"

(Frightfur Sheep: 2000→3500 ATK, 2000→3500 DEF)

"3500 Attack!" I cheered. I'm amazed how well he got around Raving Axe's effect by relying on a low-Level Monster. "Good job, Sora!"

"But even if he attacks with both Sheep and Penguin, it's not enough to deplete his Life Points..." Yuzu remarked begrudgingly.

"I'll leave Penguin in defense mode and head to the Battle Phase!" Sora pointed forward. "Go, Frightfur Sheep! Destroy his Xyz Monster!"

The Fusion Monster let loose of a red beam from its mouth, which pierced Raving Axe's chest and caused it to explode, filling the warehouse with holographic smoke.

**Unknown: LP 3600 - 800 = 2800**

"The annoying lock has been disposed of." Sora gloated, and I nodded in agreement. "I end my turn! It's your go, Mr. Xyz user—"

"Torappu hatsudō: **Rank-Up Request**!" a card, which depicted a 'Rank-Up-Magic' card I didn't recognize flying out of a black and purple swirling portal towards an outstretched human hand, appeared. "Since an Xyz Monster left my field by my opponent this turn, I can add one 'Rank-Up-Magic' card from my Deck to my hand."

"Rank-Up-Magic?" Yuzu and I whispered in unison, she in confusion and I in shock. Rank-Ups also exist in this universe!? But he controls no Xyz Monsters to use it on, so we should be in the clear...

"Ore no turn!" the spiky-haired youth announced. "Draw! From my hand, I activate The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial! From my Graveyard, I Special Summon one 'The Phantom Knights' Xyz Monster! Resurrect, Raving Axe!"

The Rank 4 Xyz Monster returned to his field.

"Then, I Xyz Summon one Monster from my Extra Deck that's two Ranks higher than Raving Axe by using it and Burial as materials!" his Monster turned into a purple beam that entered a swirling galaxy, from which a pillar of light shot out. "Forged to pierce the heart of oppressors, ascend from the depths of darkness! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 6! **The Phantom Knights of Lethal Crossbow**!"

A slim Monster with a skull-head, wearing dark armor decorated with glowing purple runes, a scarf made of blue flames tied around its neck, and holding an ominous crossbow made of bones emerged from the portal.

**The Phantom Knights of Lethal Crossbow: Dark / Warrior / Xyz / Effect / **_**ATK: 2200 **_**/ DEF: 1300 / RK: 6**

"Xyz Change...?" Yuzu whispered in astonishment.

So Rank-Ups can now Summon non-CXyz Monsters...and they have The Seventh One-like effects? No, that doesn't sound right...this guy must be a _really _important character if he has such a good card.

"I activate Lethal Crossbow's effect! Once per turn, I can target one other Monster on the field whose current Attack is different from its original Attack and have this card gain Attack equal to that difference until the end of this turn. Of course, my target is Frightfur Sheep!"

"That won't happen!" Sora chimed in, grinning. "While Frightfur Penguin is on my field, you can't target other 'Frightfur' Monsters I control for attacks or with card effects!"

"Then I'll activate Lethal Crossbow's other effect!" our opponent pointed forward. "By using one Overlay Unit from Lethal Crossbow, the effects of all face-up Spell and Trap Cards my opponent currently controls are negated and my Monster gains 400 Attack for each affected card. Mana Corrosion!"

Our Equip Spells and Frightfur Factory materialized on the field, and Lethal Crossbow proceeded to fire an arrow of purple energy at each card, causing them to gray out.

(Lethal Crossbow: 2200→3400 ATK; Frightfur Sheep: 3500→2000 ATK, 3500→2000 DEF)

"Demon Aegis was...!" I gritted my teeth in frustration. With 0 DEF, my Monster's easy prey!

"Battle! The Phantom Knights of Lethal Crossbow attacks Mythorror Nokk! Murk Snipe!"

The Xyz Monster fired another arrow of purple energy from its weapon, piercing Nokk's chest and causing it to explode with a pained moan, the shock waves knocking me to the ground with an equally pained moan.

"Vince!" Yuzu gasped and rushed to help me stand up, and I thanked her. "Like last time, we can feel the shock waves despite the absence of an Action Field..."

_What is he, a Psychic Duelist? _I thought as I stared at our opponent in surprise. If CXyz Monsters aren't a thing, then why would Psychic Duelists? His Duel Disk is different from ours, maybe it's equipped with a special function.

"Sorry, Nokk." I said before adding my Monster to the Extra Deck. The Psychic Duelist or whatnot heard me and narrowed his eyes, but I paid it no mind. "If Demon Aegis is sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates and my opponent takes 400 damage!"

Two, purple lightning bolt holograms shot down from the ceiling, striking the spiky-haired youth.

**Unknown: LP 2800 - 400 = 2400**

"And since my Mythorror was destroyed, I can activate the Trap Card Book of Myths!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the said card. "I add up to two different 'Mythorror' Monsters from my Deck to my hand!"

"But I activate the Trap Card **Phantom Knights' Grit**!" a card, which depicted Raving Axe enveloped in raging blue and purple flames and standing on a magic circle carved with eerie symbols, appeared. "Through its effect, I target Lethal Crossbow and send The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield and Shadow Veil from my Deck to the Graveyard. Thanks to that, Lethal Crossbow can now declare two additional attacks this Battle Phase! Go, Lethal Crossbow! Attack the player directly with Murk Snipe!"

"It isn't over yet!" I abruptly smirked. "Kauntā Torappu hatsudō: **Divine Mercy**! This turn, all battle damage I would take involving direct attacks becomes 0! Good try though!"

"A Counter Trap?" our opponent parroted in surprise.

Lethal Crossbow pointed its weapon at me, but when my card, which depicted the emissaries in Waboku but standing in a circle and praying as divine light illuminated them from above, appeared, it lowered it.

"That was close..." Yuzu wiped her brow with a relieved sigh.

"In that case, I use Lethal Crossbow's remaining attack to destroy Frightfur Penguin!"

"I activate Penguin's other effect! Once per turn, this Monster can't be destroyed by battle or leave the field by a card effect!" the objects on Penguin's flippers started spinning, conjuring a transparent blue barrier around itself which deflected the Xyz Monster's arrow. "And because it participated in battle, I can activate Penguin's third and last effect, making it gain 400 Attack!"

(Frightfur Penguin: 1800→2200 ATK)

"...I end my turn." the spiky-haired youth frowned. "At this moment, Lethal Crossbow's Mana Corrosion ends, restoring your cards' effects and returning Crossbow's Attack to normal."

(Lethal Crossbow: 3400→2200 ATK; Frightfur Sheep: 2000→3500 ATK, 2000→3500 DEF)

"It's my turn again!" I've gathered all the cards I need to make a comeback. This turn, I'll show everyone present what my deck's capable of! "Dra—"

"Found you!"

Following those words, the door to the warehouse swung open by a doubtlessly angered youth.

"Kotsu Masumi!?" Yuzu and I gasped upon seeing who it was.

"What did you do to Marco-sensei!?" Masumi's whole attention was drawn to our opponent. "Answer me!"

"What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked her.

"I thought I mind fight something if I went to the scene of the first incident," she explained, glancing at us. "But it seems you beat me at it. At least you've saved me the trouble of searching."

How convenient... She's lucky this warehouse was the only place Yuzu knew where we could teach her Fusion Summoning, or else this entire scene/meeting wouldn't have happened.

"Masumi, wait!" Yuzu stepped in front of her. "We're still trying to understand if he's the culprit!"

"Are you blind!?" Masumi exclaimed and pointed at Lethal Crossbow. "That's an Xyz Monster! It's obvious he's the culprit!" she then glared at the Phantom Knights user, who did the same. "I'll ask you again: what did you do to Marco-sensei!?"

"..." yup, just as I expected, our opponent still refused to make things easy and answer.

"You won't get away this time." she hissed. "Even if you defeat these two, you'll have to Duel me and win in order to leave!"

"Don't be so condescending..." Sora sighed in exasperation. "What makes you think we won't win? For your information, we currently have the upper hand."

"Mine was just a hypothesis. Since Sakushi's Dueling, there should be no cause for concern."

"Eh?" I blinked twice. Where did that come from?

"Isn't it obvious? You're the only one who won fair and square against a member of LDS yesterday." ah, true...but did she have to touch Yuzu's sore spot, she's right here. "I believe in your strength as a Duelist, but if you lose, you'll also pay for disappointing me."

"A-Ah, I see..." I sweatdropped at her threat. Was it really necessary...? In any case, time to continue where I left off. "I won't disappoint you, Masumi. Boku no turn, draw! I, using the Scale 2 Mythorror Lindworm and the Scale 6 **Mythorror Tindalos**, set the Pendulum Scales!"

I placed them on the ends of my energy blade, causing the word [PENDULUM] to flash between my cards and two pillars of blue light to appear on my left and right, one containing Lindworm and the other a large dog's skeleton with a red glow radiating from inside its empty eye sockets, a pair of bat wings with dark red membranes sprouting from its back, and a long blue tongue.

"Pendulum...?" the Phantom Knights user's eyebrows furrowed.

"This is my power! I can now simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 3 to 5!" I declared with a smirk. "Battalion of mythical creatures and gods! With our souls on the line, our power becomes the hammer which crushes despair! Pendulum Summon! Be reborn, Mythorror Nokk!"

A portal opened between my two pillars, and a single beam shot out of it before landing on my field, revealing Nokk and its 1500 ATK.

"The Monster I destroyed was resurrected...?" this time, his eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right! And there's much to come! I activate Nokk's effect!" the said Monster was surrounded by a purple aura. "When this card is Special Summoned successfully, I can declare a number from 1 to 7, and until the End Phase, his Level becomes that number. I declare 5. Next, I summon Mythorror Nekomata!"

Joining me in the battle was a female youth with fair skin, orange cat eyes, shoulder-length black fluffy hair, cat ears adorning the top of its head, two long tails, wearing a red and white dress reminiscent of a shrine maiden's outfit with detached sleeves, thus leaving its shoulders uncovered, and a purple neckerchief.

**Mythorror Nekomata: Dark / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / **_**ATK: 0 **_**/ DEF: 0 / LV: 2 / SC: 7**

"I tune the Level 2 Nekomata to the now Level 5 Nokk!" my smirk turned into a grin as I was about to perform my first Synchro Summon! Nokk's body glowed as it morphed into five green rings that surrounded Nekomata, which turned into two stars. "Queen of the Great Below, heed my call! Ascend from your kingdom and pass judgment upon the unjust earthlings! Synchro Summon! Be free, Level 7! **Mythorror Goddess Ereshkigal**!"

A bright beam shot through the rings, from which my goddess emerged. It was a giant, white human skeleton which lacked its pelvis, legs, and feet, had a lengthened backbone, crimson energy glowing in its skull, rib cage, and joints, wore a white veil and an obsidian crown, and held a deformed spear of energy in its right hand.

**Mythorror Goddess Ereshkigal: Dark / Fiend / Synchro / Effect / **_**ATK: 2700 **_**/ DEF: 1800 / LV: 7**

"No way, he had a Synchro Monster...!?" Masumi gasped.

"I activate Ereshkigal's effect! When she's Synchro Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon one face-up 'Mythorror' Monster from my Extra Deck that was used as a Synchro Material to summon her, in Defense Position and with its effects negated. Be reborn, Nekomata!"

Ereshkigal stabbed the ground with its spear, conjuring a portal from which my Monster emerged.

"Lastly, I activate Tindalos's Pendulum Effect!" I gestured at the said Monster. "Since I summoned a Monster from my Extra Deck by only using my 'Mythorror' Monsters as materials, I can Special Summon it from my Pendulum Zone!"

Tindalos leaped down and joined my array of Monsters.

"Now I activate Lindworm's Pendulum Effect! By using Monsters in my hand or on my field as materials, I can Fusion Summon one 'Mythorror' Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"Fusion, you say?" Sora's eyes widened in interest and excitement.

"Nekomata, Tindalos, let's go!" my Monsters turned into red and blue energy respectively, which then spiraled into a portal as I chanted and clasped my hands together. "Shapeshifter who controls the dead! Relentless pursuer of time travelers! Let your desires awaken the canine deity of heavenly fire! Fusion Summon! Level 6! Mythorror God Xolotl!"

The Monster with a muscular human body, a canine head, empty eye-sockets, wearing a sleeveless ichcahuipilli that covered its torso down to its hips, golden bands on its neck, biceps, wrists, thighs and ankles, a necklace with a conch-like object strapped to it, and holding two broadswords of stone with flames and lightning bolts carved on it revealed itself.

**Mythorror God Xolotl: **_**ATK 2200 **_**/ DEF 1300 / LV: 6**

"Heeh, so you also had a Fusion Monster!? That's awesome!" Sora cheered.

"From this Pendulum came...Synchro...and Fusion." our opponent said in astonishment.

"Thanks to Nekomata's and Tindalos's effects, Xolotl who was summoned by using them as materials gains new effects. With the effect gained from Tindalos, upon summon, Xolotl allows me to draw a card and he gains 300 Attack!" I explained as my Fusion Monster's ATK rose to 2500. "My field is ready! Battle! Ereshkigal, attack Lethal Crossbow!"

"Kauntā Torappu hatsudō: Negate Attack! I target your Monster to negate its attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"What!?" and my badass moment was over with. Yaaay... "I set one card face-down and pass..."

"You're different from the Duelists I've faced so far." the spiky-haired youth abruptly said, prompting me to blink in surprise. "I'm sure you're not from here, but not from _there _either."

"There...?"

"It's not important." he avoided the subject, gesturing at Sora with his head. "It's your turn."

Sora, who was staring at me with an intense expression, scoffed and turned his gaze away. "Boku no turn, draw! I switch Penguin to attack mode and enter the Battle Phase! Frightfur Sheep will destroy that Xyz Monster of yours for starters! I also activate its effect, making it so you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards for the rest of the Battle Phase!"

Sheep released a red beam from its mouth, which pierced Lethal Crossbow's chest and caused it to explode.

**Unknown: LP 2400 - 1300 = 1100**

"Now you're wide open!" Sora grinned wide. "End him, Frightfur Penguin! Direct attack!"

"If this attack hits..."

"They win." Yuzu finished for Masumi. "But..."

"When an opponent's Monster declares a direct attack, I can activate the effect of The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil in my Graveyard!" our opponent exclaimed. "I Special Summon it to my field as a Normal Monster, but it will be banished when it is sent to the Graveyard!"

A warrior whose body was made of blue flames, held a sword in its right hand, and rode a horse with a flaming mane appeared to intercept Penguin's attack, but it was ultimately defeated.

**The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil: ****Dark / Warrior / ATK: 0 / **_**DEF: 300 **_**/ LV: 4**

"But I thought Sheep prevented him from using Spells..." I muttered in confusion.

"Sheep's effect prevents the activation of Spell and Trap Cards, but you can still activate their effects." Masumi stated. Aaah, so it had to state [your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards or their effects] to prevent Shadow Veil's effect. I learned a valuable lesson today.

"Jeez! I was so close, too!" Sora whined through a pout. "Since it participated in battle, I activate Penguin's effect to make it gain 400 Attack."

(Frightfur Penguin: 2200→2600 ATK)

"I activate The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor's effect from my hand!" he revealed the card. "If my 'The Phantom Knights' Monster is destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Appear, Fragile Armor!"

A headless warrior whose body was made of blue flames encased in dark armor decorated with bones appeared on his field.

**The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor: ****Dark / Warrior / Effect / ATK: 1000 / **_**DEF: 2000 **_**/ LV: 4**

"I end my turn."

"Ore no turn!" our opponent announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Card of Demise, whose effect enables me to draw until I have five cards in my hand. As I currently hold none, I draw five new cards! Then, I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm!"

A medieval helmet that had several cracks on it and was inhabited by blue flames materialized beside Fragile Armor.

**The Phantom Knights of ****Cloven Helm****: ****Dark / Warrior / Effect / **_**ATK: 1500 **_**/ DEF: 500 / LV: 4**

"Two Level 4 Monsters..." Yuzu narrowed her eyes in worry. "Is he going to Xyz Summon his dragon...?"

"I overlay the Level 4 Fragile Armor and Cloven Helm!" the two Monsters turned into purple beams that entered a swirling galaxy, from which a pillar of light shot out. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz S—"

Pink light suddenly glowed behind us, interrupting the chant. The light was coming from Yuzu's bracelet, which turned brighter, to the point it became a blinding light. This phenomenon earned a collective gasp from everyone present, and when the radiance died out, we gasped again.

"He's..."

"Gone?" Sora and I mumbled respectively. The Duel ended with a No Result!?

OK, this is getting too confusing to bare: why would he leave? He was in the middle of an Xyz Summon! Did he use the light as a diversion to escape because he didn't draw good cards...? Or...did Yuzu's bracelet magically send him away? That sounds so stupid it might be true. "Um, Yuzu, why does your bracelet have the function to glow...?"

"I...I don't know..." she wheezed out. Don't tell me it's alive!? "It's just like back then—"

"Yuzuuu! Vinceee!" a familiar voice shouted from the outside. "If you're there, answer me!"

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed as the tomato-haired youth ran into the warehouse.

"Thank goodness!" Yuya said in relief. "Principal was worried and sent me out to find you! What are you doing out here to begin with!?"

"Sakaki Yuya!?" Masumi was still confused, but she gritted her teeth in anger. "So you really are on his side!"

"Huh!? But you're...! And Sora's here, too..." Yuya blinked. "Why are—"

"Where did you hide him!?" Masumi walked up to Yuya and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Him?"

"Don't play dumb!" Masumi shouted. "Hurry up and get him!"

"I'm telling you I don't know who you're talking about!" Yuya remarked.

"Hold on!" Yuzu separated them. She addressed her friend. "You really don't know?"

"You too, Yuzu?" Yuya asked in exasperation. "What are you talking about?"

"Just like before, when he disappeared, Yuya showed up..." Yuzu thought out loud, staring at her bracelet. So she has a magical bracelet...for some reason.

"Give it a rest and just get him already!" Masumi insisted.

"Ah! There he is!" Sora abruptly exclaimed—from outside!? When did he sneak past us!? "I saw him just now! He ran that way! Hurry up and catch him or he's going to get away again!"

"Dammit, you won't escape!" Masumi shoved Yuya to the side and ran off.

"Was someone there?" Yuya asked when she was out of earshot.

"I lied." Sora shrugged with a not-so-innocent smile. I had to give it to him, he put on a good act. I actually fell for it. "If she hung around, she'd get in the way of our training."

"Training? Here?" Yuya glanced at me and Yuzu.

"Yeah, Yuzu said she'll...oh, did you want to keep the Fusion lessons a secret entirely?"

"Yuzu learning Fusion?" Yuya said in surprise at Sora's words. "So this is for the Junior Youth Championship? Ah, that's right! Guys, I found my next four opponents!"

"That's great, Yuya!" I nodded with a smirk. Of course he's still in the game.

Yuzu hummed in agreement as she continued to stare at her bracelet. Sora started talking of the Championship with Yuya and asked if he can join too, but I paid more attention to the visibly disorientated Yuzu and the Phantom Knights user's words.

_I'm sure you're not from here, but not from _there _either._

I'm not from here, he got that right, but what's the other location he referred to? At least I know I'm not part of the people he considers his enemy. Who are his enemies to begin with? I sighed internally: and the plot thickens alright...

* * *

**Fan-made Cards:**

**Sora:**

**Frightfur Penguin **(Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2500/LV: 5)

"Fluffal Penguin" + "Edge Imp Chain"

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or leave the field by a card effect. If this card battles, at the end of the Damage Step: You can make it gain 400 ATK. Your opponent cannot target your other "Frightfur" monsters for attacks or with card effects.

**Unknown (Yuto):**

**The Phantom Knights of Raving Axe **(Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/RK: 4)

2 Level 4 Warrior monsters

While this card has a "The Phantom Knights" card as material, Level 6 or higher monsters cannot be Special Summoned. You can target up to 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control: detach 1 material from this card; those targets gain 500 ATK/DEF until your next Standby Phase. You can target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control and 1 "Phantom Knights" card in your GY or Banish Zone; attach the second target to the first as a material. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Raving Axe" once per turn.

**Rank-Up Request**

Normal Trap

If an Xyz Monster left your field by an opponent's card this turn, add 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" card from your Deck to your hand.

[Trivia: the card "The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch" appears in this card's artwork.]

**The Phantom Knights of Lethal Crossbow **(Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1300/RK: 6)

2 Level 6 DARK monsters

You can detach 1 material from this card; until the End Phase, the effects of all face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent currently controls are negated and this card gains 400 ATK for each. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Lethal Crossbow" once per turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; this card gains ATK equal to that difference until the End Phase.

**Phantom Knights' Grit**

Normal Trap

Target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control that attacked an opponent's monster this turn: Send up to 2 "The Phantom Knights" cards from your Deck to the GY; that target can declare 1 additional attack this Battle Phase for each card sent to the GY by this card's effect, but only it can attack your opponent directly this turn. You can only activate 1 "Phantom Knights' Grit" per turn.

**Vince:**

**Mythorror Nokk **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 2)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control; increase or reduce its Level by 1.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as an Aqua monster while on the field. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Mythorror" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Mythorror Nokk". If this card is Special Summoned: You can declare a number from 1 to 7; this card's Level becomes that number until the End Phase, and if you do, this turn, you can only use it as a material for the Summon of a "Mythorror" monster. You can only use each effect of "Mythorror Nokk" once per turn.

[Trivia: the Scandinavian _nøkk_ is a male water spirit who played enchanted songs on the violin, luring women and children to drown in lakes or streams.]

**Mythorror Nekomata **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 7)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if your "Mythorror" monster attacks an opponent's monster: You can make it gain 1000 ATK, during damage calculation only.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Beast-Warrior monster while on the field. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Mythorror" monster face-up in your Extra Deck or in your GY; until the end of this turn, this card gains ATK equal to that target's ATK. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon, or used as material for the Summon, of a "Mythorror" monster, you can have that monster gain the following effect.

\- If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Nekomata" once per turn.

[Trivia: the _Nekomata _are a kind of cat yōkai.]

**Mythorror Tindalos **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2700/LV: 7/SC: 6)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. If you Summon a monster from the Extra Deck by only using "Mythorror" monsters you controlled as materials: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Tindalos" once per turn.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Zombie monster while on the field. If you only control a "Mythorror" monster(s) other than "Mythorror Tindalos" and this card is in your hand or GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field if it was Special Summoned from the GY. A "Mythorror" monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as a material gains this effect.

\- When this card is Summoned: You can draw 1 card. This card gains 300 ATK.

You can only use each effect of "Mythorror Tindalos" once per turn.

[Trivia: the _Hound of Tindalos_ is a fictional creature. Though the Hounds are sometimes pictured as canine, their appearance is unknown but it's said they have long hollow tongues or proboscises.]

**Divine Mercy**

Counter Trap

This turn, all battle damage you would take involving direct attacks becomes 0. You can activate this card from your hand by paying half your LP.

[Trivia: the _Divine Mercy Sunday _is a celebration of the Sunday after Easter, the Octave Day of Easter.]

**Mythorror Goddess Ereshkigal **(Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)

(This card is also always treated as a Zombie monster.)

1 "Mythorror" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 face-up "Mythorror" monster from your Extra Deck that was used as a Synchro Material to summon this card in Defense Position, but its effects are negated. If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 Continuous Spell/Trap from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Mythorror Goddess Ereshkigal" once per turn.

[Trivia: in Mesopotamian mythology, _Ereshkigal_ was the goddess of Kur, the land of the dead in Sumerian mythology.]

* * *

**I bet none of you saw Yuto coming! Sadly the Duel concluded with a No Result, right when he was about to Xyz Summon his infamous Dark Rebellion, but I hope you readers liked it nonetheless.**

**I also hope you like our new Khonsu, aka. the almighty and beautiful to the bone (pun totally intended) Ereshkigal! I've changed the Synchro Monster's appearance because I felt it and Khonsu's character didn't fit with the Mythorror theme. Ereshkigal, on the other, suits the deck and my future plans perfectly. Nokk's Wohnung but with a new name and Nekomata's Nekohime but actually based on a myth (which subsequently snuggles her into the deck's style due to the Nekomata's lore).**

**The reason why this chapter's so different from before is that I took a look at ARC-V's episodes following LDS's attack and realized it was completely out of place. Yuzu asks Sora to train him but they have an encounter with Yuto, in the meantime, Masumi searches for the culprit who attacked Marco.**

**So I thought of changing the chapter entirely; postponing the events to the next day wouldn't make sense in my opinion, Masumi wouldn't stop her search to go shopping or Duel Vince and subsequently lose time. Yuzu will ask Vince to train her as well (as he knows Fusion), creating the perfect chance for Yuto vs. Vince/Sora.**

**I also thought a three-on-one (aka. with Masumi in the mix) would be too much for Yuto, and luckily the Intrusion Penalty wasn't a thing yet. This way, the story feels more connected to the actual plot, doesn't it? A thank you to **_**Erik**_** and **_**scififan599**_** who helped me with the chapter here and there.**

**Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, here's the chapter's last scene!**

* * *

Two cards appeared on the screen before turning around, revealing Mythorror Goddess Ereshkigal and Frightfur Sheep. They suddenly glowed, and Vince and Sora emerged from them respectively, both smiling.

"Today was really bizarre." Vince said, now frowning. "That masked Duelist and Yuzu's bracelet's unknown magic powers...but I have to give it to him, those 'Phantom Knights' Monsters were pretty cool! Such a shame we met under these conditions..."

"While I wasn't a big fan of his Xyz Monsters, I'll admit he had skill." Sora shrugged. "I'm more interested in how the Duel would've ended if it wasn't for Yuzu's bracelet!"

"Me, too. I hope we'll get to Duel him again one day, on friendly grounds." Vince chuckled at Sora's sudden fervor. He then turned to the viewer. "It's time for the Secret of the Chapter!"

"Finally!" Sora's lips formed a grin. "I've been waiting for this! Hit me with your best shot!"

"You asked for it! Here's the secret: the episode I've mentioned to Yuzu involving my mother was actually inspired by a scene of the TV show _The Golden Girls_!"

"Eeeh!? That's all!? But I wanted to hear someone's dark secret!" Sora whined before the screen faded into black, followed by the words [To Be Continued...].


	4. The Blooming Maestra

**Welcome back everyone, sorry for the long wait! This chapter is ALSO very different from its predecessor, so I hope that makes up for it! A thank you to **_**SoulMatter**_**, **_**DigimonKaiser00**_**, **_**Zeromk7**_**, **_**ZarcEternal**_**, and **_**AngelDogCat**_**, for reviewing the last chapter, and Her Majesty was pleased to see more than one earthling recognize her.**

**[Using Anime/Manga Effects.]**

* * *

_Shiunin Sora's POV_

My words were loud and clear and they faintly echoed in the otherwise silent throne room as I gave my detailed daily report to the sovereign of the Fusion Dimension and Academia, who was staring down at me from his lofty throne with his usual, stone-cold face that didn't betray his emotions.

Just reciprocating his gaze gave me chills. It's no wonder he's our leader: his charisma and leadership skills are second to none—and that's saying something; crazy people work for him, like Yuri and Sanders just to name a few.

I noticed his eyes narrowed at the mention of the Xyz Remnant and the odd phenomenon involving Yuzu's bracelet; a common reaction at such news. He didn't interrupt me so I continued talking.

"There would be one more thing, Professor. There's a chance I've encountered a Defector who escaped to the Standard Dimension and infiltrated You Show School."

Here comes the moment of truth. Ever since the words 'Contact Fusion' left Vince's mouth this afternoon, I've been dying to find out if he's actually a Defector!

"Go on." the Professor said.

"This person is aware of the existence of Contact Fusion Summoning," I explained. "Citizens of the Standard and Synchro Dimension should be unfamiliar with it, as it is a weapon exclusive to Academia. He can't be an Xyz Remnant either, after all, he and the other one didn't recognize each other and he utilizes multiple Summoning Methods. The Defector's name is Sakushi Vincent, and he owns a Mythorror deck that was—"

"Mythorror? Mythorror, you say!?" the Professor's shout instantly silenced me.

"Y-Yes, Professor!" I quickly replied to avoid angering him more. Why did he react like that...?

Akaba Leo, the sovereign of the Fusion Dimension and Academia, looked frightened. He stared at the ground with wide eyes and mumbled incoherent things into his right hand like a madman you only get to see in movies.

"It's him..." his left hand formed a fist. "He's already on the move...? But why only Mythorror and not...? And who's the user...?"

"W-What are you talking about, sir?" I dared speak up.

"That's none of your concern, boy!" me and my big mouth... "Continue to monitor the Standard Dimension like you've been ordered to do, and let the Defector enjoy his freedom for now. The Hitwoman will deal with him in due time."

"Yes, Professor." no way, he'll dispatch _The Hitwoman _to dispose of Vince!? The guy who wouldn't hurt a fly is so dangerous that Hashima Daphne, also known as The Hitwoman for carding every Duelist the Professor sets his eyes on, will Duel him!? Just who are you, Sakushi Vincent...?

"You're dismissed."

"Glory on the Academia!" were my final words to Akaba Leo before I left the throne room, more curious than ever about my so-called friend...

* * *

**Turn 4:**

**The Blooming Maestra**

* * *

_Sakushi Vincent's POV_

"This'll finish you!"

Following Sora's enthusiastic shout, his Frightfur Bear punched their opponent with its paw and sent him flying off the stage (a great feat considering he was a sumo wrestler/Duelist), depleting his remaining LP.

"Well done, Sora!" I exclaimed from the sidelines as the Action Field and the remaining cards on the field vanished with the Duel's conclusion. While Yuya's doing his qualification Duels for the Junior Youth Championship, Sora's busy with his own Duels. Yuzu and I chose to accompany the cyan-haired boy so we could train together after his matches.

"It was a piece of cake!" Sora said when he reached my and Yuzu's seats.

"You can say that again." I chuckled as I stood up. "It took you one turn to defeat that guy after you Fusion Summoned Bear!"

"What can I say?" Sora grinned proudly, but then frowned when he saw Yuzu. I glanced at her as well and noticed she was spaced out. "All right, we're going to the next one!"

"Eh?" Yuzu looked at us, startled. "Ah, right!" she quickly said and stood up.

"Jeez, Yuzu! How do you plan to learn Fusion Summoning when you continue daydreaming during my Duels!?" Sora whined.

"S-Sorry!" she scratched the back of her neck with an apologetic smile. "I'll make sure to pay close attention to your next Duel, Sora."

Sadly, she wasn't able to stay true to her words: she accidentally spaced out mid Duel, then again shortly after I brought her back to reality. I didn't ask her, but I thought it was obvious she was still hung up on the mysterious Phantom Knights user that confronted us yesterday.

Fear not, Yuzu! I'm sure I can help you sort out your feelings like I did with Yuya!

After Sora won his Duel, we headed to Maiami City's pier and- per my request- Yuzu and I started a Duel to see if she could put into action how much she's learned so far.

"This may be a practice Duel, Yuzu, but hit me with your best shot!" I said with a smirk. Mythorror Nattmara and a set card were currently on my field, while Yuzu controlled Aria and Sonata the Melodious Divas.

Yuzu nodded, "Here I come! I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! Using its effect, I fuse Aria and Sonata on my field! Fusion Sum—" her Duel Disk made a loud noise at that, prompting her to panic. "E-Error!? Why did an error pop up!? Why didn't it Summon my Fusion Monster!?"

"I-I don't know..." I admitted, confused as well. "Sora, any ideas?"

"Did you remember to put it inside your Extra Deck?" Sora asked. C'mon, there's no way—

"Eh!? E-Extra!?" Yuzu stuttered. I face faulted by an unknown anime-force and noticed it didn't hurt at all, for some strange reason.

"Y-You forgot...?" I sighed in exasperation as I stood up. W-Well...that can happen! It just slipped her mind, that's all.

"Vince and I told you a ton of times they go in your Extra Deck." Sora said.

"Th-That's right..." Yuzu muttered with wide eyes. She extracted her Main Deck from its slot and fanned through it, and gasped when her eyes met a certain card in there.

I immediately face faulted again. "It was in your _Main _Deck!?" I exclaimed in anger as I stood up. "Yuzu, yesterday, you stated it yourself a Fusion Monster is Summoned from the Extra Deck!"

"I'm really sorry..." she bowed her head in apology and shame.

"L-Let's take a break..." I suggested when I calmed down. After Yuzu nodded in agreement, I surrendered to end the Duel, making the cards on the field vanish together with my plan...

"While we're on the subject," Sora addressed me. "How come you forgot your own card's effect the other day?"

"Eh? I did?" I blinked twice.

"It's about Mythorror Nattmara's effect." Sora pointed the pink lollipop in his hand at me. "Seeing it now helped me realize this: its effect makes itself gain 400 Attack and seal your opponent from activating cards or effects during its attack."

"Mm-hmm." I nodded and he continued.

"My Frightfur Sheep has a somewhat similar effect: when it declares an attack, the opponent can't activate Spell or Trap Cards for the rest of that Battle Phase. Your card has an upgraded version of Sheep's effect, yet you didn't know the difference between 'Spell or Trap Cards' and 'Spell or Trap Cards and their effects'."

"Oh..." he's right, how didn't I notice that? To be frank, when I created Nattmara, I just gave it that effect because I thought it's powerful, but it seems there was much more to it. And this is supposed to be a children's card game... "S-Somebody gave me this deck before I came to Maiami City, remember? I haven't been using it for my entire life."

"Hmm." Sora shrugged. He then turned to Yuzu. "To put a Fusion Monster inside your Main Deck... You had front-row seats during my two Duels, didn't you? I could've beaten them both without using Fusion, but I went ahead and did it just so you could study it properly!"

"I'm...sorry..." Yuzu muttered with a downcast expression.

"I bet you were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Sora smirked, referring to the Phantom Knights user and prompting Yuzu to blush and look away.

"So that was the case." I added with a concerned frown. "That's why you've been absent-minded lately."

"So who is he?" Sora asked as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"I don't know..." Yuzu shook her head.

"That was a self-explanatory question, Sora." I pointed out with a flat stare. "We wouldn't be having this conversation if we knew who he is."

He shrugged, "You said it was the second time that you had met him like that?"

"Yes." Yuzu raised her head. "The first time was here as well, when he had stepped in to Duel Sawatari instead of me, telling me that he didn't want me to get hurt..."

"And that's how he went and stole your heart, then?" Sora smirked again.

"Wha—" Yuzu blushed. "That's not what I—"

"I'm certain Yuya already did that, Sora." I pointed out jokingly.

"What!? You two, stop that!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, haha." I laughed and held my hands up in defeat. "Couldn't keep that to myself."

"That Xyz user seems like a pretty interesting guy." Sora admitted. "I'm pretty excited to encounter him again and finish our Duel."

"No! You can't Duel him!" Yuzu said in concern.

"There you go again, getting worried and saying I shouldn't Duel him." Sora sighed in exasperation.

"You saw for yourself how dangerous he is." Yuzu told him. "He can create shock waves outside of an Action Duel and he's a pro Duelist... On top of that, this 'battle' he mentioned yesterday—"

She stopped talking when a familiar pink light was emitted from her bracelet.

"The bracelet...!" I gasped.

"Again...!?" Yuzu's eyes widened.

Seconds later, her bracelet stopped glowing, and a voice addressed us from the side.

"I knew you'd be here!" it was Yuya!

"Just like before...it glowed right before Yuya showed up...!" Yuzu muttered in surprise.

"Wait, could that mean...the Xyz user was spying on us?" I thought out loud. Her bracelet glowed thrice so far, and the first and the second time it 'replaced' the Phantom Knights user with Yuya. It would make sense for it follow that pattern now, too.

"I didn't hear anything." Sora pointed out. "But it could be possible."

"Oi, are you three even listening!?" Yuya cried out with a scowl, catching our attention. "Well whatever. C'mon, Principal and the others are waiting for us back at You Show School."

"Coming!" Sora sang as he quickly followed Yuya. Yuzu just stared at her bracelet, still jarred by what happened.

"...Hey, Yuzu?" I placed a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention.

"...This is getting out of hand." she met my gaze, now irritated. "I'll ask Dad about the bracelet tonight. Maybe he has a clue to why it glows and causes people to disappear and appear..."

"That's a good idea." I smiled and gave a thumbs up. Now that's more like it! I doubt Shuzo has any information regarding the plot that could help us, but at least Yuzu's not giving up!

Today Shuzo decided to teach us about Spell and Trap Cards and then make us draw cards from a dispenser as physical training. Much to my schoolmates' shock and Shuzo's delight, I was the only one excited of drawing one-hundred times (while shouting "dorō!" until my arm hurt and I had a dry throat).

This exercises also helped me notice I favor putting my index finger on top and my middle finger at the bottom of a card. With that out of the way, school ended and we all headed home, where Yuzu finally got the chance to talk to her father.

"Stop joking around!" buuut it didn't go as planned when she snapped.

"I keep telling you, you've had that bracelet since you were born." Shuzo calmly replied.

"In what world does a baby come out with a bracelet stuck on their wrist!?" Yuzu shouted.

"No, it's not like it was on your wrist then..." Shuzo said.

"Y-Yuzu, calm down, please..." I quickly added. "I know you're frustrated, but you shouldn't yell at Shuzo-san. It's not his fault he doesn't know anything else regarding the matter..."

"I...need some time alone." Yuzu said after a short silence and ran towards her room.

"Wait, Yuzu!" Shuzo shouted in vain. We went after her, but she closed the door to her room. "Yuzu, can you hear me? I heard you're learning Fusion Summoning from Sora. If you're doing special training for the Junior Youth Championship, why not do it at You Show? Is my hot-blooded teaching not enough for you? Oi, answer me, oi!"

Yuzu stayed silent, so I decided to speak up.

"She said Sora and I would have to focus on too many people at once," I explained, catching his attention. "She knew it was a selfish excuse, but she has to master Fusion Summoning before the Championship starts... We're sorry for keeping you in the dark about this."

Shuzo's eyes widened, and he sighed, "It's not like I'm angry at any of you." he admitted and turned to the door. "It swells my heart to know my daughter is so committed." he paused before meeting my gaze again. "But right now, I can't see her heart at all... What should we do, Vince?"

He sounded desperate and concerned, a predictable reaction from a parent. He wants to help Yuzu, too, so it's now or never!

"The way Yuzu ran off...it reminded me of Yuya's reaction after he saw Akaba Reiji Pendulum Summon..." I stated as I rubbed my chin. "Yuzu's disoriented, as such, we could try to help her like we did with Yuya. I don't see a reason why that wouldn't work now, too."

"Like we did with Yuya..." Shuzo muttered. His eyes then widened and he smiled. "You're right! Why didn't I think of that!? Yuzu! With our hot-blooded guidance, you will find your own path and grow!"

"That sure raised your morale." I chuckled at his fiery personality.

"...Are you guys listening to yourselves?" we heard Yuzu's voice from behind the door. "What would a Duel resolve in this situation...?"

"Isn't that what you said before my and Yuya's Duel as well?" I asked her. "And look how that turned out! Dueling is another form of communication; sometimes, trying a different approach can make a big difference."

We were met with silence, but seconds later, the door opened to reveal Yuzu, who sported a determined look.

"You're right." she raised her Duel Disk. "Maybe...this way... I accept your challenge, Vince!"

"That's more like it!" I grinned and raised my own equipment.

The sun began to set by the time we arrived to a nearby park- which was conveniently empty as well, I might add- where we had enough room to Duel without disturbing the neighbors.

"Are you ready, you two?" Shuzo inquired after we activated our Duel Disks and set the Duel to practice mode. We nodded in unison, prompting Shuzo to get fired up again. "Then burn! Be hot-blooded!"

"**DUEL**!" we shouted and drew our starting hand.

**Vince: LP 4000**

**VS**

**Yuzu: LP 4000**

"Atashi no turn!" Yuzu declared right away. "As I control no Monsters, I can activate the Spell Card 1st Movement Solo from my hand! Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Melodious' Monster from my hand. You're up, **Legato the Melodious Diva**!"

Colorful music notes were released from her Spell, which then took the form of a female youth with pale turquoise skin, gray eyes, short blue hair with two strands that embraced the sides of its face and reached its chest, wearing a white short-sleeved blouse with black buttons and collar, a short black skirt, and white high-heeled boots with black soles.

**Legato the Melodious Diva: Light / Fairy / Effect / **_**ATK: 100 **_**/ DEF: 100 / LV: 1**

"A new 'Melodious' Monster right off the bat, huh..." I noted in interest.

"Now that I control a 'Melodious' Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" she revealed the said card. "Join us, Sonata the Melodious Diva!"

The green-haired female youth wearing a light blue dress appeared on her field.

**Sonata the Melodious Diva: Light / Fairy / Effect / **_**ATK: 1200 **_**/ DEF: 1000 / LV: 3**

"I release my two Monsters to perform an Advance Summon!" Yuzu stated as her Monsters flew upwards. "Enchanting melody echoing in Heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth, Level 8! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

Legato and Sonata grasped hands and turned into yellow particles, which then took the shape of her ace Monster surrounded by colorful music notes. With a wave of its baton, Mozarta dispersed the music notes and landed in front of its user.

**Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: Light / Fairy / Effect / **_**ATK: 2600 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 8**

"There it is! Yuzu's ace Monster!" Shuzo exclaimed.

"At this moment, I activate Legato's effect from my Graveyard!" Yuzu pointed at the sky. "If this Special Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add a different 'Melodious' Monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand."

The spectral image of Legato materialized above her and started singing, causing a card to glow in Yuzu's deck before jutting out.

"I add **Canto the Melodious Diva** to my hand," Yuzu explained as Legato vanished. "Next, I activate Mozarta's effect, which enables me to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Melodious' Monster from my hand once per turn. It's your turn, Canto!"

Mozarta fired a beam of green light from its hand, from which a female youth emerged. It had lavender skin, jade eyes, long purple hair that reached its chest and was tied into two long strands with green music note hair clips, a green fairy wing extending from the right side of its back, and wore a dark green halter dress decorated with purple music notes and high-heels.

**Canto the Melodious Diva: Light / Fairy / Effect / ATK: 1400 / **_**DEF: 400 **_**/ LV: 4**

"Because it was Special Summoned, I can activate Canto's effect." Yuzu said as her Monster started singing. "I can draw one card for each different 'Melodious' Monster under my control. I currently control Mozarta and Canto, which means I draw two new cards!"

"Not bad, Yuzu!" I praised my opponent. "You Summoned your ace and a wall-Monster and replenished your hand all in one turn!"

"I'm certain you will Duel me with your best to help me, so I'm simply returning the favor." Yuzu said as her lips formed a smile. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn to shine. Boku no turn, draw!" my eyes slightly widened when I saw the cards in my hand: the only way I can defeat Mozarta is by using my Xyz Monster. If that's what fate wants, then so be it. "Since my opponent is the only one to control Monsters, I can Special Summon Mythorror Huldra from my hand!"

The beautiful, young woman with pale skin, light blue eyes, short blonde hair, and wearing a white Victorian dress with a matching light blue shawl and bonnet and having a cow tail peeking out under its skirt appeared.

**Mythorror Huldra: ATK 1400 / **_**DEF 1600 **_**/ LV: 4 / SC: 9**

"However, she'll be the only familiar face to appear on my side of the field this turn." I informed my opponent and Shuzo. "Here's a new comrade of my own! I summon **Mythorror Coco**!"

The Monster which joining Huldra on my field was floating in the air and had a dusty white cloak draped over its body, concealing all of its features and casting a shadow over its face. A red glow radiated from where its eyes should be and a dark green and sage scaled tail sprouted from its waist, along with a draconic wing from the left side of its back.

**Mythorror Coco: Dark / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / **_**ATK: 600 **_**/ DEF: 1900 / LV: 3 / SC: 6**

"I activate Coco's effect!" I spread my arms. "Once per turn, I can target one other 'Mythorror' Monster I control in order to make Coco's Level become equal to that target's own Level. Since the only available target I currently control is Huldra, my choice is obvious."

Coco gained an eerie aura and growled as its Level increased.

(Coco: Level 3→4)

"You matched their Levels?" Yuzu's eyebrows furrowed before she gasped in realization. "Then your aim is to—"

"That's right!" I clicked my fingers. "An Xyz Summon! However, this field isn't ready yet for the advent of a god, so I conclude my preparations by activating the Continuous Spell Upper Sky of Aether!"

"That's the card which got the better of Yuya and Sora during Vince's first Duel here in Maiami City!" Shuzo exclaimed in excitement.

"The more Levels are on the field, the deadlier that card becomes...!" Yuzu muttered. She then gestured at her field. "I won't let that happen! By targeting Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, I activate the Trap Card **Melodious Barriera** and Canto's other effect and chain them to the activation of Upper Sky of Aether!"

A card, which depicted Sonata taking cover behind a wall of colorful music notes from a yellow energy beam, appeared.

"Since Chain Links resolve in the opposite order to which they were activated in, my effects resolve first." Yuzu stated as Canto exploded in yellow particles, which then enveloped her ace Monster. "By releasing Canto, the targeted 'Melodious' Monster gains Attack equal to half the Attack Canto had on the field until the End Phase."

"Canto had 1400 Attack before it left the field." Shuzo pointed out. "That means it gains 700 Attack!"

(Mozarta: 2600→3300 ATK)

"Next is Melodious Barriera's effect." the pink-haired Duelist smirked. "The targeted Fairy-Type Monster, namely Mozarta, can't be destroyed by battle this turn. As an added bonus, since Mozarta is a 'Melodious' Monster, I can return a 'Melodious' Monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Canto!"

"...Whoa..." I muttered in astonishment. "Because Canto left the field before Upper Sky of Aether's activation resolved, it won't gain as many Counters...moreover she was able to get Canto back by activating her cards in a specific order...Mozarta gained Attack and can avoid destruction by battle this turn..."

That was incredible! She was _this _talented!? Such a shame this Phantom-Knights-user-incident had to overshadow her skills.

"Well done, Yuzu." I admitted with a smile. "If you focus on what's crucial, you can do wonders."

"On what's crucial...?" her eyes widened a little.

I nodded, "Upper Sky of Aether's effect now activates! When it is activated, I place Aether Counters on it equal to the total sum of Levels on the field. Huldra and Coco are Level 4 and Mozarta is Level 8; the total sum is sixteen, therefore, I place 16 Aether Counters on my card!"

(Upper Sky of Aether: 0→16 Aether Counters)

"_Now_ I overlay the Level 4 Huldra and Coco! With these two Monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" my Monsters turned into purple beams that entered a swirling galaxy, from which a pillar of light shot out. "Avatar of windstorms, cross the vast desert dyed in red, and claim the throne of Egypt! Xyz Summon! Descend to us, Rank 4! **Mythorror God Seth**!"

To emerge from the portal was an imposing, anthropomorphic jackal with a toned, black-furred body, a curved snout, and long rectangular ears, wearing a short shendyt, thin golden armor around its waist, lower legs, and forearms, a golden gorgerine embodied with lapis lazuli and carnelian, and a golden helmet which only covered the top of its head. In its right hand, it held a golden staff that seemed a cross between a was-sceptre and an axe.

**Mythorror God Seth: Dark / Fiend / Xyz / Effect / **_**ATK: 2400 **_**/ DEF: 1000 / RK: 4**

"There it is! Vince's Xyz Monster!" Shuzo said.

"Xyz...like him..." Yuzu muttered, referring to the Phantom Knights user.

"When Coco is used as material to Xyz Summon a Mythorror, that Xyz Monster gains a new effect," I explained as the spectral image of Coco appeared behind Seth for a couple of seconds. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell **Fragarach - The Answerer **and equip to Seth!"

A short, silver sword with glowing letters of the Ogham alphabet engraved on it and a circular hilt materialized in Seth's free hand.

"This sword was forged by the gods, as such, Seth's divine authority permits him to wield it in this battle. Thanks to this sword's power, the equipped Monster gains 400 Attack! I also activate Upper Sky of Aether's effect, removing 5 Aether Counters from it to increase Seth's Attack by 500 until the End Phase!"

(Upper Sky of Aether: 16→11 Aether Counters; Seth: 2400→2800→3300 ATK)

"And now, Battle!" I pointed forward and smirked. "Seth, attack Mozarta! At the same time, I activate Upper Sky of Aether's other effect, removing 5 Aether Counters from it to decrease your Monster's Attack by 1000 until the End Phase, Yuzu! Accept your punishment for inhaling the gods' sacred air, Mozarta!"

The said Monster gasped as chain-shaped clouds suddenly tied its body.

(Upper Sky of Aether: 11→6 Aether Counters; Mozarta: 3300→2300 ATK)

"Due to Melodious Barriera's effect, Mozarta won't be destroyed!" Yuzu quickly pointed out.

"But you still take the damage!"

With a mighty swing of its staff, Seth unleashed a whirlwind of sand at the opposing Fairy, but a wall of colorful music notes formed in front of it and blocked the attack.

**Yuzu: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"I place two cards face-down and pass." I declared. "Canto and Upper Sky of Aether's effects end, and the latter is also destroyed due to its own effect during the End Phase."

(Seth: 3300→2800 ATK; Mozarta: 2300→2600 ATK)

"Vince...are you saying I'm not focusing on what's crucial?" Yuzu asked out of the blue. She didn't sound offended, rather perplexed. "But...I can't help but think of that Xyz user...each time I close my eyes, I see his face and remember his words. And then there's my bracelet..."

She glanced at the said object with a downcast expression. "That Xyz user and my bracelet...or who sent you the Mythorrors and why...I can't be the only one who feels uneasy at not knowing what's happening around us."

"Yuzu...!" Shuzo's eyes widened at her words.

"I also feel uneasy when I ponder on the things I'm unaware of, and ignoring them isn't a good option." so many questions, so little answers...and ignoring them is _especially _a bad idea since we're in an anime. "But...we mustn't let them distract us from what's really important or else we'll have a fallout."

"That's right!" Shuzo continued. "Yuzu, ever since the first incident with this Xyz user or whatnot, you haven't been yourself! At this rate, you won't be able to master Fusion Summoning before the Championship starts!"

"I..." Yuzu's eyes widened; she was at a loss for words. She then stared at her hands, visibly deep in thought. Come on, Yuzu...I'm sure this will set you back on the right path! "...I have to get stronger."

After saying that, she clenched her fists and turned determined again. "The reason why I want to master Fusion Summoning is to become stronger...not just to surpass my current self, but to defeat Kotsu Masumi. In order to do that—I won't think about unnecessary things anymore!"

"That's the spirit, Yuzu! Keep burning! Hot-blooded!" Shuzo punched the air.

"Yeah!" and I couldn't agree more.

"Then here I come! Atashi no turn!" Yuzu declared with a smile. "Draw! First I will summon Aria the Melodious Diva!"

The violet-haired female youth wearing a brown and orange dress appeared on her field.

**Aria the Melodious Diva: Light / Fairy / Effect / **_**ATK: 1600 **_**/ DEF: 1200 / LV: 4**

"Then, I activate Mozarta's effect to Special Summon the Level 4 'Melodious' Monster Canto from my hand!" Yuzu stated as Canto returned to her field, displaying its 1400 ATK. "And since it was Special Summoned, I can activate Canto's effect to draw one card for each different 'Melodious' Monster I control, in this case three!"

After doing so, "I activate the Spell Card Monster Reincarnation. I discard one card from my hand, that being a copy of Aria, to target Sonata in my Graveyard and return it to my hand. Now I activate...Polymerization! I fuse Aria on my field and Sonata from my hand!"

As his Monsters turned into red and blue energy that spiraled into a portal, Yuzu chanted and clasped her hands together.

"Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

A young woman with flaming orange hair, wearing a mask and an elegant dress, and holding a weapon that seemed a cross between a baton and a rapier emerged from the portal with a battle cry.

**Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: Light / Fairy / Fusion / Effect / **_**ATK: 2400 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 6**

"My Fusion Monster...was Summoned..." Yuzu stared at her new Monster in awe before raising a fist with her knuckles pointed outwards. "Alright, I did!"

"You sure did." I chuckled at how similar our reaction was at pulling off a Fusion Summon for the first time.

"That's it, Yuzu!" Shuzo cried tears of joy at the sight. "Burn more! Hot-blooded!"

"Shūberuto no kōka hatsudō!" Yuzu gestured towards the sky. "Once per turn, this Monster can banish all the cards that were used for a Fusion Summon in either player's Graveyard and then gain 200 Attack for each card banished by this effect for the rest of this turn! Chorus Break!"

Schuberta waved its weapon before pointing it at the sky, causing the spectral images of three cards- Aria, Sonata, and Polymerization- to appear around itself before disintegrating.

(Schuberta: 2400→3000 ATK)

"It surpassed Seth's Attack..." I narrowed my eyes. Not the most broken effect I've ever seen, but it serves its purpose to disrupt your opponent's strategy while increasing its own ATK for the turn.

"Battle!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra attacks Mythorror God Seth! Wave of the Great!"

Schuberta's hair started glowing like fire as it unleashed a sound wave with a wave of its weapon.

"I activate Seth's effect inherited from Coco!" I abruptly stated. "Once per turn, I can send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard to avoid his destruction caused by battle or a card effect!"

"What!?" Yuzu gasped as the sound wave was deflected by a purple, transparent barrier that formed around my god.

**Vince: LP 4000 - 200 = 3800**

"I didn't expect that...but the one you helped with it seems to be me." Yuzu observed, confusing me. "Since Schuberta's attack didn't destroy your Monster, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell **Mersenne Wave** from my hand!"

A card, which depicted Aria unleashing a sound wave at the viewer by singing, appeared.

"I target the 'Melodious' Monster Aria in my Graveyard and banish it to inflict its Attack as damage to you, Vince!"

"Eh!?" she used my effect to her advantage!

**Vince: LP 3800 - 1600 = 2200**

"And my attack isn't over yet! Battle!" Yuzu pointed forward. "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra attacks Seth! I also activate Canto's effect, targeting Mozarta for it!"

Canto exploded in yellow particles, which then enveloped her ace.

(Mozarta: 2600→3300 ATK)

"Fragarach - The Answerer's additional effect!" I quickly shouted. "If the equipped Monster would be destroyed, I can destroy this card in its place!"

Mozarta's wings started glowing as it unleashed a sound wave with a wave of its baton. The attack blew Seth back a couple of feet, but only Fragarach vanished afterwards.

**Vince: LP 2200 - 500 = 1700**

(Seth: 2800→2400 ATK)

"I wasn't able to defeat it..." Yuzu frowned. "I set one card and end my turn. The Attack of Schuberta and Mozarta also return to normal."

"Boku no turn! Draw!" I smirked: a good card came to my rescue. "I Special Summon this card from my hand. Come to me, **Mythorror Willauk**!"

To appear beside Seth was a giant, fat humanoid demon with blue skin, white irises, a bald head, pointy ears, and tribal tattoos decorating its face, wearing a skirt made of serrated wrack and a necklace with a skull strapped to it, and holding a kanabo half its size.

**Mythorror Willauk: Dark / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / **_**ATK: 2400 **_**/ DEF: 1900 / LV: 7 / SC: 2**

"I can Special Summon him from my hand if I have no Monsters in my Graveyard," I explained. "Get ready, Yuzu, I'm ending it this turn! Battle! Seth will lead the assault by attacking Schuberta! Their Attack may be the same, but I can have Seth avoid destruction thanks to the effect he inherited from Coco! Lord of Sepermeru!"

Seth unleashed a whirlwind of sand with the swing of its staff, which enveloped the Fusion Monster and destroyed it.

"And now, Willauk will attack Mozarta!" I threw my arm forward. "Once per Duel, if he attacks a monster, I can make him gain the Attack of the attacked monster until the end of this turn! Go, Demonic Smash!"

"If this attack hits, Yuzu will take a lot of damage!" Shuzo pointed out in concern as Willauk gained a purple aura and charged forward.

(Willauk: 2400→5000 ATK)

"I won't let that happen! Torappu hatsudō: **Frequency Overtone**!" a card, which depicted two sound waves- one pink and one blue- colliding, appeared. "I can activate it because I only control 'Melodious' Monsters! Through its effect, this instance of damage I would take is inflicted to my opponent instead, and they can draw one card as well!"

"I'm the one who takes the damage!?" I gasped, eyes wide in shock.

My Monster swung its kanabo at Mozarta, causing a large explosion. At the same time, a pink sound wave was fired from Yuzu's Trap, blowing back Willauk and the smoke created from her Monster's destruction.

**Vince: LP 1700 - 2400 = 0**

**Winner: Yuzu!**

"Haaah, I walked right into a Trap... You got me." I scratched the back of my neck with a sheepish smile as the remaining cards on the field vanished with the Duel's conclusion.

"But your set cards...?" Yuzu started.

"They were Eden's Ruin and **Eschatos Logy**," I explained while walking up to her, followed by Shuzo. "I wouldn't dare hold back after seeing you go all out like that. But if it wasn't for Frequency Overtone...after Willauk's attack, I could've activated Eschatos Logy, a Quick-Play Spell that allows a Mythorror to declare an additional attack during the Battle Phase. With a direct attack from any of my Monsters, I would've won."

"That was close...and fun." Yuzu smiled, and I nodded in agreement. She then addressed Shuzo. "Dad...I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier...and for holding my lessons with Vince and Sora outside of You Show School."

"Like I said, I'm not angry at you." Shuzo smiled, too. "And it's great to see your efforts bear fruit! I guess we owe Sora one and Vince two."

"Two?" I blinked twice. "For Dueling Yuzu just now?"

"Of course!" Shuzo shouted, and Yuzu nodded. "Truth be told, I'm not sure I could Duel Yuzu like you, without the concern to hurt her. Maybe that's why the idea to Duel didn't cross my mind..."

"Don't mention it." I reassured them.

"It's getting late." Shuzo commented. True to his words, the sun was gone from the sky and it started to get dark. "We can call it a day, right, Yuzu?"

"Yeah." his daughter nodded. I remember Masumi said Yuzu's eyes had no shine to them, but now they beamed with determination. Those are the eyes of someone who's ready to Duel in a Championship!

* * *

**Fan-made Cards:**

**Yuzu:**

**Legato the Melodious Diva** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)

If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this Special Summoned card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Melodious" monster from your Deck or GY to your hand, except "Legato the Melodious Diva". You can only use each effect of "Legato the Melodious Diva" once per turn.

**Canto the Melodious Diva** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400/LV: 4)

If this card is Special Summoned (except during the Damage Step): You can draw 1 card for each different "Melodious" monster you control. You cannot Summon during the turn you use this effect, except "Melodious" monsters. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to half the ATK this card had on the field, until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Canto the Melodious Diva" once per turn.

**Melodious Barriera**

Normal Trap

Target 1 Fairy monster you control; until the end of this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and if you targeted a "Melodious" monster, you can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Melodious Barriera" per turn.

**Mersenne Wave**

Quick-Play Spell

If your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving your LIGHT monster OR if your LIGHT monster attacks an opponent's monster, but that monster was not destroyed by the battle: Target 1 "Melodious" monster in your GY; banish that target, and if you do, your opponent takes damage equal to its ATK. You can only activate 1 "Mersenne Wave" per turn.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to the _Mersenne's laws_.]

**Frequency Overtone**

Normal Trap

If you would take damage while you control only "Melodious" monsters: Any damage you would take is inflicted to your opponent instead, then your opponent draws 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Frequency Overtone" per turn.

**Vince:**

**Mythorror Coco **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1900/LV: 3/SC: 6)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can target 2 monsters you control with different Levels (the first being a "Mythorror" monster); the first target's Level becomes equal to the second target's, until the End Phase.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Dragon monster while on the field. Once per turn: You can target 1 other "Mythorror" monster you control; this card's Level becomes equal to that target's, until the End Phase. A "Mythorror" Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as a material gains this effect.

\- Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed, you can send the top card of your Deck to the GY instead.

You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Coco" once per turn.

[Trivia: the _Coco_ is a mythical ghost-monster found in many Hispanophone and Lusophone countries.]

**Mythorror God Seth **(Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/RK: 4)

(This card is also always treated as a Beast-Warrior monster.)

2 Level 4 "Mythorror" monsters

During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 2 materials from this card; at the end of the Battle Phase, you can Special Summon from your GY as many "Mythorror" monsters destroyed this turn as possible, but halve their ATK/DEF and, for the rest of this turn, they cannot be destroyed by card effects. If a "Mythorror" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

[Trivia: _Seth_ is a god in ancient Egyptian religion who had a positive role where he accompanies Ra on his solar boat to repel Apep and was in conflict with Horus for the throne of Egypt.]

**Fragarach - The Answerer**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Mythorror God" monster. The equipped monster gains 400 ATK, and when it attacks, until the end of the Damage Step, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead. You can only control 1 "Fragarach - The Answerer".

[Trivia: _Fragarach_ was a sword in Irish mythology. The sword was forged by the gods and was meant to be wielded only by those who posed above the stone of destiny (the Lia Fail).]

**Mythorror Willauk** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1900/LV: 7/SC: 2)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. If you control a "Mythorror God" monster and there is a "Mythorror" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card face-up in your Extra Deck or in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Willauk" once per Duel.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Warrior monster while on the field. If you have no monsters in your GY, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a monster, during damage calculation: You can make it gain ATK equal to that monster's ATK, until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Mythorror Willauk" once per Duel.

[Trivia: _Willauk _was a giant demon that inhabited Lake Derwent. This card's concept was made by _mekyaku_.]

**Eschatos Logy**

Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control that attacked this turn; it can make a second attack during this Battle Phase, also any battle damage your opponent takes for the rest of this turn is halved. You can only activate 1 "Eschatos Logy" per turn.

[Trivia: _Eschatology_ is a part of theology concerned with the final events of history or the ultimate destiny of humanity.]

* * *

**This wasn't a long chapter, but some interesting things took place in it. Going in order, we have Sora and Leo's scene, which I made for three reasons:**

**\- To show how much Leo is respected/feared by his soldiers (even if we never got any scenes on why that was the case in the anime).**

**\- To reveal Leo's involved in my own plot (which was also the case in the older version, but this time it's revealed way earlier).**

**\- And to foreshadow Daphne vs. Vince.**

**Then we get to see Yuzu's epic fail and her bracelet shining again followed by Yuzu vs. Vince. Why did I write that Duel? Well...after rewatching the episodes, I realized I jumped over an important scene that takes place at the Hiiragi residence, namely Yuzu has a fall out with her father (episode 18). It would make sense for Vince to help his friend out, hence why I made him suggest Dueling.**

**In order to keep it true to the anime, Yuzu's deck only consists of cards she used before the championship, hence why I made her so many custom cards. I wasn't planning for Vince to actually lose, more like on purpose like he did with Yuya, but then I changed my mind: he said it himself why and to give Yuzu a win (because she desperately needs them). A thank you to **_**Erik**_** who helped me with the chapter here and there.**

**Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, here's the chapter's last scene!**

* * *

Two cards appeared on the screen before turning around, revealing Mythorror God Seth and Schuberta the Melodious Maestra. They suddenly glowed, and Vince and Yuzu emerged from them respectively, both smiling.

"To put a Fusion Monster inside the Main Deck...I went and made a fool out of myself." Yuzu sighed in exasperation, now frowning.

"Nobody starts off strong, Yuzu." I reassured her. "What's important is to never give up, no matter what. You've mastered Chain Links so well I'm sure you can Fusion, too!"

"Thanks, Vince." Yuzu chuckled. "It wasn't easy to learn that trick with Canto and Barriera, so I guess it's only a matter of time until I master Fusion. That said, it's time for the Secret of the Chapter, right?"

"Heh heh, that's right." Vince turned to the viewer. "Here's the secret: Seth's appearance was inspired by Set, a playable god in the game _SMITE_."

"It has an ominous appearance...fitting for a god, as you'd say." Yuzu said with a smirk.

"Mm-hmm. It radiates power and authority, and looks cool!" he grinned, but then suddenly shivered.

"What's wrong?" Yuzu tilted her head in confusion.

"For some reason, I've got a bad feeling about the next chapter..." he admitted with a panicked face before the screen faded into black, followed by the words [To Be Continued...].


	5. A God's Glorious Return

**Welcome back everyone! Sorry if I made you wait a lot, but this chapter was a serious challenge to write between internet connection issues, personal stuff, and its complexity. This has to be the most complicated Duel I've ever written, so get your reading glasses ready! Luckily, this chapter's majorly different from its predecessor, so that's a plus.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**\- In response to **_**ZarcEternal**_**'s review:**

"I wish you the same!"

**\- In response to **_**Zeromk7**_**'s review:**

"It was kinda necessary considering the situation, but I do agree. But his winning streak starts from this chapter so that totally makes up for it."

**\- In response to **_**DG2**_**'s review:**

"He will, fear not, just a little bit later on."

**[Using Anime/Manga Effects.]**

* * *

**Turn 5:**

**A God's Glorious Return**

* * *

"Go! Direct attack!"

Sora's opponent was assaulted by a rain of Shogi pieces, burying him underneath them and depleting his remaining LP.

"Amazing... It was over in an instant." Yuzu admired our friend's strength while the Action Field and the remaining cards on the field vanished with the Duel's conclusion.

"Yeah... Sora OTKed the Hell out of him." you could say he went all out this time, but that would be wrong. After all, he didn't use his signature Summoning Method to defeat his opponent, aka Fusion Summoning! Will we ever see him Duel with a serious face, I wonder...

"So this is what they call 'checkmate'?" Sora thought out loud as he joined us. He then frowned. "It was kinda fun, but not very satisfying..."

"One-sided Duels aren't satisfying, what a surprise." I said jokingly.

"It's not my fault I'm the strongest around here, too." he added with a smirk.

"Don't be too full of yourself, Sora." Yuzu scolded him with a smile. She then raised an eyebrow. "Also, if memory serves me right, you lost to Vince in your Tag Duel with Yuya and Gongenzaka."

"Heeh, that doesn't count!" Sora puffed his cheeks. "Unless it's a one-on-one that is."

"Would my Dueling be able to make you fight seriously for once?" I asked, jokingly for the second time. I'm honestly interested in his real strength a little bit now.

"I doubt it." Sora said as he crossed his hands behind his head. "And it would be too much for you to bare."

"You don't say!" I ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance. "So? Shall we head to the next one?"

"Yep!" Sora grinned.

His excitement didn't go to waste, for he seemed to be actually enjoying himself in his following two matches, in spite of the fact he won fairly easily both times. Yuzu was in high spirits as well, to the point of urging the cyan-haired boy to make his plays and chanting alongside him during Frightfur Bear's Fusion Summon. Our Duel from yesterday was just what she needed to move forward, it seems.

It was evening by the time Sora finished his second Duel and we reached the pier to do some training, and we found out an acquaintance of ours was already there, waiting for us to arrive.

"Masumi." Yuzu said, now sporting a resilient look before her rival.

"Do you know what's going on inside Maiami City right now?" she inquired. Although she looked angry, ready to tear anything to pieces, her voice was surprisingly calm, so she must be referring to something very important...the plot, for instance.

"Are you talking about...the culprit who uses Xyz?" I guessed.

Masumi confirmed my words with a nod of her head, "Yes. Repeated assault incidents by a mysterious Duelist."

"The Phantom Knights user..." Yuzu muttered.

"All of the victims are connected to LDS," Masumi explained. "But none of them can say what actually happened...because they all disappeared."

"Disappeared...!?" Yuzu echoed in shock.

So the guy defeats his targets through Dueling and then kidnaps them? But why? What's his goal...? Revenge? He did say he has a grudge against the people who aren't from here. Maybe his targets are people enrolled in LDS who aren't from Maiami City? Is that it, he's a xenophobe?

No...that sounds stupid. But we don't know the whole picture yet, so making assumptions is our only option.

"They're all gone." Masumi continued, tightening her fists. "Marco-sensei and the members of the LDS top team... They were attacked and never seen again. This is just a rumor from within LDS, but... Please! Tell me where I can find him! You know, don't you!?"

To think Masumi would resort to pleading...she must care a lot about this Marco guy.

"Me?" Yuzu's eyes widened a little.

"If I had caught him then...I could've been able to prevent the incidents after that!" Masumi pointed an accusing finger at Yuzu. "It's all because you let him get away!"

"You can't be serious...!" I whispered in surprise. She thinks Yuzu helped him escape with her magical bracelet's glow!?

"I don't know anything about him, Masumi." Yuzu reasoned.

"Don't lie to me!" Masumi snapped as some tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. "Marco-sensei has disappeared! That kind and strong Marco-sensei has...! He might be suffering somewhere right now! That's why I have to find him as soon as possible! Hurry up and tell me where the culprit is!"

"I already told you, I don't know!" Yuzu pointed out.

"Then why were you with him at the scene of the first incident!? Why did he vanish right when your bracelet's glow momentarily blinded us!?" Masumi took hold of her Duel Disk and pointed it at the pink-haired youth. "If you're going to insist on feigning ignorance, then as a Duelist, I'll force an answer out of you!"

"LDS' Fusion Summoning is no problem at all for you now." Sora addressed Yuzu. "You could take her out in a jiff!"

"You're saying I should accept her challenge?" Yuzu asked.

"Oi, Sora, don't add fuel to the fire...!" I glared at the smaller Duelist.

"Why not?" now's not the time to act cocky! "Yuzu's been saying for a while now she's had enough practice and all she needs is to polish her skills in a real match."

Yuzu raised her own Duel Disk in consideration. That's...true, but it would only make things worse!

"Who's going to be taken out in a jiff!" with how angry Masumi is right now, turning her down is actually impossible... "Did you forget how badly she lost to me!"

"Well, the Yuzu here now is on a different level from back then." Sora boasted. "She understands that LDS' Fusion Summoning isn't a threat anymore."

"Why you...! Those words are an insult to Marco-sensei who taught me Fusion Summoning! I won't forgive you!" I guess there isn't any room for reasoning if she said that. "I'll beat some sense into you, first!"

"Eh? You want to Duel me?" Sora cocked an eyebrow.

"I warned you." I reminded him with a flat stare.

"Heeh, I don't think you should, lady." Sora waved a hand. "You'll just hurt your confidence more."

"Shut up!" Masumi burst out. "LDS is the strongest! I'll make sure you never forget it!"

"You're also from LDS?"

A foreign voice asked from behind us, followed by- more than likely- its owner who dashed past us in the narrow space between me and Yuzu, knocking both of us to the ground with a gasp and causing the latter to drop her Duel Disk and her deck, which spilled over the ground.

What the Hell? Who's this guy?

In front of us now stood a tall male with dark blue hair and dark green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands of the aforementioned color- such a bizarre hairstyle... I'm getting important character vibes!- who wore a blue trenchcoat with tattered ends, gray pants, and brown shoes, as well as dark glasses and a red scarf to conceal his face.

But what caught my attention the most was the Duel Disk on his left arm.

"That Duel Disk's shape...it's the same as his..." I muttered after getting back on my feet with Yuzu.

"Yeah..." Sora narrowed his eyes at the supposed friend of the Phantom Knights user.

Does that mean...the culprits were two all this time?

The newcomer activated their Duel Disk, "If you're from LDS, then I'll be your opponent!" he told Masumi, who apparently couldn't muster a word, seemingly confused and frightened.

Not that I could blame her: this guy's fast as Hell like his friend and Sora, if he's really a culprit then he's strong enough to defeat LDS teachers and members of its top team, and his tone's tinted with anger. She won't be leaving this place unscathed, that's for sure, and she knows it.

"Are you...the culprit of the repeated assault incidents?" Masumi spoke up.

"...Now, face me." and just like his friend, he avoids our questions, too. Isn't that great? "Duel me!"

"Stop it, Shun!" the Phantom Knights user made himself be known, leaping off a rooftop and landing next to his friend. He then grasped Shun's left arm, stopping him from Dueling Masumi and prompting us to gasp. "Stop being so reckless!"

"Yuto!" Shun yelled in anger. Finally, we got his name! And it starts with 'Yu', similarly to Yuya; coincidence? I think not!

"I thought I told you," Yuto explained after removing his mask. "This isn't our battlefield! These people aren't our enemies!" battlefield? Enemies? They're making it sound like this is war!

Shun scoffed loudly and jerked his arm free. "This is _my _battlefield!" he exclaimed after lowering his scarf. "In order to get back Ruri, I have to do this! If you're going to get in my way, I'll defeat you, too!"

Get back...Ruri? The kidnapper is trying to save a kidnapped person? I would've laughed at the irony if it wasn't for the situation.

"I've found the culprit behind the assault incidents! Send backup, Hokuto!" Masumi's voice caught our attention, who was talking to Hokuto on her Duel Disk. Oh, she called for backup instead of doing something as cliche as just standing there like a gaping fish, nice!

"Wait, Masumi! Maybe we can solve this peacefully!" Yuzu suggested.

"Ruri!" Shun gasped loudly upon seeing Yuzu. Why...would he think she's Ruri? He then removed his glasses. "Why is Ruri here? Did you get away? Did you manage to escape on your own? Ruri—Agh!"

Shun's confusing words were interrupted by Yuto, who decided it would be a good idea to punch him in the gut.

"She isn't Ruri." Yuto told his friend, who- no surprise- fell unconscious. He then effortlessly placed him over his shoulder, ready to leave.

"Contact LDS and send as many people as possible!" Masumi continued.

"Wait...Yuto!" Yuzu called out as the said person walked past us. "Who's this Ruri? Does she...Does she look like me!?" that's actually a valid theory, after all, Yuto and Yuya share the same face.

But Yuto ignored our questions once again, and instead picked up a copy of Yuzu's Polymerization from the ground.

"This card doesn't suit you." he said.

"Eh?" Yuzu's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, isn't that too bad." Sora chimed in. "I don't like hearing that about presents I give people though. I wouldn't mind showing you just how amazing that card is."

"Cut it out, Sora!" Yuzu scolded him. She then turned to Yuto. "And you, too!"

"Masumi!"

Following Hokuto's shout in the distance, the strong, pink light was emitted from Yuzu's bracelet again, causing us to gasp. I tried blocking the light by placing my hands over its source, but all in vain because Yuto and Shun still disappeared into nothingness, and when the glow died down, Hokuto and Yaiba joined by none other than Yuya reached us.

"Guys, are you OK?" Yuya asked me, Sora, and Yuzu in concern.

"It did it again..." she remarked with a scowl. "And that Shun person who kept saying I'm Ruri..."

"Eh?" Yuya raised an eyebrow. "Shun? Ruri? What are you talking about?"

"I...I don't know." she shook her head in exasperation.

"This keeps getting more and more complicated..." I admitted. Right when we could get some answers, Yuya shows up! Writers, how dare you! And even blocking the light doesn't work!? What the Hell!

"Yuzu, here." Yuya softly said, handing his friend her Duel Disk and cards that he picked up.

"LDS is here!" Hokuto pointed out when two vans stopped near our location.

Masumi ran into that direction, "I'm sorry! The culprit was just here!" she explained.

"Things could get troublesome if we stay here." Sora frowned. He then gently guided Yuzu away, much to her surprise. "You should hurry up, too, Vince, Yuya."

"Wouldn't we get in more trouble if we leave...?" I thought out loud as I followed along, leaving Yuya behind who started talking with Yaiba.

Sigh, what a day...the plot continues to thicken, but our questions remain unanswered. It's frustrating honestly, as well as unnerving now that I'm in the story itself... I guess it's time to start praying to survive this crazy adventure.

The following day began with me accompanying Yuzu back to the pier to find her lost Polymerization, which she thinks escaped Yuya's notice when he collected her cards from the ground. We weren't able to find it though, and we had to stop searching when an angry Sora phoned her and ordered us to go see his sixth qualification match.

It's not like we had a choice so we had to oblige. Sora obviously won the Duel, officially qualifying for the Junior Youth Championship and leaving Yuya the only one who hasn't certified yet.

We then rushed to the Unno Divination School, a Duel School which focuses on witchcraft and divination as its name suggests, right in time to see Yuya perform a Fusion Summon against his opponent Mieru by using Yuzu's Polymerization. When did he learn to do that!? Even Sora was shocked he pulled it off without his instruction!

He returned Yuzu's card after winning the Duel with his new Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, creating quite the romantic scene—that was ruined by Mieru, who kept calling Yuya her 'fated person' and 'darling', thus activating Yuzu's jealousy. Sora and the kids were noticeably concerned for the tomato-haired youth, but I couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

It didn't take long for Yuya to have enough of Mieru's craziness, so we left Unno Divination School with a little girl on our tails- now that's what I call devotion!- whom we managed to successfully shake off by running in the city till sunset.

"Let's have a huge party today to celebrate my qualification for the Junior Youth Championship!" Sora suggested, throwing his arms into the air.

"Not yet!" Yuya intoned. "I've still got one win left, so the celebrating is on hold until I finish that!"

"Heeh!?" Sora gasped. "But then if you don't qualify, we don't get a party!?"

"Why, you!" Yuya jokingly grabbed the shorter Duelist in a headlock.

"The amount of faith you have in your friends is amazing, Sora." I added with a smile.

"I just want to eat cake!" he stated.

"Once I qualify, I'll let you eat cake until you're sick of it!" Yuya told, causing us to laugh.

"But Yuya, when did you get a Fusion Monster?" I curiously asked. Getting the hang of Fusion Summoning shouldn't be that hard when he saw how I did in our Duel, but when did he get his hands on Rune-Eyes?

"Oh, that?" he said after releasing Sora. His eyebrows furrowed after a couple of seconds. "Wait, how _did _it get there...? I'm—"

Yuzu rushed past us, catching our attention.

"Where are you going, Yuzu-oneechan?" Tatsuya inquired.

"I remembered something I have to do!" she shouted back.

"Something to do?" Yuya echoed.

"Is she getting the cake!?" Sora exclaimed in happiness.

"Sorry, go ahead without me!" Yuzu added. Where would she be going at this hour...? Did she spot Yuto or Shun up ahead and she's heading in their direction? If that's the case, she can't go alone! I may be intrusive, but it's better to be safe than sorry!

I ran after her, earning a gasp from the others.

"Vince-oniichan!?" Ayu shouted.

"We'll catch up to you soon!" I reassured them. I hope so, too.

I followed Yuzu into an alleyway, but I stopped when I saw it split into two. Sigh, great...! I was about to shout her name when I heard footsteps from one of the paths, and I headed in that direction.

"Yuzu!?" I asked to make sure I'm not going after a random stranger, but in vain. I'm getting a bad feeling about this...! I eventually reached an empty street, but the pink-haired youth was nowhere to be seen. "Yuzu, are you here...? But I heard footsteps—"

"My footsteps to be exact." a female voice abruptly spoke up from the side.

Standing in the middle of the street was a female teenager- one year older than Yuya and Yuzu judging by her face and height- with fair skin, strong greenish-blue eyes, and brown hair that reached the middle of her back and had several bangs that were put together on both sides of her head, which were tied together behind her head, the protruding parts of them hanging down from the knot. Following the same principle, she had a nearly identical bundle of hair strands which originated from further on the sides of her head like with the previous ones, which were tied together behind her head as well, though on the level of her neck rather than that of her upper head, also the knot appeared to be looser, its surplus hair hanging down to her waistline. She wore a black shirt with a yellow collar under a white, short-sleeved jacket that reached her waist and had black edges, a yellowish-orange skirt over black biker shorts, and boots of the same color as her skirt with silver soles.

I honestly didn't notice her...was she even there earlier? And the way she's glaring at me...dammit, I knew something bad will happen!

"Did you...lure me here on purpose? Who are you?" I spoke up while extracting my Duel Disk.

"I'm The Hitwoman, the one who'll punish you for defying Academia," she calmly explained while equipping herself with a shield-shaped Duel Disk that had a white-trimmed indigo body and emitted an orange sword-shaped energy blade upon activation. That design is pretty awesome, but the fact it had a different body from mine and even Yuto and Shun's meant she's bad news for sure!

"Academia?" I echoed in confusion. The one from GX? No, that was Duel Academia if I remember correctly, so she's talking about something else. "What's that? I think you got the wrong person, miss."

"Don't play dumb." why does everyone say that when you're telling the truth? "Now, Duel me, Defector!"

"Defector!?" my eyes widened in surprise. "Now you're just confusing me! Could you start over from the beginning—"

"No."

"...Jeez, how kind of you." I deadpanned with an irritated sigh. Will the majority of the people in this anime be uncooperative? I hope not. And speaking of uncooperative people, "Do you know Yuto? Or Shun? Ruri?"

"Who are you talking about?" The Hitwoman's eyebrows furrowed. "Members of the Resistance? Not that it matters; nobody can save you from me."

_So she knows something about them and then some...! _finally, a lead to what's happening in Maiami City! Now I just need to contact the others and let them know— "Eh? Why can't I call anyone with my Duel Disk!?"

"My Duel Disk's jamming the communications." The Hitwoman pointed out. "When I said nobody can save you from me, I meant it."

So I can't call for backup, huh...? It's safe to assume she's fast like Yuto and Sora, so making a run for it isn't an option either... That means I can only Duel her. Alone. If she's strong like Yuto, who could hold his ground against two opponents at once, this won't be an easy fight.

And...what happens if I lose...?

_No, don't think of that! _I scolded myself and shook my head. Getting scared at a moment like this will cost me the Duel; I have to focus on winning, that's all! "If a Duel's what you want, then here I come!" I confidently shouted and activated my Duel Disk, too.

"**DUEL**!" we shouted in unison.

**The Hitwoman: LP 4000**

**VS**

**Vince: LP 4000**

"Watashi no turn!" my opponent declared as she narrowed her eyes. "I summon Spiritual Beast Rampengu!"

A penguin with a dark green back and wings, a greenish-white front, and long eyebrows appeared in front of her.

**Spiritual Beast Rampengu: Wind / Beast / Effect / **_**ATK: 1600 **_**/ DEF: 400 / LV: 4**

"Ritual Beast?" I thought out loud. Alright, I know how that deck works! To think she would use a deck I'm familiar with...what dumb luck, although I'm not complaining. But...why can I suddenly feel the bizarre sentiment of familiarity accompanied by hatred bottling up in my chest?

"I activate Rampengu's effect." The Hitwoman stated, making her Monster gain a green aura. "Once per turn, I can banish a 'Ritual Beast' Monster from my Extra Deck to send a 'Ritual Beast' Monster which shares the same Type from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose to banish the Thunder-Type Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk and ditch Spiritual Beast Cannahawk. I set a card. Turn End."

"Boku no turn, draw!" I exclaimed right away. "I activate the Spell Card **Folklore Fusion**!"

A card, which depicted a similar scenario to Polymerization but showed Nattmara and Huldra instead of the orange fiend and dragon glowing with dark red and light blue energy respectively and spiraling into a Fusion Portal, appeared.

"With this card's power, I can Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using Mythorrors from my hand or field as Fusion Materials. The ones I'll fuse together are Mythorror Orthrus and Huldra, both from my hand!" my Monsters briefly appeared on the field before turning into red and blue energy respectively, which then spiraled into a portal as I chanted and clasped my hands together. "The howls which mark doomsday! The pine tree Mary! Let your desires awaken the canine deity of heavenly fire! Fusion Summon! Level 6! Mythorror God Xolotl!"

The Monster with a muscular human body, a canine head, empty eye-sockets, wearing a sleeveless ichcahuipilli that covered its torso down to its hips, golden bands on its neck, biceps, wrists, thighs and ankles, a necklace with a conch-like object strapped to it, and holding two broadswords of stone with flames and lightning bolts carved on them landed on my field with a howl.

**Mythorror God Xolotl: **_**ATK 2200 **_**/ DEF 1300 / LV: 6**

"You're a Defector, but you continue using Fusion Summoning...how self-contradictory." The Hitwoman commented with a frown. "I'll make sure to show you the strength of a real Fusion Summon in my next turn."

"Um...OK?" was it always this easy to ruffle someone's feathers in Yu-Gi-Oh? "I activate the Equip Spell **Syamantaka Jewel **and equip it to Xolotl!"

An octagon-shaped ruby pendant surrounded by an orange glow strapped itself to Xolotl's necklace.

"The Syamantaka is the Sun god Surya's jewel, therefore it stores great power," I explained. "As long as this card's equipped to a Mythorror, that Monster is unaffected by your card effects! Let's Battle! Xolotl, attack her penguin with Scorching Lightning!"

"Too shallow! Torappu hatsudō: **Ritual Beast Survival**!" a card, which depicted the Spiritual Beasts and their Tamers at the feet of a giant, hexagon-shaped barrier that repelled attacks from shadowy creatures with strings attached to their bodies, appeared. "When my Ritual Beast is attacked, by shuffling one of my banished 'Ritual Beast' cards into my Deck, the attack is negated! Of course, I'll shuffle Ulti-Cannahawk into my Extra Deck for this effect."

A miniature version of the barrier shown on the card appeared in front of Rampengu, protecting it from Xolotl's attack.

"I also gain Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken from that attack, in this case 600." The Hitwoman added as the barrier burst into green particles that surrounded her.

**The Hitwoman: LP 4000 + 600 = 4600**

"Tch...! I place two cards face-down and pass." I declared. My attack only benefited her, but at least I got rid of her Trap.

"Such flimsy and weak attacks will never touch me." she boasted. "Watashi no turn, draw! As promised, let me show you real strength. First I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Elder from my hand!"

An elderly man with fair skin, a gray beard, and long hair of the same color tied into a ponytail, clad in green and sand-colored robes and wielding a staff and a book materialized on her field.

**Ritual Beast Tamer Elder: Wind / Psychic / Effect / **_**ATK: 200 **_**/ DEF: 1000 / LV: 2**

"Its effect activates upon Normal Summon, enabling me to perform an additional Normal Summon this turn, at pact I summon a Ritual Beast this way." she stated. "Using this effect, I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Lara!"

Elder tapped the ground with its staff, and seconds later, a female youth with orange hair clad in green clothing and black gloves and stockings and holding a staff in its hands appeared with a giggle.

**Ritual Beast Tamer Lara: Wind / Psychic / Effect / **_**ATK: 100 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 1**

"Lara's effect also activates upon Normal Summon, enabling me to revive a Ritual Beast from my Graveyard." The Hitwoman gestured at one of her empty Monster Zones. "I target Cannahawk in my Graveyard and Special Summon it!"

Lara waved its staff at its user's command, conjuring a GY Portal beside itself from which a hawk whose claws and wings were surrounded by electricity emerged with a screech.

**Spiritual Beast Cannahawk: Wind / Thunder / Effect / **_**ATK: 1400 **_**/ DEF: 600 / LV: 4**

"Three so quickly..." I gulped at her lineup of Monsters. With two Spiritual Beasts and Tamers, two 'Ulti-' will charge at me this turn. But I'm ready! She won't get past my field!

"Kannahōku no kōka hatsudō." the hawk screeched again. "Once per turn, I can banish one 'Ritual Beast' card from my Deck, and on my second Standby Phase after this effect's activation, that card will be added to my hand. I banish Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda. Next, I activate Rampengu's effect once more, banishing the Pyro-Type Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio from my Extra Deck and sending Spiritual Beast Apelio from my Deck to the Graveyard. Ritual Beasts can Fusion Summon without a 'Fusion' card by banishing the needed materials from my field."

Here they come!

"I banish Ritual Beast Tamer Elder and Spiritual Beast Cannahawk, and fuse them!" her Monsters turned into red and blue energy respectively, which then spiraled into a portal as she chanted and clasped her hands together. "Beast with mystical powers coursing through its veins. Gain the tamer's wisdom, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!"

A larger version of Cannahawk with Elder on its back emerged from the portal with a screech.

**Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk: Wind / Thunder / Fusion / Effect / **_**ATK: 1400 **_**/ DEF: 1600 / LV: 6**

"Next, I banish Lara and Rampengu, and fuse them!" The Hitwoman exclaimed. "Beast with mystical powers coursing through its veins. Gain the tamer's wisdom, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio!"

A large lion with a flaming mane and claws and Lara on its back emerged from the portal with a roar.

**Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio: Wind / Pyro / Fusion / Effect / **_**ATK: 2600 **_**/ DEF: 400 / LV: 6**

So she runs multiple copies of it, huh...then it's safe to assume she does the same thing for the other 'Ulti-' Fusion Monsters.

"I hope you're keeping up because I'm just getting started. I activate the Spell Card **Ritual Beast Gathering**." a card, which depicted the Spiritual Beasts and their Tamers gathered at the feet of a humongous tree, appeared. "With this card, by banishing a 'Ritual Beast' card from my Graveyard, I can draw one card for each 'Ritual Beast Ulti-' Monster I control. I banish Spiritual Beast Apelio and draw two. Now I activate Ulti-Cannahawk's effect!"

The Hitwoman gestured at the stated Monster, "Once per turn, I can target two of my banished 'Ritual Beast' cards and return them to the Graveyard to add one 'Ritual Beast' card from my Deck to my hand. I target the banished Ulti-Apelio and Elder. In addition, I activate Ulti-Cannahawk's other effect! During either player's turn, I can return this card to the Extra Deck and target a banished Ritual Beast Tamer and Spiritual Beast to Special Summon in Defense Position."

"What!?" my eyes widened in shock. "You can use those effects in the same chain!? But that means...!"

"Yes. Each 'Ritual Beast' Main Deck Monster has a restriction of only being able to be Special Summoned once-per-turn, but as long as I have the cards to send to the Graveyard and to Special Summon, I can revive Ulti-Cannahawk over and over again, as well as use its effect to fetch a card since it isn't a hard once-per-turn effect."

SINCE WHEN!? How didn't I realize that before...!? Wait, is that why Ulti-Cannahawk was banned in the first place!? Well, _now_ it makes sense!

"Return to me, Elder, Rampengu!" following The Hitwoman's words, her Fusion Monster left the field in a shower of yellow particles, which took the forms of Elder and Rampengu. "Ulti-Cannahawk's first effect now resolves. The banished Ulti-Apelio goes to the Graveyard and I add Ritual Beast's Bond to my hand. Since Rampengu's effect isn't a hard once-per-turn either, I can activate it again, banishing the Aqua-Type Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin from my Extra Deck and sending Spiritual Beast Pettlephin from my Deck to the Graveyard."

She's setting up her combo, and all I could do was watch powerlessly. She's strong...strong like Yuto, but unlike him, she's also cornering me mentally- or just trying to confuse me- with all these Special Summons and effects...

"Now I banish Elder and Rampengu, and fuse them!" her Monsters turned into red and blue energy respectively, which then spiraled into a portal as she clasped her hands together. "Contact Fusion! Appear for the second time, Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!"

Her deck's main searcher returned to the field with a screech.

"Kannahōku no kōka hatsudō." The Hitwoman declared. "I target my banished Ulti-Pettlephin and Lara to return them to the Graveyard and add Ritual Beast Steeds from my Deck to my hand. But at the same time, I activate Ulti-Cannahawk's effect to Tag Out! Return to me, Lara, Apelio!"

Ulti-Cannahawk left the field in a shower of yellow particles once again, which then took the forms of Lara and a younger version of the lion which made up Ulti-Apelio.

**Spiritual Beast Apelio: Wind / Pyro / Effect / ATK: 1800 / **_**DEF: 200 **_**/ LV: 4**

"Ulti-Cannahawk's first effect now resolves," she explained while adding a new card to her hand. "I activate Apelio's effect! Once during either player's turn, by banishing one 'Ritual Beast' card from my Graveyard, for the rest of this turn, all Ritual Beasts I control will gain 500 Attack and Defense. I banish Spiritual Beast Pettlephin. Roar of Wisdom!"

Apelio let loose of a roar, causing its user's Monsters to gain a green aura.

(Ulti-Apelio: 2600→3100 ATK, 400→900 DEF; Lara: 100→600 ATK, 2000→2500 DEF; Apelio: 1800→2300 ATK, 200→700 DEF)

"Now I banish Lara and Apelio, and fuse them! Contact Fusion! Appear for the third and final time, Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!" did I just hear 'final time'? Finally, this was starting to get repetitive! And for that same reason, I hope they'll ban that oversized bird in this universe as well!

(Ulti-Cannahawk: 1400→1900 ATK, 1600→2100 DEF)

"I activate Ulti-Cannahawk's first effect." The Hitwoman said. "I target my banished Cannahawk and Rampengu to return them to the Graveyard and add a second Ritual Beast Steeds from my Deck to my hand. I also activate Ulti-Cannahawk's effect to Tag Out for Winda and Pettlephin!"

Her Fusion Monster was replaced by a female youth with long green hair and holding an ornate staff and a pink dolphin with purple markings painted over its body and wearing silver armor around its fins, tail, and forehead.

**Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda: Wind / Psychic / Effect / ATK: 1600**→**2100 / **_**DEF: 1800**_→_**2300**_** / LV: 4**

**Spiritual Beast Pettlephin: Wind / Aqua / Effect / ATK: 0**→**500 / **_**DEF: 2000**_→_**500**_** / LV: 4**

"I activate Pettlephin's effect." her Monster gained a blue aura at those words. "Once per turn, by banishing a 'Ritual Beast' card from my hand, I can target one card you control and return it to the hand. I banish Ritual Beast Ambush and target one of your set cards!"

I frowned as she hit Eden's Ruin; it can't help me at the moment, but it's still a pain I'll have to wait another turn to potentially use it.

"Lastly, I banish Winda and Pettlephin and perform a Contact Fusion! Appear, Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio!" a second Ulti-Apelio appeared on her field, its ATK rising to 3100 as well. "Battle! The first Ulti-Apelio attacks Mythorror God Xolotl! During its attacks, this Monster becomes unaffected by other cards' effects until the end of the Damage Step!"

"Luckily for me, that doesn't stop me from activating this!" I abruptly shouted, relieved I can finally be a part of this Duel again. "Torappu hatsudō: Book of the Yamimakai! If my Mythorror is being attacked, I can choose to apply one of two options. I select the first one: this turn, my Mythorrors can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"But you still take the damage." The Hitwoman pointed out. "Oracle Charge!"

A purple transparent barrier appeared around Xolotl before Ulti-Apelio's flaming claws could reach it, but the impact released a shock wave that knocking me to the ground with a pained moan.

**Vince: LP 4000 - 900 = 3100**

"Different Duel Disk...means real damage outside of an Action Duel." I groaned while standing up. If it wasn't for Book of the Yamimakai, Xolotl would've been destroyed, allowing for a direct attack and a total of 4000 damage in a single turn. I would've lost right there and then... She's really good... Can I even win...?

"You'll survive this turn, but it changes nothing." my opponent remarked. "Battle! The second Ulti-Apelio attacks Xolotl as well! Oracle Charge!"

"Agh!" I gasped in pain after being knocked to the ground for a second time.

**Vince: LP 3100 - 900 = 2200**

"I set four cards. Turn End." four set cards!? More than probably, two of them are Steeds and one is Bond... "Roar of Wisdom expires, returning the Attack and Defense of my Monsters to normal."

(Ulti-Apelio x2: 3100→2600 ATK, 900→400 DEF)

Xolotl may be unaffected by her effects, but I'm in a tight situation nonetheless: the only card in my hand is a Trap and Xolotl's ATK is lower than Ulti-Apelio's, not to mention she could Tag Out for Apelio and use its Roar of Wisdom to further extend that gap. If I don't get anything useful with this my next draw, then I'll lose and...get kidnapped? Or...killed?

_I said don't think of that! _I scolded myself again after noticing my hands were slightly shaking. I can lose my bottle _only _after I fail to draw something useful! "Boku no turn! Draw!" be good, be good, be good, be good...! I glanced at the card—and smirked. "Alright. First I set a card, then I activate the Spell Card **Card in Pandora's Box**!"

The card I drew, which depicted an opened, black, wooden box with a golden lock latch from which three cards and several demonic silhouettes with red eyes flew out towards the viewer, appeared.

"I can only use this if I have three or less cards in my hand counting itself and you control more Monsters than I do Mythorrors," I explained. "By opening this box, I can draw until I have five cards in my hand. The more cards in my hand, the more problems coming your way!"

"But if you wouldn't have drawn that card, there would've been no problems for me to begin with." The Hitwoman observed. "And even if you refill your hand, my formation is impenetrable."

"Oi, cut me some slack..." I said in exasperation. "Not every archetype has its own version of Ulti-Cannahawk to search and Special Summon like crazy."

"But luck won't get you anywhere in war. Only well-thought-out tactics can drive you forward."

"War...? What do you mean?" this way of talking about war and what not...it further confirms she's connected to Yuto, Shun, and Ruri. Now, will she answer or...

"For how long will you continue to play dumb?" of course she won't.

"Forget I asked..." I muttered before continuing my turn. "I activate **Mythorror Adaro**'s effect in my hand, discarding him so 'Mythorror' cards under my control can't be destroyed by your card effects this turn. Now using the Scale 2 Mythorror Lindworm and the Scale 10 **Mythorror Baphomet**, I set the Pendulum Scales!"

I placed them on the ends of my energy blade, causing the word [PENDULUM] to flash between my cards and two pillars of blue light to appear on my left and right, one containing Lindworm and the other a tall, translucent-bodied, humanoid Monster with a goat head, blank white pupils for eyes, dark brown fur covering the majority of its brown skin, small horns protruding from its head and shoulders, hoofed feet, and a pair of black-feathered wings.

"Pendulum, huh..." The Hitwoman's eyes narrowed. "To think a Defector from all people would get his hands on a new Summoning Method before Academia... After I defeat you, this power will become ours."

"My cards are mine alone. I won't let you steal them." I raised my hand to the sky. "I can now simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 3 to 5! Battalion of mythical creatures and gods! With our souls on the line, our power becomes the hammer which crushes despair! Pendulum Summon! Be reborn, Orthrus, Huldra! And from my hand, Mythorror Nokk!"

A portal opened between my two pillars, and three beams shot out of it before landing on my field, revealing my three Monsters.

**Mythorror Orthrus: ATK 1800 / **_**DEF 1500 **_**/ LV: 4 / SC: 3**

**Mythorror Huldra: ATK 1400 / **_**DEF 1600 **_**/ LV: 4 / SC: 9**

**Mythorror Nokk: Tuner / ATK 1500 / **_**DEF 0 **_**/ LV: 4 / SC: 2**

"I activate Nokk's effect!" the said Monster was surrounded by a purple aura. "If this card is Special Summoned, I can declare a number from 1 to 7, and until the End Phase, his Level becomes that number. I declare 2. Next, I overlay the Level 4 Orthrus and Huldra!"

My Monsters turned into purple beams that entered a swirling galaxy, from which a pillar of light shot out.

"Avatar of windstorms, cross the vast desert dyed in red, and claim the throne of Egypt! Xyz Summon! Descend to us, Rank 4! Mythorror God Seth!"

To emerge from the portal was the anthropomorphic jackal with a toned, black-furred body, a curved snout, and long rectangular ears, wearing a short shendyt, thin golden armor around its waist, lower legs, and forearms, a golden gorgerine embodied with lapis lazuli and carnelian, and a golden helmet which only covered the top of its head, and wielding a golden staff that seemed a cross between a was-sceptre and an axe.

**Mythorror God Seth: **_**ATK 2400 **_**/ DEF 1000 / RK: 4**

"Because I Special Summoned a god to my field, I can activate Adaro's effect in my Graveyard," I explained while recovering the said Monster. "I add him back to my hand."

"Xyz with Fusion..." my opponent grimaced. "That's a rare sight."

"And I'm not done yet! I activate the Spell Card **Amun-Ra's Splendor**!" a card, which depicted the silhouette of a man with two plumes on his head, holding an ankh and a was-sceptre in his hands, and his back towards a blinding, round-shaped light source, appeared. "With this card, I Special Summon one 'Mythorror' Pendulum Monster from my hand or Pendulum Zone in defense mode and have it gain a new effect! Join your comrades, Lindworm!"

The oversized snake with dark green scales, two arms that ended in sharp black claws, and a mouth full of long fangs that made it impossible to be closed descended from the Pendulum Zone with a growl.

**Mythorror Lindworm: ATK 2000 / **_**DEF 500 **_**/ LV: 5 / SC: 2**

"Now I can tune the Level 5 Lindworm with the Level 2 Nokk!" Nokk's body glowed as it morphed into two green rings that surrounded Lindworm, which turned into five stars. "Queen of the Great Below, heed my call! Ascend from your kingdom and pass judgment upon the unjust earthlings! Synchro Summon! Be free, Level 7! Mythorror Goddess Ereshkigal!"

A bright beam shot through the rings from which the giant, white, human skeleton which lacked its pelvis, legs, and feet, had a lengthened backbone, crimson energy glowing in its skull, rib cage, and joints, wore a white veil and an obsidian crown, and held a deformed spear of energy emerged.

**Mythorror Goddess Ereshkigal: **_**ATK 2700 **_**/ DEF 1800 / LV: 7**

"Thanks to Lindworm's inherited effect, since it was used as a material for the Summon of my goddess, I can draw one card!" I declared. "Then here's Ereshkigal's effect! When she's Synchro Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon one face-up 'Mythorror' Monster from my Extra Deck that was used as a Synchro Material, in defense mode and with its effects negated. Be reborn, Lindworm!"

Ereshkigal stabbed the ground with its spear, conjuring a portal from which my Monster emerged.

"Your formation is truly remarkable, but that's exactly why it's easy to form a counterstrategy!" I gloated while gesturing at my own Fusion Monster. "I activate Xolotl's effect, releasing Lindworm for it. Thanks to this sacrifice, Xolotl gains the released Lindworm's Attack until the End Phase!"

Lindworm turned into purple particles that enveloped Xolotl.

(Xolotl: 2200→4200 ATK)

"Then I activate Baphomet's Pendulum Effect, targeting Xolotl for it! Now the Attack of all other Mythorrors I currently control becomes equal to the targeted Xolotl's Attack until the End Phase! Do it, Baphomet!"

Obeying my command, Baphomet held out a hand as it glowed purple, conjuring a glowing pentagram of the same color under each of my three gods.

(Ereshkigal: 2700→4200 ATK; Seth: 2400→4200 ATK)

"Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, each with 4200 Attack..." The Hitwoman muttered in surprise.

"Battle! Xolotl, attack the first Ulti-Apelio!" I exclaimed. "Scorching Lightning!"

"This counterstrategy of yours—is useless." she coldly declared, prompting me to gasp. "I activate the attacked Ulti-Apelio's effect to Tag Out for Winda and Apelio and the Continuous Trap Ritual Beast Willpower!"

A card, which depicted Ulti-Apelio fighting a wicked dragon above the humongous tree which is also shown on Ritual Beast Gathering, appeared.

"Each time a banished Ritual Beast is Special Summoned to my field, I gain 400 Life Points per Summoned Monster thanks to Willpower's effect." dammit, that means whenever she Tag Outs, she's guaranteed to gain 800 LP!

Ulti-Apelio left the field in a shower of yellow particles once again, which then took the forms of Winda and Apelio, both in defense mode.

**The Hitwoman: LP 4600 + 400 + 400 = 5400**

"But because of that, a replay now occurs!" I pointed forward. "Xolotl, go for the remaining Ulti-Apelio!"

"I send Ritual Beast Willpower to the Graveyard to activate its other effect!" my opponent interjected. "When you target my face-up monster for an attack while I control a 'Ritual Beast Ulti-' Monster, I can pay the cost to end the Battle Phase!"

"What!?" I cried out as Xolotl's attack was blocked by a transparent, green barrier that formed around her field. "I couldn't even scratch her...! I-I set a card...and end my turn..."

"During your End Phase, I activate the remaining Ulti-Apelio's effect to Tag Out for Lara and Pettlephin and Apelio's Roar of Wisdom, banishing Rampengu from my Graveyard to use the latter's effect." her Monsters attained a green aura before Lara and Pettlephin took her Fusion Monster's place. "Now your turn ends, returning the Attack and Defense of all Monsters to normal."

(Xolotl: 4200→2200 ATK; Ereshkigal: 4200→2700 ATK; Seth: 4200→2400 ATK)

"Let's put an end to this." The Hitwoman declared, making me take a step back in intimidation. "Watashi no turn, draw! I activate Apelio's Roar of Wisdom, banishing Cannahawk from my Graveyard for it. Now I banish Lara and Apelio, and fuse them! Contact Fusion! Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!"

Here's our beloved oversized bird! Whoopee do...

"I activate Ulti-Cannahawk's first effect. I target my banished Lara and Ritual Beast Ambush to return them to the Graveyard and add the last Ritual Beast Steeds from my Deck to my hand. In addition, I activate Ulti-Cannahawk's effect to Tag Out for Lara and Apelio!"

Back to watching powerlessly as she replenishes her resources... Adaro's effect in my hand can be activated during either player's turn, but if I do so, she could chain her set Steeds to it, destroying Ereshkigal and Seth before Adaro's effect would resolve. For now, I have to wait for an opening...!

"I activate Apelio's Roar of Wisdom for the second time this turn, banishing Ritual Beast Willpower from my Graveyard for it. Next, I banish Lara and Cannahawk to perform a Contact Fusion! Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk!"

The stated Fusion Monster reappeared with a loud screech.

"By now, you should know where this is going." The Hitwoman remarked. "I activate Ulti-Cannahawk's first effect! I target my banished Elder and Willpower to return them to the Graveyard and add Ritual Beast Gathering from my Deck to my hand. In addition, I activate Ulti-Cannahawk's effect to Tag Out for Elder and Cannahawk!"

The smaller hawk and its tamer took the Fusion Monster's place.

"I activate Cannahawk's effect to banish Ritual Beast Return from my Deck, and on my second Standby Phase after this effect's activation, it will be added to my hand. Next, I banish Elder, Cannahawk, Winda, and Pettlephin to Contact Fusion twice!"

This time, two Ulti-Cannahawk joined their user on the battlefield.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me!" how greedy is this girl!?

"The first Ulti-Cannahawk's effect." The Hitwoman stated. "I target my banished Elder and Cannahawk to return them to the Graveyard and add Ritual Beast Willpower from my Deck to my hand. I activate Ritual Beast Gathering, banishing Elder from my Graveyard to draw two cards."

After doing so, "I activate the second Ulti-Cannahawk's effect. I target my banished Elder and Rampengu to return them to the Graveyard and add Ritual Beast Ambush from my Deck to my hand. I chain the same Ulti-Cannahawk's other effect to that, Tagging Out for Winda and Rampengu!"

The penguin and green-haired tamer took the Fusion Monster's place

"I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Wen from my hand!"

A female youth who kept its eyes closed and held a staff in its hands appeared.

**Ritual Beast Tamer Wen: Wind / Psychic / Effect / **_**ATK: 1500**_→_**2500 **_**/ DEF: 1000**→**2000 / LV: 3**

"Wen's effect activates upon Normal Summon, enabling me to Special Summon one of my banished 'Ritual Beast' Monsters." The Hitwoman told. "I target the banished Pettlephin and Special Summon it in Defense Position!"

The gem on Wen's staff glowed, conjuring a portal beside itself from which Pettlephin swam out.

"I banish Ulti-Cannahawk, Winda, and Rampengu, and fuse them!" her Monsters turned into red, blue, and yellow energy respectively, which then spiraled into a portal as she chanted and clasped her hands together. "Tamed beast storing eternal grace. Gain the tamer's wisdom and the beast's power, and become God's divine emissary! Contact Fusion! Appear, my ace! Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio!"

A towering lion whose body seemed fused with plant life and had two flaming horns and Lara on its back emerged from the portal with a resounding roar.

**Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio: Light / Psychic / Fusion / Effect / **_**ATK: 3200**_→_**4200 **_**/ DEF: 2100**→**3100 / LV: 10**

"Ulti...Gaiapelio...?" I breathed out, feeling my remaining courage slip away as I stared at her new Monster. I...I completely forgot about Ulti-Gaiapelio... It can negate any Spell or Trap or Monster effect I activate by simply banishing one 'Ritual Beast' card from the hand...and at the moment she has six cards in her hand!

D-Dammit, at this rate she can negate anything I try to activate! Adaro, my Traps, or Seth—anything! She's only used 'Ritual Beast' cards up so far, thus it's safe to assume those six cards mean one negation each!

_I'm...going to lose...!_

That thought made me panic, and I started hyperventilating, scared of what'll happen once the Duel is over. I clutched my chest as it suddenly got harder to breathe, and before I knew it, my vision faded to black and I lost consciousness...

* * *

_?'s POV_

To panic at a time like this...this vessel is pathetically trivial to an unimaginable extent. If it weren't for the purpose he serves, I would dump him in the nearest trash can! But this Hitwoman...she was trained well—no, _superbly_. I know power when I see it. As such, I'll forgive the vessel this once.

This generosity is truly unlike me, and it would normally leave a bad taste in my mouth. But now, at this very instant, I truly feel alive again! After all, I had to take control of the vessel's body so I can defeat The Hitwoman and assure my survival.

Taking control of your vessel's body for the first time is always a pain in the ass for both parties, as it requires more energy to operate and makes the vessel faint. The latter is of no concern to me, but at the moment, I'm delighted for it: since the vessel won't be looking, I'm free to lash out to my heart's content!

"...Did he pass out on his feet?" The Hitwoman spoke up out of the blue.

Hmm, I guess I've been deep in my thoughts for too long. Time to defeat this little girl.

"But what an ironic twist of fate." I sneered and opened my eyes to stare at the large lion and its tamer which occupied the entire street behind my opponent, then at the blond-haired tamer who kept her eyes closed to suppress her own powers. "To think that the first opponent I will face is the Ritual Beast tribe...how nostalgic, don't you think, Lara, Wen?"

The female youth on Ulti-Gaiapelio's back narrowed her eyes at me.

"_Nostalgic?_" the Duel Monster echoed in confusion. "_What are you talking about? This is the first time we meet._"

"What?" I frowned, but then realization hit me. "Ah, yes...you aren't the same Lara and Wen I once fought in the past...and on closer look, you two are indeed younger. Tsk, a shame; I would've loved to see your reaction at my glorious return."

"_Your aura...is different._" Lara's stare turned into a glare. "_You aren't the same boy from before. I can feel it: your presence alone is a threat to the Human World!_"

"_I concur._ _It's hard for me to believe...this is the first time I'm glad my user was sent to eliminate someone._" Wen said, and Lara nodded in agreement. She then placed a hand on her dolphin's back, who gave some low clicks in return. "_We won't let you escape._"

"Is that so?" they aren't the same people I know, but their tedious manner of speaking is the same.

"_Your aura isn't human._" Xolotl spoke up warily. "_Who_—_no, _what_ are you?_"

"Is that how you're supposed to speak to your master?" I snarled. The nerve of this inferior god!

"_...Pardon me._" Xolotl apologized. Keh, whatever. He's useless to me anyway.

"Are you done talking to yourself?" The Hitwoman cut in. So she doesn't possess the ability to talk to Duel Spirits, huh? Not that it matters. "Battle! Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio attacks Mythorror God Xolotl! Chosen Guidance!"

"And pray tell, what makes you think that'll work?" my face split into a wide smile, confusing her. "Behold true power and strategy, arrogant fool! I activate Adaro's effect, discarding him from my hand so 'Mythorror' cards I control cannot be destroyed by your card effects this turn!"

"That effect at this timing?" The Hitwoman's eyebrows furrowed. "Whatever your plan is, it's too late for it to work! Torappu hatsudō: Ritual Beast Steeds! For every 'Ritual Beast' Monster I control, I destroy one of your Monsters. Your Xolotl is unaffected by my card effects, but your other Monsters aren't! I currently control three Ritual Beasts, therefore I destroy Ereshkigal and Seth!"

"_Let's do it, everyone!_" Lara shouted, followed by a nod of her beast, Wen, and Pettlephin. The two tamers raised their staffs and the dolphin its head where its blue gem was situated as they glowed with their natural colors, unleashing rays of light seconds later which were absorbed by Steeds.

"I activate Seth's effect in response!" I exclaimed. "During your turn, I can detach his two Overlay Units so that at the end of this Battle Phase, I can Special Summon from my Graveyard as many 'Mythorror' Monsters destroyed up to that point as possible, at pact I halve their Attack and Defense, and as a bonus, the revived servants cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn!"

"_Finally, it's my turn!_" Seth shouted excitedly as he crushed his two Overlay Units with his weapon. A notification then appeared to inform me Orthrus and Huldra were sent to the GY; as Overlay Units, Pendulum Monsters are sent to the GY, huh...?

"I won't let you! I activate Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect in response!" The Hitwoman rebuked. "During either player's turn, when a Spell or Trap Card, or a Monster Effect, is activated, I can banish one 'Ritual Beast' card from my hand to negate its activation and destroy it! Gaiastrion Roar—"

"YOU FELL FOR IT!" I shouted over her with a grin. "Kauntā Torappu ōpun: **Courageous Argonautai**!"

A card, which depicted a crew of determined Greek warriors with their fists raised in the air and standing in a circle, appeared.

"A Counter Trap...!?" The Hitwoman's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes! Since Counter Traps have a Spell Speed 3, only other Counter Traps can be activated in response to them, meaning Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect is useless in this situation! Courageous Argonautai is usable when a Spell or Trap Card, or Monster Effect, that would destroy a 'Mythorror' card I control is activated. I have to send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, and if it has the same card type as the activated card or effect, then I can negate it and destroy it! If not, then we both take 500 damage."

"To rely on luck for a second time...!" the foolish girl gritted her teeth.

"Frustrating, isn't it?" I chuckled, enjoying her expression. "The idea of turning this around in such a stupid manner must annoy you greatly, right?"

"So you're finally revealing your true colors, Defector...!" she spat.

"True colors?" I chuckled again. "No, you're wrong. There's but one role I will always play, and that's the role of Demiurge—in other words, me!"

Following those words, I yanked out the top card of my deck and showed it to her.

"Mythorror Nattmara." I stated, prompting her to gasp. "Monsutā Kādo!"

A spear-shaped beam erupted from my card, piercing Ulti-Gaiapelio in its head and causing it to explode, the flames engulfing Lara as well.

"_Gaiapelio! Lara!_" Wen exclaimed in horror.

"Damn you...!" The Hitwoman muttered. "But I still have the upper hand! Ritual Beast Steeds wasn't negated, which means its effect resolves before Adaro, destroying two of your gods!"

Two beams shot out of her card as well, hitting Ereshkigal and Seth and destroying them.

"Battle! Ritual Beast Tamer Wen attacks Xolotl!" she shouted.

"_For my friends you've killed!_" Wen opened her eyes at last in anger, unleashing a powerful wave of energy in my servant's direction.

"You really are no different from the upstart curs I battled in the Great War." I shook my head in exasperation. After my troops severely injured Ulti-Gaiapelio during our attack on the Naturia Sacred Tree, Wen let her emotions get the better of her and would've died if it wasn't for her stupid dolphin, who sacrificed itself to save its tamer! "In response to your attack, I activate the Trap Card Eden's Ruin, which destroys all other face-up cards I control!"

A lightning bolt shot down from the sky and enveloped my field, leaving it empty once the radiance died down.

"_You willingly...killed your own comrades!?_" Wen grimaced.

"Victory stands on the back of sacrifice." I told her. "The effect of Eden's Ruin ain't over yet! I can now draw one card for each 'Mythorror' card that was destroyed, in this case two!"

I gripped the top two cards of my deck while channeling divine energy into my hand, causing both cards to flash purple as they were exchanged with different cards, the first with a card of this deck that will guarantee my survival, while the second with a card from my own deck!

"My omnipotence will dye the future of this world in darkness," I chanted. "Even the cards I draw are proof of my eminence! Dark Draw! Then I also take 200 damage for each non-'Mythorror' card that was destroyed, in this case one!"

A lightning bolt hit me next, making me scoff in discomfort.

**Demiurge: LP 2200 - 200 = 2000**

"In that case—"

"Oho, I wasn't done talking!" I interrupted my opponent. "I activate the effects of the destroyed cards! If it's destroyed on the field and sent to the Graveyard, Syamantaka Jewel gifts me with 400 Life Points. Xolotl, on the other hand, lets me return the face-up Mythorror Baphomet from my Extra Deck to my hand upon destruction."

**Demiurge: LP 2000 + 400 = 2400**

"It doesn't matter! You've left yourself wide open!" The Hitwoman pointed out. "A replay occurs and Wen attacks you directly!"

"I pay half my Life Points in order to activate the Counter Trap Divine Mercy from my hand! This turn, all battle damage I would take involving direct attacks becomes 0! You can't touch me!"

**Demiurge: LP 2400 / 2 = 1200**

The Hitwoman gritted her teeth in frustration, "I...end my Battle Phase."

"Which means my servants return!" I gloated.

"_Burn the strength of the true King of Egypt into your eyes! Return from Amduat!_" Seth's voice echoed around us before a miniature tornado of sand appeared in front of me, from which Seth, Ereshkigal, and Xolotl emerged in defense mode.

(Xolotl: 2200→1100 ATK, 1300→650 DEF; Ereshkigal: 2700→1350 ATK, 1800→900 DEF; Seth: 2400→1200 ATK, 1000→500 DEF)

"Because I Special Summoned a god to my field, I can also activate Adaro's effect in my Graveyard and return him to my hand." I added with a chuckle.

"You aren't the only one who can do something! I banish Ritual Beast Tamer Wen and Spiritual Beast Pettlephin, and fuse them!" her Monsters turned into red and blue energy respectively, which then spiraled into a portal as she chanted and clasped her hands together. "Beast with mystical powers coursing through its veins. Gain the tamer's wisdom, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear, Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin!"

Swimming out of the portal was Pettlephin, now clad in more armor and with Wen on its back.

**Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin: Wind / Aqua / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 200**→**1200 / **_**DEF: 2800**_→_**3800**_** / LV: 6**

"Due to its effect, this Monster can't be destroyed by card effects," she explained. "I set three cards! Turn End!"

"Ore-sama no turn! Dark Draw!" I exclaimed after replacing my next draw with another card from my own deck. "I activate Adaro's effect from my hand once again!"

"I chain Steeds', Ulti-Pettlephin's effect, and Willpower's activation to it!" The Hitwoman declared. "Ulti-Pettlephin Tags Out for Winda and Apelio and I gain 800 Life Points thanks to Willpower's effect!"

Ulti-Pettlephin left the field in a shower of yellow particles, which then took the forms of Winda and Apelio, both in defense mode.

**The Hitwoman: LP 5400 + 400 + 400 = 6200**

"Steeds resolves! I currently control two Ritual Beasts, therefore I destroy Ereshkigal and Seth!"

"_Again?_" Ereshkigal huffed before she and Seth were struck by two beams fired from Steeds.

"Haha, of course you'll do that!" I laughed victoriously, confusing her. "You avoided Xolotl because he has an effect which activates on-destruction, but you just dug your own grave by leaving him on the field! And now that Adaro's effect resolved, your remaining Steeds- which you've definitely set- is useless this turn! You've just assured my victory, arrogant fool!"

"Quit the nonsense!" she burst out. "My Life Points are 6200 and my formation hasn't lost its vigor. Victory's mine! A Defector can't escape from Academia's—"

"I summon Mythorror Baphomet!" I shouted over her; I've had enough of her voice for today. The translucent-bodied Monster materialized before me with a flap of his wings. "This servant's effect activates on Normal Summon, letting me target Ereshkigal in my Graveyard and Special Summon her with her effects negated. Return to me!"

The said goddess emerged from a glowing pentagram that formed on the ground.

"I tune the Level 7 Ereshkigal with the Level 1 Baphomet!" I grinned wide as I added a new card to the Extra Deck from my collection. "My patient hunter lurking in the darkness. Feast on those who defy me, and gather their heads as trophies! Synchro Summon! Serve me, Level 8! **Mythorror God Camazotz**!"

A bright beam shot through the rings, from which my servant emerged with an ear-splitting screech. It was an extremely tall and macilent anthropomorphic bat having gray skin decorated with red tattoos, glowing blood-red pupils for eyes, four horns protruding from its head, large ears with one big, round, golden piercing in each of its lobes, three-toed feet with golden talons, hands with four long fingers each that ended in golden claws, and wings attached to its arms that gave it the power of flight. The god wore a black loincloth with human skulls strapped to its waist, a golden crown-like object with red and blue feathers on its head, and a pair of bracelets made of human bones around its wrists and ankles.

**Mythorror God Camazotz: Dark / Fiend / Synchro / Effect / **_**ATK: 2800 **_**/ DEF: 2100 / LV: 8**

"_What a beautiful evening..._" it purred with a male voice. "_Thank you for letting me hunt at a time like this, Demiurge-sama. I promise I won't disappoint you, my lord!_"

Finally, somebody who recognizes their mighty Master!

"Then see to it." I admonished him. I then revealed the two cards in my hand. "I, using the Scale 1 **Mythorror Gnostic Howard **and the Scale 10 **Mythorror Gnostic Sidonia**, set the Pendulum Scales!"

I placed them on the ends of my energy blade, causing the word [PENDULUM] to flash between my cards and two pillars of blue light to appear on my left and right. The first pillar contained a young man with pale skin, neon green eyes, and messy, dark moss-green hair that reached his waist, possessing four, green-scaled tentacles protruding from his back, each with a large, black claw-like object on its tip, and wearing rimless, circular spectacles and a black hooded robe decorated with blue trims. The second pillar had a young woman in it, who had tan skin, orange eyes glowing with malice, shoulder-length brown hair, and flames enveloping her right hand, wearing a sleeveless, form-fitting, black jumpsuit that left the majority of her chest exposed and a black witch hat, both of which were decorated with red trims.

"I can now simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 2 to 9! Battalion of mythical creatures and gods! Obey my commands, and let my power become the supreme authority which repels the light! Pendulum Summon! Be reborn, Lindworm!"

A portal opened between my two pillars, and a single beam shot out of it before landing on my field.

"I activate Lindworm's effect!" I gestured at the said Monster. "If this servant was Special Summoned this turn, by using Monsters I control and Lindworm as materials, I can Fusion Summon a 'Mythorror' Fusion Monster!"

Xolotl and Lindworm turned into red and blue energy respectively, which then spiraled into a portal as I chanted.

"Canine deity of heavenly fire! Poison of the greedy one! Let your desires awaken the deity of eternal drought! Fusion Summon! Level 7! **Mythorror God Balor**!"

To emerge from the portal was an imposing Cyclops with a muscular build, maroon skin, black claws, pointed ears, a bald head, and an insectoid mouth, who kept his only eye closed in a similar fashion to Wen. He was clad in gray armor adorned with spikes and chains and held a spear in his right hand.

**Mythorror God Balor: Dark / Fiend / Fusion / Effect / **_**ATK: 2600 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 7**

"_I've yearned for the day I'll fight by your side again, Demiurge-sama._" Balor tightened the grip on his weapon. "_With your orders, let us defeat this pathetic tribe for a second time!_"

"_We won't let you monsters hurt her!_" Winda interjected as she and Apelio assumed a defensive stance in front of their user.

"Your opinion wasn't solicited." I remarked before preparing myself for another Dark Draw, this time replacing the top card with a more useful card of this deck. "Since I Special Summoned a god to my field while controlling Camazotz, I can activate his effect to draw a card! Dark Draw! I activate the Spell Card **Complete Homonoia**!"

A card, which depicted two shaking hands, one covered in gray fur and with black claws and the other covered in green and dark green scales, appeared.

"By targeting my two gods, Balor's Attack and half the difference between my Life Points and yours is added to Camazotz's Attack until the end of this turn!" I stated as my servants each gained a purple aura. "But this turn, Balor cannot declare an attack."

(Camazotz: 2800→7900 ATK)

"7900 Attack...?" The Hitwoman muttered in surprise.

"Then I activate Howard's Pendulum Effect, targeting Camazotz for it! Howard is Special Summoned to my field and the targeted Camazotz gains 500 Attack for this turn," I explained whilst my sorcerer joined the gods on the ground and Camazotz's ATK rose to 8400. "I activate Howard's Monster Effect, targeting Camazotz once again! This turn, only Camazotz can attack—and it can attack my opponent directly!"

"What did you say!?" The Hitwoman cried out in horror, a sentiment shared by her Monsters. "A direct attack w-with 8400 Attack Points!? Even if I use Ambush and Bond to gain Life Points—"

"You won't make it!" I finished for her. "This is how a god Duels! Battle! Mythorror God Camazotz, end her this instant! Death's Dive!"

"_Understood, and thank you, Demiurge-sama!_" Camazotz spread his wings and took off, flying past Winda and Apelio fast as lightning and stopping in front of my opponent. "_Vanish from my lord's sight, human filth!_"

The Hitwoman screamed in pain when he slashed her using his sharp claws, knocking her to the ground and ending the Duel in an OTK.

**The Hitwoman: LP 6200 - 8400 = 0**

**Winner: Demiurge!**

"D-Damn you...Defector...!" The Hitwoman growled before passing out. Seconds later, her Duel Disk's screen emitted a strong light that forced me to shield my eyes, and when it died down, she was gone.

"She was called back, huh?" I thought out loud. No matter; she only served as a warm-up, and the first of many Duelists I'll have to defeat before reigning supreme once more. I've done what I had to, namely saving the vessel from the foolish girl.

Now I can go back to gather energy for when I'll completely take over this body. I can feel a group of people coming this way, lead by a soul the vessel and I have already met before: Akaba Reiji, the wielder of those accursed Different Dimension Daemons. He shouldn't harm the vessel, but I'll watch from the inside just to be sure.

I sat down with a huff and crossed my legs, before letting go of my soon-to-be body...

* * *

**Fan-made Cards:**

**Vince/Demiurge:**

**Folklore Fusion**

Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using "Mythorror" monsters from your hand, field, and/or Pendulum Zone (max. 1) as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your GY: You can banish it, then target 1 Level 4 or lower "Mythorror" monster in your GY or face-up in your Extra Deck; Special Summon it, but negate its effects. You can only use 1 "Folklore Fusion" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

**Syamantaka Jewel**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Mythorror" monster. The equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this card on the field is destroyed by a card effect and is sent to the GY: You can gain 400 LP. You can only control 1 "Syamantaka Jewel".

[Trivia: the _Syamantaka_ is a famous jewel in Hindu mythology, supposed to be blessed with magical powers.]

**Card in Pandora's Box**

Normal Spell

If your opponent controls more monsters than you do "Mythorror" monsters, and you have 3 or less cards in your hand (including this card): Draw until you have 5 cards in your hand. You can only activate 1 "Card in Pandora's Box" per turn. You cannot Summon during the turn you activate this card, except "Mythorror" monsters.

[Trivia: this card's name is a reference to the _Pandora's box_, the jar which Pandora, the first human woman created by Hephaestus on the instructions of Zeus, opened, releasing all the evils of humanity.]

**Mythorror Adaro **(Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 2)

This card is also treated as a Fish monster while on the field. (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; "Mythorror" cards you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects this turn. If you Special Summon a "Mythorror God" monster (except during the Damage Step): You can add this card from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Mythorror Adaro" once per turn.

[Trivia: the _Adaro_ are malevolent merman-like sea spirits found in the mythology of the Solomon Islands.]

**Mythorror Baphomet **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 10)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control; the ATK of all other "Mythorror" monsters you currently control become equal to that target's ATK until the End Phase.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Spellcaster monster while on the field. If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Mythorror" monster with a Level in your GY or face-up in your Extra Deck; Special Summon it, but negate its effects. If this card is used as a material for the Synchro Summon of a "Mythorror" Synchro Monster: That monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Mythorror Baphomet" once per turn.

[Trivia: _Baphomet_ is a deity the Knights Templar were accused of worshipping and subsequently was incorporated into occult and mystical traditions. This card's concept was made by _Coolfireblast_.]

**Amun-Ra's Splendor**

Normal Spell

Special Summon 1 "Mythorror" Pendulum Monster from your hand or Pendulum Zone in Defense Position, then it gains the following effect.

\- If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon, or used as material for the Summon, of a "Mythorror" monster: You can draw 1 card.

You can only activate 1 "Amun-Ra's Splendor" per turn.

[Trivia: in the Egyptian pantheon, _Amun-Ra _is a self-created, creator deity, the champion of the poor or troubled and central to personal piety, holding the position of King of Gods. This card's concept was made by _UNHOLY LIGHT_.]

**Courageous Argonautai**

Counter Trap

When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, that would destroy a "Mythorror" card(s) you control is activated: Send the top card of your Deck to the GY, and if it has the same card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap) as the activated card/effect, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, if not, both players take 500 damage. You can only activate 1 "Courageous Argonautai" per turn.

[Trivia: this card's based on the Argonauts, a band of heroes in Greek mythology.]

**Mythorror God Camazotz **(Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)

(This card is also always treated as a WIND monster.)

1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more "Mythorror" non-Tuner monsters

You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, this card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters each Battle Phase this turn. If a "Mythorror God" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field while you controlled this face-up card: You can draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Mythorror" monster face-up from your Extra Deck or GY and, this turn, it cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card. You can only use each effect of "Mythorror God Camazotz" once per turn.

[Trivia: in Maya mythology, _Camazotz _was a bat god, associated with night, death, and sacrifice. This card's outline was made by _ringtaillemur0_.]

**Mythorror Gnostic Howard **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. You can target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control; Special Summon this card in Attack Position, then that target gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Gnostic Howard" once per turn.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a WATER monster while on the field. If your opponent only controls monsters in face-up and/or face-down Defense Position: You can target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control; only that target can attack this turn, and it can attack your opponent directly. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Gnostic Howard" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to _Howard Phillips Lovecraft_, an American writer of weird and horror fiction.]

**Mythorror Gnostic Sidonia **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 10)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. If you control a "Mythorror" monster: You can Special Summon this card in Attack Position, then gain 500 LP. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Gnostic Sidonia" once per turn.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a FIRE monster while on the field. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can, immediately after this effect resolves, Tribute, Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon 1 "Mythorror" monster from your Extra Deck by using a monster(s) you control as material, including this card. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Gnostic Sidonia" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to _Sidonia von Borcke_, a Pomeranian noblewoman who was executed for witchcraft.]

**Mythorror God Balor **(Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)

(This card is also always treated as a FIRE monster.)

1 "Mythorror God" monster + 1 "Mythorror" monster

Each time your opponent takes battle damage, you gain that much LP. While your opponent controls a monster, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. All monsters destroyed by battle involving "Mythorror" monsters are banished. You can only control 1 "Mythorror God Balor".

[Trivia: in his book "The Myths of the Gods: Structures in Irish Mythology", Alan Ward interprets _Balor _as the god of drought and blight.]

**Complete Homonoia**

Normal Spell

Target 2 "Mythorror" monsters you control; until the End Phase, the second target gains ATK equal to the first target's ATK + half the difference between your LP and your opponent's, but the first target cannot attack this turn. You can only activate 1 "Complete Homonoia" per turn.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to _Homonoia_, a concept of order and unity that was used by the Greeks.]

**The Hitwoman (Daphne):**

**Ritual Beast Survival**

Normal Trap

When your "Ritual Beast" monster is attacked: Shuffle 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your Banish Zone into the Deck; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you would have taken from that battle. You can only activate 1 "Ritual Beast Survival" per turn.

[Trivia: in the Master Guide 5 storyline, the Ritual Beasts- along with other monsters- lent their strength to Stellarknight Triverr and Delteros to create a barrier in the shape of the Winter Hexagon to repel some Shaddolls. The event depicted on this card is when the Ritual Beasts hide behind this barrier after its deployment.]

**Ritual Beast Gathering**

Normal Spell

Banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your GY, then draw 1 card for each "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster you control. You can only activate 1 "Ritual Beast Gathering" per turn.

[Trivia: the event depicted on this card is when the Ritual Beasts had gathered to protect the Naturia Sacred Tree, as stated in the Master Guide 5 storyline.]

**Ritual Beast Willpower**

Continuous Trap

If a banished "Ritual Beast" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field: Gain 400 LP for each. When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack while you control a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster: You can send this card to the GY; end the Battle Phase.

[Trivia: similarly to Ritual Beast Ambush, the event depicted on this card is when Ulti-Apelio battled Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing above the Naturia Sacred Tree, as stated in the Master Guide 5 storyline.]

* * *

**Phew, finally done! XD**

**I guess you guys can see why I finished this chapter later than expected. On Demiurge's last turn, my only thought was "Daphne, pleeeeease, just die!" but she wouldn't listen, hence why I had to resort to an overkill. But this is the first and last time I give Daphne such a good opening hand! (Not to mention, Vince didn't have the best of opening hands and his deck's still at its starting stage, which means it paled before its opponent's.)**

**The new section before the Duel kinda speaks for itself, like the last chapter I felt it was a must to add. For those who're new to the story, The Hitwoman, aka Daphne, is a serious and level headed Academia soldier like Serena, who from what you can see is pretty powerful (especially now that I know how to actually use Ritual Beasts).**

**Vince was able to escape with Demiurge's help, 'the voice' from Chapter 1. He was a joy to write this time around, which I think is obvious from his dialogue. He has a history with Ritual Beasts and D/D/Ds that will be discovered as the story progresses, and he possesses the Dark Draw ability last used in ZEXAL by Dark Zexal, albeit a little different.**

**A thank you to **_**Erik**_** who helped me with the Duel, Daphne's (new) design, the ****Gnostic archetype, and Dark Draw's chant****.**

**Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, here's the chapter's last scene!**

* * *

A single card appeared on the screen before turning around, revealing a blank card. It suddenly glowed, and Demiurge and Balor and Camazotz's cards emerged from it.

"_Demiurge-sama!_" Camazotz shouted excitedly from his card, floating beside his lord. "_I must thank you once more for letting me deal the finishing blow on that foolish girl! It's a shame I couldn't steal her head and add it to my prized collection, but I'll wait for my next opportunity!_"

"That patience is why I bother keeping you in my ranks, Camazotz." Demiurge folded his arms. "You've performed well today, my soldiers. I expect nothing less in our next battle."

"_Of course, Demiurge-sama._" Camazotz replied.

"_I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's time for Secret of the Chapter, Demiurge-sama._" Balor floated closer to his user.

"Humans can find anything entertaining nowadays." Demiurge looked at yours truly with a stern expression. "Pay close attention, human! You have the chance to hear something incredibly valuable. Here's the secret: I have a battle theme, and that is _Demiurge Exodus _from Persona 5 Scramble!"

"_Thank you for sharing this piece of information with us too, Demiurge-sama._" Balor told. "_From now on, we can read your battles with a piece of amazing music playing in the background!_"

The screen faded into black, followed by the words [To Be Continued...].


	6. A Connection

**I haven't updated in three months...wow...that's...a new record. Sigh, I really wish I had G.O.D.'s ability to manipulate time or just Dio's The World.**

**Sorry readers for the long wait, but I'm finally back! This took me a lot of time to finish because it was long (even longer than the previous chapter), I made a consecutive update for Overdrive to celebrate its birthday (they grow up so fast!), and school just likes to mess with me. Not to mention, Genshin Impact is finally available...! Like I said in Overdrive's latest chapter, I plan on making a consecutive update for this story as well, so rejoice!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**\- In response to **_**Zeromk7**_**'s review:**

"Um, I'm not sure which 'Invoked' Monster you're talking about, but no, Demiurge isn't one nor is he a reference to one. Vince won't use Invokeds because they don't fit into his deck, but I'll see if I can do something about the role."

**\- In response to **_**FairyTailNut**_**'s review:**

"Somebody already suggested that during IANW's old days, so it might appear."

**\- In response to **_**Kenrio**_**'s review:**

"Well, I thought it wouldn't be a problem for Vince to lose that Duel, seeing how many wins he'll get later on (one of which will be against Yuya, to settle the score) and Yuya kinda needed that win to grow into a stronger Duelist. But above all that is the fact Vince showed care for his Monsters, which in turn will strengthen their bonds."

**[Using Anime/Manga Effects.]**

* * *

_Sakushi Vincent's POV_

Something...weird...was happening to me.

I recognized the world around me, but at the same time, I didn't. I was in control of my body, but at the same time, I wasn't. My emotions were heightened, and while they were familiar to me, they also didn't belong to me. Some things were lost, unfazed of turning forlorn, and others were engraved into my memory, scared of being forgotten. It felt like someone was manipulating me...and that someone was my own mind.

It felt like I was in a dream.

I found myself on a wasteland, standing behind a crying dog-headed man. The sun was present, too, there in the distance, illuminating all creation with its light. But I could feel something was wrong: the sun wasn't moving; it was unable to complete its journey to the west; it was frozen in time. The man didn't perceive my presence, and continued to weep, giving the idea he knew what caused the abnormality in the giant star.

"Forgive...me...!" the man cried out between whines. He was on all fours, with his head bowed to the sun in shame. The sun, as expected, remained silent, like an angry parent who refused to acknowledge their son's excuses. And this silence hurt more than words. "Please...forgive...me...!"

Regret was eating away the man's heart. He had simply acted out of impulse and now he regretted it. Why didn't I sacrifice myself like my brothers and sisters, he was continuously asking himself.

I...wanted to comfort him. To tell him that, sometimes, we do make mistakes, but we should learn from them and not let them drag us down. It sounded cliché, but that's all I had; I was never good with words. But I couldn't speak or move. No matter how hard I tried, I was frozen like the sun.

The man couldn't take it anymore. He raised his head to let loose of heartbroken howl, and his regret started suffocating me. My body must have realized it was in danger and actually did something: my hands went to my ears and my eyes closed, and slowly but surely, the sound of howling melted away into silence.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring at the back of a woman. We were inside a large cave, with no entrance in sight, and it was cold. _Very _cold; I could see the air I was breathing. But the woman was unfazed by that and by my presence, and instead, she continued to preserve over her realm.

She was a kind queen; even if she didn't understand humans and mocked them, deep down, she also loved them. That's why she wanted to provide them a comfortable resting place for when they die and her realm becomes their new, eternal home. But in truth...she also hated this position. Did _she _choose to become this realm's queen? No. She was isolated down here by the other gods, forced to preserve over it for eternity.

She fulfills her duty without complaint out of love for humanity but yearns to be free one day, to leave her domain and discover with her own two eyes the beauties of the upper world and heaven. However...sadness crushed her heart each time these thoughts crossed her mind. After all, she was forbidden to leave her domain. She could never leave this place.

I...wanted to comfort her, too. To tell her of all the things that make the world amazing and beautiful, to take her hand into mine and show her the way to the outside. And if there wasn't one, then we would create it. But I couldn't. I was left to watch her tightened the grip on the deformed spear she held, crestfallen. That brought tears to my eyes.

"Why!?"

The sudden shout of a man startled me, and I turned around. This time, I was standing at the entrance of an old temple, and it was night. Some candles were faintly illuminating the inside of the temple, and there in the dark, I could barely see the man. He had the appearance of an anthropomorphic jackal and radiated raw power and strong leadership. But at the moment, he was also furious.

"Why!?" he shouted while clutching his head. His anger was directed towards his kin and their foolish beliefs, but more so towards his own brother. "Rightful king my ass! Can't anybody else see he'll only lead Egypt to ruin!? Why him!? Why not me!? I, who guards the great Ra from Apophis as Mesektet sails through The Secret Cavern, am more fit to claim the throne of Egypt!"

He felt betrayed. All he wanted was to become a king. For his entire life, that's what he strived to be. And they knew! So why were they smearing mud all over his achievements and his hard work? Why did they neglect his only wish? He wanted an answer. This has to be some sort of mistake, he reasoned with himself.

He...it's just that...he was so _tired_. It's true he wished to be a king and lead the masses to a better future, but what he really desired...was for his kin to acknowledge him. Just a simple "You've done a good job." would've been enough! Just a god who would look at him as an equal, as a _friend_, and not as a villain or an oppressive force.

I...wanted to comfort him as well...! To tell him that, even if I wasn't a god, I would accept him, I would gladly call him a friend, and I would praise his hard work until my throat would hurt. But I couldn't. Why...was I so powerless? Did my mind take pleasure in torturing itself?

_This has to stop, _I thought as my eyes closed on their own. _I've had enough. _But no matter how much I begged my mind, I wouldn't wake up. Was this a nightmare? I don't know. The things I was seeing, thinking, and feeling didn't belong to me, I was sure of it, but at the same time, they did. It felt like I—

"Sir?"

I finally woke up as I heard an unknown voice call out to me. My vision was blurry and my head hurt like Hell. _Where am I...? _I sat up with a groan while wiping away the tears from my eyes with a hand, trying to get a hold on to my surroundings.

"You were crying and murmuring in your sleep," the person slowly explained. She was a young woman with fair skin, short and messy red and orange hair, and gray eyes, wearing a doctor uniform. Her eyes were currently fixated on me, narrowed in concern.

_Right, I'm in ARC-V... _I thought upon seeing her. I was in a hospital by the look of things, in one of the many beds present in this room. My shoes were at the side of the bed, in front of a nightstand on which my Duel Disk was perched. The doctor and I were the only ones in here.

"U-Um," I started once I returned her gaze. "W-What happened to me?" I was Dueling The Hitwoman...then she brought out a dangerous Fusion Monster...Ulti-Gaiapelio! Right, right, that was the one. I started panicking and...everything went black. I don't remember anything from there. Did she...spare me? That's the only logical answer I could think of, even though she didn't look like the type of person to sympathize with her foes.

"Yesterday night, a group of Leo Duel School members has found you unconscious on the street." she stated. "You had no serious injuries, so you must have passed out from exhaustion. What were you doing out so late?"

"Oh, I uh..." so she didn't know about The Hitwoman, huh? I...should leave it like that. She could freak out at knowing there's a girl loose in Maiami City who can inflict real damage through a children's card game. "I got lost...and I panicked."

"That must be the reason why you passed out." the doctor reasoned. Her gaze turned to one of exasperation. "Please, next time choose a path you're more accustomed with. You were lucky nothing bad has happened to you."

"Y-Yes." I agreed with a nod, not wanting to anger her further.

She nodded herself, and her expression turned worried again. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, it doesn't hurt anywhere." I said while stretching my arms a little. I smiled at her. "I'm fine, thank you."

"...Would you like to talk about that dream?" she asked after a short pause.

"Ah..." was all I could say, and I glanced at my Duel Disk. The three gods I saw...they were right there, in my Extra Deck. "N-No." I weakly shook my head and looked back at her. "It was...a really weird dream. I...want to collect my thoughts, first."

And I didn't have a choice either. They're some of my strongest Monsters and I will continue using them without a shadow of a doubt; I won't abandon them after everything I saw and felt... I won't let a dream get the better of me.

"I understand." the doctor smiled. "LDS has requested us to contact them when you regain consciousness and to inform you to wait for them in the lobby. They probably want to talk, make sure you're OK and all that."

"O-Oh..." that made sense. Speaking of Duel Schools, You Show must be seriously worried about me. I have to let them know I'm OK. "I understand."

"The lobby's down to the right, you won't miss it." she bowed. "Have a nice day."

"You, too...uhh..."

"Clarissa Turner." she chuckled. I blinked twice at that.

"You aren't Japanese?" I asked curiously.

"No." her smile widened as she spoke in English. "I'm from the UK." she went back to Japanese after that. "If you'll excuse me."

Clarissa vanished into the corridor, leaving me alone. So I have some free time before LDS shows up, huh...

_I should call You Show. _I thought while sliding my legs off the bed and putting on my black shoes. But I recalled my dream when I grabbed my Duel Disk, and I stopped. The three gods that appeared in it were Xolotl, Ereshkigal, and Seth, which was pretty easy to figure out if you put two and two together. But..._damn_.

I shivered at the simple thought of the emotions I've felt during the dream. It's always easy to guess how one is feeling when they're at their lowest, but to actually feel it is like being sent to a completely different universe—and I know how that feels from personal experience! And what made the dream much worse is that I wanted to help them, but I could only watch on powerlessly.

Xolotl's regret, Ereshkigal's sadness, and Seth's fleeting wish... Did my mind make it all up? Or was it something real, something which was lost in time? Did I obtain the ability to—

"_What can you be daydreaming about at a time like this?_" a grumpy voice interrupted my thoughts, causing me to gasp rather loudly. I glanced around and didn't see anyone, so...

"I _did _obtain the ability to interact with Duel Spirits...!" I whispered with an excited tone, remembering at the last second to keep my voice down as I was in a hospital, while staring at my Duel Disk intensively.

* * *

**Turn 6:**

**A Connection**

* * *

I've been in love with the concept of Duel Spirits ever since it was introduced, and I fantasized once or twice how it would feel to speak or work with them whilst I was making my custom deck in the real world. But to think I would actually get the chance to talk with them...! After bad luck comes good fortune, eh? Wait, how come only now I found out about this?

"_Don't confuse me with them, mortal._" the male voice from before barked out in irritation, but his next words were filled with pride. "_I am Demiurge, and you may only address me as such! Don't forget it._"

"Demiurge...?" I blinked twice in confusion. But I don't have a Monster called 'Demiurge'...which means I didn't unlock the ability to interact with Duel Spirits, bummer...and why could I hear a random voice in my head? WAIT! "Are you the voice that suggested me to use Huldra's Pendulum Effect during my Duel with Yuya, Sora, and Gongenzaka?"

"_The one and only._" Demiurge boasted. "_Feel free to praise me, you needn't be shy._"

"Uh-huh..." I muttered, the gears in my head turning like mad. "When I...activated Book of Myths in the aforementioned Duel, my voice sounded irritated when I declared which Monsters I wanted to add to my hand. Are you the reason why that happened...Demiurge-san?"

He sounded very pleased with that honorific suffix, "_Yes. You were being too slow for my tastes and I accidentally let my emotion slip out._" I waited for an apology, but it never came, making me sweatdrop. Somebody's awfully full of themselves, like a certain Xyz user whose name started with an H...

_No, wait! _I quickly added, thinking Demiurge could hear me and that I've just invoked his wrath. That luckily didn't happen, making me realize with relief he couldn't hear my thoughts. But then I realized something else. "Oh, Hell no..." I whispered with a facepalm. "Did you see...that?"

"_See what?_"

"You know...Fusion Summon...mirror." I really hoped he hadn't seen that.

"_What are you...? Oh. Oooh, that!? Hahahahahaha!_" sigh, no such luck... "_When you role played in front of the mirror, saying 'Fusion Summon' and clasping your hands together!? Oh, yes, I saw that._"

"Great...!" my face must be beet red by now.

"_That was truly priceless._" Demiurge snorted. "_A part of me regretted my decision of turning you into my vessel, but the other one was thoroughly amused. Consider the fact I defeated The Hitwoman in your stead a payment for ridiculing yourself before me._"

"You took over the Duel? And won?" my eyes widened. So that's what happened! "How did you manage to do that?"

"_I baited her into activating Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect so I could use Courageous Argonautai to negate its activation and destroy it,_" Demiurge explained. "_That beast and rider- and their user and her other servants- all paled before my might. It was a walk in the park for me; I am a god after all._"

I frowned in confusion. "But...Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect isn't a once per turn effect...and she had six cards in her hand, right? Why didn't she negate Courageous Argonautai?"

_"...Are you stupid?_" Demiurge said after a short silence. "_Only Counter Traps can be activated in response to other Counter Traps._"

"...Fffffffffudge." I ran a hand through my hair in disbelief. It's official: I'm an idiot. How could I forget something so simple in such a situation!? But maybe...that's exactly why I forgot about it, because of the stakes. I didn't know what would've happened to me if I lost, but knowing Yu-Gi-Oh's usual trend, I'm pretty sure that was a life-or-death Duel, something that scared the Hell out of me. I can be brave, but just to a certain amount.

Demiurge let out a long sigh. "_Moving on,_" he said, failing to hide his disappointment, which caused me to rub the back of my neck with an embarrassed smile, not wanting to anger him. "_I took the wheel when you started panicking, sparing us another shameful defeat._"

"Another?" I knitted my eyebrows but cursed inwardly when I realized I had raised my voice. Thank the gods no one heard me from the corridor. I whispered again, "All my defeats helped others—"

"_Yes, shameful, that's what I said._" Demiurge cut me off, prompting me to pout. How obnoxious... "_Taking control of a vessel's body for the first time is always a delicate procedure, as it requires more energy to operate and makes the vessel faint. However, you may put your mind at ease: you won't pass out again if I'll have to steal the spotlight._"

"I see..." I said with a slow nod. I suppose that's good to know in case we'll ever find ourselves in a pinch.

"_Going back to the Duel, I replaced some of my draws with cards of my own deck and slipped two of my god subjects into your Extra Deck via my divine powers, giving me the right instruments to achieve victory. The cards I replaced returned to normal after the Duel, but while you were asleep, I added them and several others to your collection._"

True to his words, new Monsters inhabited my deck and Extra Deck! "W-Woah, thanks." I beamed with a big smile. With these cards, I should be strong enough to defeat anyone, including Daphne and Reiji!

...Heh, that's actually a bit of a stretch; Demiurge might stand above them- he's even a god,- but I'm a different story. Although, with some training...I could reach them, and then Demiurge, too.

"You saved my life so I'm not complaining...but," I gave my new cards a flat stare. "Wasn't that cheating?"

"_Bah! Nonsense._" Demiurge rebuked. "_Humans are simply unaccustomed with how we, gods, Duel. But from here on out, I want to see only positive results, boy; the more victories you pile, the stronger the Monsters I can summon for you._"

"So I just have to win, huh...?" I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry for all these questions, but I'm very intrigued... How do you know how to Duel? Do gods have a Duel Monsters night instead of a poker night?"

"_No, we don't._" Demiurge replied with an unamused tone. "_I learned how to Duel pretty recently, to be honest. Ah, those were good times_—_..._"

"What's wrong...?" why did he stop so abruptly?

"_He's close._" Demiurge hissed out. "_Akaba Reiji. I can sense those Different Dimension Daemons of his all the way from here!_"

The CEO of LDS wanted to personally speak with me? That's...rather suspicious: why would _he _come? I thought the people who found me were going to swing by, not Reiji. Didn't he have anything better to do, being a CEO and all that? Maybe...he wants to keep a close eye on me, due to the questions surrounding my Pendulum Cards? Or...he's going to share some juicy plot-related information with me!?

Whatever the case, I should head to the lobby; better not keep him waiting. Following Clarissa's instructions, I headed to the lobby and kept my eyes peeled for the D/D user, but I frowned in confusion when I didn't see him anywhere. I was about to address Demiurge when a familiar face approached me.

"Excuse me," a tall man wearing blue-lensed glasses and a business suit called out. "You are Sakushi Vincent, yes?"

"Yes, that's me." I confirmed his words with a nod. "I know you... During the tiebreaker between You Show Duel School and LDS, you appeared and told Reiji something privately, causing him to surrender and LDS to leave."

"That's right." the man nodded. "I'm Nakajima. Please, follow me; the President is waiting for you."

He didn't say a word after that and just lead me to a limousine that was parked in front of the hospital. Some people gave us curious glances, but we paid them no mind; I had better things to focus on, and Nakajima was probably used to it by now. I thanked him when he opened the backseat door for me, allowing me to get in and find myself face-to-face with Akaba Reiji.

"Good morning." the bespectacled youth greeted me with his usual straight face. "We came as soon as the hospital updated us on your condition. How are you feeling?"

"Well..." I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat for a second. "This is my first time in a limo, so I'm a little excited, to be honest."

"I see. I'm glad to know you're fine." Reiji said as Nakajima got into the driver's seat. He then nodded in his direction, and the man started up the engine and we left the hospital. Um...

"_Where is he taking us?_" Demiurge voiced my thoughts.

Reiji must have noticed my confusion because he spoke up.

"Don't worry, Sakushi. This conversation contains very delicate information we don't want to leak yet, hence why we'll be going for a little ride. I hope you have no objections," his eyes suddenly narrowed. "Although, I'm fairly sure you have none. You want to know what's happening inside of Maiami City, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." I slowly nodded, taken aback by his gaze. "I'm guessing everything we'll talk about must remain between us."

"Of course." Reiji nodded himself. "I trust you enough to relay you this information. However, before we begin, I believe an apology from me is in order. I never thought you'd have to learn what I'm about to tell you under these circumstances. For that, I'm sorry."

"_He's apologizing?_" Demiurge scoffed. "_What an idiot._"

"These circumstances...?" I ignored him and parroted Reiji's words. "You mean...you saw..."

"I did." Reiji confirmed my thoughts. "I saw your Duel against The Hitwoman through nearby security cameras. You Dueled splendidly, and I'm relieved you were able to emerge victoriously."

"T-Thank you." I quickly said while scratching the back of my neck with an awkward smile.

"_Oi, don't let his kind words distract you, boy!_" Demiurge snapped at me. "_He saw your Duel, right? Then why didn't reinforcements arrive sooner?_"

...He...had a point. Why did they show up only after the Duel, and why was he watching it in the first place?

"Um, Akaba-san—"

"Just Reiji will do." he pointed out. "We'll be comrades in arms from here on out, so feel free to simply call me Reiji."

"In that case, Reiji," I went on, equipping my best poker face to look cool and hit home. "Am I right in saying you waited for the Duel to conclude to send help so you could get a closer look at my strength?"

There was a short silence...before Reiji's lips formed a ghost of a smile.

"You're more vigilant than I originally thought. Not bad." the CEO of LDS admitted. "You'll need that for the battles to come."

"_That's what you get, four-eyed human._" Demiurge proudly chuckled. "_You can't deceive _me_._"

"Well, it was just a gut instinct." I smiled at both of their words.

"I see." Reiji said while pushing up his spectacles. "This may sound contradictory, but I'm glad you were targeted by The Hitwoman."

"Eh?" Demiurge and I said in unison.

"You're strong and kind, not to mention the only person aside from Sakaki Yuya to possess original Pendulum Cards," Reiji explained. "Also...you displayed an uncharacteristically high-level of ruthlessness near that Duel's climax, almost as if you became a totally different person. How did you obtain your Pendulum Cards? And who's this 'Demiurge' you became during that Duel?"

"I-I...!" was I right in thinking I was suddenly being targeted? Not that it was senseless; he's intrigued and suspicious of me. "Somebody gave me the Mythorror deck before I came to Maiami City. On the day of my departure, I found it at my front door..."

"Somebody else gave them to you...?" Reiji's eyebrows furrowed. "This entire Pendulum ordeal is more complicated than I thought... And regarding the other matter?"

"That..." c'mon, wasn't I an Entertainment Duelist and storyteller? Making up something like this should be child's play. I faked a pained expression and said, "You're the first person I tell this... I have...Dissociative identity disorder."

"_Hoh?_" Demiurge sounded amused. "_It seems you can decently hold your ground as a liar. Well, that's to be expected of a crude being like a human. Although, the idea of being related to one doesn't appeal to me at all._"

_Would it kill you to keep some thoughts to yourself_, I thought with an internal sigh. How does he expect me to endure him if he complains all the time?

"Ah..." Reiji said, not dropping his poker face. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"N-No, it's only obvious you would question it." I reassured him with a kind smile.

"_Wait, he actually brought that...?_" Demiurge scoffed. He had a point there; for all we know, Reiji's still suspicious of me but he decided to roll with what I've said. "_If he did, then he's a huge idiot._"

"With that out of the way, let's address what's happening inside of Maiami City." Reiji stated. "It all started...with my father, Akaba Leo."

"Your father?" I whispered in surprise. His family's involved in this?

"_Akaba...Leo._" Demiurge ominously added.

"Yes." Reiji nodded. "He was the former CEO of Leo Corporation and Leo Duel School. Three years ago, he began immersed in research for no reason and ignored mom and me; he would never tell us what he was researching, and he worked day and night on a secret project. Then, one day...he vanished."

"Like Yuya's father..." I thought out loud.

Reiji continued after adjusting his spectacles, "Since then, mom changed. I could not forgive Leo for hurting her, so I decided I was going to find out what he was doing and punish him. It took me many days and hours, but I managed to find a lead: it was a strange device in his lab. I activated it, and it took me to an unknown place."

His eyes narrowed in anger, "There, I met Leo, but he immediately sent me back, ignoring my questions. But even in that short amount of time, I learned I had traveled to a completely different dimension."

"Dimension...!?" my eyes widened in shock. I was sent to a different universe, Reiji to a different dimension...I guess this was ARC-V's theme.

"Apparently, four dimensions exist." wait, four!? Not just two? "The one we're in is called Standard. The one my father went to is the Fusion Dimension. Then there's also Synchro and Xyz."

"They're each named after a Summoning Method?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Each dimension's Duelists have access to only one of those Summoning Methods, except Standard which has all of them." Reiji said as we stopped at a traffic light. Of course, this is Yu-Gi-Oh, everything has to be related to it.

"Oh...but...using that logic, shouldn't there be a Ritual Dimension?"

"I thought that myself, but it seems that isn't the case. Ritual Summoning is exclusive to this dimension," Reiji explained. "We could technically consider this the Ritual Dimension if we didn't have access to all the Summoning Methods."

"I guess you have a point there..." I muttered with a shrug as the limo got into motion again.

"I also discovered Leo was trying to start a war of aggression based in Academia, a school that trains 'Duel Soldiers'."

"A war!?" I gasped while Demiurge whistled in surprise. We went from zero to a hundred real quick!

"That's right." Reiji nodded. He then adjusted his glasses and continued, "The girl you fought was one of those Duel Soldiers. After some further investigation on the scant amount of research my father left behind, I reached a conclusion: he wants to control the four dimensions through Dueling. I removed Leo from his position and became the president of Leo Corporation so that I can stop his ambition."

"I-I see..." I muttered while clenching my fists. The thought of an army of Duelists as strong as The Hitwoman invading this dimension made me shuffle uncomfortably in my seat. I was able to win thanks to a god who technically cheated. Not all Duelists in this dimension have that kind of plot armor! Not to mention, civilians could be hurt as well since their Monsters can obtain mass even outside of an Action Duel...!

"_If the Fusion Dimension would attack, it would be a massacre._" Demiurge snorted.

I nodded in agreement. "Reiji, do you have an idea when this war will start...?"

"It has already started." the D/D user stated as a matter of fact.

"Eh!? But then—"

"Not here." Reiji quickly added, prompting me to stare at him in confusion. He scowled before saying, "The Xyz Dimension was the first to be attacked."

"The Xyz Dimension was..." then things started clicking together. "If a war has started, that explains why The Hitwoman, Yuto, and Shun speak of it so casually. Wait...Yuto is an Xyz user and hates Fusion for some reason...so him, Shun, and the Ruri they speak of are all from the Xyz Dimension!"

"It's as you guessed." Reiji confirmed my words. "They're Duelists whose skills were polished in actual combat, against the Fusion Dimension's soldiers. The Hitwoman, and all of Academia's Duelists, can inflict real damage outside of an Action Duel because my father recreated our Solid Vision system and added it to their Duel Disks. Those from the Xyz Dimension can do the same because, more than probably, they stole an enemy Duel Disk and copied the system."

"That explains how they can do that." I pointed out with a nod, but then I frowned. "But...why did The Hitwoman attack me? She continued saying I was a Defector and I've defied Academia, but in truth, that was the first time I've ever heard of it..."

"That, I don't know." Reiji admitted with a shake of his head. "If I had to guess...they simply mistook you for somebody who had fled Academia and came here. Leo knows I'm his enemy, so the thought of you allying with me must have forced him to act."

"I've risked my life for such a stupid mistake...!" I pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Just my luck!

"I know all this is hard to take it, that it all seems far away from you." hoho, believe me, Reiji, this is just the tip of the iceberg for me. "But the people you love will be in dire peril. I would like for you to help me defeat my father, Sakushi."

"_I refuse._" Demiurge didn't miss a beat. "_I won't cooperate with a human who wields the Different Dimension Daemons!_"

That's easy for you to say, being a god that's good at Dueling and can get away with cheating! I don't want my new friends to go through what I did during my Duel against The Hitwoman, much less lose and get kidnapped like Ruri or get killed. Moreover, I have to survive this interdimensional war if I want to return to my universe, and Reiji could provide us the necessary back up to save our necks and defeat Leo—_his_ father.

"Just Vince is fine." I told him with a smile. "Make good use of my strength, Reiji."

"_Oi!_" Demiurge burst out. "_I said_—"

"I'll have to talk with Demiurge, though." I quickly added to calm the said god, who scoffed in return but remained silent, although I could sense his anger inside of me.

"I'm glad to hear that, thank you." Reiji gave a little smile and offered me his hand. I shook it, and he then handed me his Duel Disk. "I'll contact you should the need arise."

"Of course." I nodded and wrote my number into his Duel Disk. He then did the same with my Duel Disk and I saved him as 'Reiji'. "Thanks."

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to end this here." Reiji told me. "There are other things I have to take care of, and I'm on a tight schedule."

"That's what comes with being a CEO, I presume." I jokingly said, and he nodded.

"Would you like for us to take you to You Show Duel School?"

"Ah, no, here's fine. I want to talk with Demiurge, first." I pointed out, but then I remembered something, causing me to facepalm. "Dammit...! I forgot to call You Show. They must be worried sick about me..."

"Regarding that," Reiji spoke up before adjusting his spectacles. "I personally told the members of You Show what had happened- of course, that you passed out from exhaustion- and that you weren't hurt. They were hell-bent on coming to the hospital to meet you, but I let them know I wanted to talk with you in private."

"Thank you!" I sighed in relief. The limo stopped at the side of the road at that, and I got out.

"Don't drop your guard." Reiji added.

"I won't." I reassured him. "Goodbye, Reiji, Nakajima."

The two bid me farewell as well and the limo departed right after I closed the door.

"Why do you hate his 'D/D/D' Monsters?" I addressed the god inside of me when I made sure I was alone.

"_They were my enemies in a war, which took place a very long time ago._" Demiurge stated, followed by a scoff. "_I didn't expect them to become Duel Monsters, much less bend their knees to somebody. They value their pride too much for those types of things._"

"A war?" I inquired in surprise. I had a feeling this will be a long discussion, so I started walking towards a park that was right next to where I got out.

"_It earned the name 'Great War' when it concluded,_" Demiurge explained. "_It involved humans and supernatural forces alike, amongst which were the Different Dimension Daemons, me and my troops, and the Ritual Beast tribe I defeated yesterday._"

"Even the Ritual Beasts?" I parroted in a low voice. I resumed speaking after walking past three kids followed by their mothers. "I felt that bizarre feeling of acquaintanceship and hatred when I saw The Hitwoman's Monsters...so that was you." Demiurge hummed in confirmation. "Why was...the war waged?"

"_A secret love affair between my father and a goddess came to light, and my mother killed them._" Demiurge said with an annoyed sigh. "_The other gods weren't too happy about it and you can guess what happened after that._"

"Oh..." the Ritual Beast Monsters weren't evil according to their lore, so I was trying to make sure Demiurge wasn't evil or something either, but I didn't expect that answer. "I'm...sorry."

"_Apologizing makes you look weak, idiot._" he scolded me, but his words didn't harbor any negativity. "_I was never fond of that man to begin with._"

I sat down at a bench and cleared my throat, "How about this?" I started. "You can think of Reiji and his D/D/Ds as stepping stones to achieve something you want for when this interdimensional war will be over. I personally won't; I still regret thinking of Yuya and Yuzu like that when I first met them, so I won't make the same mistake with Reiji."

"_So _they _help _me _instead, huh? Hmm..._" Demiurge pondered. "_Well...if you put it like that... It would wound their pride and make this alliance somewhat acceptable. Very well, I accept your suggestion. But._" he immediately intoned. "_I won't stop treating them as my enemies._"

"I figured you'd say that..." I admitted with a low chuckle. I think I'm starting to understand the type of person—uh, _god _he is. Well, for starters, he wasn't the Demiurge you hear of in the Gnostic mythos. "And while we're on this topic, why did I feel a similar emotion when I first saw Yuzu and the notes in my Duel Disk? And Yuya and Yuto as well sans hatred?"

"_Ah, that..._" Demiurge remarked. "_The way those notes were written and those kids reminded me of people I've known in the past, and I started reminiscing. That Yuzu girl and the one who wrote those notes are suspicious to me, though._"

"Suspicious? Of Yuzu?" my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But she's such a kind and stalwart person... "I understand the latter because they're surrounded by question marks, but why Yuzu?"

"_Using your words, I'd say it was just a gut instinct._" he answered. "_Only time will tell if I was correct or not._"

"Like many other things..." I rubbed my face with a sigh. "Can we continue the conversation from before?"

"_So curious._" Demiurge smugly chuckled, surely prompting me to sweatdrop. "_What else do you wish to know about the great me?_"

"Well...you said _you _chose me as your vessel. Why? And why exactly me...?"

"_As much as it pains me to say it, the Great War hadn't ended in our favor and my mother and I were forced to hide in the shadows along with our troops. I lost a lot of my strength and my life was slowly snuffing out, but that's when I found you. A vessel with great potential! You'll surely help me survive._"

"I see... You've entered my body to avoid death." I summarized. "But how did you find me? If you saw the notes, you should know I'm not from this universe."

"_Right when you appeared, I've sensed you._" Demiurge said. "_You should be grateful, human. Your power was like a magnet! You're lucky I found you and not a troublesome god._"

Oi, don't make it sound like you didn't come with your own share of problems...!

"I don't want to sound rude- especially to somebody who saved me- but," I warily started after calming down. "How do I know you aren't one of those troublesome gods?"

"_You question my royalty, boy?_" the god asked in a dangerous tone.

"W-Well, earlier, you told me not to let someone's kind words distract you me!" I quickly explained. You can't just simply trust anybody and call it day, that's how you get in trouble! "I want to cover all the bases, y'know?"

"_Humph, what impudence!_" he snapped, causing me to flinch. Great, this was the last thing I needed. "_...But it can't be helped._" I blinked at his suddenly calm words. "_I was the one to teach you that after all! Heh, as always, my teachings lead fools to the right path! How about this? Let us form a contract._"

"A contract?" I echoed, relieved I could have a leverage against him.

"_Yes. You see, once I regain the strength I lost, I can leave your body. Therefore, if you keep being my vessel until that day comes, I won't lie to you or try to jeopardize your journey. How does that sound?_"

"Perfect, that's exactly what we'd need..." I reasoned, although I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. That sounded a little _too perfect _to be true... "What made you change ideas so easily?"

"_While your impudence is unacceptable, it is also warranted._" Demiurge pointed out. "_Bickering among ourselves will lead us nowhere, which makes this contract our best course of action. We must keep moving forward to achieve our goals, and that's exactly what we'll do._"

THUMP THUMP

A strong sense of vertigo overtook me, causing me to grip the bench so tightly that my knuckles turned white. Thank the gods I was sitting- or else I would've fallen face-first on the ground- and that I didn't throw up.

"What...the Hell was that...?" I breathed out, wiping away the sweat which formed on my forehead.

"_We've successfully formed a contract._" Demiurge proclaimed.

"You could've warned me..." I whispered with a desperate sigh. At least I had proof that really happened...while it won't make falling asleep easier, it's better than nothing. And with that out of the way, what's next is to take my first step forward, eh? Demiurge saved me this time, but I need to become stronger. Compeared to The Hitwoman, I was nothing.

"But I'll change that...!" I declared while standing up and punching my palm with my other hand. "There's still a week until the Junior Youth Championship. I'll make sure to become stronger so that I can protect You Show...and this dimension. And after that..."

"_We'll go for Akaba Leo's head._" Demiurge concluded with sudden fervor, making it obvious he was grinning, and I nodded in agreement. The die has been cast—

Our excitement was short-lived as a person suddenly ran past me, and I followed them with my gaze in confusion. They had jumped behind a bush and looked in the direction they came from, causing our eyes to lock: he was a male youth of the same age as Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka and had short, messy, black hair and a gray and red left and right eye respectively.

He covered his mouth with an index finger and disappeared behind the bush. What the...?

"MANEK-KUN~!" several voices shouted, and I gasped when a group of girls- ranging from fourteen to forty years- ran up to me. I immediately noticed they were all wearing the same plain white t-shirt with the face of the youth behind the bush, Manek I suppose, on its torso.

"Sorry!" a woman of the group addressed me, and everyone intensively turned at me, causing me to sweatdrop. "Have you seen Manek-kun!?"

"We're sure he ran this way!" a much younger girl energetically added. Was this...a fan club? Was this why Manek made that 'shh' gesture?

"Y-Yes, I did..." I nodded and pointed to the side. "He went that way." I said with a straight face.

The girls nodded in unison and took off, leaving the park whilst shouting another round of 'MANEK-KUN~'. Half of Manek's head slowly peeked out to examine his surroundings, and after seeing there wasn't a screaming fangirl around, he fully emerged from his hiding place with a tired sigh.

"Honestly, when you said yes, I was about to jump out and punch you in the face." he jokingly said while approaching me. As he wasn't hiding anymore, I could see he was wearing a dark purple jacket over a green shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark yellow sneakers. "You have a good poker face, let me tell you that."

He flashed me a smile when he reached me, "Manek Wierrd. Thanks for helping me out."

"The name's Sakushi Vince." I smiled back. "And there's no need to thank me. But...who were those girls?"

"My fangirls..." Manek sighed again and confirmed my theory from before. "They have started becoming really annoying in these past days, following me everywhere..."

"Oh." I tilted my head a little. "You must be famous, then."

"Well...yeah..." Manek blinked in confusion. "You...haven't heard of me before?"

"No..." of course I didn't. The only thing I stumbled upon by pure chance while researching my cards' lores was a recent article about LDS and Reiji and Himika.

"Finally, someone who doesn't know who I am." Manek let out a sigh of relief while looking up at the sky, confusing me. He lowered his head, and I could see his eyes were gleaming with glee. "You see, I'm a famous actor, commonly known as 'Manek the Actor' instead of 'Manek the person'."

"People only like you when you're on stage." I realized as my eyes widened, unsure of what to say next. "That's...harsh."

"Yep." Manek sighed again. "Despite being the top student of my Duel School..." he raised his hands and closed his eyes, and then he shrugged. "I have more fan mails than Duel requests."

"You're also part of a Duel School?" I wondered out loud. "And the top student at that... You must be really talented."

"Believe it or not, Akaba Reiji gave me clearance to participate in the Junior Youth Championship." Reiji himself!? Scrap what I said: this guy's talented for sure! Manek rubbed his chin with a frown, "However, I don't Duel often. The last duel I had was...I think it was a month ago...?"

"A month ago!?" I cried out in surprise. "W-Well...if you want, I could Duel you. I'm free at the moment."

"Sure." Manek's smile returned. "Why not? Let's do it at my Duel School. I think we can agree it is in our best interest to Duel somewhere a fan club can't appear out of the blue and ruin everything."

"Yeah." I nodded and followed him.

"_Weren't you supposed to head back to that silly Duel School of yours?_" Demiurge reminded me. "_Did you take pity on this human and challenged him?_"

I nodded to his words. Damn, he's really good at reading people... Manek's soul as a Duelist must be itching for a Duel and I want to get stronger; both of us would benefit from this. I'm also unaccustomed to his deck, so this would be a breath of fresh air. And I didn't have to worry about You Show since Reiji informed them I was alright and we're having a chat in private; maybe I'll tell them I met Manek on the way back to school.

It didn't take long to arrive at our destination. His Duel School was called "Cinema Duel School", and as its name suggested, it was a mix of a film and Duel school. Manek lead me to the back, and we walked past a few movie sets were groups of students and teachers were busily working before reaching a Duel arena that was identical to You Show's. This school was huge...mine paled in comparison.

"By the way," Manek spoke up as he prepared the Action Field on a tablet. "What's your favorite kind of video game? RPG, Adventure, Racing, what kind?"

"Hmm...RPG." I replied after a couple of seconds. "Why the question?"

Manek just grinned. A device suddenly emerged from the ground beside my opponent and he placed the tablet on it, perfectly fitting into the hole that was carved on its top. The device went back underground.

"This is why." Manek finally revealed as several holograms of bizarre video game cartridges appeared in front of him, each with a different name. He grabbed one of them, causing the rest to disappear.

[Taddle Quest!] an announcer's voice declared before the entire arena started glowing. Numerous treasure chests appeared next, hovering above Manek in a circle.

"Henshin!" the actor/Duelist threw the cartridge into the air, which exploded into colorful particles. The arena then turned into an endless grassy field with a blue sky and a large cloud off to one side that was carrying an old-fashioned castle. The treasure chests also scattered about.

"Whoa..." I whispered in bewilderment as I stared at the field. "That activation animation was very unique...and cool."

"Glad you liked it." Manek chuckled as he equipped his Duel Disk, and I did the same.

"If it's alright with you, can we make this to a practice Duel?" Manek nodded, and we did just that.

"_Before I forget,_" Demiurge quickly stepped in. "_During yesterday's Duel, I discovered that Pendulum Monsters are apparently sent to the Graveyard instead of the Extra Deck when they're detached from an Xyz Monster. Bare that in mind when you use Xyz._"

"I understand." I thanked him with a nod. Just how many particular quirks do Pendulum Monsters have...?

"Let's start!" Manek exclaimed. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their Monsters!" I continued.

"They storm through this field!" Manek shouted. "Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" I grinned in excitement. "Action...!"

"**DUEL**!" we declared in unison, and Action Cards scattered around the field.

**Manek: LP 4000**

**VS**

**Vince: LP 4000**

"_That chant is such a useless recitement._" Demiurge sighed in exasperation. That's what I thought at first, too, but once you get used to it, it actually isn't that bad.

"You can have the first move." Manek said with a voice filled with confidence.

"Then here I come." I smirked. "Boku no turn! I summon Mythorror Nokk!"

The humanoid Monster covered from head to toe in wet green and brown seaweed with a tiny, light blue glow radiating from where its eyes should be appeared on my field.

**Mythorror Nokk: Tuner / **_**ATK 1500 **_**/ DEF 0 / LV: 4 / SC: 2**

But instead of giving a mindless moan as it did during my Duel with Sora and Yuto, it _talked_.

"_Just how many times will I be forced back to the surface, I wonder...?_" it wondered with a raspy male voice.

"E-Eh!?" I murmured in shock so Manek wouldn't hear me. "This means...I can interact with Duel Spirits!"

"_You can?_" Demiurge sounded surprised as well. "_Is this some kind of collateral effect I caused by taking control of your body...? But back then it didn't... How...unexpected._" if that's the case, thank you!

"_If you can hear me, then that's great._" Nokk addressed me. "_Can I leave? I miss my lake._"

"Eh...?" but you just entered the stage! And you already want to call it quits!? I didn't expect my first conversation with a Duel Spirit to be like this. "I-I need your help for now, Nokk... When this Duel ends, I promise you can go back to rest."

"_Don't forget that promise._" Nokk warned me, clearly unsatisfied with my response.

"I won't." I muttered with a sweatdrop. "When Nokk is Normal Summoned successfully, I can use his effect to add a different 'Mythorror' Monster from my Deck to my hand. It will be Mythorror Tindalos!"

Nokk cleared its—_his_ throat and sang a note with an angelic voice, causing a card to eject from my deck.

"Hoh? I didn't think he could sing." Manek remarked, earning a glare from the said Monster.

"Of course he can," I explained. "His appearance may be elusive, but the Nokk were male water spirits who played enchanted songs on the violin to attract people and they could sing, too. Moving on, I can Special Summon this card from my hand because I control a 'Mythorror' Monster. Emerge from the angles of time, Mythorror Tindalos!"

A portal of smoke materialized on my field, and seconds later, the large dog's skeleton with a red glow radiating from inside their empty eye sockets, a pair of bat wings with dark red membranes sprouting from their back, and a long blue tongue emerged from it.

**Mythorror Tindalos: ATK 2400 / **_**DEF 2700 **_**/ LV: 7 / SC: 6**

Unlike Nokk, Tindalos didn't speak up, but I could feel a strong desire to kill their prey no matter the cost emitting from them. No surprise there: the Hounds of Tindalos were infamous for pursuing a victim through anything to end their life. I could feel emotions oozing from Nokk as well, mainly annoyance.

Wait, I have a Duel to focus on! "I set two cards and pass it over to you!"

"So you use a 'Mythorror' deck... Well, not the scariest things I ever saw." I sweatdropped at that. True, but you don't necessarily need a scary appearance to frighten others. "My turn!" Manek announced in English. "Draw! I Special Summon **Dopant of Arms** from my hand!"

"Dopant, you say?" I echoed with widened eyes. Manek's deck was a _Kamen Rider _reference!?

True enough, a Monster that resembled Arms Dopant, held a sword in his right hand and had a gun attached to his left arm instead of a hand materialized in front of him with a battle cry.

**Dopant of Arms: Dark / Warrior / Effect / **_**ATK: 2300 **_**/ DEF: 1000 / LV: 6**

"I'm permitted to do this when I control no Monsters." Manek stated. "And now that I control a 'Dopant' Monster, I can Special Summon **Dopant of Bat **from my hand!"

To appear next was a Monster that resembled Bat Dopant.

**Dopant of Bat: Dark / Winged-Beast / Effect / **_**ATK: 2200 **_**/ DEF: 1000 / LV: 6**

"I activate Bat's effect!" Manek outstretched an arm. "Only once during this turn, I can target one Spell or Trap Card you control and return it to your hand. I return the one on my right!"

Bat unleashed an ultrasonic wave from her mouth at the stated card, causing it to disintegrate into particles.

"Now, time to count your sins!" Manek pointed a finger at me. "Battle! Dopant of Arms, attack Mythorror Nokk! Framed Firing!"

Arms fired a round of bullets at Nokk, defeating him with ease.

**Vince: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"Sorry, Nokk..." I whispered to his card, but he didn't answer. Aah, did I anger him...?

"_When a servant is sent to the Graveyard or is banished, our communication link with them is severed._" Demiurge spoke up as if reading my thoughts. "_And it remains like that until that servant leaves that zone or the Duel ends._" oh, so that's why he didn't answer.

"If Arms destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, my opponent takes 500 points of damage!" Manek snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Manek, but that won't be happening." his eyebrows furrowed at that. "Nokk is a Pendulum Monster, who upon destruction is placed face-up in the Extra Deck instead of going to the Graveyard, therefore that effect can't be used. But this effect can! Because my 'Mythorror' Monster was destroyed, I can activate the Trap Card Book of Myths! Its effect allows me to add up to two different Mythorrors from my Deck to my hand, and I choose Lindworm and Baphomet."

"A Pendulum Monster?" Manek inquired in surprise. "You have those, too...?"

Manek started running towards a nearby treasure chest. Since Bat's Attack was lower than Tindalos' Defense...

"He plans on using an Action Card to turn the tides." I realized and started running, too.

"_Betting it on an Action Card?_" Demiurge inquired. "_I'm not the type to turn down free pluses, but what a stupid way to gain the advantage. We, gods, would easily come up with better ways to innovate this game._"

"Now's not the time to complain!" I told him.

Manek kicked the treasure chest, breaking it and grabbing an Action Card that was stored inside it.

"Battle! Dopant of Bat, attack Tindalos! At the same time, I activate the Action Magic High Dive!" Manek declared as Bat leaped into the air. "This will increase Bat's Attack by 1000 until the end of this turn! Echo Eradication!"

(Bat: 2200→3200 ATK)

"Alright, found one!" I smirked when I noticed an Action Card on a tiny cloud near the ground. But when I grabbed it and saw what it actually was, I gasped in confusion and shock. "Wha—A T-Trap Card!?"

"It's the Action Trap, **Level Failed**." Manek said as he caught up to me. The card depicted a humanoid silhouette wearing white armor and a red cape and on his knees as a holographic window that read [Try Again?] glowed above him. "It lowers the Attack of all Monsters you control by 300 and it hits you with 200 points of damage."

"Me!?" I gasped again. The card suddenly glowed and vanished from existence, and seconds later, the large cloud in the sky shot a yellow lightning bolt at me and Tindalos.

(Tindalos: 2400→2100 ATK)

**Vince: LP 3200 - 200 = 3000**

"_As I said, stupid._" Demiurge sighed. "_You, humans, set your own drawbacks._"

"Not now, Demiurge..." I seethed in a low tone. I then addressed Manek. "I didn't activate that Trap, so why did...?"

"When you find an Action Magic, you can choose not to activate it and keep it in your hand, but Action Traps don't follow that rule. When you find one, it activates right away." Manek revealed. "Action Cards aren't only beneficial; there are Traps among them as well."

"In order to even things out and to make them more exciting, Action Traps were added as well...?" I thought out loud. "So there's always a fifty-fifty chance the card I pick up can either be an Action Magic or Trap, huh...? I'll have to keep that in mind..."

"That said, aren't you forgetting something?" Manek pointed upwards, and when I looked in that direction, I saw Dopant of Bat skydiving towards my remaining Monster. I had nothing up my sleeve, so Tindalos was successfully kicked on the head and exploded with an angry growl.

"But since they were in defense mode, I take no damage!" I pointed out as the smoke vanished, right in time for me to see Manek kick open another chest and obtain an Action Card.

"Akushon Majikku, Twinkle Comet! I reduce Dopant of Arms' Attack by 1000 until the End Phase and inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

Arms and I were surrounded by crimson auras, causing both of us to grunt in pain.

(Arms: 2300→1300 ATK)

**Vince: LP 3000 - 500 = 2500**

"_Hooh? He used an unfavorable effect on his own Monster so he could dish out some damage._" Demiurge chuckled. "_This boy knows what he's doing._"

"Not for nothing Reiji gave him clearance." I frowned. Like with The Hitwoman, this won't be an easy win.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Manek concluded. "Dopant of Bat's and Arms' Attack Points return to normal."

(Arms: 1300→2300 ATK; Bat: 3200→2200 ATK)

"Boku no turn!" I shouted. "Draw! Allow me to introduce you to the Mythorrors' playstyle, Manek! First, since you're the only one to control Monsters, I can Special Summon Mythorror Lindworm from my hand!"

The oversized snake with dark green scales, two arms that ended in sharp black claws, and a mouth full of long fangs that made it impossible to be closed crawled out of the ground after I placed his card on my energy blade. It roared at our opponents, eager to defeat them.

**Mythorror Lindworm: **_**ATK 2000 **_**/ DEF 500 / LV: 5 / SC: 2**

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Mythorror Baphomet!"

The tall, translucent-bodied, humanoid Monster with a goat head, blank white pupils for eyes, dark brown fur covering the majority of his brown skin, small horns protruding from his head and shoulders, hoofed feet, and a pair of black-feathered wings appeared next. Baphomet calmly awaited my next order in silence.

**Mythorror Baphomet: Tuner / **_**ATK 0 **_**/ DEF 0 / LV: 1 / SC: 10**

"A Tuner?" Manek narrowed his eyes at my new comrade. "So you're going to bring out a Synchro."

"Obviously!" I smirked and snapped my fingers. "Baphomet's effect activates on Normal Summon, letting me target Nokk in my Extra Deck and Special Summon him with his effects negated. Let's welcome him back to the stage with a round of applause!"

The said Monster reappeared on my field through a glowing pentagram that formed on the ground.

"I would never let my comrades perish in vain." Nokk understood I was talking about him and turned to face me in surprise. I gave him a thumbs-up, which caused his annoyance to degrade a little...and joy to blink in him. He remained silent so I went on. "I activate the card you returned to my hand in the last turn, the Quick-Play Spell **Deal with the Baron**!"

A card, which depicted a young, dark-skinned man with magenta eyes and black-and-purple dreads flipped over the right side of his head, extending an arm towards the viewer with a smirk, appeared. White skeletal markings were painted on his face, neck, chest, and forearms, and he wore a black top hat, a black tailcoat over a purple vest, and white gloves.

"I will now make a deal with Baron Samedi, sending Tindalos from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard to gain Life Points equal to their Level times 200! Since Tindalos is a Level 7 Monster, I gain 1400 Life!"

The Spell released a shower of purple particles that surrounded me for a couple of seconds.

**Vince: LP 2500 + 1400 = 3900**

"And now that they're in the Graveyard while I control a 'Mythorror' Monster, I can Special Summon Tindalos using their effect!" the Hound of Tindalos reappeared on my field with an echoing howl. "Glad to have you back, Tindalos."

They didn't reply, but I could sense that faint happiness I had felt with Nokk a minute ago.

"_Don't lose sight of the Duel._" Demiurge impatiently reminded me.

"Right, sorry..." I muttered before gesturing at my field. "Here comes the main dish! I tune the Level 7 Tindalos with the Level 1 Baphomet!"

As Baphomet's body morphed into a green ring that surrounded Tindalos and turned them into seven stars, Demiurge chanted.

"_My patient hunter lurking in the darkness_."

"M-My patient hunter lurking in the darkness!" I quickly repeated his words.

"_Feast on those who defy me, and gather their heads as trophies!_" talk about over the top...

"Feast on those who defy me, and gather their heads as trophies! Synchro Summon!" I declared after swinging an arm to the side. "Fly down, Level 8! Mythorror God Camazotz!"

A bright beam shot through the rings from which the anthropomorphic bat god emerged with a loud screech, visibly intimidating Manek's Monsters.

**Mythorror God Camazotz: **_**ATK 2800 **_**/ DEF 2100 / LV: 8**

"_Don't dash our hopes of victory, human._" the god turned his head to look at me, and his predatory gaze sent a chill down my spine. "_I'll take your head if you humiliate me in front of Demiurge-sama._"

"_As always, Camazotz knows how to show respect to his superior._" Demiurge chuckled in my mind. He just threatened me, so I can't say I was pleased...

"Tindalos, who was Special Summoned from the Graveyard via their own effect and left the field, is banished," I explained. I then smirked. "But their other effect activates as well, making Camazotz gain new power! Upon his Summon, I can draw a card, and he gains 300 Attack!"

(Camazotz: 2800→3100 ATK)

"Next, I activate Lindworm's effect! If this comrade was Special Summoned this turn, by using Monsters I control and Lindworm as materials, I can Fusion Summon one 'Mythorror' Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"This time it's Fusion?" Manek raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, where did you get that archetype? I never heard of Mythorrors before."

Right then, Dopant of Bat did some gestures with her hands, pointing at herself and Arms.

"No, you guys don't count since you have a traceable origin point." Manek pointed out. Bat shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

I blinked twice. Did they just...

"Talk?" I inquired in bewilderment. I meet someone who has the same ability as me right after I've gained it—what a...coincidence.

"_By the looks of things, they did._" Demiurge confirmed my words.

"If that's the case, I have no reason to whisper!" I said in relief. One less thing to worry about. For now. "I didn't expect to find someone else who can talk to Duel Spirits so quickly."

"It's a rare ability after all. Duel Spirits are nothing more than urban myths nowadays." Manek remarked. It's that rare, huh...?

"Well, regarding your earlier question, somebody gave me this deck." I stated. "But even I don't know who."

"I see." Manek nodded. He then grinned. "Let's resume the Duel, shall we?"

"Yeah!" I did the same. "Lindworm's effect now resolves!" he and Nokk turned into red and blue energy respectively, which then spiraled into a portal as I chanted and clasped my hands together. "Poison of the greedy one! Mesmerizing song of the lake! Let your desires awaken the canine deity of heavenly fire!"

The image of Xolotl crying under the sun flashed in my mind.

_"Please...forgive...me...!"_

I bit the bottom of my lip until I tasted blood. _Don't think of that_, I scolded myself. Now's not the time...and right now, I wasn't in that dream. I was free, and thanks to my new cards, strong, too!

"Fusion Summon!" I cried out with sudden fervor. "Howl with no regrets, Level 6! Mythorror God Xolotl!"

The Monster with a muscular human body, a canine head, empty eye-sockets, wearing a sleeveless ichcahuipilli that covered its torso down to its hips, golden bands on its neck, biceps, wrists, thighs and ankles, a necklace with a conch-like object strapped to it, and holding two broadswords of stone with flames and lightning bolts carved on it landed on my field with a howl.

**Mythorror God Xolotl: **_**ATK 2200 **_**/ DEF 1300 / LV: 6**

"_I am at your disposal, my master._" Xolotl announced. To think such a collected and cool god could feel that level of regret...some gods can be very humane. Also, never judge a book by its cover, eh?

"Then let's aim for the top!" I told him. "Since I Special Summoned a god to my field while controlling Camazotz, I can activate his effect to draw a card! And now, Battle! Camazotz will lead the assault, and he's going for Dopant of Bat!"

"_How ironic of me to attack a fellow bat!_" Camazotz sneered. He then beat his wings and took flight.

"Sadly, you won't get the chance to land your attack! I activate the Trap Card **Gaia Memory: Utopia**!" a card, which depicted the Utopia Gaia Memory with a glowing background, appeared. "By returning the two 'Dopant' Monsters I control to my hand, I can Special Summon this Monster from my Deck by ignoring its Summoning conditions. Come forth, **Dopant of Utopia**!"

Bat and Arms turned into golden particles and formed a circular portal from which a Monster that resembled Utopia Dopant wearing white armor and a red cape leaped out, landing on his user's field with a battle cry.

**Dopant of Utopia: Light / Fairy / Effect / **_**ATK: 3000 **_**/ DEF: 3000 / LV: 8**

"_You're too weak!_" Camazotz scoffed.

"Oh, since Utopia was Special Summoned, his effect activates." Manek's grin widened. "All other cards on the field return to their owner's hand! Terrible Paradise!"

"What!?" I gasped in shock.

"_So this was his plan._" Demiurge noted with an unsurprised tone. "_Clever, but..._"

A cane materialized in Utopia's right hand, which he then spun between his hands before releasing a golden glow, blinding everyone present. When the radiance died out, only Utopia and Camazotz remained.

"What's this?" Manek inquired.

"Beating a god isn't an easy task." I grinned again. "A 'Mythorror' Synchro Monster that was Summoned by using Baphomet as material becomes unaffected by my opponent's card effects until the end of that turn! Go, Camazotz, attack his new Monster!"

"_Pay for underestimating me! Death's Dive!_" he declared and swung down an arm at Utopia, who used his cane to stop his claws from reaching him. But the god proved to be more powerful: the cane shattered and Camazotz slashed his foe across the chest, causing him to explode.

**Manek: LP 4000 - 100 = 3900**

"That ends my turn!" I concluded.

"My turn!" Manek proclaimed. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Hand Destruction. This makes us send two cards from our hands to the Graveyard and then draw two new ones."

After doing so, "Now I summon **Dopant of Dummy**!"

A Monster that resembled Dummy Dopant appeared.

**Dopant of Dummy: Light / Fairy / Effect / **_**ATK: 0 **_**/ DEF: 0 / LV: 1**

"And I activate his effect!" Manek exclaimed. "Once per turn, I can send a 'Dopant' Monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard and have Dummy gain their name, Level, and stats until the end of this turn. I choose **Dopant of Cyclone**!"

True enough, Dummy morphed into a Monster that resembled Cyclone Dopant.

(Dummy→Cyclone, 0→2800 ATK, 0→2000 DEF, Level 1→8)

"_Still not enough..._" Demiurge muttered. "_He must be making preparations for something._" I nodded in agreement.

"I have a total of four different Dopants in my Graveyard, them being Bat, Arms, Utopia, and Cyclone." Manek listed with a grin. "That means I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Appear, **Dopant of Death **in Defense Position!"

A portal of dark energy formed on his field, and seconds later, a Monster that resembled Death Dopant emerged from it with a sinister chuckle.

**Dopant of Death: Dark / Fiend / Effect / ATK: 0 / **_**DEF: 4000 **_**/ LV: 10**

"4000 Defense!?" and he was able to Summon him so easily! I gritted my teeth in frustration. "And who knows what effect it has..."

"If you're so eager to know, I won't keep you waiting. Allow me to introduce you to my 'Utopic Death Clockwork' combo!" that's...a cool name, I'm not gonna lie. "I activate Death's effect! I can target one Monster in either Graveyard and Special Summon it to my field, ignoring their Summoning conditions! Memorable Rebirth!"

Death tapped the ground with his staff, conjuring a black portal in front of himself from which Dopant of Utopia jumped out.

"But that means—" I gasped in shock.

"Utopia's effect activates!" Manek's grin widened as Utopia's cane glowed. "Terrible Paradise!"

"_D-Damn you, human...!_" Camazotz seethed seconds before turning into particles, followed by Dummy and Death.

"Time to count your sins!" Manek declared. "Dopant of Utopia, attack Vince directly! Ambitious Assault!"

"I activate a Monster effect from my hand!" I abruptly stated. "If I'm being attacked directly and Mythorror God Yamatochi is in my hand, I can destroy all cards in my Pendulum Zones to place him in one of them and halve all the battle damage I would take from this attack!"

Utopia's attack was deflected by a purple, transparent barrier that formed around me. Seconds later, Yamatochi appeared in the Pendulum Zone on my left inside the blue pillar with a [4] under him.

**Vince: LP 3900 - 1500 = 2400**

Manek sprinted forward and jumped on an average-sized cloud near the ground as if it was a trampoline, bouncing up into the air. He then made a 360 while seizing an Action Card which was trapped inside a floating bubble.

"Akushon Majikku, **Explosion Magic**!" Manek activated the card before Utopia caught and deposited him on the ground. A card, which depicted a drawn magic staff charging fire, appeared. "You'll get hit with damage that's equal to double the battle damage you just took!"

"How lucky do you have to be to find the exact you'd need to defeat me...!?" I angrily asked while my right eyebrow twitched. Was I the only one who could find Action Traps!?

"Truth be told," Manek wryly started. "This Action Field is one of my Duel School's signature fields. I've Dueled in this field so many times that I memorized the location of its Action Cards."

"Wha—Is that allowed...?" I asked with a flat stare.

Manek shrugged in response, "Action Fields are selected at random during tournaments and there's a large variety of them. Moreover, someone could just lie they aren't familiar with the field and get away with it, so knowing an Action Field isn't treated as being illegal." oh, I guess that's true...

"_You're about to take 3000 effect damage._" Demiurge hastily pointed out as fire erupted from the Action Card and headed straight at yours truly. "_Dodge it already, unless you want to get fried._" I know, I know, jeez!

BOOM!

We waited in silence for the smoke to clear away, and when it did, Manek gasped upon seeing me standing and unharmed.

"I activated Deal with the Baron's effect from my Graveyard," I explained to him. A purple, transparent shield had appeared in front of me earlier to deflect the explosion. "By banishing it, I can avoid taking one instance of effect damage."

"Heh, not a bad last-minute save." Manek praised me. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn." he then smiled. "You know, despite not Dueling much, Reiji keeps contact with me. My side job is helping him out with testing his 'D/D' cards. Dueling against you...is like Dueling against Reiji."

"R-Really?" to be compared to a strong Duelist like Reiji...I couldn't help but grin at his words. "Heh, thank you, Manek!"

"Anyway, let's resume the Duel." he said while closing his eyes.

"_Humph, what a brazen human._" Demiurge groused. "_He must be thinking he'll end this in his next turn. Too bad for him_—"

"With my current hand, I can win this turn." I finished for him after a quick glance at my cards, causing Manek's eyes to open in surprise.

"_Finally._" Nokk merrily sighed from the Extra Deck.

"Boku no turn, draw! I, using the Scale 6 Mythorror Nattmara, complete the Pendulum Scales!"

I placed her card on my energy blade, causing the word [PENDULUM] to flash between my cards and a pillar to appear on my right, containing the skinny young woman with pale skin, piercing yellow eyes, long and spiky black hair tied into a low ponytail, some bangs falling over her forehead and cheeks, black claw-like nails, canine ears, furry legs that ended in paws, a long tail, and wearing a dark brown gymsuit with black fur around her waist and armholes.

"Let's go, you guys." while Yamatochi nodded and awaited my next order like Baphomet, Nattmara scoffed but didn't complain. "Yamatochi's Pendulum Effect activates as I placed a 'Mythorror' card in my other Pendulum Zone, enabling me to draw one card. Then I activate Nattmara's Pendulum Effect. Once per turn, I can target a 'Mythorror' card in my other Pendulum Zone to increase or reduce their Scale by 3. I target Yamatochi and reduce his Scale to 1!"

"So now you can simultaneously Summon Level 2 and 5 Monsters, right?"

"Exactly!" I replied to Manek's question. "Battalion of mythical creatures and gods! With our souls on the line, our power becomes the hammer which crushes despair! Pendulum Summon! Be reborn, Mythorror Lindworm, Nokk!"

A portal opened between my two pillars and two beams shot out of it. They landed on my field, revealing the mentioned Monsters in Attack Position.

"Those two again?" Manek inquired. "Why have an encore?"

"Encore?" I shook my head. "I'm from the You Show Duel School, therefore I'm an Entertainment Duelist. As such, I strive to amaze everyone who's watching me Duel, and that includes my opponent! I activate Nokk's effect! If he's Special Summoned, I can declare a number from 1 to 7, and until the End Phase, his Level becomes that number. I declare 2. Now I tune the Level 5 Lindworm with the Level 2 Nokk!"

The water spirit's body morphed into two green rings that surrounded Lindworm and turned him into five stars.

"Queen of the Great Below, heed my call! Ascend from your kingdom and pass judgment upon the unjust earthlings! Synchro Summon!" the image of Ereshkigal tightening the grip on her deformed spear flashed in my mind. I may not know any of you...but after what you've made me feel, I can't just turn away; that sadness became mine, too. I'll help all of you to—"Be free! Appear, Mythorror Goddess Ereshkigal!"

A bright beam shot through the rings from which the giant, white, human skeleton which lacked her pelvis, legs, and feet, had a lengthened backbone, crimson energy glowing in her skull, rib cage, and joints, wore a white veil and an obsidian crown, and held a deformed spear of energy emerged.

**Mythorror Goddess Ereshkigal: **_**ATK 2700 **_**/ DEF 1800 / LV: 7**

"_I come to answer your summon, Master._" she proclaimed a powerful voice, one that would intimidate any human who hears it.

"I'm counting on you, Ereshkigal. You're this Duel's star after all." she didn't turn around to face me and neither did I feel joy blink in her like with Nokk, but I was able to notice her mouth open a little and quickly close back, signaling her surprise. These guys...did someone ever praise or care for them? "Ereshkigal, let's demonstrate your power to our foe!"

"_Hm, very well._" she raised her spear. "_When I ascend to the battlefield, Master can revive a 'Mythorror' servant that was used to Summon me from...this 'Extra Deck' of his._"

"In defense mode and with their effects negated as well." I chuckled at her reaction to the game's terminology. Did Demiurge have a similar reaction when he first played Yu-Gi-Oh, I wonder? "Be reborn, Nokk!"

"_Open the gates to the underworld!_" Ereshkigal stabbed the ground with her spear, conjuring a portal from which Nokk emerged.

"I activate the Equip Spell Syamantaka Jewel and equip to my goddess!" the necklace with an octagon-shaped ruby pendant surrounded by an orange glow appeared around her neck.

"_This is..._" Ereshkigal ran a bony finger over the gem and spoke barely above a whisper. "_I never thought I'd get the chance to wear an article of jewellery storing powers like those of my younger brother Utu._"

That made my smile grow.

"Next, by sending a card in a Pendulum Zone to the Graveyard, I can activate the Continuous Spell Hera's Sacred Flower from my hand." I glanced at Nattmara with an apologetic look. "If it's alright, I'm going to choose you."

"_It's fine._" she shrugged a shoulder. "_I didn't care about taking part in the Duel too much anyway._"

She left the field in a shower of particles that were sucked into the ground, and seconds later, the snow-white lily surrounded by a divine glow bloomed in front of me.

"When Hera's Sacred Flower is activated, I can add Hera's Sacred Fruit from my Deck to my hand," I explained as a card ejected from my deck, and I took hold of it. "This card's activation cost is the same as Hera's Sacred Flower. Yamatochi...?"

"_May our sacrifices lead you to victory._" he told me before leaving us, his particles causing a root to emerged from the ground, which took the form of a hand holding a pomegranate that was surrounded by a divine glow.

"I activate Hera's Sacred Fruit's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Mythorror I control with 2000 or less Attack and gain Life equal to its Attack. I target Nokk!"

A red fluid flowed out of a crack that appeared on the fruit and formed a sphere between Nokk's hands. He then threw it into the air, where it exploded into green particles.

**Vince: LP 2400 + 1500 = 3900**

"I activate Hera's Sacred Flower's effect!" I shouted and the flower's glow intensified. "Once per turn, when I gain Life Points, I can target one Mythorror I control and gift it Attack Points equal to the gained amount of Life Points until the End Phase. This time, I target Ereshkigal!"

(Ereshkigal: 2700→4200 ATK)

"To complete my preparations, I activate the Continuous Spell Vahakn's Aura!" I stated. "Battle!"

"At this exact moment, I activate both of my face-downs! The first: **Utopian Gravity**!" a card, which depicted multiple Duel Monsters rushing at the glowing silhouette of Number 39: Utopia, appeared. "At the start of your Battle Phase, this Continuous Trap changes the Battle Position of all Monsters you control if I control a 'Utopia' or 'Utopian' Monster! The second: **Utopian Ideal**!"

A card, which depicted multiple Dopants bowing to Dopant of Utopia, appeared next.

"By targeting Dopant of Utopia, for the rest of this turn, he cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!" Manek announced as his Monster gained a golden aura. "Try to defeat me now."

"Don't mind if I do." my smile turned into a grin. "Syamantaka Jewel's effect! The Mythorror that wears this necklace becomes unaffected by my opponent's card effects!"

Manek gasped. "Therefore, the only Monster whose Battle Position changes is Nokk!" I pointed forward. "Go, Ereshkigal! Attack Dopant of Utopia! And because Vahakn's Aura is enveloping the battlefield, any battle damage you take from attacks involving my Mythorrors is doubled, Manek!"

"_Kur's Anunnaki, gather!_" Ereshkigal chanted as a twister of red energy started forming around her spear. "_Let us judge this __earthling!_" she then pointed her weapon at Utopia. "_Verdict of the Seven!_"

The twister fired seven rays at our opponents. Utopia bravely stood before his user and protected him by deflecting each beam with his cane, but the last one exploded on contact and bathed Manek's side of the field in smoke.

**Manek: LP 3900 - 2400 = 1500**

"Is that it?" Manek inquired when the smoke dissipated.

"On the contrary, the real fun's just getting started!" I declared using Yuya's catchphrase. "Vahakn's Aura's other effect activates! Once per turn, if you take battle damage, I can lower the Attack of all Monsters you currently control by that same amount!"

Utopia grunted in discomfort as his aura turned purple for a couple of seconds.

(Utopia: 3000→600 ATK)

"600...Attack..." Manek muttered in shock.

"Accept our final attack!" I threw an arm forward. "Nokk, it's your go!"

The water spirit cleared his throat and sang a note once more, causing a pillar of water to erupt under Utopia's feet. The Dopant fell to one knee in defeat, and Manek merely smiled as the water rained down on the field.

**Manek: LP 1500 - 1800 = 0**

**Winner: Vince!**

"Nice work, everyone!" I cheered at my cards. Then I quickly addressed Nokk. "Thanks for helping me out to the very end! You may rest now, Nokk."

He blinked, "_You..._" he whispered in surprise before shaking his head. "_Thanks...I guess._" he said with an embarrassed tone and vanished together with the Action Field.

"_Using the Mythorrors for entertainment,_" Demiurge spoke up. "_You really are hopeless. But at least you've won._"

"You aren't the first one who tells me that." I admitted with a chuckle.

"That wasn't a bad Duel." Manek's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He walked up to me and chuckled. "Truth be told...Reiji wanted me to Duel you. I don't know why, and I didn't care either, but this Duel gave me a hunch: you're an interesting fellow. No wonder you've caught Reiji's attention."

"He wanted that...?" my eyebrows furrowed. He wanted to make sure I wasn't a wild card...? I couldn't say I don't approve of his wariness. He's making sure to cover all the bases.

"_I knew he had something in mind._" Demiurge snarled in a haughty manner.

"It's Reiji; you never know what he's plotting." Manek said. "In any case, you might as well rest up and get ready for the tournament. I hope to meet you there, and maybe Duel you again."

"The same!" I beamed with a smirk...

* * *

**Fan-made Cards:**

**Action Cards:**

**Level Failed**

Action Trap

Lower the ATK of all monsters you currently control by 300 and you take 200 damage.

**Explosion Magic**

Action Spell

If your opponent takes battle damage: They take damage equal to double the battle damage they took.

[Trivia: yes, this card's a reference to Megumin's Ex-PLOSION~!]

**Manek:**

**Dopant of Arms **(Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000/LV: 6)

If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Dopant of Arms" per turn this way. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Dopant of Bat **(Dark/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1000/LV: 6)

If you control only "Dopant" monsters (min. 1), you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can target 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; return it to the hand. You can only use each effect of "Dopant of Bat" once per turn.

**Gaia Memory: Utopia**

Normal Trap

Return 2 "Dopant" monsters you control to the hand, then Special Summon 1 "Dopant of Utopia" from your hand, Deck, GY, or Banish Zone by ignoring its Summoning conditions.

**Dopant of Utopia **(Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 8)

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by returning 2 "Dopant" monsters you control to the hand. If this card is Special Summoned: Return all other cards on the field to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Dopant of Utopia" once per turn.

**Dopant of Dummy **(Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can send 1 "Dopant" monster from your hand or Deck to the GY; until the end of this turn, this card's name, Level, ATK/DEF becomes that monster's. You take no battle damage involving this card.

**Dopant of Cyclone **(Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by returning 2 "Dopant" monsters you control to the hand. You can target 2 cards on the field; return them to the hand. This card cannot attack directly the turn you activate this effect. You can only use this effect of "Dopant of Cyclone" once per turn.

**Dopant of Death **(Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. If you have 4 or more "Dopant" monsters with different names in your GY, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster in a GY; Special Summon it to your field, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only use each effect of "Dopant of Death" once per turn.

**Utopian Gravity**

Continuous Trap

At the start of your opponent's Battle Phase, if you control a "Utopia" or "Utopian" monster: Change the Battle Position of all monsters they control.

**Utopian Ideal**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Dopant" monster you control; it cannot be destroyed this turn.

**Vince:**

**Deal with the Baron**

Quick-Play Spell

Send 1 "Mythorror" monster that is face-up in your Extra Deck to the GY; gain LP equal to its Level x 200, but for the rest of this turn, you cannot gain LP. If you would take damage from a card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Deal with the Baron" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to _Baron Samedi_, one of the loa of Haitian Vodou and known to make deals with humans who want his power at their disposal. Concept credit goes to _ringtaillemur0_.]

* * *

**I feared this chapter would be short, but it ended up being quite the chapter! XD**

**Let's start with Vince's bizarre dream: for those who're new to the story, as you can see, they're dreams featuring his Mythorrors and won't only help Vince get closer to them, but the readers as well; we'll get their side of the story as well, making their decision to follow Vince more evident and- I hope- more heartbreaking than without them. For my old readers, this dream concept is an expansion of the Spectrum-only dreams (or however you want to call them).**

**I won't lie, writing those scenes with sad music playing in the background almost made me cry. And they're actual facts: Xolotl's regret is a thing, the fact Ereshkigal is locked in Kur is a thing, Seth's wish to be a king is a thing! Sure, I've added my own twists to it as well, like Ereshkigal wishing to be free and Seth for a genuine friend, but I think those are necessary and give more depths to their characters.**

**Moving on, we have the Clarissa scene. She won't be a relevant character just a cameo, but I figured world-building matters. Then Demiurge- the mysterious voice- finally speaks up: he might sound like a killjoy and a lackluster character, but believe me, this is just the beginning. I have some big plans for Demiurge, likewise for the entire story.**

**Regarding Reiji in general, I want to point out Vince doesn't deify the guy but deeply respects him. I mean...he's a CEO at the age of sixteen, a great Duelist**—**if not the strongest in Standard at that time, is directly connected to the main villain (or the one Vince thinks is the main villain), and is an excellent leader. Who wouldn't respect or want to be friends with him? ****We're also introduced to Manek Weirrd, an OC commissioned by **_**ghost83**_**, who's also the creator of all the cards Manek uses. He'll be an important character and will join us on this crazy adventure.**

**A big thank you to **_**Erik**_** who betaed this chapter's first half!**

**Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, here's the chapter's last scene!**

* * *

Two cards appeared on the screen before turning around, revealing Mythorror Nokk and Dopant of Utopia. They suddenly glowed, and Vince and Manek emerged from them respectively, both smiling.

"I never would've thought I'll meet another Duelist who can communicate with Duel Spirits today." Manek admitted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The only other person who I know can do that is Reiji's sister."

"EEEH!?" Vince cried out, his eyes at the size of dinner plates. "Reiji has a sister!? What's this all about!?"

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that..." Manek's playful grin betrayed his vexed tone. He closed an eye and shrugged. "Sorry, but I already said too much."

"Oi, you can't just drop a detail like that and expect me to forget it!" Vince pointed out with a glare.

"Too late! It's time for the Secret of the Chapter!" Manek quickly shouted, causing Vince to puff his cheeks. "Here's the secret: I don't have heterochromia. My natural eye color is gray; my right eye's red because- obviously- I wear a colored contact lens."

"That's a relief." Vince admitted in a low tone, causing Manek to raise an eyebrow. "I was already making theories of why you have a red eye like me..."

"Not every little thing needs to have a massive story behind it." Manek pointed out before the screen faded into black, followed by the words [To Be Continued...].


	7. Ambition

**I'm back, everyone! This was a fun chapter to write, and it ended up being very different from its predecessor, which means you're in for a treat! If that wasn't enough, it's the longest chapter of the story so far, so get your reading glasses ready!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**\- In response to **_**ZarcEternal**_**'s review:**

"The answer to your first question lies in this chapter, as for the second, no, the possession isn't required to get new cards. There, Demiurge did it to simply save Vince."

**\- In response to **_**deku rose**_**'s review:**

"I'm not accepting any 'Mythorror' suggestions at the moment, but if I'll ever need them in the future, I'll see what I can do with these monsters."

**\- In response to **_**Zeromk7**_**'s review:**

"Of course he'll use Ritual. As for your other question, the same thing I wrote to _deku rose_."

**\- In response to **_**SoulMatter**_**'s review:**

"I haven't been playing with it lately, but my Adventurer Rank is...21, I think? And I have to agree, it's an amazing game!"

**\- In response to **_**FairyTailNut**_**'s review:**

"Sadly, I won't use any Earthbound Immortals to avoid over-bloating the plot."

**[Using Anime/Manga Effects.]**

* * *

"Vince!" "Vince-oniichan!"

Hearing the sudden shouts of Yuya, Yuzu, Shuzo, and the three kids after entering You Show's lounge through the school's elevator made me take a step back in surprise. Sora was silently eating a chocolate bar in a corner of the room, while Nico Smiley and a woman I never saw before smiled at my arrival.

"You finally came back!" Ayu beamed.

"We were so worried." Tatsuya sighed in relief.

"Everyone... You were all waiting for me...?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Yuya raised an eyebrow and placed his hands to his hips.

"Of course we were!" Shuzo burst out, actually crying tears. "After all, you're my student and their friend!"

"I-I'm really sorry for making you wait!" I quickly apologized while bowing a couple of times. If I knew they were anxiously awaiting my return, I would've rushed back here instead of Dueling Manek! And it took me some time to get here from Cinema Duel School, too...

"Hey, there's no need to apologize." Yuya smiled. "We're happy you returned without a scratch."

"I could say the same..." I sheepishly chuckled while rubbing the back of my neck. "Thank you, everyone."

"But to think you would get lost and pass out from exhaustion..." Yuzu crossed her arms with a huff. "Don't make us worry like that ever again, OK?"

"That was the plan!" I nodded, relieved she didn't punish me with her paper fan.

"It's a pleasure to finally talk to you, Vince." the woman spoke up as she stepped forward. "I'm Sakaki Yoko, Yuya's mother."

"You're Yuya's mother...?" I echoed in surprise; so that's who she was. I smiled back. "The pleasure's all mine, Yoko-san."

She softly chuckled, "You must be a good person." I blinked twice. "Everyone was so worried about you... You Show Duel School is lucky to have a kind and strong Duelist like you on board. I'm sure Yusho would be overjoyed."

"Mom..." Yuya's eyes widened in shock, a sentiment shared by all of us, except Nico who was continuously nodding. I didn't expect her to mention Yuya's father...

"That said, please, take care of these guys!" Yoko's smile widened.

"Um, mom, did you forget what happened to Vince yesterday?" her son inquired with a flat stare. Oh, Yuya, if you knew what really happened then, you would be singing a different tune...

"Strange," Yoko showed her mischievous smirk. "I heard you lost to Vince in a Tag Duel and he let you win during your second Duel." Yuya was about to say something when he was interrupted by her mother. "And if memory serves me right, you also got lost one time when you were twelve—"

"When was this about me!?" he cried out, prompting all of us to laugh.

"Oh, that's right!" Futoshi looked at me. "Did you really talk with that Akaba Reiji, Vince-oniichan?"

"Oh yeah." Sora spoke up, seemingly more interested than before. "I was really surprised when he personally contacted us! So, did you?"

"Of course." I told them. "But we didn't talk about anything too noteworthy. He just wanted to know if I was alright, that's all."

"For Akaba Reiji-san to pay you a visit, he must be really interested in your abilities." Nico chuckled as he suddenly appeared behind me, causing me to take a step away in surprise. That Hitler-mustache of his up close was seriously unnerving...

"I-It was a group of LDS students who found me, so he must've got wind of the situation and wanted to talk..." I stated and he hummed in agreement.

"Well, now that we rendezvoused with Vince-kun, shall we head to your fourth and final opponent, Yuya-kun?" Nico addressed the tomato-haired youth, who nodded with a smirk in return.

"Eh?" I blinked in confusion. "Wasn't your next match supposed to be this morning?" then I realized what that meant. "You postponed it!?"

"Well, yeah." Yuya shrugged a shoulder. "How could I Duel with a clear mind before seeing you?"

"That makes sense but...to postpone it even after knowing I wasn't in danger..." I sighed in exasperation before smiling wide. "Thank you. You didn't get into trouble with your opponent, did you?"

"No. They were pretty on board with it, actually." Yuya pointed out. "Which makes me all the more interested in meeting them."

"I'm pleased to hear that!" Nico remarked with a grin. "Shall we get going, then? You should hurry or you'll be late!"

"I thought you'd never ask! Let's go!" Yuya fist pumped and grinned.

"That's the spirit, Yuya!" Shuzo cheered as they and Nico left the lounge, followed by the rest of us.

"_Finally, all this emotional talk was getting boring._" Demiurge sighed in relief. C'mon, don't say that...

"Yoko-san, you're coming with us?" Tatsuya inquired in curiosity.

"Yes." Yoko proclaimed. "Today is the most important day that determines whether or not my son takes his first step as a pro. As a mother, I must see it through."

_A normal thing for a mother to do_, I thought as I walked after them and out of the lounge. But when I noticed we were missing a certain cyan-haired Duelist, I glanced back. "Sora—"

I almost yelped when I saw the spirit of a 'Mythorror' Monster floating around him.

"Coming!" he reassured me while tossing the finished chocolate bar's packaging into a trash bin, unaware of the spirit's presence. He raised an eyebrow when he saw my expression. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" I quickly chuckled with an awkward smile. "L-Let's go before we fall behind."

"Yeees~!" Sora sang as we followed the others.

"_Heh heh, did I scare you? Sorry, sorry~._" Adaro sang as well while floating after us, although it looked more like he was swimming in invisible water. He was a merman and had yellow eyes, fangs instead of teeth, gills behind his ears, and a horn shaped like a shark's dorsal fin. His body was covered in fern green scales, except for his face, torso, and hands and the tip of his fingers that were white and olive green respectively. He also had a fin on each of his arms, webbing between fingers, and a blue, diamond-like earring on his left ear. "_Or am I...?_" he wondered with a mischievous grin.

I think everyone would jump if they were to see a nine feet long merman out of the blue...

"_Why did you appear?_" Demiurge addressed Adaro, earning a chuckle from him.

"_That boy's scent baited me out,_" he explained while resting his body onto my back and crossing his arms over my head. Because he was present as a spirit, he was light as air. "_He stinks of evil._"

"_He does?_" Demiurge voice my thoughts. Why would the extremely childish and carefree Sora...have that smell? Demiurge scoffed in my mind. "_And why are you sharing this with us only now? This isn't the first time you see this child._"

"_Ah, that's certainly true._" Adaro confirmed with a chuckle. "_But I was too lazy to mention it previously..._" he then slowly faded away, much to Demiurge's annoyance. I...will talk with him later about this 'evil'.

* * *

**Turn 7:**

**Ambition**

* * *

"I'm...done...with stairs...for today...!" I wheezed out when we finally reached our destination, which was a dojo located at the city's outskirts, on top of a long stairway.

"Me too..." Futoshi agreed with a nod. At least I wasn't the only one out of breath.

"Raise your heads high, you two!" Shuzo patted us on the back a couple of times with a wide smile. "You burnt out at the right moment; we arrived!" he then rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression. "But I guess we'll have to work on your stamina starting from tomorrow... I can't send you off to the Championship like this."

"Just..."

"...Give us a minute." I finished for Futoshi as we sat down to catch our breaths.

"There, there." Yuzu sighed while fanning us with her paper fan. I frowned; she doesn't only use it for slapping us? Since when!?

"But this is...!" Ayu gasped.

"The Gongenzaka Dojo!?" Tatsuya exclaimed in shock. Eh!?

True to their words, the householder name plate on the gate read exactly that. Then was Yuya's fourth opponent...?

"My fourth opponent is here...?" Yuya asked in disbelief and pointed at the gate. "Don't tell me it's..."

"You can confirm that yourself." Nico playfully said as he entered the dojo grounds, and we followed him, Futoshi and I for last as we were still recovering.

"I was tired of waiting for you, Yuya!" Gongenzaka declared, standing firmly before the entrance of his father's dojo. So our guess was correct.

"That means the reason why your opponent was understanding is that it was Gon-chan." Sora remarked, followed by a wave of his bulk lollipop.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, was worried about Vince as well. I couldn't accept a match until everything sorted out," the burly youth proclaimed. "That said, how are you, Vince?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I reassured him with a smile. "I guess a thank you for postponing this match is in order."

"I still don't understand why you went out of the way to make me fight Gongenzaka, though." Yuya pointed out as he stared at Nico with a confused expression.

It turns out Gongenzaka wanted a serious match from Yuya in order to purge the weakness that formed in his heart from pitying his childhood friend and to hone his Steadfast Dueling. The Hitler-mustached man explained he even went as far as betting his entry into the Junior Youth Championship, which unexpectedly shocked all of us.

Before any of us could comfort the Performapal user, Nico politely asked us sans Yuya to follow him into a secluded room next to the dojo's Duel arena, so that we couldn't interact with him. We were reluctant at first, but after he told us his reasoning, namely that Yuya needs the strength to fight alone to become a pro, we decided to do as we were told. We weren't completely OK with it, but he had a point...

Then Demiurge remarked loneliness is the only key to acquire strength; sigh, what a blunt god...

Yuya was hesitating at the beginning of his first turn, but after Gongenzaka scolded him for it, he finally started playing seriously himself. It was revealed that thanks to Todo Yaiba's tutoring, Gongenzaka has learned how to Synchro Summon, which was the symbol of the new Steadfast Dueling he aspires to create. Yuya answered his childhood friend's feelings by Fusion Summoning Rune-Eyes through a Pendulum Effect- which was similar to Lindworm's Pendulum Effect- and then Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, a new Fusion Monster that won him the Duel.

We all congratulated Yuya, even Gongenzaka who vowed to do his best to get qualified into the Championship. Judging by his importance as a character, I was sure he'll make it, and we all wished him good luck.

**Time Skip: at night**

"Yuzu?" the pink-haired youth was heading to her room when I called out to her, causing her to stop. She then turned around.

"Yes?"

"Um..." Shuzo was downstairs watching TV, so the coast was clear. "Yesterday, where did you suddenly run off to?" her eyes widened in surprise. "I tried following you, but I got lost..."

"Why did you follow me?" she asked in a low tone.

"To make sure nothing bad would happen to you, of course." I stated the obvious with an exasperated expression. "Although, in the end, something happened to _me_..."

"...Honestly, I thought that was the case when the others told me you followed me." Yuzu admitted. She then smiled. "Thank you for putting yourself out, though."

"Don't say that. We're in this together." I smiled, too.

She nodded, but then frowned. "...I saw Masumi and ran after her."

"Masumi?" I asked, now frowning as well.

"Yeah. She looked as if she was searching for someone," Yuzu explained.

"And knowing Masumi, you deduced that someone was Shun, the guy who's the culprit of the repeated assault incidents." I finished for her, prompting her to nod.

"_What happened after that?_" Demiurge impatiently demanded.

"She managed to find him, that's for sure." Yuzu said, unconsciously answering his question. "However, I wasn't able to see their fight because Yuto blocked my way to them."

"_Yuto, huh..._" Demiurge muttered. "_That was Sakaki Yuya's lookalike who uses Xyz. So he was making sure his comrade's Duel would go undisturbed._" yes, by the looks of it.

"But I talked with Yuto, even if it was for a short amount of time." Yuzu continued. "He and Shun are trying to save their captured comrades from an enemy who uses Fusion."

"Uh-huh..." I see, they want to save those captured by Academia. "Like that Ruri."

"Yes. Ruri is one of their comrades...and Shun's younger sister." wait, a girl who looks like Yuzu is Shun's younger sister!? I wasn't expecting that. "That's all I was able to learn before Yuto left. I tried finding Masumi, but I wasn't able to find her." she looked at the floor in concern. "I hope she won, or at least escape..."

"Agreed." I think losing to Shun is almost like losing to The Hitwoman... "But Masumi's a strong Duelist. I'm sure she managed to survive." ah, wait! "I have Reiji's number." Yuzu raised her head in surprise. "We exchanged numbers after our talk. It's late now, so I'll write him a message asking if Masumi's alright."

"I...would like that." Yuzu smiled in relief. "Thank you, Vince."

"Don't sweat it." I grinned.

"_Always going out of the way to help others._" Demiurge let loose of a long sigh, causing me to chuckle.

"Sorry for keeping you up. Good night, Yuzu."

"Good night to you as well."

We walked into our respective rooms and closed the door behind us, but before I could fully close mine, I saw a Duel Spirit standing in front of Yuzu's shut door: it was Mozarta, who was staring at me with a fond smile and her hands intertwined behind her. She slightly bowed her head when our eyes met, and she vanished into Yuzu's room, walking through the door like a ghost. Huh...did she like me because I helped her user...?

"_Wasn't Mozart a man?_" Demiurge snapped me out of my thoughts. "_Why on Earth is he a female Duel Monster?_"

"I find it strange as well." I chuckled while closing the door. I sat down on my bed and started writing a message to Reiji, making sure not to make any stupid grammar mistakes. "There aren't any legends or beliefs that he was secretly a woman. I guess whoever designed his card thought it would be a good idea to turn him into a waifu. Or maybe he himself took some liberties."

"_Moral of the story: I can't understand humans._" I was sure Demiurge would shake his head if he had one. "_This exceeds my daily intake of folly. I'll go meditate for a little bit._"

"Um, you don't need sleep?" I curiously asked him, taking a short break from writing.

"_Gods don't need as much sleep as humans do._" Demiurge stated. "_But there's a chance we'll be attacked while you're asleep, so I'm volunteering to stand guard overnight. Feel honored._"

"I-I don't think that will happen, but thanks nonetheless..." I admitted and sweatdropped. Sneaking into the house to challenge me for a Duel sounded much more plausible. After I finished the message and sent it, I placed the Duel Disk on my bed with a tired sigh; today was also rough...was this the life that comes with being in an anime?

Wait, Sora's evil that Adaro mentioned! I can't go to sleep before clearing that up.

I extracted my Monsters from my Duel Disk and stepped out to the balcony; the sun has long set, but it wasn't a particularly cold night. I rested my body on the handrail and took hold of Adaro's card with my other hand.

"Adaro, are you there?" I inquired in a low tone, hoping he's willing to talk. Luckily for me, he materialized in the air in front of me seconds later, in a position that suggested he was lying on an invisible bed.

"_Hmmm?_" he replied, looking bored.

"About Sora's evil..."

"_Oh, yeah. That._" he grinned, all boredom gone from his face. "_I almost forgot. But what else would you like to know? That's all the info I can give you on the matter._"

"Eh?" I frowned. "Like, what type of evil it is, why him...you can't tell me that?"

"_You don't have a clear idea of my abilities, don't you?_" I shook my head. I didn't manage to find a lot of details about the Adaro... He sighed, now bored again. "_I was born from the wicked part of a deceased person's spirit; that gives me the ability to sense the evil of any human_—_and only humans, __I might add._" he waved a hand around. "_Don't expect me to sniff out evil gods, too._"

He rolled over to look at me directly in the eyes. His yellow eyes seemed to give a glow of their own in the dark as he continued, grinning once more.

"_Evil can only see the worst in others, and good can only see the best in others. I find it ironic~. That's why that blond-haired lady said you're good; she's good, too, so it's only natural the first thing she would say is 'you must be good'!_" he said while trying to imitate Yoko's voice. "_If she were an evil person, she would've addressed you from a different angle, haha!_"

"U-Uh, yeah..." I couldn't find anything better to say. The way he was staring at me was starting to creep me out...did I fall into a trap by starting this conversation...? I guess this is his favorite topic. "So you can only sense there's evil in humans, but you can't describe it..."

"_That's correct._"

OK, think outside the box... "Then...what is evil?" he blinked twice, prompting me to smile. "Maybe if I learn what your definition of evil is, I could get closer to Sora's evil."

"_You...want my opinion?_" he asked in surprise and I nodded. His tail twitched in embarrassment, but he did a good job to hide it with his playful face and tone. "_Let's see, let's see~! Hmm...there are different types of evil in the Real and the Duel Spirits worlds, and they're all unique. What one calls evil is good to someone else. I think being evil means having an ambition._"

"An ambition?" I parroted in confusion.

"_Of course!_" he waved a hand. "_It means you're ready to fight and to defeat others who're aiming for the same thing, shattering their hopes and dreams with no remorse whatsoever. Don't you think that's evil, Master~?_"

"I-I...I don't think so..." I muttered, taken aback. "That would mean Yuya, who wants to become a pro, is evil—"

"_Exactly!_" he giggled with a crazy look. "_Don't you think it's funny how evil exists in good, too?_"

"But isn't that a contradiction...?" I inquired. "If everyone's evil, then why did only Sora's smell draw you out...?"

"_That boy's scent was reeeally strong!_" Adaro pointed out. "_The bigger the ambition, the eviler you are._"

That's...confusing, honestly... But in any case, I'll have to keep an eye on Sora; if he starts acting suspicious...I don't know what I'll do, but I'll try my best to stop him.

"I understand. Thank you, Adaro." I smiled at him. "But...do you think Entertainment Dueling could be a way to turn all Duelists good? After all, if everyone's smiling when the Duel is over, hypothetically there's no winner and no loser. Everyone's happy."

"_...Are you an idiot?_" Adaro scowled. "_There's no such thing as 'everyone's happy'. People wear masks all the time in order to hide their true feelings; they can smile and envy the strong at the same time. And when people are jealous, they can resort to some pretty nasty things._"

"Yeah...I'm...sorry." I didn't expect such a serious and angry answer. "That was a pretty stupid thing to say. I'm just a very optimistic fellow as you can see."

"_Maybe too optimistic for your own good..._" he muttered under his breath while turning around and fading away. Yeah...he may be right. But that's just how I am.

I raised my head at the starry sky. "Say, Ereshkigal...what do you think of the surface?"

"_I haven't seen much of it to give a proper evaluation._" she spoke up, but didn't appear before me like Adaro had done. "_But...I think the sky is beautiful, especially at night._"

"I'm glad to hear that." my smile widened. She was free; she was able to leave Kur! "But...I'm a little curious: how did you leave the underworld?"

"_I didn't leave Kur. Well, not entirely that is,_" she excitedly explained, proud to reveal the truth. "_Only my spirit left Kur. My body is technically still there._"

"You can do that?" I asked in surprise.

"_It's all thanks to this game you play, Duel Monsters was it?_" and again, because this is Yu-Gi-Oh, everything was related to it. "_Many gods and legendary figures of the Real World can choose to become Duel Monsters in order to preserve their existence or to take part in battles, or Duels as you call them. I've done so myself, in turn unlocking the ability to leave my domain._"

My eyes widened, "Did you—..."

"_Yes?_"

"No...it's nothing." I reassured her. It would've been too straightforward to ask 'did you become a Duel Spirit so you could leave Kur', even if I'm pretty sure that was the case. "Do you regularly return to Kur?"

"_Of course._" she confirmed my words. "_I am its queen after all; I have to make sure no misfortune befalls it._" I nodded in agreement. "_But I'm really lucky to have children who support me. If they didn't volunteer to guard my kingdom while I'm away, the other gods would've not let me become a Duel Monster._"

"You have a supportive family." I noted in glee. I'll have to thank them; it's thanks to them she could be here after all. Maybe...they wanted their mother to be happy, too. But at the remembrance of her husband, I frowned. "And Nergal? What did he think about your choice?"

"_Nergal, you say?_" she sounded confused. "_Why did you call out his name?_"

"Um," did I anger her...? "He's your husband, isn't he?"

"_That crude king of sunset? _My _husband!?_" she exclaimed in disgust. "_What gives you that idea, Master!? Weren't you an expert when it came to myths? I, Ereshkigal, would never bow to him!_"

"E-Eh!?" I whisper-shouted in disbelief. Was this why I couldn't find any details about their relationship when I was researching my cards' lores!? "I-I can't believe it...then you're a slightly different Ereshkigal from the one of my universe..."

"_So the Ereshkigal you know married Nergal...?_" she slowly asked. "_Could you...tell me more? I'm really curious about the reason behind her choice._" I did so, and the more I revealed, the more I could feel her anger rising towards the god of war. "_To think he could outsmart me like that... what a sly fox. Thank you, Master. I learned something very interesting today._"

"Me, too." I agreed with a nod. I couldn't help but smile before saying, "I'm happy this didn't happen to you, Ereshkigal... Nergal was the last thing you needed."

I felt a sudden spark of shock and joy coming from her card, but before I could open my mouth to speak again, she stuttered.

"_I-I think you should rest, Master._" she was clearly embarrassed by what I've said. "_This was a long day, and who knows what'll happen tomorrow! I-I'm going back to Kur! Goodnight!_"

"The same..." I muttered, surprised by her sudden outburst. Praise and care are so foreign to these guys...to the point it hurts. Sigh, but Ereshkigal had a point, it's time I go to sleep.

I checked my Duel Disk when I got back to the bed and noticed Reiji had replied. His message said Masumi had indeed Dueled Shun and lost, but then Reiji arrived on the scene and apparently took care of him personally. Masumi was able to escape with some minor bruises, huh? Those were some great news! I'm sure Yuzu will agree with me when I'll tell her tomorrow.

**Time Skip: a week later**

"Yuya, Yuzu, Vince, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi—the day has finally come!" Shuzo excitedly declared after we gathered in front of You Show.

This week just flew by: while the others focused on training, I also had to endure several other 'dreams'- which I decided to dub Visions to make things easier- this time involving my Main Deck Monsters. They were...horrible, like the Visions of my Extra Deck Monsters; I sometimes woke up with a dry throat or weeping or just being angry at the world as if I was the protagonist of the Vision. But...now I felt much closer to all of my Monsters, to the point where I treat them as my family. I can't say they do the same, though; they're unaware of my Visions, too, but sometimes I could feel them enjoy my company.

Demiurge and his servants were a different story; we're still at square one, and strangely, I haven't had any Visions featuring them either. Demiurge's been helping me from time to time to get stronger at the game, even giving me some new Monsters of his, but it's evident he just wants to leave my body as soon as possible. It still pained me they haven't even considered the idea of becoming a team, or at least less detached from us...

"To think all of our students from You Show Duel School qualified for the Maiami Championship..." tears formed at the corners of Shuzo's eyes as he spoke. "I...I'm...so proud of all of you!" he cried out and ran towards us with opened arms, but we dodged his hug, causing him to fall on the asphalt face-first. A random cyclist then rode by, shamelessly riding over his back. "Why did you dodge...?" he wheezed out.

"We're sorry..." I sheepishly chuckled.

"Dad, you're way too excited..." Yuzu remarked.

"We aren't even at the stadium yet..." Ayu added.

"Y-Yeah, that's right..." he admitted with a sheepish smile and stood up. "Ahem. Then allow me to explain again: the Maiami Championship is divided into three different classes, Junior, Junior Youth, and Youth. Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi, you're in the Junior class."

"Yes!" the kids confirmed.

"Yuya, Yuzu, Vince, and Sora are in the Junior Youth class."

"Yes!" we nodded in unison.

"The LDS-sponsored Maiami Championship isn't just all the Duel Schools from Maiami City, but also qualifiers from all of Japan, nay, the whole world! In order to promote our You Show Duel School's Entertainment Dueling style, you should all be aiming for victory!"

"_Oi, I'm getting bored of this pointing-out-the-obvious._" Demiurge proclaimed. It seems the others felt the same way and started boarding our mini school bus, ignoring Shuzo who continued talking, so I did the same. I really can't wait for this to start...and to think I'll get to be a part of it! I was excited and worried at the same time.

I extracted my deck and smiled at it. But as long as I have the Mythorrors, I can win. It's time I show the world _my_ Entertainment Dueling!

...Wait...

Where's Yuya?

**Time Skip: at the stadium**

"I still don't understand why I can't help you guys search." I angrily muttered.

"Because you would get lost." Sora simply stated.

"It was one time!" I raised a finger. I then sighed in exasperation. "But seriously, what was Yuya thinking, vanishing at a time like this...?"

Sora and I were cross-legged at a corner of the stadium's lounge, with the cyan-haired boy holding our school's placard and consuming a lollipop. Right when we were going to leave You Show, Yuzu and I noticed our tomato-haired friend disappeared. Now we're all trying to find him, even Yoko, and we have to hurry because the Championship will start soon!

"Sora, Vince!" Yuzu shouted as she and the kids arrived at our rendezvous point. "Has Yuya...?"

"Nope," Sora shook his head. "He hasn't come here yet."

"I tried calling him, but he won't answer the phone." I added in concern.

"I called his house, and he hasn't gone back there either..." why can't we get a hold of him!? "Where could Yuya have gone...?"

"What did you say?" we turned our heads to the source of that voice, seeing a familiar young girl with a crystal apple in her hand approaching us.

"You're..."

"Mieru." I finished for Yuzu. Man, I would enjoy seeing jealous-Yuzu again if it wasn't for the fact Yuya was still missing!

"Is it true my darling hasn't arrived yet?" she inquired, frowning.

"My...darling?" Yuzu ominously intoned, prompting the kids to yelp. There it was: jealous-Yuzu!

"Y-Yuzu-oneechan!?" Tatsuya called out.

"Could it be..." Mieru's eyes gained stars and she blushed. "Darling snuck off to meet with my papa and mama! Oh my, what a surprise!"

"What are you talking about!?" Yuzu snapped as she gained a dangerous aura, her paper fan already in her hands. "There's no way that could happen!"

"Y-Yuzu-oneechan, calm down!" Tatsuya called out again.

"But what should we do...!?" Ayu asked. "The opening ceremony is about to start..."

"Don't worry!" Mieru reassured her. "I'll find where darling is with my future telling!"

"_A wannabe witch, is it?_" I heard Sidonia sneer before she appeared beside me, her hands crossed under her chest. "_How interesting~! But don't scold me for laughing if it fails._"

"You're from Unno Divination School." I pointed out after Mieru gently kneeled down and placed a piece of cloth on the floor. "This kind of thing should be your forte."

"Of course!" she smirked before placing her crystal apple on the cloth.

"_Let's see if she studied, then._" Demiurge remarked.

Mieru waved her hands above the crystal, "Darling, darling, where could you be...?" Sidonia broke into laughter, while Yuzu raised her paper fan in anger, ready strike. "My darling...my sweet darling...!"

The Mythorror Gnostic beside me suddenly stopped laughing. Why did...? "I see him!" Mieru exclaimed, catching our attention and causing Yuzu to calm down. Wait...

"_I-Impossible..._" Sidonia placed a hand to her chin and eyed the little girl curiously. "_Just now, I felt a spark of magic from her...she really is a witch._" I smiled; never judge a book by its cover! I think this became my motto by now.

"Wh-Where is he?" Ayu stepped closer to her.

"That way!" Mieru pointed forward, outside of the stadium and at the city across the sea.

"Huh, that...way?" Futoshi echoed in confusion.

"Yes!" Mieru fumed and pointed forward once more. "I just told you he's that way!"

"If that's the case, let's hope he'll make it in time." I said and crossed my fingers, earning a nod from Sora.

[Players will enter the stadium in twenty minutes.] a female voice said through the speakers and Sidonia decided to vanish. [All competitors, please begin lining up in front of your respective team placards.]

"That's my cue." Mieru bounced up, smiling wide. She waved at us before running off. "Tell darling I said hi!"

"Just so we're clear, nobody heard that, understood?" Yuzu asked while glaring at her.

"Y-Yes..." we sweatdropped in unison.

While we anxiously awaited Yuya's return, people started giving us nasty glances and we could hear them comment about Yuya's absence and his similarity to his father, which honestly angered me. I hate rumors! I could see the others feel the same way from their expressions, so I got ready to shout—

"Ah, there you are!" we looked to the side, seeing our tomato-haired friend running towards us with a big smile. "Oooi! Yuzu! Guys!"

"Yuya-oniichan!" the kids cried out in relief.

"Yuya...!" Yuzu gasped.

"Sorry for the wait!" Yuya apologized when he reached us.

"Yuya!" Yuzu shouted as she grabbed his hands, glaring at him as well. "I was so worried about you! Where did you wander off!?"

"Sorry, sorry!" he smiled again and winked. "I just had to take care of something. We can enter the stadium soon, right? Let's go line up." he motioned us to follow him, and he walked off.

"You really...!" Yuzu muttered in exasperation, and I chuckled. I couldn't say I wasn't angry at Yuya for making us worry, but what's important is that he's here, with us. And I guess this was payback for when _I _made them worry.

"Don't worry about it—Ugh!" Yuya bumped into a youth with an imposing frame.

The guy turned around and smirked when he saw who bumped into him. "It's been a while, weakling." he sneered. What's his problem?

"You're...!" Yuya recognized him.

"It was before an important tournament, so I was certain you'd run away!" the guy continued. "Just like your old man!"

"What was that!?" Yuya gritted his teeth.

"I'll never accept that someone like you beat Strong Ishijima!" the guy scowled.

"Who's this weirdo?" Sora asked the kids, voicing my thoughts.

"No idea..." Tatsuya muttered.

"How about I crush you right here and prove what a pushover you really are?" the guy taunted as he leaned closer to the Performapal user.

"Oi, leave him alone." I grabbed Yuya's arm and pulled him away from this idiot. "Jeez, if there's another thing I hate, it's bullies."

"_Heh, is this your serious side?_" Demiurge noted in surprise. "_I finally got the chance to see it._"

"Vince..." Yuya did a double-take after hearing my cold tone.

"Who the Hell are you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm one of Yuya's friends." I glared at him. "So, didn't you hear me? We have to line up, but you're in our way. Get lost."

"You sure know how to run your mouth, brat." he scoffed and returned my glare.

"That's enough, Ankokuji Gen!" a hand grasped Gen's shoulder, interrupting us.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya said in surprise when we saw who it was.

"Calling a senior disciple by his name, are we?" Gen pointed out, irritated by his appearance. He knew him? "You must be a real big shot now, Gongenzaka!"

"You're no longer my senior." Gongenzaka remarked and the two glared at each other. Oh, they were schoolmates in the past...

[Players can enter the stadium in a moment.] an announcement interrupted us next. [All competitors must line up in front of their respective team placards.]

"Heh!" Gen jerked his shoulder free with a smirk and left. "At least try and stay in the tournamnet until I crush you!"

"To think we'd meet him here..." Gongenzaka muttered.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya addressed the said person, smiling from ear to ear. "You qualified for the tournament, right!?"

"Yeah!" he proudly declared. "I, the man Gongenzaka, made the 60% win rate qualification right before the entry deadline!"

"Those are great news." I commented. "All of us will be participating in the tournament!"

"Great job!" Yuya agreed with a nod and extended his hand, which Gongenzaka clasped.

"I have to line up with the others." he gestured towards his fellow schoolmates. "Good luck to all of you."

"Thank you!" the kids said in unison.

"The same, Gongenzaka." Yuzu added and he nodded in reply.

We watched the entrance procession on a large screen in the lounge, with the first Duel School to enter the center court being LDS. I was able to spot Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba among the chosen participants, but then I saw someone who should definitively not be there!

"Shun...!?" I breathed out in shock.

"Since when...!?" Yuya gasped as well.

"Why is he in LDS?" Yuzu wondered out loud.

Wait. Yuzu and I looked at Yuya in surprise, and he returned out gaze with a confused 'eh?'.

"You know him, too, Yuya?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah..." he narrowed his eyes. He then lowered his voice. "He attacked members of the LDS top team in front of my eyes."

"What?" Yuzu's eyes widened.

"Hooh...?" Sora narrowed his eyes as well, now serious.

"But, Vince-oniichan," Ayu spoke up. "Didn't you say Akaba Reiji took care of the culprit?"

"That's what he said." I nodded, glancing at the screen again, although they weren't showing him anymore. Reiji wasn't stupid; there must be a reason why Shun was there.

"_It's not that hard to figure out._" Demiurge groused. "_What are their objectives?_"

Their objectives...? Shun wants to save his sister from Academia and Reiji wants to stop his father—I see! The enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh...

"They teamed up, that much is obvious." I told my friends. "Reiji must have a plan."

"Well, I hope so." Yuya frowned. "Letting a criminal take part in this...what is he thinking...?"

"It's our turn." the staff member holding our placard informed us. "Please, follow me."

I had to admit, walking into the center court and hearing the audience's cheers in person was overwhelming at first, but when I saw how calm the others were, I took a deep breath to calm down. It's too late to chicken out and go home now, and as long as I have the Mythorrors, everything will be OK.

"Up next, the talk of the town with their Entertainment Dueling, You Show Duel School!" a female reporter announced.

"Guys! Have Fun!"

"You Show Duel School, fight! Fight! Fight!"

We smiled awkwardly at Yoko and Shuzo's vigorous cheers.

"You Show Duel School's Sakaki Yuya-kun is becoming a household name with his new Summoning Method, Pendulum Summon!" the reporter continued. "We'll be keeping our eyes on him this tournament!"

"Who knows what faces they'll make when they see my Pendulum, eh, Yuya?" I chuckled at the idea, but when he didn't reply, I glanced at him curiously. Oh, he's having a glaring contest with Reiji...well, no surprise there.

After all the participants aligned in the middle of the stadium, the tournament's organizer delivered a speech about fair play and congratulated all the Duelists who've gathered here today. Yuya was then selected by Nico to deliver this year's oath of fair play, much to everybody's surprise. Despite his weak start, Yuya managed to improvise a decent speech!

"Now then, we will now announce the first matches!" Nico proclaimed. "All competitors, please put your registration card into your Duel Disk!"

We all did as we were told, and the image of our opponent was shown.

I gasped, "What a coincidence!" wait, was it actually a coincidence...?

"Who is it?" Sora tilted his head to get a better look at me.

I showed them my Duel Disk with a smirk, "Manek Wierrd." I declared. "I really wanted to Duel him." _again_, was left unsaid. I haven't told them I Dueled Manek that day, actually. I couldn't just tell them I was enjoying my life while they were anxiously awaiting my return.

"You'll be Dueling Manek-san!?" Yuzu stared at his image intensively. "L-Lucky...!"

"Eh? You're a fan?" I blinked twice.

"You haven't seen that huge poster of Manek in her room?" Yuya raised an eyebrow. Her head swung around to glare at him, and he yelped. "I-I mean, yes, she is!" he quickly chuckled. "My mom, too!"

"Oh...I see." his fame even reached the girl lead and the MC's mom, not bad. Then I looked around us. "But I can't see him anywhere..."

"He was probably allowed to skip opening ceremony." Yuya said. "I heard he's friends with Reiji, so it's not out of question."

I nodded and looked at the screen again, "My match is today this afternoon. What about you guys?"

"My opponent is..." Yuya gasped when his eyes landed on the image. "Sawatari!?"

"My opponent is Masumi?" Yuzu's eyes widened. All the coincidences!

"The match date is tomorrow, huh?" Yuya narrowed his eyes.

"Mine is today before Vince's." Yuzu said.

"Mine is tomorrow." we all turned to Gongenzaka. He then showed us his screen.

"You're playing against Ankokuji!?" Yuya asked in shock.

"_I'm starting to think these weren't coincidences at all._" Demiurge remarked, and I nodded in agreement.

"This must be fate." Gongenzaka told as he lowered his Duel Disk.

"Mine's right after this." Futoshi smiled in excitement.

"Mine after that." Ayu added.

"And mine's tomorrow." Tatsuya concluded.

"Alright!" Yuya raised a fist and smiled. "We'll be cheering for Futoshi, Ayu, Yuzu, and Vince today!"

"What about you, Sora?" Tatsuya glanced at the said person.

"It's tomorrow." he stated. "My opponent is from LDS." his eyes then narrowed. "And it seems I'm also fighting someone familiar." after he showed us his screen, we gasped in unison.

"Kurosaki..." I whispered as I read his surname with a worried expression. "It's Shun. I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"Don't worry." Sora suddenly smirked. "I'm not planning on losing against this guy."

"_He sounds very energetic all of the sudden._" Demiurge warily noted. "_Well, that will be one Duel to look forward to. Who knows what we'll learn about this little human._"

Oi, this is serious! Sora may be in danger here! Even if you have a point, this isn't something to get excited about! That said, where's Shun? I started looking around; didn't we see him enter the stadium earlier—I abruptly met Shun's intense and cold gaze, prompting me to look away. He's already shooting daggers at us!?

"Hiiragi Yuzu, it seems you're my opponent." a familiar voice declared, catching our attention.

"Oh, Masumi." I waved a hand at her, as well as Hokuto and Yaiba who were there with her.

"Masumi, tell me!" Yuzu implored. "Why is Kurosaki Shun listed as an LDS member?"

"What are you talking about?" Masumi frowned in confusion like her friends. "He's been part of our group from the start."

"Eh!?" Yuzu was taken aback.

"From the start, you say...?" Yuya parroted.

"OK, something's really wrong here..." I muttered. Did she forget what happened at the pier, or the Duel they had a week ago?

"_I don't feel any magic from them, so they aren't controlled..._" Demiurge observed. "_Which means it's either blackmail or their memories have been erased._" no way, Reiji would do that...? The god inside me chuckled in amusement. "_I'm a little interested in Akaba Reiji now..._"

"Sakushi Vincent," Hokuto pointed a finger at me. "I've honed my skills in the past week in order to defeat you! You aren't allowed to lose to anyone except me, got it?"

"So you want a revenge match?" I couldn't help but grin. It's true that I said I'd only accept a revenge match if he changes his attitude, but it can't be helped if we'll be selected to Duel each other. And hey, I didn't get a chance yet to assert that he hasn't changed. "Better look out because I've also gotten stronger."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he smirked, displaying his fighting spirit.

Once the opening ceremony was over, we moved to the stadium's third court to watch Futoshi's Duel against a kid from the Niko Niko Duel School. It wasn't a too noteworthy fight, and Futoshi successfully won by using his ace Monster, Doodle Beast - Tyranno, earning You Show its first win.

"Ayu-chan is up next." Yuzu glanced at the said girl.

"Yep!" she nodded and looked at the data of her opponent on her Duel Disk. "Oh, now that I look more closely, my opponent is from LDS..."

"LDS?" Shuzo's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is it...him?" I questioned when I spotted a short boy walking towards the third court. The way he was dressed screamed "leave me alone": he wore a hooded sweatshirt and kept its hood up despite also wearing a black cap, which concealed the majority of his face. The fact he hung his head wasn't helping at all.

"Y-Yes." even Ayu was surprised this. "He's called...Akaba Reira."

"Akaba?" Yuya's eyes widened a little in shock, a sentiment shared by all of us. So the rival of this series also had a younger brother...

While the others encouraged Ayu, **Mythorror Snow **and Coco appeared around me and stared at the boy in concern.

"_This child...ara ara,_" Snow covered her mouth with the sleeve of her white kimono. She was a tall, beautiful woman with inhumanly pale skin, blue lips, gray eyes, and black hair cascading over her back. "_What sadness and fear are seeping out of her._" Coco faintly nodded in agreement.

"Her?" I whispered, staring at Ayu's opponent in confusion.

"_Yes, this child is a girl._" Snow confirmed as she giggled behind her sleeve. "_It's hard to discern it with your vision because of those clothes, but spirits like me and Coco can tell. Also, 'Reira' is a name that can be applied to either boys or girls._"

Reira glanced in my direction when she was about to walk past our group, and her eyes widened in shock and fear. She immediately quickened her pace, almost running away from us, tightening the grip on her patchwork teddy bear.

Oh... "_She can see Duel Spirits._" Snow realized, her eyes widening a little. "_Poor child, we must have scared her. Coco, let us leave for now._" she tugged his cloak as she said that, prompting him to slap her hand with his tail; he really hates it when people do that. "_We can watch on from inside our cards._"

Coco was reluctant at first and just stared at Reira, but he eventually vanished with an annoyed growl, and Snow followed suit. Due to my abilities, I could feel their sadness; they love children, so it pains them greatly to see one be scared of them...

Using her 'Aquaactress' Monsters, Ayu did a good job at cornering the impassive Reira, who used cards that create copies of her opponent's Monsters for the majority of the Duel. But then, in the last turn, Reira bust out a Fusion Monster by using a Continuous Spell Card's effect and Ayu's ace Monster to her advantage and defeated our friend. After we comforted the little girl, we tried congratulating Reira seeing how nobody cheered for her throughout the entire Duel, but she just dashed past us and met Reiji at the entrance of the stadium.

"_I see. Her brother gives her strength._" Snow commented as we watched Reiji pat Reira's head. "_That's nice...thank the gods he's there for her._"

I smiled as I felt her and Coco's relief. "Yeah." I nodded.

With that over, we returned to the stadium's center court to watch Yuzu's Duel against Masumi, and what a Duel it was! It was a neck and neck fight for Action Cards and Fusion Monsters, with Yuzu- no surprise there- emerging victorious!

Now it was my turn to shine!

"Now then, without any further delays, let's introduce our Duelists for our next match!" Nico shouted into his microphone, causing the audience to roar in excitement. He gestured in my direction with his free hand, and I took the stage with a fired up smile. "Following in Hiiragi-senshu's footsteps is You Show Duel School's Sakushi Vincent!"

I glanced at my friends when I stopped walking: even if their voices went lost in the crowd's loud cheers, I was sure they were shouting something encouraging for me, so I replied by giving them a thumbs up.

"_So you'll be Dueling that actor again, eh?_" Demiurge spoke up as I lowered my hand. He then sighed in disappointment. "_It was already proven you're stronger than him, but now I'll have to watch you defeat him once more; what a letdown. I hope he has new tricks up his sleeve or else I might die out of boredom._"

"Don't worry." I reassured him. "Manek is a strong Duelist. I'm sure he'll make this very interesting."

"Our next player is Maiami City's treasured superstar and fan favorite!" Nico exclaimed as he gestured at the other side of the stadium, signaling my opponent to reveal himself. Manek walked into the center court with a solemn look, and instead of wearing his dark purple jacket, he was clad in a suit reminiscent of Kamen Rider Eternal - Blue Flare. "Ladies and gentlemen, Cinema Duel School's ace Duelist, Manek Wierrd!"

All the fangirls in the crowd went wild at that, much to Manek's annoyance. I glanced at Yuzu and Yoko—and yep, they were screaming for him as well, ignoring Yuya's and Shuzo's scoldings.

"That's a cool costume, Manek." I pointed out as I equipped my Duel Disk.

"I know, right?" Manek did the same with a smirk, which soon vanished after another round of fangirl-screaming. He scoffed, "I'm wearing this to promote a movie I'm starring in. In this Duel, I'll be portraying the character who wears this suit, namely Lord Eternal!"

"Hoh, how interesting!" Nico chuckled with a grin. "Since Lord Eternal is the villain of the movie, this Duel becomes a confrontation between good and evil! Who will win? The villain or the hero?"

"I don't mind role-playing." I admitted. "After all, it will make my Entertainment Dueling shine even more splendidly!"

"_But treating the Mythorrors as henchmen of a hero..._" Demiurge groaned. "_Bah! I will never understand your tastes._"

"The die has been cast! What's left is to select a Field Spell!" following Nico's announcement, a giant Action Card encased in a sphere of lines of white squares materialized above our heads, and started spinning. "And it is..." the card came to a stop, causing the sphere to shatter. "This! Action Field on: Field Spell, Battleground of Good and Evil, activate!"

The entire arena started glowing, taking the shape of two different fields: the one on my side was a peaceful grassy field with a royal and heroic castle behind me, while Manek's side was a wasteland littered with swords and with a dark and evil castle behind him.

"What a fitting Field came out!" Nico commented. "But I can't help but feel sorry for our hero! This Action Field is one of Cinema Duel School's signature fields, so he's currently in enemy territory!"

"That means, more than likely, Manek knows the location of its Action Cards." I cursed my bad luck in my head. "But I guess it can't be helped. Besides, the heroes are always in a pinch when they confront the villain."

"Well said." Manek grinned. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their Monsters!" I continued.

"They storm through this field!" Manek spread his arms. "Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" I pointed at my opponent.

"Action...!" Nico cried out and raised an arm.

"**DUEL**!" Manek and I declared in unison. Nico snapped his fingers, causing Action Cards to scatter around the field.

**Manek: LP 4000**

**VS**

**Vince: LP 4000**

"This time, I'll be going first!" Manek declared. He then laughed, "Time for Lord Eternal to conquer this land! I play the Spell Card Card Destruction! This forces both of us to discard all the cards in our hands and then draw the same amount of cards we lost!"

"Dammit..." I frowned and looked at the three Monsters in my hand. "I'm sorry, everyone."

"_Eeeh, I'm already out of the game? Not fair~._" Adaro whined, followed by an equally irritated growl from Lindworm.

"_It isn't your fault, so don't worry about it, Vince-kun._" Snow reassured me. She then addressed the others, "_Let's go, you two._"

After we sent our cards to the GY and drew, Manek continued, "One of the cards I sent to the Graveyard was Cursed Bamboo Sword. Its effect now activates! If this Equip Spell is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one non-Cursed 'Bamboo Sword' card from my Deck to my hand. I add a Golden Bamboo Sword to my hand. Next, I activate Hand Destruction! We send two cards from our hands to the Graveyard and then draw two new ones!"

"I have to discard again?" I gritted my teeth in vexation, glancing at my cards. I could avoid ditching a Monster, but that would leave me defenseless for Manek's next turn... "Yamatochi—"

"_You may, my master._" he cut me off, knowing what I was about to ask. "_I'm going to keep the others company._"

"Thanks." I nodded with a smile before sending him and a Counter Trap to the GY.

After we drew, "I sent another Cursed Bamboo Sword to the Graveyard just now." Manek chuckled. "Using its effect, I search another Golden Bamboo Sword! Now, feast your eyes on this, hero! I activate the effect of **Dopant of T-Rex** in my Graveyard. When I control no cards and this Monster is in my Graveyard along with four Spell Cards, I can Special Summon my destructive powerhouse, but she'll be banished when she leaves the field!"

A Monster that resembled T-Rex Dopant burst out of the ground in front of Manek.

**Dopant of T-Rex: Earth / Dinosaur / Effect / **_**ATK: 1000 **_**/ DEF: 1000 / LV: 10**

"A Level 10 Dopant like Death." that's why he sent all those Spells to the GY... "But it only has 1000 Attack..."

"T-Rex's effect isn't over yet!" Manek laughed. "After she's Summoned, I can equip up to four Spell Cards from my Graveyard to her as Equip Spells with a new effect, namely one that increases her Attack and Defense by 1000 points! I equip Card Destruction, Hand Destruction, and two Cursed Bamboo Sword to T-Rex, raising her stats by 4000 points!"

"What!?" I breathed out.

His Monster let loose of a resounding roar, attracting chunks of ground and some swords towards herself, which then fused with her body to become Big T-Rex Dopant.

(T-Rex: 1000→5000 ATK, 1000→5000 DEF)

"5000 Attack!" Nico yelled on top of the crowd's cheers. "On his first turn to boot! Lord Eternal isn't pulling any punches!"

"With a Bamboo Sword on my field, I'm allowed to activate the Spell Card Golden Bamboo Sword, and I activate them both!" Manek shouted and raised his hand count to seven. "I draw a total of four cards! And then..."

The actor/Duelist jumped onto T-Rex's tail, who then proceeded to catapult her user into the air. He made a 360 before landing on a watchtower of his side's castle, and the crowd cheered as he 'found' an Action Card there. He had seven cards in his hand and still went for an Action Card...?

"Akushon Torappu, **Evil Curse**!" a card, which depicted a humanoid silhouette struck by a purple lightning bolt, appeared. He purposely searched for an Action Trap!? "This card inflicts me 600 damage. However! I activate the effect of **Dopant of Smilodon **in my hand, Special Summoning him to negate the activation of a card effect that would inflict me damage! Come to me!"

A purple lightning bolt shot down from the sky, and at the same time, a Monster that resembled Smilodon Dopant materialized above Manek and absorbed the hit into his left hand.

**Dopant of Smilodon: ****Earth / Thunder / Effect / **_**ATK: 2400 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 7**

"_And once more, this human used an unfavorable effect to his advantage._" Demiurge sneered. "_What a disappointment this is the best he can offer to entertain me._"

"Now I Special Summon **Dopant of Luna **from my hand!" a Monster that resembled Luna Dopant appeared next. "I'm permitted to do this when the difference in the number of the Monsters you and I control is two!"

**Dopant of Luna: Light / Fairy / Effect / **_**ATK: 2500 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 7**

"What a marvelous display of power!" Nico looked astonished. "By using an Action Trap to his advantage, Lord Eternal has Summoned two more powerful Monsters!"

"I set one card and end my turn!" Manek exclaimed. "Come at me, hero. Although, I doubt you will be able to defeat the great Lord Eternal!"

"Let's test that theory." I teased with a smirk. "Boku no turn! Draw! First things first, I activate the Continuous Spell **Anti-Trunade**." a card, which depicted a field layout, appeared. One side had several Spell and Trap Cards on it, among which itself, while the other side had Giant Trunade, with a prohibition sign over it. "As long as I control this card, cards on the field can't be returned to the hand!"

"_This will put a stop to __Bat's and Utopia's annoying effects._" Demiurge told. Hokuto, who must surely be watching, must've already realized the threat this card posed to his own deck. I still can't believe I pulled this from that booster pack Yuya bought me the other day...

"Moving on, since my opponent is the only one to control Monsters, I can Special Summon Mythorror Huldra from my hand!"

The beautiful, young woman with pale skin, light blue eyes, short blonde hair, and wearing a white Victorian dress with a matching light blue shawl and bonnet and having a cow tail peeking out under her skirt joined me.

**Mythorror Huldra: ATK 1400 / **_**DEF 1600 **_**/ LV: 4 / SC: 9**

"Huldra can be treated as two sacrifices for the Advance Summon of a Mythorror!" she confirmed my words with a firm nod. "So I release her to Advance Summon Mythorror Willauk!"

Huldra clasped her hands as she vanished in particles, which took the form of the giant humanoid demon with blue skin, white irises, a bald head, pointy ears, and tribal tattoos decorating his face, wearing a skirt made of serrated wrack and a necklace with a skull strapped to it, and holding a kanabo half his size.

**Mythorror Willauk: **_**ATK 2400 **_**/ DEF 1900 / LV: 7 / SC: 2**

"_I'm here, boss!_" my new comrade excitedly declared. "_Ready when you are!_"

"So what?" Manek asked in a dismissive manner before he hopped onto T-Rex's head and crossed his arms. "2400 Attack isn't enough to defeat any of my Monsters!"

"Not for long!" my smirk widened. "I activate the Equip Spell Demon Halberd and equip it to Willauk! This weapon raises the Attack of the Fiend-Type Monster that wields it by 700 points!"

The menacing halberd with a black handle and a skull attached to its tip that had a crimson blade emerging from its opened mouth appeared in the demon's free hand, and he brandished his weapons with a wide grin.

(Willauk: 2400→3100 ATK)

"_Take care of the most bothersome pest for first._" Demiurge instructed me. "_Willauk's effect will raise his own Attack, but only for this turn. If that t-rex stays on the field, then you'll lose in his next turn._"

"Right." I nodded and pointed forward. "Battle! Willauk will attack Dopant of T-Rex!"

"Naïve, hero!" Manek abruptly shouted when Willauk charged forward. "I activate Luna's effect! Only once during this turn, when a Monster declares an attack, he can negate that attack! Lunar Illusion!"

The said Monster raised his whip-like arms and conjured an octagon-shaped wall of yellow energy in front of T-Rex. Dammit...this attack has to hit, or else I'm in trouble!

I picked up an Action Card from the ground, and thanked the gods for their kindness after I read its effect.

"Akushon Majikku, **Royal Assault**!" a card, which depicted a humanoid silhouette wearing white armor and a red cape and charging at the viewer with a sword in his hand, appeared. "I can use it because you control a Monster with 3000 or more Attack. It gifts my Monster with 1000 Attack until the end of this Battle Phase and you cannot negate his attack!"

(Willauk: 3100→4100 ATK)

"_Coming through!_" Willauk swung his kanabo at the energy wall, causing it to shatter, but T-Rex intercepted the attack with her tail and made sparks fly as neither Monster yielded.

"Smilodon's effect!" Manek exclaimed as he leaped back to the watchtower. "I move him to an unoccupied Monster Zone on my field to destroy one card in that column! Obviously, I move him to Willauk's column and destroy said Monster!"

"You predicted the zone I'll Summon my Monster to!?" how could anyone do that!?

"_You Summoned Willauk to the Middle __Monster Zone,_" Demiurge explained. "_That's the zone a player usually Summons their Monsters to when it's free. It's not like he predicted _you_, he just based his move on the __public's general preferences._"

This was supposed to be a children's card game! How many things do I have to learn before I master it!?

"I activate **Crocell's Teachings**' effect from my Graveyard!" I called out. The spectral image of a Counter Trap, which depicted a man in his early thirties with long, loose, dark blue hair and crimson eyes, wearing black spectacles, a dark gray turtleneck sweater with a burgundy harness under a red coat which had a raised collar and black epaulets on its shoulders, black pants, and knee-high metal boots, briefly appeared next to Willauk. The man was talking to the viewer while pointing a chalk stick at a blackboard, which had geometry formulas written on it. "Since a 'Mythorror' card I control would be destroyed, I can banish this card to negate its destruction, then I have to send a different Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to the grave!"

Smilodon fazed out of existence, only to reappear behind Willauk with his right hand raised and ready to strike. The demon swung his hand which held the halberd around, but Smilodon jumped away before he would be slashed in half.

"Why bother!?" Manek loudly scoffed. "4100 is still lower than T-Rex's 5000 Attack!"

"Not for long! Willauk, time to use your effect!" I ordered my Monster, who gained a purple aura. "Only once during this Duel, if he attacks a monster, I can make him gain the Attack of the attacked Monster until the end of this turn! Accept my comrade's Demonic Smash, villain!"

(Willauk: 4100→9100 ATK)

"9-9100 Attack!" Nico screamed at the top of his lungs. "This hero isn't playing around! If this attack makes it through, Lord Eternal will lose in one hit!"

"Laughable!" Manek admonished. "Torappu hatsudō: **Sacrificial Lamb**!" a card, which depicted an injured Gagagigo fighting Desrook Archfiend in Pandemonium, appeared. "By destroying the attacked T-Rex, I gain Life Points equal to her original Attack and the Battle Phase ends!"

"What!?" I gasped as the dinosaur exploded into green particles, which then surrounded my opponent.

**Manek: LP 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

"_So close, too...!_" Willauk growled as he returned to my side.

"Wh-What an intense exchange!" while Nico wiped away the sweat from his face with a handkerchief, the crowd cheered. "It's just the second turn but both players have shown us some incredible moves! I can't be the only one who's sweating bullets."

"Well, it would've been stupid to think he'd lose so easily..." I begrudgingly admitted. "Since the Monster powered up by Royal Assault's effect battled, its other effect activates, letting me shuffle one Monster my opponent controls into the Deck! Return to the place from which you were born, Dopant of Smilodon!"

The feline Dopant growled in discomfort before he turned into particles.

"I set two cards and pass! Now that my turn is over, Royal Assault's and Willauk's effects end."

(Willauk: 9100→3100 ATK)

"My turn!" Manek announced in English. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card **Memory Shells**!" a card, which depicted Kamen Rider Accel in his Bike Mode racing against Smilodon and Cockroach Dopant, appeared. "This card enables me to activate one of two effects, and I choose the first one, Special Summoning two Dopants from my Graveyard by negating their effects. Return to me, my comrades!"

The portcullis of the evil castle was raised, allowing Dopants of Arms and Bat to walk out and join their user and Luna. Those were Monsters he discarded in his first turn...

**Dopant of Arms: **_**ATK 2300 **_**/ DEF 1000 / LV: 6**

**Dopant of Bat: **_**ATK 2200 **_**/ DEF 1000 / LV: 6**

"I will personally show you what happens when you challenge Lord Eternal to a fight, hero!" Manek vowed as he raised a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!"

"You're doing what now!?" my eyes widened in shock, a sentiment shared by the entire audience. "You can Fusion!?"

"_Hoh...?_" Demiurge muttered.

"Using its effect, I fuse Dopants of Arms and Bat on my field and Dummy from my hand!" his Monsters turned into red, blue, and yellow energy respectively, which then spiraled into a portal as he chanted. "Time to bring forth the main star of this show! Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself, Level 9! **Masked Warrior - Eternal**!"

The space and light around the portal distorted for a couple of seconds as a Monster that resembled Kamen Rider Eternal - Blue Flare emerged from it with a loud battle cry.

**Masked Warrior - Eternal: Light / Warrior / Fusion / Effect / **_**ATK: 3000 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 9**

"What a stunning surprise!" Nico grinned wide as the crowd cheered once more. "Lord Eternal has performed a Fusion Summon, entering the fray in person!"

"And the surprises just keep on coming! Here's the thing about Eternal: the more Dopants you defeat, the stronger he gets! Due to Eternal's effect, he gains the effects and names of all 'Dopant' Monsters in my Graveyard!" what did he say!? There wasn't even a limit to how many effects it can gain!? "For the finishing touches, I activate the Continuous Spell **Dopant of Zone**!"

A Monster that resembled Zone Dopant appeared above Manek's field, staring down at us with her eye.

"A Dopant that's a Continuous Spell...?" I frowned.

"Battle!" Manek gestured to Luna, who nodded in acknowledgment. He extended his arms to the watchtower, creating a makeshift slide for Manek to use. "Learn your place, hero! Masked Warrior - Eternal attacks Mythorror Willauk!"

At the same time, he collected an Action Card from the ground. "Akushon Majikku, **Dire Choice**!" a card, which depicted a humanoid silhouette with a wicked smile and clad in purple robes, extending his hands to the viewer, appeared. In one hand he held a sword, while in the other a chestplate. "If my opponent controls both a Monster and a card in their Spell & Trap Zone, they have to destroy one of the two!"

"I can't destroy my only Monster..." I muttered before gritting my teeth. "I have no choice but to destroy Demon Halberd!"

"The Attack of Sakushi-senshu's Monster returns to 2400!" Nico stated as the halberd vanished. "Eternal can now destroy it!"

"I also have effects to play!" I declared and gestured at my field. "I activate the other effect of Demon Halberd! If it's sent from the field to the Graveyard, my opponent takes 400 damage!"

A purple lightning bolt shot down from the sky, striking Manek and making him grunt in pain.

**Manek: LP 5000 - 400 = 4600**

"Now I activate the Continuous Trap **The Final Problem**!" a card, which depicted a colored illustration of Sherlock Holmes and Prof. James Moriarty fighting at the Reichenbach Falls, appeared. "All the clues have led us to this moment, villain. It's time to solve the problem! Once per turn, this card allows me to activate one of four effects, and I choose the third! By targeting Willauk, his Attack becomes double his original Attack for this turn, but in return, you won't take any battle damage involving him!"

"_That's what I'm talking about!_" the demon laughed as a purple aura enveloped him.

(Willauk: 2400→4800 ATK)

"Another reversal!" Nico remarked. At the same time, our two Monsters charged at each other.

"Then we're at an impasse!" Manek exclaimed as he gestured at the floating pyramid. "Thanks to Zone, instead of letting Eternal leave the field by battle or an opponent's card effect, I can send one Monster whose original name includes 'Dopant' from my Deck to the Graveyard, and I choose Dopant of Smilodon!"

Willauk swung down his kanabo and Eternal made a 360 kick, clashing in the middle of the Action Field with a loud CLANG, but neither of them was destroyed.

"_Talk about 'pinnacle of annoying'..._" Demiurge snorted, and this time I agreed with him. "_That isn't a once-per-turn effect, and it helps the human send the exact Monster he wants to the grave, adapting Eternal to the situation. You have to remove it from the field or negate its effects as soon as possible._"

I nodded in acknowledgment. Now that Smilodon was in the GY, Eternal could use his effect to destroy both of my cards since neither of them were in the same column as him... _I can't let that happen_, I thought as I started searching for an Action Card.

"I activate Eternal's effect he inherited from Smilodon!" my opponent stated, just as I've feared. "By moving him to The Final Problem's column, I can destroy the said card!"

Right when his Fusion Monster unleashed a lightning bolt from his hand, I found an Action Card stuck in a small crevice of my castle's wall.

"Akushon Majikku, **Invisible Cloak**!" a card, which depicted a humanoid silhouette clad in purple robes and showing the viewer a white cloak, appeared. "I can target one card I control, and during this turn's Battle Phase, that target cannot be targeted or be destroyed by my opponent's card effects! Of course, my target is The Final Problem!"

The mentioned card turned transparent, causing the lightning bolt to phase through it.

"Turn End..." Manek concluded with a frown.

(Willauk: 4800→2400 ATK)

"Sakushi-senshu's managed to escape unharmed!" Nico shouted over the crowd's cheers. Right? I've probably—actually, _for sure_, I've used up all my daily luck to find two Action Cards that could help me get out of trouble. "But he isn't in the clear yet. Lord Eternal controls his Monster-self and Luna! Can our hero turn this around in his next turn!?"

"Only one way to find out." I said and started my turn. "Boku no turn! Draw! To start things off, I activate the effect of Solemn Command in my Graveyard. During my Standby Phase, if I control one or no 'Mythorror' Monsters and this card is in my Graveyard, I can banish it to negate the effects of one Monster you control!"

But which one: Eternal or Luna...? The latter could negate an attack on either himself and Eternal, but the former's effect was way more dangerous. With Card in Pandora's Box in my hand, there's a chance I'll draw something to deal with Luna's effect, too, so for now I should play it safe and focus on Eternal.

"I target—Luna!" I confidently shouted, but then I blinked in shock. Wait, no, that's not—!

A lightning bolt shot down from the sky and washed over Luna, causing him to grunt in pain and fall to one knee. THAT WASN'T WHAT I WANTED TO SAY!

"Instead of targeting Eternal, the hero renders Luna useless!" Nico proclaimed, albeit confused. "I may not know what he's thinking, but he must surely have a plan. I for one can't wait to see it!"

What happened!? I wanted to say 'Eternal', I'm sure of it! Then why did...?

"_Calm down. I intervened before you could mess this up._" Demiurge spoke up. So he made me say that! But why...? "_Eternal may be dangerous, but don't let that cloud your judgment. You also have to be confident in a Duel; letting the opponent or their Monsters scare you won't get you anywhere! Grow a backbone, you're my vessel!_" he shouted, now angry. "_You have the cards to defeat Eternal and weaken Luna at the same time, so pay more attention!_"

E-Eh!? I-I did...?

"_My lord, I believe Sir Demiurge is referring to my Pendulum ability._" a new, male voice politely hinted.

I looked at the second card in my hand, **Mythorror Reynardine**...it's true he can destroy Dopant of Zone with his effect, but Eternal would maintain his effects, meaning he can destroy Willauk during the Battle Phase as they weren't in the same column...

Seeing I was lost, the god in me sighed and spoke again, this time calmly. "_Think outside the box,_" he suggested. "_Why is Eternal strong?_" Ah, that's simple. Because he can inherit the effects of his comrades from the GY... Inherit the effects of his comrades from the GY...inherit effects from the GY...inherit...from the GY...

THAT'S IT!

"What's the matter?" Manek taunted. "You were so confident a second ago, hero!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, prompting him to raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. It's just that my plan was so perfect I've even impressed myself. Here I come! I, using the Scale 2 Mythorror Reynardine, set one of the Pendulum Scales!"

I placed his card on my energy blade, causing a pillar to appear on my left. It contained a spindly anthropomorphic fox with yellow-green eyes, wearing a white shirt with a small collar under a black waistcoat, a burgundy coat over those, black moleskin trousers, and black leather boots with spat covering.

"Th...This is!" Nico and the crowd couldn't believe their eyes. "Sakushi-senshu has a Pendulum Monster! This is unbelievable... The Pendulum Summoning which Sakaki Yuya used to beat Strong Ishijima wasn't unique to him!"

"Go, Vince!" Yuya and Yuzu's shouts were easy to hear now that the audience fell into silence.

"Burn! Hot-blooded!" Shuzo's roar came next.

"You can do it, Vince-oniichan!" the kids concluded.

"Yeah!" I replied to their cheers with a nod. "However, I don't plan on Pendulum Summoning yet." I pointed at my opponent with a wide grin, "What I plan to do is defeat your Monster-self, villain! I activate the Spell Card Card in Pandora's Box, whose effect allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand since I have three or less cards in my hand counting itself and my opponent controls more Monsters than I do Mythorrors!"

After doing so, "Now I activate Reynardine's Pendulum Effect! By sending him to the Graveyard, I can target one Spell or Trap Card on the field and destroy it. My target is Dopant of Zone!"

"_For now, I bid you farewell, Sir Manek!_" Reynardine apologized, but then he grinned wide, displaying his white fangs. "_But the same goes for one of your cards, too!_"

A brown walking stick with a purple orb on its tip materialized in his hand and he pointed it at Zone, conjuring a GY Portal above each of their heads. The portals fell down, swallowing them before vanishing.

"Eternal lost his invincibility." I boasted. "And now I'll have him lose his powers, too! I activate The Final Problem's fourth effect. By discarding three cards, I can add any card I want from my Deck to my hand!" a card emerged from my deck, and I took hold of it, "The answer to this problem is **Mazda Yasna**, which I activate!"

A Spell Card, which depicted a blue Faravahar illuminated from behind by a sacred glow, appeared.

"With this card, by targeting three 'Mythorror' Monsters in my Graveyard, I can target three Monsters in my opponent's Graveyard, and shuffle them all into our respective Decks!" Manek gritted his teeth hearing this. "I target Lindworm, Snow, and Yamatochi in mine, and Bat, Dummy, and Smilodon in yours!"

"_See?_" Demiurge asked teasingly. "_You can do it if you think for once._"

"What a turnaround!" Nico gasped as we shuffled the said Monsters into our Decks. "Eternal has also been rendered useless! However, the hero's remaining Monster only has 2400 Attack, which is lower than both Luna and Eternal. How does he intend to defeat them!?"

"By putting all the cards in my Graveyard to use!" I answered his question. "I activate **Seth's Darkness**' effect from my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can target Mythorror Adaro in my Graveyard and Special Summon him!"

The spectral image of a Trap Card, which depicted a close-up of Seth, appeared. His eyes were glowing as a miniature black hole of sand and darkness swirled between his raised hands. Moments later, Adaro swam out of the card with a mischievous smile.

**Mythorror Adaro: **_**ATK 0 **_**/ DEF 2000 / LV: 2**

"_Aah, finally~._" he stretched his arms behind his head. "_It's my turn to play!_"

"Battle!" I threw my right arm forward. "Adaro, attack Eternal! At the same time, I activate **Reign of Terror**'s effect from my Graveyard! If a Monster Special Summoned from the Graveyard declares an attack, by banishing this card, I can destroy that Monster!"

The spectral image of a Trap Card, which depicted a terrorized crowd of commonfolk before an imposing guillotine, which was surrounded by an ominous aura, appeared before turning into red energy that enveloped Adaro.

"Then why attack in the first place?" Manek raised an eyebrow.

"For this." I smirked. "I activate Mazda Yasna's effect from my Graveyard! As my 'Mythorror' Monster would leave the field by my own card effect, by banishing this card and shuffling that Monster into the Deck, until the End Phase, one comrade I control gains Attack equal to the Defense of the Monster shuffled into the Deck this way!"

Adaro brought his hands together, turning his aura blue. He then spread his arms and his body turned into a stream of water that enveloped Willauk's kanabo, causing it to double in size.

(Willauk: 2400→4400 ATK)

"4400 Attack!" Nico shouted over the audience's cheers. "By only using the effects of cards in his Graveyard, Sakushi-senshu increased his Monster's Attack! It's as if he planned this all along!"

"_This time, for real_—" Willauk raised his weapon.

"_You will sink into the blue abyss!_" Adaro finished for him, followed by a crazy chuckle.

The demon swung down his kanabo, unleashing a tsunami at Eternal and destroying him with ease. Manek used his cape as a makeshift shield against the ensuing shock waves.

**Manek: LP 4600 - 1400 = 3200**

"I end my turn with that! Mazda Yasna's effect ends, returning my Monster's Attack to normal." I destroyed Eternal and negated Luna's effect; this turn was a huge success. "Thank you, Demiurge, everyone."

The god inside me hummed and Willauk gave me a thumbs up.

"_I finally got the chance to kill a foe._" Adaro said through our communication link. "_Well, it was an assist to be correct, but that still counts in my book._"

"_You put all your cards to good use, even the ones you had to discard in the first turn._" Snow added, and by her tone, I was sure she was grinning. "_What a shrewd man._"

"_The power of a king such as mine always leads to victory!_" Seth's voice boomed from the Extra Deck, followed by a hearty laugh. "_And you've used it splendidly if I do say so myself._"

I scratched the back of my neck with an embarrassed chuckle; I didn't expect all this praise...

"It's my turn now!" Manek interrupted us. "Draw! I activate a Spell Card we should all be familiar with, Card of Demise. It lets me draw from my Deck until I have five cards in my hand, at the cost of sending all the cards in my hand to the Graveyard on my fifth Standby Phase after its activation!"

After doing so, my opponent let out a wide grin. "I won't lie, hero. So far, this has been a great Duel...so in return, I'll defeat you with my newly acquired trick! I, using the Scale 3 **Dopant of Bird **and the Scale 9 **Dopant of Yesterday**, set the Pendulum Scales!"

"Eh!?" I cried out in surprise, taking a step back.

He placed his cards on his energy blade, causing the word [PENDULUM] to flash between them and the two pillars to appear around him, containing Monsters that resembled Bird and Yesterday Dopant. We knew this would happen someday- that Reiji would create new Pendulum Cards- but we didn't expect a non-LDS member to use them so soon...

"W-What's this!?" Nico broke the silence that had formed. "Wierrd-senshu—I-I mean, Lord Eternal revealed his own Pendulum Cards! This became a showdown between two Pendulum users, what a major surprise!"

"_Akaba Reiji is plotting something._" Demiurge snarled, already making theories. Man, he really hates him and his D/D/Ds, doesn't he? "_Why would he give Pendulum Cards to somebody who isn't part of his school or company? Is this some kind of test?_"

"Well, considering how strong Academia is, it makes sense he'd test me..." I reasoned, but it wasn't enough to calm him.

"I can now simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 4 to 8!" Manek raised a hand to the sky. "Swing, my Pendulum of memories! Bring forth my allies onto this stage! Pendulum Summon! Appear, **Dopant of Metal **and **Dopant of Heat**!"

A portal opened between his two pillars, and two beams shot out of it before landing on his field, revealing Monsters that resembled Metal and Heat Dopant, with the latter riding her signature bike.

**Dopant of Metal: Dark / Warrior / Effect / **_**ATK: 2700 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 7**

**Dopant of Heat: Fire / Pyro / Effect / **_**ATK: 2400 **_**/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 7**

"I activate Heat's effect!" Manek declared. "Only once during a turn, she can hit you with 1000 points of damage! Do it!"

The female Dopant aimed a hand at me, unleashing a ball of fire from her palm that made me gasp in pain when it hit me.

**Vince: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Next, I overlay the Level 7 Luna, Metal, and Heat!" his Monsters turned into a yellow, purple, and red beam respectively and entered a swirling galaxy, from which a pillar of light shot out. "With your calm rage, shake it all off! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 7! **Masked Warrior - Accel**!"

A bike zoomed out of the portal, and after it shouted [Hen...shin!], it transformed into a Monster that resembled Kamen Rider Accel.

**Masked Warrior - Accel: Earth / Warrior / Xyz / Effect / **_**ATK: 2800 **_**/ DEF: 2400 / RK: 7**

"You even had an Xyz Monster!?" my eyes widened in surprise. This guy was full of surprises...

"Lord Eternal turns up the heat by performing an Xyz Summon!" Nico grinned. "He used Pendulum Summoning to gather the materials required for an Xyz Summon... Yes, he performed a Pendulum-Xyz Summon!"

"Did it need a name...?" I wondered out loud, sweatdropping. Well, it was a pretty simple and accurate name, so I'll roll with it.

"Let's put this into high gear! Battle!" Manek announced. "Accel, attack the hero's Monster!"

"Did you forget The Final Problem's third effect?" I inquired, even if I was sure he didn't. "Using it, I target Willauk and double his Attack!"

(Willauk: 2400→4800 ATK)

"Akuseru no kōka hatsudō!" Manek stated while grabbing an Action Card stuck in a small crevice of his castle's wall. "If he battles a Monster whose Attack is higher than his original Attack, he gains 1000 Attack during the Damage Step! Engine Overheat!"

The Xyz Monster's body started glowing as if it was overheating.

(Accel: 2800→3800 ATK)

"I also activate the Action Magic Bi-Attack, targeting Accel for it!" Manek exclaimed. "My target's Attack becomes double its current Attack for this Battle Phase!"

(Accel: 3800→7600 ATK)

A sword materialized in the warrior's hands as he charged forward. With a quick slash, Willauk left the field with a pained moan and the shock waves sent me flying against my castle's wall, which hurt a lot, mind you. I'm telling you, Action Duels _are _dangerous!

...Or maybe that's just Yu-Gi-Oh anime in general.

**Vince: LP 3000 - 2800 = 200**

"Lord Eternal instantly drives Sakushi-senshu into a corner!" Nico shouted.

"Accel's other effect activates!" I gasped. "Since he destroyed an enemy Monster by battle, by using an Overlay Unit, he can declare an additional attack! Get ready to lose, hero!"

After Accel absorbed one of his Overlay Units into his chest, he jumped into the air and performed a Rider Kick, aiming his feet at yours truly.

"Vince-oniichan!" I heard the You Show kids shout in concern.

"MANEK-KUN WON~!" followed by the scream of my opponents' fangirls.

"It isn't over yet!" I abruptly cried out. "I activate the effect of The Pearly Gates to Heaven in my Graveyard! If I'm being attacked directly and this card is in my Graveyard, I can banish it to end the Battle Phase and inflict 600 damage to my opponent!"

Manek gritted his teeth as the giant double door of stone with angelic figures carved on it appeared in front of me, intercepting the Masked Warrior's kick. The spot that was touched suddenly glowed, releasing a lightning bolt at my opponent.

**Manek: LP 3200 - 600 = 2600**

(Accel: 7600→2800 ATK)

"A futile delay!" Manek remarked. "I end my turn, allowing Dopant of Yesterday's Pendulum Effect to activate! I select one 'Dopant' Monster's Monster Effect that I activated this turn and repeat it. Of course, I select Heat's effect which inflicts you 1000 points of damage!"

Yesterday brought her hands together, conjuring a magic circle with a clock design in front of her. Moments later, a ball of fire like the one Heat fired at me was shot out of it.

"I activate Deal with the Baron's effect from my Graveyard!" a purple, transparent shield appeared to deflect the ball. "By banishing it, I can avoid taking one instance of effect damage!"

"Sakushi-senshu isn't wasting any of his cards!" Nico told. "By using the effects of the cards he sent to the Graveyard through The Final Problem, he survived by the skin of his teeth!"

"_It's a good thing you're a human who thinks ahead, or that might have actually done you in._" Demiurge commented. My policy was finally coming in handy. "_But you can't stay on the defensive forever._"

"I know." I nodded in agreement. "Boku no turn. Draw!" upon seeing my new card, I couldn't contain a delighted grin. "With this... Villain, I have a feeling this will be the last turn."

"Hoh?" Manek grinned as well.

"Allow me to reply to your Pendulum-Xyz Summon in kind. I activate the Spell Card Hephaestus' Gift! The god Hephaestus will build me the weapons I need to defeat you. Since I control no Monsters, I can draw one card and add the face-up Mythorror Huldra in my Extra Deck to my hand! And using her, I set one of my Pendulum Scales!"

The pine tree Mary appeared in the Pendulum Zone on my right, with a [9] under her.

"I activate Huldra's Pendulum Effect! When she's activated, I can add one Mythorror from my Graveyard or face-up in my Extra Deck to my hand. I return Reynardine to my hand, then I use him to complete my Scales!"

When I placed him on the other end of my energy blade, the word [PENDULUM] flashed between my cards and Reynardine appeared on my left, with a [2] under him.

"_I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Lady Huldra!_" the werefox bowed to the said Monster. When he straightened his back, he placed a hand to his chest and winked. "_It was getting lonely in that graveyard._"

A faint pink dusted Huldra's cheeks as her eyes slightly widened. She smiled back with her eyes closed in appreciation and in embarrassment. Reynardine didn't say a word; as a gentleman, he didn't see fit teasing a lady.

I smiled at their interaction, "Moving on, I summon Mythorror Nokk!"

The humanoid Monster covered from head to toe in wet green and brown seaweed with a tiny, light blue glow radiating from where his eyes should be joined us.

**Mythorror Nokk: Tuner / **_**ATK 1500 **_**/ DEF 0 / LV: 4 / SC: 2**

"_At least this time you Summoned me at the coda._" Nokk said in appreciation. "_So? Who do you need?_"

"I'm glad to see you're eager to help me." I observed with a chuckle, prompting him to roll his eyes. "When Nokk is Normal Summoned successfully, I can use his effect to add a different 'Mythorror' Monster from my Deck to my hand. For who it is, you'll find out soon enough, villain."

I raised my hand to the sky as I chanted.

"Battalion of mythical creatures and gods. With our souls on the line, our power becomes the hammer which crushes despair! Pendulum Summon! Be reborn, Mythorror Willauk! And from my hand, Mythorror Nattmara!"

A portal opened between my two pillars, and two beams shot out of it before landing on my field, revealing my Monsters.

**Mythorror Nattmara: **_**ATK 1700 **_**/ DEF 400 / LV: 4 / SC: 6**

"Now I activate The Final Problem's second effect, discarding the Level 12 **Legacy of the Mythorror Familia**," I explained. "A Shadow Mythorror Token with the same Level as the discarded Monster will be Special Summoned to my field!"

Black mist oozed out of the shadows, solidifying into a humanoid, slender Monster. They had smooth, featureless, black skin, a horn emerging from the left side of their head, clawed hands and feet, with two toes in front and one behind, and a bizarre crevice in their chest and where their right eye would be, which glowed with periwinkle energy. They were a really peculiar Monster...they never talked or emitted emotions. Demiurge told me it was normal, for they're an empty shadow that can only carry out orders.

**Shadow Mythorror Token: Dark / Fiend / **_**ATK: 1700 **_**/ DEF: 1700 / LV: 12**

"So what?" Manek inquired. "None of those Monsters have enough Attack to defeat Accel!"

"Yes, they don't." I confirmed his words, raising the last card in my hand. "But what if they join hands?"

"What?" my opponent blinked.

"I activate the Ritual Spell **Horrific Occultism**!" a card, which depicted a hooded figure kneeling in the center of a magic circle in a destroyed church, appeared. "By releasing Monsters from my hand or field, I can Ritual Summon a 'Mythorror' Ritual Monster from my hand—or Graveyard!"

"Sakushi-senshu is going to Ritual Summon!?" Nico sounded incredulous. "And from the Graveyard to boot! His response to Lord Eternal's Pendulum-Xyz is a Pendulum-Ritual—nay, a Pendulum-Phantom Ritual!?"

"I see it's a trend to name everything..." I noted with a sweatdrop. I shook my head to focus. "I release Nokk, Willauk, Nattmara, and Shadow and Ritual Summon! Let's go, everyone!"

The magic circle in Horrific Occultism materialized in front of my field, and as my Monsters turned into particles and were absorbed into it, I chanted.

"When the small tales of the folk combine, a new legend is born. With the ancient ritual, now, be revived! Phantom Ritual! Behold, Level 12! Legacy of the Mythorror Familia!"

A cloud of colorful particles flowed out of the magic circle, mesmerizing the audience.

"This isn't your typical Ritual Monster." I snapped my fingers to catch their attention. "This card gains Attack and Defense equal to the total Attack and Defense of the 'Mythorror' Monsters I used for its Ritual Summon, and it also gains their names!"

The cloud divided into four and took the shapes of my Monsters. Nokk and Nattmara awkwardly stood side by side in the front, while Willauk towered behind them, grinning wide and resting his kanabo against a shoulder, and Shadow was sitting on his other shoulder.

**Legacy of the Mythorror Familia: Dark / Fiend / Ritual / Effect / ATK: **_**0**_→_**7300**_** / DEF: 0**→**4000 / LV: 12**

"_This is so...annoying?_" Nattmara herself was unsure of how to describe what she was feeling. "_I'm a lone wolf._"

"_While I don't hunt, I agree with her._" Nokk remarked.

"_Eh? I don't._" Willauk said, visibly confused by their words. "_Guys, a __cooperative hunt will help us kill the prey faster! It's a win-win for us._" that wasn't enough to lighten them up, but they didn't say he was wrong either.

"7-7300 Attack!" Nico exclaimed. "Does this mark Lord Eternal's defeat!?"

"_Sure does._" Demiurge chuckled eerily.

"I activate Mythorror Familia's other effect, banishing Nattmara from my Extra Deck." her eyes flashed purple as I said that. "Thanks to that, Mythorror Familia gains her effects. Here I come, villain. The final Battle! My comrades, with your strength as one, attack Masked Warrior - Accel!"

Manek gritted his teeth and started running. "In that case—"

"Action Cards won't help you this time!" he came to a halt. "During Nattmara's attack, she gains 400 Attack and my opponent can't activate cards or effects until the end of the damage calculation. Mythorror Familia inherited this effect!"

"Crap...!" his eyes widened.

"_Manek!_" Accel shouted in concern as he got in front of his user, activating Engine Overheat.

(Familia: 7300→7700 ATK; Accel: 2800→3800 ATK)

Shadow jumped off Willauk's shoulder as the demon discarded his weapon and extended his hand to Nattmara, who reluctantly accepted his help. She backflipped onto his palm, and Willauk threw her at Accel like a pitcher.

Before the Xyz Monster could even ready his sword, Nattmara's claws sunk into his chest, causing him to explode with a pained cry. The shock waves sent Manek flying into his castle's wall, which broke apart due to the impact's force, burying the actor/Duelist under rubble.

"M-Manek!" I gasped.

**Manek: LP 2600 - 3900 = 0**

**Winner: Vince!**

_Did things really have to go south!? _I thought in exasperation as I ran over to him. When the Action Field vanished and Manek was freed from the rubble, he didn't move.

He was out cold, and he was bleeding from the forehead. I hastily checked his pulse—thank the gods, he's still alive...

A medical team rushed into the center court and carried Manek away on a stretcher.

"N-No need to worry!" Nico spoke up reassuringly, although he looked shaken, too. Hell, who wasn't? "LDS has a very skilled medical team! Manek Wierrd is in good hands. Let's congratulate You Show Duel School's Sakushi Vincent for winning and thank these two Duelists for the amazing Duel they've shown us!"

Those who've recovered from the horrible ending started clapping; the others stayed silent.

"I...am sorry..." I whispered while staring at where Manek was taken away.

"_Why are you apologizing?_" Demiurge laughed with a confused tone. "_It was just an accident._"

"No... I mean, yes, but...I..."

"_Hmm?_" he interrupted my mumbling, but I didn't know what to say back. What _should _I say?

I walked out of the court without another word, concerned for my opponent and feeling guilty...

* * *

**Fan-made Cards:**

**Action Cards:**

**Evil Curse**

Action Trap

You take 600 damage.

**Royal Assault**

Action Spell

If your opponent controls a monster with 3000 or more ATK: Target 1 monster you control; until the end of this Battle Phase, it gains 1000 ATK, your opponent cannot negate its attacks, and if it battles, at the end of the Damage Step, you can shuffle 1 monster your opponent controls into the Deck.

**Dire Choice**

Action Spell

If your opponent controls a monster and a card in their Spell & Trap Zone: Your opponent destroys 1 of them.

**Invisible Cloak**

Action Spell

Target 1 card you control; during this Battle Phase, it cannot be targeted or be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

**Manek:**

**Dopant of T-Rex **(Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 10)

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. If you control no cards, you have 4 or more Spells in your GY, and this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field, then equip up to 4 Spells from your GY to it as Equip Spells with this effect.

\- The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK/DEF, and if it would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

You can only Special Summon 1 "Dopant of T-Rex" per turn this way.

**Dopant of Smilodon **(Earth/Thunder/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)

(This card is also always treated as a Beast-Warrior monster.)

If a card or effect that would inflict you damage is activated (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then negate that activation. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can activate 1 of these effects.

\- If an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster, banish this card until the end of the Battle Phase.

\- Change this card from Attack Position to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of this card's original ATK.

\- Move this card to an unoccupied Monster Zone on your field, and if you do, destroy 1 card in its current column.

\- Return this card to your hand.

You can only use each effect of "Dopant of Smilodon" once per turn.

**Dopant of Luna **(Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)

If the difference in the number of the monsters controlled by you and your opponent is 2, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When a monster declares an attack: You can negate that attack. You can only use each effect of "Dopant of Luna" once per turn.

**Sacrificial Lamb**

Normal Trap

During your opponent's turn, if a monster you control battles: Destroy that monster, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK and end the Battle Phase.

[Trivia: this card is the antecedent of "Altar for Tribute".]

**Memory Shells**

Normal Spell

Activate 1 of these effects.

\- Target 2 "Dopant" monsters in your GY: Special Summon them, but negate their effects.

\- Target 1 "Masked Warrior" monster in your GY: Special Summon it, but negate its effects.

You can only activate 1 "Memory Shells" per turn.

**Masked Warrior - Eternal **(Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)

3 "Dopant" monsters with different original names

(This card is always treated as a "Dopant" monster.)

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains the effects and names of all "Dopant" monsters in your GY.

**Dopant of Zone**

Continuous Spell

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; move it to an unoccupied Monster Zone on your field. If you control "Masked Warrior - Eternal", the previous effect is replaced with this effect.

\- If exactly 1 "Masked Warrior - Eternal" you control would leave the field by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can send 1 monster whose original name includes "Dopant" from your Deck to the GY instead. You can only control 1 "Dopant of Zone".

**Dopant of Bird **(Wind/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 300/LV: 3/SC: 3)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Dopant" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. If a "Dopant" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle, you can send this card to the GY instead.

Monster Effect: If this card is in your GY: You can place it face-up into your Extra Deck. If this card is added to the Extra Deck: Gain 200 LP for each "Dopant" monster in your GY.

**Dopant of Yesterday** (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900/LV: 9/SC: 9)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Dopant" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. During the End Phase: Select 1 "Dopant" monster's Monster Effect that you activated this turn; this effect becomes that Monster Effect when it is activated (you have to pay eventual costs). You can only use this effect of "Dopant of Yesterday" once per turn.

Monster Effect: If this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed, during the End Phase of the next turn: You can place this card and 1 other face-up "Dopant" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, replace this card's Pendulum Effect with this effect.

\- (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card; for the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage involving "Dopant" monsters.

You can only use this effect of "Dopant of Yesterday" once per turn.

**Dopant of Metal **(Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)

You can Tribute 1 "Dopant" monster to Tribute Summon (but not Set) this card. The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. If this card destroys an opponent's monster that was in Defense Position by battle: You can activate this effect; this card can declare an additional attack during this Battle Phase. You can only use this effect of "Dopant of Metal" once per turn.

**Dopant of Heat **(Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)

During your Main Phase: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Dopant of Heat" once per turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Masked Warrior - Accel **(Earth/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/RK: 7)

3 Level 7 "Dopant" monsters

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can detach 1 material from this card; this card can declare an additional attack this Battle Phase. If this card battles a monster whose ATK is higher than this card's original ATK, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step. During the End Phase, if this card has no materials: Destroy this card.

**Vince:**

**Mythorror Snow **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1800/LV: 4/SC: 8)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. If you control only "Mythorror God" monsters (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 Normal or Counter Trap; this effect becomes that card's effect when it is activated. (You have to pay eventual costs.) You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Snow" once per Duel.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Zombie monster while on the field. If this card would be placed face-up in the Extra Deck, it is sent to the GY instead. You can target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control; equip this card from your hand or your side of the field to that target. It gains 400 ATK, and if it would be used as a material for the Summon of a "Mythorror God" monster, you can treat it as a "Mythorror God" monster.

[Trivia: Yuki-onna, whose name translates to _snow woman_, is a spirit/yōkai in Japanese folklore.]

**Anti-Trunade**

Continuous Spell

Cards on the field cannot be returned to the hand.

[Trivia: artwork and name credit go to _scififan599_ and _Nova Kaiser Joe _respectively.]

**Crocell's Teachings**

Counter Trap

When your opponent activates a card or effect that would affect a "Mythorror" card(s) in your Pendulum Zone: Discard 1 card; negate that activation. If a "Mythorror" card(s) you control would be destroyed: You can banish this card from your GY; negate that destruction, also send 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to the GY, except "Crocell's Teachings". You can only use 1 "Crocell's Teachings" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

[Trivia: in demonology, _Crocell _is the 49th spirit of the Goetia, and when summoned by a conjuror, he can teach them geometry and other liberal sciences.]

**The Final Problem**

Continuous Trap

Once per turn: You can activate 1 of these effects.

\- Banish 1 Spell/Trap from your GY; draw 1 card.

\- Discard 1 "Mythorror" monster; Special Summon 1 "Shadow Mythorror Token" (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1700/LV: ?) with the same Level as the discarded monster.

\- Target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control; this turn, its ATK becomes double its original ATK, but your opponent takes no damage from battles involving it.

\- Discard 3 cards; add 1 card from your Deck to your hand.

You cannot activate Monster Effects the turn you use this card's effect, except the effects of "Mythorror" monsters. You can only control 1 "The Final Problem".

[Trivia: this card's a reference to the short story of the same name, _The Final Problem_, written by Arthur Conan Doyle and featuring Sherlock Holmes and Prof. James Moriarty. Effect credit goes to _UNHOLY LIGHT_.]

**Mythorror Reynardine **(Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 500/LV: 7/SC: 2)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. You can send this card to the GY, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Reynardine" once per turn.

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Beast monster while on the field. You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Mythorror" Pendulum Monster you control, then you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap on the field, or 2 if the Tributed monster's Scale was 8 or more. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Reynardine" once per turn.

[Trivia: _Reynardine _is a traditional old English ballad; in versions most commonly sung and recorded today, Reynardine is a werefox who attracts beautiful women so that he can take them away to his castle, and their fates are usually left ambiguous.]

**Mazda Yasna**

Normal Spell

Target up to 3 "Mythorror" monsters in your GY, then you can target that same number of monsters in your opponent's GY; shuffle those targets into the Deck(s). If your "Mythorror" monster(s) would leave the field by your card effect: You can banish this card from your GY and shuffle that monster(s) into the Deck; until the End Phase, 1 monster you control gains ATK equal to the total DEF of the monsters shuffled into the Deck this way. You can only use each effect of "Mazda Yasna" once per turn.

[Trivia: _Mazdayasna _is one of the world's oldest continuously practiced religions.]

**Seth's Darkness**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Mythorror" monster face-up in your Extra Deck or GY; Special Summon it. If this card is in your GY: You can banish it, then target 1 "Mythorror" monster face-up in your Extra Deck or GY; Special Summon it. Monsters Special Summoned by this card's effects cannot attack directly that turn. You can only use 1 "Seth's Darkness" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

[Trivia: concept credit goes to _UNHOLY LIGHT_.]

**Reign of Terror**

Normal Trap

Destroy 1 other card you control, then apply 1 of these effects based on the type of the destroyed card.

\- Spell/Trap: Add 1 "Mythorror" monster face-up from your Extra Deck or GY to your hand.

\- Monster: Draw 1 card.

If a monster Special Summoned from the GY declares an attack: You can banish this card from your GY; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Reign of Terror" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's a reference to the _Reign of Terror_.]

**Legacy of the Mythorror Familia **(Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 12)

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Horrific Occultism". This card gains ATK/DEF equal to the total ATK/DEF of the "Mythorror" monsters used for its Ritual Summon. While on the field, this card and its name are also treated as the same Types and names as the "Mythorror" monsters used for its Ritual Summon and which it banishes with its effect. You can target 1 "Mythorror" monster face-up in your Extra Deck or GY; banish that target, and if you do, this card gains its effects, and if this card had a different name from it when this effect was activated, it also gains its ATK/DEF. You can only use this effect of "Legacy of the Mythorror Familia" once per turn. Once per turn, during your End Phase, if this card did not declare an attack this turn: You can gain 700 LP.

[Trivia: effect credit goes to _UNHOLY LIGHT_.]

**Horrific Occultism**

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Mythorror" Ritual Monster from your hand or GY. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand/field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If this card is in your GY: You can banish it, then target 1 Level 4 or lower "Mythorror" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but negate its effects. You can only use 1 "Horrific Occultism" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

* * *

**Why are my latest chapters so looooooooong!? They take so much time to write! But all jokes aside, I hope you guys liked it.**

**Going in order, we see Vince return to You Show, the Yuya vs. Gongenzaka Duel, and that small dialogue between Vince and Yuzu. I think they speak for themselves, so moving on we have the Adaro scene: he's definitely right in saying Sora is evil, but due to his inability to discern said 'evil', Vince wasn't able to learn the little boy's secret.**

**Then we have Ereshkigal, and I thank **_**Erik **_**for helping me decide if I should change her myth or not. I did that ****for two reasons: 1) this is a pretty stupid reason and involves favoritism on my part for Ereshkigal, which can't be helped because I tend to take a liking to my characters (especially the Mythorror family), but I think she was handled pretty rudely with the entire Nergal ordeal.**

**He was disrespectful to Namtar when he showed up at the banquet (oh, by the way, this is based on the myth we have on Wikipedia; I know there are other versions of it, but I chose to focus on this one) and he was sent to Kur to apologize to Ereshkigal but instead forced our queen to become his wife and share half of her power with him. Not to mention, Nergal could still leave and return to Kur, unlike Ereshkigal who was still trapped in there. In my story, she already had to endure the sadness of not being free, so a part of me couldn't bring itself to add this on top of that.**

**The second reason: nothing really happened after Nergal became king of Kur, so I think it would be a safe alteration. So the Nergal of ARC-V also welcomed Namtar at the banquet and didn't anger anyone as a result. Ereshkigal was forced to be a queen, can't leave her domain, and needs love, the least we can do is let her be THE queen of Kur. And I like to treat Gugalanna as her one and only husbando, who dies in the Epic of Gilgamesh and sparks that hatred towards Ishtar in Ereshkigal's heart (which yes, does make her past even more tragic). Since I made changes to her past, I decided to add my own twist to her children as well, but I'll reveal that later when Vince himself will meet them.**

**Moving on, Vince reveals he had more Visions, this time involving his Main Deck monsters. While I didn't show them here, I'm planning on doing so in a different story that I'll start soon. It isn't really a story, more like a collection of those Visions and special info regarding the Mythorros! Adding them all here would've been an ordeal to write...**

**The tournament finally starts after that, and we have Vince vs. Manek Round 2. Like in the last version, the latter loses and gets injured (we'll see how he's doing in the next chapter), but in Redux Vince wins without using his Extra Deck! Since he'll be pretty dependent on it from now on, I thought it would be nice for him to win without using it for one last time. Oh, I also used Bi-Attack's OCG name since there's already a Normal Spell called Double Attack and I personally like it more.**

**A thank you to **_**Erik**_** who betaed this chapter's first half!**

**Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, here's the chapter's last scene!**

* * *

A single card appeared on the screen before turning around, revealing Legacy of the Mythorror Familia. It suddenly glowed, and Vince and Adaro and Snow's cards emerged from it.

"_I liked that ending, Master!_" Adaro giggled from his card, floating closer to his user. "_I didn't expect you from all people to be so brutal. Nice, nice~!_"

"E-Eh!? No, I didn't do that on purpose!" Vince angrily shouted. He then placed his hands to his hips and frowned. "I wouldn't even think of doing that, Adaro."

"_Hmm, you're no fun._" he whined, poking his cheek with the border of his card.

"_Please, don't tease Vince-kun, Adaro._" Snow got between us with a tone that suggested she was pouting. "_It was just an accident._"

"_Mmmake me._"

"_Ara ara...are you sure about that?_" Snow giggled as a paper fan appeared out of nowhere, and she took hold of it with the border of her card.

"Yuzu's paper fan!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"_O-Oi, where did you get that barbaric contraption from...?_" Adaro asked in confusion while hiding behind me.

"_Do you like it? I made it myself,_" she explained. "_When I saw that Yuzu girl's paper fan, I thought 'why not?'_"

"_You shouldn't have thought anything..._" Adaro muttered. "_Fine, I pass._"

"_Fufu, thank you._" Snow's paper fan vanished at that. "_It's time for the Secret of the Chapter, Vince-kun._"

"Y-Yes." Vince nodded before turning to yours truly. "Here's the secret: my battle theme is _Fate/Apocrypha_'s Main Soundtrack, the first track of its OST! It has such a mythical and grand vibe, I simply love it. I hope you'll like it too when you read my battles with it playing in the background! And with that said, goodbye, everyone!"

The screen faded into black, followed by the words [To Be Continued...].


End file.
